Just As Terrible Teens
by fanmania
Summary: Sequel to Terrible Teens. Now that Prue and Andy have a baby, will they cope and will Lindsay finally leave them alone? There is a new boy in Paige's class. Leo and Cole get some bad news, how will they break it to Piper and Phoebe?
1. Baby, Boys and a Blue Line

Just As Terrible Teens

Thank you very much for the reviews I got for the last chapter of Terrible Teens!

Prue 17

Piper 16

Phoebe 15

Paige 14

Andy 17

Leo 16

Cole 15

Glen 14

Abbie (Prue and Andy's daughter) 2 months

I would probably recommend reading Terrible Teens before reading this for it all to make sense.

* * *

Chapter 1

Baby, Boys and a Blue Line

"Has anyone seen my Chemistry book?" Paige shouted from the bottom of the stairs in the Halliwell Manor.

"It's in my bedroom," Phoebe shouted from her bedroom.

"What's it doing in there?" Paige asked while climbing the stairs to her sister's room.

"I borrowed it" Phoebe shouted then realised Paige was now standing in her doorway lowered her voice, "Because I lost mine."

"Okay, just give it to me," Paige said.

"Can't, straightening my hair," Phoebe gestured to the hot straighteners in her hand.

Paige rolled her eyes, "Okay, where is it?" she asked.

Phoebe tilted her head towards her a very messy pile in the corner of her room.

"Oh my God Phoebe what a mess," Paige commented raking through the pile of clutter.

Phoebe looked like she was about to answer but was interrupted by a loud scream.

Phoebe and Paige gave each other puzzled looks and ran from the room to find the source of the scream.

It didn't take them long to find it.

In the bathroom they found Piper standing on top of the toilet seat looking terrified.

"Piper, whats wrong?" Phoebe asked urgently looking around the room in search of something scary.

"A…A spider," Piper managed to say.

Phoebe and Paige raised their eyebrows at her.

"What?" Piper asked innocently.

Suddenly they heard the cries of their two-month-old niece Abbie coming from Prue's room.

"Girls are you nearly ready for school yet?" Grams shouted to them over the vacuum she was using in the hallway.

"Yes," they all yelled.

"Oh my God!" They all turned to see a rather annoyed looking Prue come out her bedroom carrying Abbie, "This is a mad house, there is absolutely no peace. Phoebe and Paige shouting at each other, Piper screaming and Grams vacuuming, honestly."

"Sorry," they all said loudly.

Prue covered her ears; "Can you all just be quiet for two minutes?"

"Well, No," Paige answered honestly, "But we're leaving for school soon so you'll have the house to yourself, well apart from Abbie."

"Thank God," Prue muttered but not quiet enough so they all heard.

"You wouldn't have it any other way and you know it," Phoebe grinned.

"Eh, I don't think so," Prue said but then grinned at them.

"Sisters can't live with them, can't live without them," Piper said making them all laugh.

* * *

"Paige Halliwell," Mrs. Clarke read out from the attendance sheet.

"Here," Paige answered.

"Glen Belland," Mrs. Clarke read.

There was no answer, Mrs. Clarke looked up to the empty seat beside Paige, "Oh Glen not here today?"

"No, he's ill," Paige answered her.

"Thanks Paige," Mrs. Clarke smiled at her.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Mrs. Clarke called out.

The door swung open to reveal Mr. Rector, the school principal and a boy who Paige had to admit was quite good looking.

"Ah, Mr. Rector," Mrs. Clarke greeted.

"Mrs. Clarke, class," he addressed everyone, "This is Kyle Brody, he's new and I would like you all to welcome him into your class,"

"Well, hi Kyle, welcome to Baker High," Mrs. Clarke said kindly.

He nodded his head casually at her.

"Okay then, well I'll leave you to it, " Mr. Rector smiled closing the classroom door behind him.

"Well now Kyle we'll have to find you a seat," She scanned the class quickly, "Okay why don't you take a seat beside Paige just for today,"

"Whatever," Kyle muttered making his way over to Paige's desk.

Mrs. Clarke looked quite surprised at Kyle's attitude but didn't say anything.

"Hi, I'm Paige, it's nice to meet…" Paige began.

"Sure, whatever," Kyle cut her off.

Paige shook of his rudeness and tried again, "So where did you move from?"

Kyle sighed, "Look I know you don't really care where I moved from, you're just trying to be nice so I'll feel welcome but I don't need that so why don't we just cut this conversation short,"

Paige was slightly taken aback, "Well okay then,"

Kyle wasn't even listening anymore.

Deciding that she did not like this Kyle guy she turned away from him and got on with her work.

* * *

Phoebe sat at the computer in the school newspaper room.

She was the school advice columnist and she was busy typing up her latest column when she felt two hands come from behind her and cover her eyes.

"Oh my God," she said getting a fright.

"Guess who," the person said.

"Hmm, I wonder, could it be…Cole," Phoebe said pretending to have to think about it.

"Well if you mean your handsome, intelligent, strong boyfriend then you would be right," Cole said grinning taking his hands from Phoebe eyes.

Phoebe turned to face him and smiled then turned more serious, "Cole you're not supposed to be in here,"

"Well if that's the welcome I get then I'll go," Cole said pretending to be in the huff and starting to walk away.

Phoebe grabbed his hand stopping him, " You know that's not what I meant,"

"I know," Cole grinned and he bent down and kissed her passionately, nearly knocking her off her chair.

"Cole," Phoebe said trying to break the kiss.

"Mmn," Cole mumbled still lip locked with Phoebe.

"If Miss Stuart comes in…"

"I like a risk," Cole grinned finally parting from Phoebe's lips.

"I'm serious, I have to finish this column," Phoebe said.

"Okay, okay I'm going, I'll see you at lunch," Cole said leaving for the door.

Phoebe nodded, "Bye, I love you,"

"Love you too," he blew her a kiss and left.

* * *

"Ah there is my favourite customer," Piper smiled as Leo walked over to her.

Piper had got a job working at Quake, as a waitress, it was a popular hang out place for high school kids.

Leo gave Piper a quick peck on the cheek and took a seat at the counter.

"What I get you?" She asked.

"What more could I possibly want when I've already got you," Leo grinned.

Piper smiled, "So I guess that means you don't want the chocolate chip muffin I saved you,"

"Oh well if you went to all tat trouble saving it for me then I guess I shouldn't let it go to waste," Leo said, "And I'll have a coffee too."

"Coming right up," Piper started to get Leo's order.

She set it all in front of him.

"You know you are the best waitress I know," Leo said biting into his muffin.

"You have to say that because I'm your girlfriend," Piper said.

"Well yeah," Leo agreed drinking his coffee.

"Hey," Piper playfully slapped him.

"I love you," Leo pouted.

Piper smiled, "You too," And they kissed over the counter.

* * *

"Who is that?" Prue said outloud as she picked up Abbie from her changing mat and went to answer the door.

"Oh look its daddy," Prue said in a baby voice.

"Hiya," Andy kissed Prue's cheek and picked Abbie up from her, "Hey gorgeous, how is daddy's little girl today?"

He tickled her chin making her smile.

"So I was just about to make lunch, do you want me to make you a sandwich?" Prue asked.

"If you don't mind that would be great," Andy said.

"No problem," Prue went into the kitchen, Andy followed her through with Abbie who started to cry.

"Hmm, looks like it's not only us, who is hungry," Prue said flicking on the kettle to boil water to warm up Abbie's bottle.

"Here you go, sweetie," Prue took the bottle over to Abbie.

"Here let me do it," Andy said taking the bottle from Prue.

"Thanks," Prue said and going over to the table to eat her sandwich.

She looked up at Andy feeding Abbie, "See this works,"

"What?" Andy asked confused.

"You me and Abbie," Prue said,

"I know," Andy smiled, "I always knew it would,"

* * *

Miranda and Karen stood in front of the school bathroom mirrors applying make up to their faces.

"So did you hear about Paul Gray and Fiona Craig?" Karen asked.

"Yeah like totally," Miranda answered grinning.

"What about you Lindsay?" Karen asked her friend who was in one of the cubicles.

There was no answer.

"Lindsay?" Karen said.

The cubicle door opened and Lindsay walked out.

"What's wrong?" Miranda asked seeing Lindsay's white face then she looked down to the thin stick in Lindsay's hand, which clearly showed a blue line on it.

The two girl's eyes grew wide.

"I'm…I'm pregnant," Lindsay whispered in shock.

* * *

Okay rather mean of me to leave you with a cliffhanger in the first chapter but I'll try and update soon!

Okay so please review!


	2. Asking, Announcement and Andy

Thanks very much for the reviews and you all seem to definitely not want the baby to be Andy's! Hmm I wonder why! Lol! But I'm not saying if it is or not just yet!

This chapter is not the best but I needed to explain some things

Okay here it is!

* * *

Chapter 2

Asking, Announcement and Andy

"You're pregnant?" Miranda asked shocked.

Karen just stood with her mouth wide open.

"Yes," Lindsay admitted still holding the stick and not moving.

It was the first time ever that Miranda and Karen, Lindsay's two best friends had seen her so quiet and scared even.

"How did this happen?" Karen asked.

"Karen I think you know how it happens," Miranda answered her.

"That is not what I meant," Karen glared at Miranda, "Right," She answered sheepishly and they both turned to Lindsay.

"Okay so maybe a more suited question is what are you going to do now it has happened?" Karen asked.

Lindsay didn't answer.

"Are you going to tell Andy?" Miranda asked.

"Andy?" Lindsay repeated.

"Yeah, I mean I'm guessing he's the father, he is isn't he?" Miranda asked looking curiously at her friend.

"Oh right yeah," Lindsay said quickly not looking at them directly when she said it.

"Okay," Karen started slowly, "Well are you going to tell him?"

"Eh…" Lindsay began.

"Well you don't know if she is keeping it yet and if she doesn't then there is no need to tell him," Miranda said to Karen.

"Well it's his too so he does have a right to know," Karen argued.

"Hey, guys still here you know," Lindsay interrupted their little argument.

"Right, sorry," Karen said.

"Well are you?" Miranda asked.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"Keeping it," Miranda explained.

"No…yes…I don't know," Lindsay sank down on the floor head in her hands.

"Do you want some time alone to think?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Lindsay lifted her head long enough to show them a weakly grateful smile.

"Okay, see you later," they both said before leaving.

Lindsay pulled herself off the floor and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

Her hand slowly moved to her stomach and rested there.

"What should I do?" She asked outloud. "I mean I don't know how to be a mum but Andy is already a dad and a good one at that, plus if I was pregnant with his child then he would have to spend time with me and maybe we would get back together and be a proper family,"

Lindsay knew she was telling a fairytale but she couldn't help but have a little hope.

"I guess it's settled then, I'm keeping you and I'm going to be a mum and…" She stopped realising what she had just said, "I'm going to be a mum,"

Even though her reason for keeping the baby was quite selfish she couldn't help let a small smile appear on her face at those words.

She quickly shook it off though and started to plan out her next move.

* * *

Andy walked into Quake after school and saw Leo, Paige, Phoebe and Cole all sat at the counter with Piper.

"Hi guys," he greeted taking a seat beside Leo.

"Hi," the all said back.

"What can I get you?" Piper asked.

"Eh, I'll just have a coffee please Piper," Andy replied.

"Sure," Piper went off to get it.

The door of Quake opened and a boy walked in.

"Hmm, who is that, he is fit," Phoebe commented.

"Hey," Cole said.

"Sorry, sweetie, I love you but you have to admit he is fine," Phoebe smiled.

"Maybe but he is a real jerk," Paige said.

"Wait you know him?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah he had to sit beside me today in one of my classes, his name is Kyle Brody but believe me he is so rude," Paige explained.

"Shame," Phoebe sighed.

Cole raised his eyebrows at her.

"I mean for all the other girls out there," Phoebe said quickly.

"There you go Andy," Piper set the hot mug in front of him.

"Thanks," Andy said.

"So did you see Prue today?" Piper asked.

"Yeah I popped round at lunch time," Andy answered.

The door of Quake opened again and slammed close with a loud bang.

Everyone in the room turned their attention to the person standing in the doorway.

"What's everyone looking at?" Lindsay asked innocently knowing full well it was because she made such a loud entrance. "Oh well since I have everyone's attention I actually have an announcement to make,"

Everyone looked curiously at her and waited for her to continue.

She scanned the room and her eyes rested on Andy, "I'm pregnant,"

A lot of people gasped, some looked away obviously not impressed and some just gaped at her.

Lindsay looked at Andy's face, which was completely shocked then she looked up at the bathroom doorway where she saw someone she really didn't want to hear her little announcement.

"Shit," She cursed under her breath.

"Outside now," The guy mouthed to her.

She reluctantly nodded and walked out the door casting a quick look back at Andy who hadn't moved since she last looked at him.

"Andy, you okay?" Phoebe prodded him gently.

"Eh, yeah," He answered hoarsely after a few seconds.

"Here have some water," Piper handed him a cup which he gulped back immediately.

"Thanks," He said.

"So do you believe her?" Paige asked, "I mean she could just be pulling a stunt to break you and Prue up again,"

"I don't know I mean it is kind of a big lie to tell and especially to everyone else in the room," Andy said.

"But if she is, how do you know it's yours?" Leo asked.

"Well as far as I know she hasn't been with anyone else since me," Andy said.

"I guess," They all agreed.

Andy's phone suddenly bleeped.

He looked at it.

Hiya, where are you? Love you loads, Prue xxx.

"Prue," Andy whispered," What the hell am I meant to tell her…or my parents, I mean two girls pregnant at 17, doesn't sound too great does it?"

"Calm down," Piper said gently.

"What am I going to do?" Andy lay his head down on the table.

"Well you need to tell Prue before she finds out and at the rate blabbermouth is going it will be all over school by tomorrow morning," Phoebe answered.

"Yeah, I guess but I think I need to go home first think about what I'm going to say to her and what I'm going to do about this, I mean like you said it might not be mine," Andy said.

"Yeah but like you said there is a good chance it is," Paige said, "So don't take too long if you don't want Prue to find out, but we'll try to keep it from her tonight."

"I know and thanks guys I know this is your sister so it'll be hard not to tell her," Andy said gratefully.

"Just you worry about what you are going to do," Piper said watching as he got up.

"So what do you think about this?" Phoebe asked once he left.

"I think Prue is not going to be happy," Piper said.

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Lindsay and the guy walked round the back to talk.

"So what was that all about?" The guy asked

"What was all what about?" Lindsay asked innocently.

"In there," The guy pointed to Quake.

"You'll have to be more specific," Lindsay asked playing dumb.

"You being…pregnant," He said awkwardly.

"That's just it, I'm pregnant," Lindsay stated simply.

"Oh and…" He started.

"Don't worry about it Chris, you're not the father," Lindsay said.

"I'm not?" Chris asked.

"No, it's Andy's," Lindsay said.

"Wait a minute," Chris said slowly thinking hard. "How do you know that for a fact, I mean we have been seeing each other for the past month, so unless you have been to a doctor and found out, which I can tell you probably haven't then there is just as much chance that that baby is mine."

"And is that what you want? To be settled with a kid for the rest of your life?" Lindsay asked.

"Well…no, I guess not," Chris admitted.

"Exactly, look I'll admit I don't know for a fact it's Andy's but it works better for both of us if Andy is the dad," Lindsay said.

"Okay I get how it works better for me but how for you?" Chris asked curiously.

"Well…just because…this is so not the point," Lindsay said quickly.

"Okay, what is the point?" Chris asked.

"That you will keep quiet about us ever being together," Lindsay said.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Look nobody knows we ever were together so they can't find out now or they will think you are the father," Lindsay explained.

"Right, I understand," Chris said nodding.

"Good and Chris we will obviously have to end our little relationship here," Lindsay said.

"I know," Chris said a little sadly.

"For what it's worth I had a good time with you," Lindsay said patting him on the shoulder.

"Me too," Chris sighed watching her go, knowing she could be carrying his child.

* * *

Wow, someone that actually seems to like Lindsay! Shocking! Lol!

So there you go it might not be Andy's baby but it still could be his!

Next chapter- Lindsay finds out who really is the father of her baby, Andy tells Prue about Lindsay being pregnant and someone asks Phoebe for a favour which results in her getting the lead in the school play!

So please review and chapter 3, Lies, Love and Lines should be up soon!


	3. Lies, Love and Lines

CharmedxObsessed – Thanks! And don't worry I don't mind questions! Right well Prue isn't going to be going back to school because she is old enough to leave school now anyway. Paige and Kyle, how do you know they are going to get together! Hmm well I'm not saying anything about them yet! You'll have to read! And no they aren't going to get powers in this fic so sorry if you wanted them too!

Thanks to everyone else that reviewed too, you are all great!

Chapter 3

Lies, Love and Lines

Andy woke up the next morning to find himself in the same clothes that he had been wearing the day before, lying on top of his bed.

He figured he must have eventually fallen asleep; he had been awake for ages going over everything in his head, about Lindsay's announcement. He still didn't know the baby was his for sure but he had a nasty feeling it was.

Not being able to handle not knowing any longer he grabbed his phone, which was sitting on his bedside table and dialled in Lindsay's mobile number.

"Hello," The voice on the other side said.

"Hi, Lindsay?" Andy said.

"No, sorry, it's Karen she left her phone at my house last night," Karen explained.

"Oh, right," Andy said.

"Who is this?" Karen asked.

"Em, it's Andy," Andy replied.

"Oh," Karen said slowly.

"Yeah, right anyway I really need to talk to her so…"

"Well maybe I can help," Karen offered.

"No I don't think so," Andy said.

"Well if it's about the baby and you being the dad then…"

"Wait I'm the dad…definitely?" Andy interrupted quickly.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Karen asked.

"Wait she told you that herself that I am the dad?" Andy asked making sure.

"Yes," Karen said getting slightly agitated.

"Oh my God," Andy mumbled realisation of the situation sinking in.

"Yeah I know it's…" Karen started but Andy cut in, "Do you know where she is?"

Karen hesitated for a moment, "Eh, well not just now but I know she has a doctors appointment today at 10.30 am,"

"Right okay, thanks…Karen," Andy said and hung up the phone quickly.

He looked at his watch, it read, 9.00am.

He didn't have any classes toady until 11am and he knew for a fact either did Lindsay so he wouldn't be able to see her in school right now anyway, plus he knew he really ought to break the news to Prue, which he really wasn't looking forward to.

* * *

Paige sat down in her seat in the classroom and got out her books the she looked up and saw Kyle walk into the classroom.

"Hi, Pasty is it?" He asked her making fun of her pale complexion as he strolled right up to her desk.

She glared at him, "its Paige," She corrected through gritted teeth.

"Right," Kyle said although she could tell he really didn't care.

Paige saw Glen walk into the classroom and her face lit up and she smiled at him.

Kyle saw her, "Who is that?"

"That's my boyfriend, Glen and that is usually his seat so you'll have to find somewhere else to sit today," She told him then added, "Not that you'll be bothered I suppose,"

"Well you'd be right, well then bye Pasty," He smirked and stalked off.

Paige bit her lip to stop herself from yelling something that she probably would have got detention for at him.

"Hi, sweetie," Glen smiled at her and sat down, "How are you?"

"I'm fine but shouldn't I be asking you that?" Paige smiled feeling automatically cheered up.

Glen grinned, "I'm fine now but that wasn't the case yesterday,"

"Well I'm glad you are feeling better now, I missed you yesterday," Paige said.

"Me too, who were you talking too when I came in?" Glen asked looking up and seeing the same guy at the front of the classroom.

"Oh him, that's Kyle, he is new," Paige didn't hide her dislike when she said his name.

"You looked very close when I came in," Glen commented, Paige sensed a slight jealously there.

"Ha, or not you don't have to worry about me going off with him believe me." Paige assured him.

* * *

Andy stood outside the manor door pacing backward and forward nervously thinking about what he was going to say to Prue.

He took a deep breath and was about to ring the doorbell when the door suddenly opened and Prue appeared with Abbie in her pram.

"Andy, what are you doing here?" Prue asked surprised to see him so early.

"Oh hi Prue, I was just coming to see you because… I really need to talk to you," Andy said.

"Well we were just going out fir a walk but you can come too if you want," Prue said.

"Em...yeah sure," Andy gulped.

"Andy are you okay, you are acting kind of weird," Prue asked.

"Me? No I'm fine never better," Andy lied and took the pram handle from Prue and lifted it down the steps.

"…And then she made the cutest little noise ever," Was all Andy heard of Prue's conversation.

"Andy are you listening to a word I am saying?" Prue asked snapping Andy out of his thoughts.

"What oh yeah Paige can be a little noisy sometimes," Andy said.

Prue looked at him funny.

"Okay Prue actually there is something really important I need to tell you," Andy said seriously.

"Okay, shoot," Prue said.

"Well you might want to do that to me when I tell you this," Andy said.

"Come on it can't be that bad," Prue grinned.

"Lindsay is pregnant," Andy said quietly.

"Oh well serves that slut right if you ask me," Prue said still grinning.

"It's mine," Andy said not looking at Prue directly.

Prue stopped walking, "Wait are you saying you cheated on me… again?"

"No, no, no!" Andy said quickly, "No it must have happened you know the last time we…well you know,"

"Oh my God I think I am going to be sick," Prue said disgusted, "How could you let this happen?" She shouted.

"Do you think I wanted this to happen, it was a mistake," Andy said loudly.

Prue shook her head and sighed and the carried on walking.

Andy walked after her, "So is that all you are going to say to me?"

"What do you want me to say, that I am happy for you because I'm not, I mean you knocked up some other girl, who just happens to be the person that broke us up and that we are just getting over and putting things back together but now you have gone and tied us to her and what about me and Abbie what are we supposed to do when you are off playing happy families with Lindsay?" Prue ranted.

"Look Prue I don't like this either but it's happened and there is nothing I can do about it now but I can't turn my back on this baby, it's not its fault that this has happened so it shouldn't suffer because of mine and Lindsay's mistake, I mean its my own flesh and blood," Andy said caringly.

Prue's face softened, "You know that is one of the reasons I love you, you are so sweet and caring," She looked seriously at Andy, "Look Andy I'm not going to lie, I don't like this… but I can see its really important to you and I understand why it is, now it won't be easy but I know that but I love you and I'll try and support you through this,"

"I love you so much," Andy said not believing how amazing Prue was.

He looked down at his watch, which read 10.45am, and then he looked up at Prue.

"Go," She said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes," Prue assured him.

"Thanks," He kissed her cheek and ran to his car.

* * *

"Lindsay Taylor the doctor will see you now," The receptionist called out.

Lindsay set down the magazine she was reading and walked into the doctor's office.

"Hi, Lindsay, is it?" Dr. Robinson asked.

"Yeah," Lindsay said taking a seat on the bed.

"Okay so I'm going to run some tests, check if everything is alright," He explained to her. She nodded.

After a short while he had finished the tests, "Well everything looks fine you and baby are very healthy,"

"So how far along am I?" She asked nervously knowing this would determine who the father of her baby was.

"Well so far you are…

* * *

"Phoebe can I talk to you far a sec?" Lee one of Phoebe's friends asked her as she walked past him in the hallway of the school.

"Sure," Phoebe answered following him into one of the classrooms, "So what is on your mind?"

"Okay I need to ask you a favour but promise you won't laugh? Lee said seriously.

"Okay, promise," Phoebe said.

"Right, I want to audition for the school play," Lee said quickly.

Phoebe burst out laughing, she could not imagine, Lee the hard guy who used to go out every night with her and the others from their little gang taking drink and sometimes drugs try out for the school play of Cinderella!

"Hey you promised not to laugh," Lee said annoyed.

"Right sorry but you're joking right?" Phoebe said.

"No, I'm serious," Lee said.

"Well its just I never thought of you as the…drama type," Phoebe explained.

"Well I never thought I would have given up alcohol or go to school five days a week but here I am," Lee said.

"Okay, right I'm sorry, what can I do to help then?" Phoebe asked.

"Well will you read lines with me, help me practice a bit before I audition?" Lee asked.

"Oh, I'm not a very good actress…"

"Please Phoebe," Lee pleaded.

"Oh, okay then," Phoebe gave in.

"Great, right here take this," He handed her a script book.

Phoebe scanned it over, "Okay this sounds nothing like Cinderella,"

"Its because it's a modern version, it is set in a high school with teenage kids," Lee explained.

"Okay you start then," Phoebe said.

Lee scanned it and chose a random place to start, "So have I ever seen you before?"

"Yes," Phoebe answered.

"I don't understand how I could have seen you before and not remember you now," Lee said looking at Phoebe directly in the eye.

"I don't know," Phoebe said breaking eye contact with him.

There was a moment's silence.

"Would you like to dance?" Lee asked her holding out his hand.

Phoebe smiled and took it. "Sure,"

They danced together slowly.

"You're a good dancer," Phoebe commented.

"You sound surprised," Lee said.

"Well I didn't think the captain of the football team would be able to dance," Phoebe grinned.

"Well there is a lot of surprising things bout me," Lee said.

"I'm starting to see that," Phoebe smiled.

"So do you think you might want to see me again after tonight?" Lee asked.

"That would be nice," Phoebe said.

Lee leant in to kiss her when someone started to clap behind them.

They turned to see Mr. Evans an English teacher and also the head of the school pay standing there.

"Oh bravo," She said clapping madly, "That was great you two definitely get the parts,"

"Oh no, no," Phoebe said, "I'm not auditioning, I was just helping Le,"

"Nonsense the two of you are great together," Mrs. Evans argued.

Lee looked at Phoebe with pleading eyes.

She sighed, "Oh go on then," she gave in then added, "How hard can it be."

But Mrs. Evans didn't hear she was too busy saying, "Great," over and over again.

"Right here is your lines, learn them and come to the next rehearsal, okay?" But she didn't wait for an answer before leaving.

"Thanks Phoebe, I'm glad I'm acting with you, I mean we go way back," Lee said happily.

"Yeah it should be…fun," Phoebe smiled a little unsure.

* * *

"Paige, Glen wait up," They both turned to see Richard one of their classmates running up to them.

"Hi, Richard," Paige smiled as he caught up with them.

"Hey, listen I'm having a party tonight, my place, parents are out, you coming right?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, sounds fun," Glen said, "Thanks,"

"Good, I'll see you tonight then," And he ran off probably to invite more people.

* * *

"Well so far you are one month along," Dr. Robinson said.

Lindsay let his words sink in.

That meant Chris was the father of her baby

"Crap," She thought.

Suddenly the door opened and Andy came in slightly out of breath.

"Andy what are you doing here?" Lindsay asked shocked to see him.

"Karen told me you'd be here," Andy explained.

"Oh," Lindsay said.

"You the father?" Dr. Robinson asked.

"Yeah," Andy said then saw Lindsay's surprised face added, "Karen told me and I want you to know I'm here for you and I'll help you through this,"

Lindsay's head was spinning, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You will?"

"Yeah, so how is everything?" Andy asked looking at the doctor.

"Oh, fine yeah everything is fine and she is…"

"Two months along," Lindsay said quickly interrupting the doctor.

Dr. Robinson looked at her curiously but didn't say anything.

"Oh well that's good," Andy answered.

Lindsay smiled, "Yeah this is all very good,"

* * *

She just keeps getting more and more evil! Lol!

Please review!


	4. Punch, Party and Passion

Thanks very much for the reviews!

Chapter 4

Punch, Party and Passion

"Am I crazy?" Prue's head sunk down on her dressing table in her bedroom.

"Well you know sometimes you can…" Paige started but was cut off by Piper nudging her in the ribs, "Ow," She glared at Piper.

Piper shook her head at Paige but looked at Prue, "No sweetie," She answered then she wondered why Prue would ask a question like this, "Why?"

"Oh I was just thinking about this whole Andy and Lindsay situation," Prue muttered not lifting her head.

"Oh," Piper, Phoebe and Paige all nodded, understanding now.

"So Andy told you then?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, and I told him that I would support him and he should go and see Lindsay, I mean am I being the worlds biggest fool?" Prue wondered lifting her head to show her sisters her vulnerable face.

"No, no, no," Piper said quickly then tried to think of something encouraging to say but couldn't so she finished with another, "No!"

"Well maybe," Paige said, Piper and Phoebe looked slightly exasperated at her, but she ignored them and continued, "Look Prue I'm not saying this because I want it to be true, I'm just saying what I honestly think, okay?" She looked closely at Prue for her reaction, to which Prue slowly nodded, which Paige took as a sign to continue. "Well Andy cheated on you before with Lindsay, who is to say he won't do it again, I know Andy loves you and you love him but I think Lindsay loves Andy too and she is very good at getting her own way."

"You think?" Prue asked looking at them all.

"No!" Piper answered before Paige could, "Andy would never do that to you again,"

Prue nodded but then looked to Paige," Maybe Andy wouldn't but Lindsay might,"

"Oh God why does this have to be so complicated, just when everything is going well…" Prue trailed off.

"Prue it doesn't have to that complicated," Phoebe reasoned making them all look curiously at her.

"And how do you work that out?" Prue asked slightly sarcastic.

"Do you love him?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, " Prue answered straightaway but not really seeing where Phoebe was going with this, "You know that,"

"Yeah but do you trust him?" Phoebe asked.

Prue didn't answer as quickly, "Well I wasn't sure if I could trust him again after what happened with Lindsay but…things have changed now, I've changed so…yeah I do trust him,"

"Well there is your answer," Phoebe said smiling slightly at Prue's confused face.

"Look Prue the only reason you are going through all this is because you love him, if you didn't then you would have dumped him as soon as you heard about Lindsay but my point is you never and if you really trust him then you will be able to trust that when he is with Lindsay during her pregnancy he will not cheat on you," Phoebe explained.

"Hey Prue she used her advice column thing on you," Paige joked.

Phoebe and Piper grinned and slowly a smile appeared on Prue's face too.

"You know Pheebs you are really good at the whole advice thing," Piper commented.

"Thanks but the main thing is if it helps," Phoebe looked to Prue who slowly nodded at her, "You know I think it does…actually I need to go and see Andy now… oh wait I can't Grams is out, I'll need to stay here and look after Abbie,"

"Hey don't worry about her, I'll look after her," Piper offered.

"You sure? You don't have plans with Leo?" Prue asked.

"Yeah but he can come over here and help," Piper said, "Seriously you go and see Andy,"

Prue nodded, "Right, thanks, you guys are all great," Prue blew them a kiss and left the room.

"Okay I'm going out," Phoebe stood up off the bed.

"Going to Cole's?" Piper asked.

"Em, no actually I'm going to Lee's," Phoebe said leaving for the door.

"Ooh Phoebe Cole not good enough for you now," Paige teased making herself and Piper grin.

"No, its not like that, me and Lee got the lead parts in the school play today," Phoebe answered casually avoiding eye contact as she said knowing full well what was to come and she was right, they had both keeled over on the bed in fits of giggles.

"Okay what is so funny?" Phoebe asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry did you not here what you just said," Paige stopped laughing long enough to answer Phoebe.

"Okay so it wasn't my idea, it was Lee's and I started laughing too when I heard him but he was serious and I want to help him so I said I would take the part too, okay" Phoebe said.

Piper and Paige stopped laughing, "Okay that was very nice of you Phoebe," Piper said.

"Thank you Piper," She emphasised Piper's name and made a face at Paige, "Okay well I better go, I'm already late, see you later,"

"You too," Piper and Paige said and no longer had Phoebe got to the top of the stairs that she heard them both crack up in to hysterics again, she shook her head and continued down the stairs.

Phoebe pulled the manor door open to reveal Cole standing on the other side.

"Cole, hi," She said surprised.

"Hi," Cole said kissing her cheek, "You just going out?"

"Em, yeah actually I was," Phoebe said.

"Is it important?" Cole asked stepping inside and kissing Phoebe's lips tenderly.

"Eh I can't actually remember what it was," Phoebe grinned.

"What a shame," Cole grinned too pressing his lips to Phoebe's again but they were interrupted by Phoebe's phone ringing, she pulled it out her pocket while still kissing Cole but she pulled herself away from him to answer it, "Hello,"

"Hi, Phoebe where are you, you were supposed to be here like a half an hour ago," She heard Lee's voice said slightly irritated sounding.

"Yeah I know sorry, I'm just leaving to come right now," Phoebe said giving Cole an apologetic look as she said it.

She hung up the phone, "Sorry sweetie,"

"It's okay, who was it anyway?" Cole sighed.

"It was em Lee," Phoebe answered quietly and avoiding Cole's eye when she said it.

"Wait, you are blowing me off so you can hang out with some other guy?" Cole asked outraged.

"Cole Lee isn't just some guy, he is one of my longest friends and we are not just going to be hanging out, we got the lead parts in the school play so we have to practice, okay?" Phoebe explained.

"Oh, well okay then I guess," Cole said slightly embarrassed from overreacting.

"You are not going to be jealous are you?" Phoebe asked.

"No of course not," Cole said not looking directly at her as he said it.

Phoebe grinned, "Good because you know I love you and only you,"

"Well just you remember that when you are with lee," Cole said smiling.

"How could I possibly forget," Phoebe smiled and kissed Cole one last time before they both left the manor.

* * *

"Prue," Andy said surprised as he opened his front door to reveal her, he smiled at her, "I have to say I'm a little surprised to see you,"

"Oh, why?" Prue asked curiously giving him a small smile.

"Well you know after yesterday I thought you might need some time to…"

"…Think things through," Prue finished for him, Andy nodded, Prue looked at him, "I love you Andy,"

Andy looked at her as if waiting for her to continue.

"That's it, it s as simple as that, I love you so much and if that means supporting you through this whole Lindsay thing then I will," Prue said.

"You are absolutely amazing, I'm serious I don't deserve you," Andy leaned into kiss Prue but she stopped him, "Wait the only thing I ask is that you don't make a fool of me,"

"Prue I…" Andy began.

"Andy I'm trusting you please don't make me regret it," Prue looking him directly in the eye.

"Prue I am not going to lose you again," Andy said seriously.

"Okay, I believe you," Prue said then grinned, "Okay you can kiss me now,"

Andy did with pleasure.

* * *

"Hi you ready to go?" Leo asked as Piper opened the door to him then he looked down at Abbie who was in her arms, "Oh, well I think you are a bit little to get into a fifteen certificate film," He joked.

Piper smiled, "I'm sorry sweetie but Prue really had to talk to Andy so I offered to look after Abbie but we can go to the cinema another time,"

"Yeah sure its fine I totally understand…so do you want some company," He looked down at Abbie and added, "Well company that you can have a conversation with,"

Piper smiled, "Sure come in," She stepped out the way as Leo walked in.

"So how has she been?" Leo asked as he sat beside Piper on the couch and tickled Abbie under the chin.

"She has been a little angel, you want to hold her?" Piper started to hand Abbie over to Leo, "Eh I don't…oh okay," He said as Piper was already handing her over to him anyway.

"Hiya," Leo said gently rocking her.

"She is cute isn't she?" Piper smiled looking at Leo with Abbie.

"Yeah," Leo agreed not taking his eyes off Abbie, who suddenly grabbed Leo's finger tightly, Leo smiled.

"I think she likes you," Piper smiled.

"You think?" Leo asked happily.

"You are going to be a great dad one day," Piper said making Leo look up at her and beam, "Well you will be a great mum some day too," He said before giving her a quick kiss.

* * *

Paige and Glen were dancing together at Richards's party, "Great party," Paige shouted to Glen over the loud music.

"Yeah I know, "He agreed, "You want to go and get some punch?"

Paige nodded, it was really hot in the house and she could do with something to drink, she followed Glen over to the punch bowl in the kitchen where it was a bit quieter.

Glen poured a cup for Paige and handed it to her then he poured one for himself too.

They finished it in one gulp, "Woah its quite bitter," Paige commented.

"I know but I'm so thirsty anything is better than nothing,"

"Good point. Fill me up again," Paige held out her cup and they drank the next cupful as quick as the last but after the second cup Paige felt a bit like her head was spinning but she shook it off quickly and joined Glen on the dancefloor again.

As the part went on the house just go hotter and hotter until everyone was literally sweating.

"Oh God why is it so hot?" Paige asked wiping sweat from her forehead.

"I don't know but I think I'm going to stick my head in the freezer soon," Glen said taking another glass of punch and handing one to Paige who took thankful that there was still some left.

"Here," Glen gave her another cup after she was finished, "They could run out soon,"

"Good point," Paige said swallowing it down, suddenly feeling a rush of dizziness and nearly falling over.

"You okay?" Glena asked his words a bit slurred.

"Yeah, yeah I just felt a bit dizzy for a second, I'm fine now," Paige said rubbing her head.

"Good, 'Cos you know I'd hate if anything bad happened to you, you are really special to me, Paige," This time his words were very slurred.

Paige blushed, "You are really special to me too,"

Glen pulled her towards him and began to kiss her passionately, his hands slid down her body then he moved to kissing her neck but then he stopped and looked at her, "Are you really hot?"

"So hot I feel like I want to take my clothes off," Paige breathed.

"Glen grinned, "What has got into us?"

"I don't know but I like it," Paige grinned too as Glen took her hand, "Why don't we go find somewhere more private," Paige nodded and followed Glen away.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

Okay so next time Paige and Glen wake up together and can't remember what happened the night before, did they do anything or didn't they?

Piper serves a customer who is very familiar, but just who is it?

It's up to you when chapter 5 will be up, depending on if you review or not!


	5. Drunk, Dad and Doesn't Know

Thanks very much for the reviews! 50 already! Wow! Thanks! Please keep them coming!

Chapter 5

Drunk, Dad and Doesn't know

Paige yawned, stretched and sat up, but immediately lay back down again as her head was aching. She closed her eyes again and rubbed her head then suddenly sat up right quickly and looked around herself.

"This isn't my room," She thought her eyes wide.

She heard a grunt and looked over to the person lying sleeping beside her, "Glen?" Then she was suddenly remembered being at a party with him last night, "Oh shit," She whispered looking under the covers and realising she didn't have any clothes on.

Her eyes wondered around the room bringing to her attention a clock that read 4am, "Okay its still early we can get home before anyone notices we're not there, we just have to be quick," She told herself. She turned to wake Glen but stopped herself, "Maybe it would be better if I got dressed first," She thought before climbing out of bed and throwing her clothes which she found in a messy crumpled pile on the floor beside to her dismay Glen's clothes also.

Once dressed she took a deep breath and went over to Glen, "Glen," She whispered not wanting to make any noise. No answer. "Glen," She shook him gently. Still nothing. "Glen will you wake up," She shook him harder while saying it louder.

"Five more minutes, mum," Glen mumbled without opening his eyes and turning onto his other side.

Paige was getting impatient, "Glen, listen to me you have to get up now!"

Glen's eyes suddenly opened, "Paige?" He asked groggily confused without turning round.

Paige sighed, "Finally,"

Glen turned round to face her quickly dropping the covers slightly as he did so, "Woah woah okay grab a hold of the quilt there," Paige said shielding her eyes quickly until Glen had a firm grip on them so they covered his body.

"Paige, what's going on?" Glen asked looking around him.

"Look I don't know exactly but you have to get dressed, we have to get home before Grams or your parents get up," Paige said.

"Right," Glen said as Paige turned around.

Glen started to put his shirt on.

"So you don't remember either then?" Paige asked.

"No, all I can remember is being at Richards party and…then it is all fuzzy," Glen rubbed his head, "In fact my head is absolutely thumping,"

"I remember being at the party and drinking a lot of punch actually, " Paige recalled her brow creasing as she tried to remember.

"Actually so do I…oh my God I bet it was spiked!" Paige said suddenly.

"That would explain my thumping sore head and why we can't remember anything," Glen said while pulling his trousers up then he stopped, "So what do…you think…happened?" He asked awkwardly.

Paige sighed, "I don't know but I hope we didn't do anything…stupid," Paige said knowing that there were a lot of signs pointing to yes they did do something stupid but she tried to shake that thought off and focus on getting home without anyone finding out they were gone half the night.

"We wouldn't would we?" Glen asked doubtfully.

"We wouldn't but when we were drunk who knows what we would do," Paige said.

"Okay ready," Glen said as Paige turned round, "Lets go," Glen made his way to the door.

"Wait," Paige said making him stop, "This is Richard's house, his parents could be home we have to be really quiet,"

"No remember his parents are out of town, its only his older brother home and he was at the party…in fact I'll bet it was him and his friends who spiked the punch," Glen said annoyed.

"Probably, come on lets get out of here," Paige ushered him out the room and they nearly tripped over someone lying on the floor outside the room.

Paige looked around the place. It was a mess, cups lay all over, people were sleeping everywhere and punch stained the carpet.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones effected by the punch," Paige commented.

They avoided the sleeping bodies and crept out the front door. Paige's house was closest to Richards then Glen's was a few doors down after that.

They walked in silence until they arrived at Paige's house, "Well bye," Paige said.

"Sorry about all this Paige," Glen said looking away.

"Its my fault too," Paige said quietly.

Glen nodded, "See you at school then,"

"Yeah, bye," Paige said again.

Glen stood awkwardly for a minute before walking off and Paige realised that that was the first time since they had been going out that they had said goodbye and that he had not kissed her.

She started after him for a moment before creeping into the manor.

To her relief no one was there, well maybe that was because it was just after 4am in the morning but she still had a horrible image of walking in and Grams being there yelling at her, accusing her…

She crept upstairs and was soon in the safety of her bed, she sighed with relief and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"I'm off to Quake," Paige heard Piper call at 10am. Her stomach rumbled. "I'm starving," She realised getting out of bed then she stopped at her door, "I can't be bothered talking to anyone yet, it will all be questions about the party probably," She thought to herself, "Wait, Grams will be at work, Phoebe probably won't be up yet and Prue went to the shop like twenty minutes ago, it should be okay," She decided and slipped out her room then backed up to her room again realising she was still wearing the same clothes she had put on for the party, "I think I better change," She thought smiling.

She entered the kitchen about ten minutes later and was surprised to see Prue at the table with Abbie.

"I…I thought you'd gone out," Paige said casually as she made her way to the cupboard.

"I did," Prue replied smiling.

"Oh…you were quick," Paige poured her cornflakes into her bowl.

"The shop is only round the corner," Prue answered then a grin spread on her face, "So how was the party last night? I bet you and Glen had fun,"

Paige nearly dropped the cornflakes box but ended up only spilling a few flakes on the table, "What makes you say that?" She asked casually picking up the flakes.

"Oh I just remember going to parties at your age, great fun," Prue sighed, "Well not that I don't have fun now," She added grinning.

Paige nodded and took a spoonful of her cereal.

"Paige are you okay?" Prue asked, "You look tired,"

"Yeah I'm fine…just late night I guess…well not that it was too late of course but it was late enough, well…" Paige rambled.

"Okay, okay I get it," Prue stopped her and eyed her strangely.

"Right," Paige said and turned her attention back to her cereal in front of her.

* * *

"Hi, what can I get you?" Piper asked a customer that just walked in.

"Eh…I'll have a coffee please and I don't know I love pancakes but I do love a good scone too," the man replied.

"The scones here are really nice," Piper said friendly.

"Scones it is then," He smiled.

"Coming right up," She went off and came back a few minutes later with his order.

"Here you go," She set it on front of him on the counter.

"Thanks very much," He said then looked up and studied her face for a moment, Piper noticed and started to get a little uncomfortable, "I'm sorry is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, no it's just you look so familiar…have we met?" He asked.

"I don't think so," Piper replied.

"Piper," Phoebe shouted coming in.

"Excuse me, " Piper said politely to the man before starting to walk away.

"Wait your name is Piper?" He asked.

Piper nodded looking weirdly at the man.

"Hi," Phoebe smiled at Piper when she got to the counter.

"Phoebe, hi," Piper greeted, "What do you want?"

"Your name is Phoebe?" The man asked.

"Yeah," Phoebe turned to the man curiously, "Who are you?"

He smiled, "Well I think I'm your dad,"

"What!" Piper and Phoebe exclaimed.

"I thought you looked familiar Piper then I found out that was your name, I knew it was you, I mean how many Piper's are there in the world and Phoebe…wow you are both so beautiful, I mean you were just a tiny baby last time I saw you Phoebe," He said smiling at them both.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other then Piper turned to the man, "Your name is Victor Bennet?" She asked.

"Yes," Victor nodded enthusiastically.

They were both silent thinking it over in their heads.

"I know this is a shock," Victor said.

"A shock?" Piper repeated, "We haven't seen you in however many years then you just turn up out the blue,"

"I know and I'm sorry for that, really I am," Victor sighed then he slowly put his arms out, "Doesn't your old man get a hug?"

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other and nodded and went over an hugged him slightly awkwardly.

"Oh I've missed you girls so much," He sighed.

"Why didn't you come back then?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"Maybe I should explain that when you are all together, where's Prue?" He asked.

"Em…she is at home," Phoebe replied.

"Still living at the manor?" Victor asked.

"Yeah," Phoebe said.

"Come on then we'll go and see Prue now," He smiled.

"Wait aren't you forgetting someone?" Piper asked wondering why he hadn't mentioned Paige.

"Yeah I'll suppose I'll need to see your Grams too," He sighed.

"Right," Piper nodded, "I'll just need to get my coat and bag, Pheebs you want to help me,"

"Okay," Phoebe said slowly.

"I'll go take the car round then," Victor said as he left.

"Oh my God he doesn't know about Paige," Piper said to Phoebe immediately.

"Well in a way I guess it kind of makes sense, he left when I was a baby I guess he never knew mum was pregnant when he left," Phoebe explained.

"And what about Abbie, I don't think he'll like the idea of his seventeen year old daughter having a daughter," Piper said.

"Well Grams probably won't be too thrilled to see him, actually neither will Prue for that matter," Phoebe said sighing at the thought.

"Great, this is going to be such fun," Piper said sarcastically.

* * *

Thanks for reading!**Next chapter-**Victor arrives at the manor with not a very warm welcome; his visit causes a secret form the past to be revealed. 

**Chapter 6-**Reunion, Reactions and Reasons should be up soon (depending on if you review or not!)


	6. Reunions, Reactions and Reasons

Thanks very much for all the reviews!

Chapter 6

Reunions, Reactions and Reasons

Victor pulled up outside the manor with a slightly anxious Piper and Phoebe in the back. They all got out, without saying anything and Piper lead the way up the steps, Phoebe followed her and Victor was very close behind them. Piper opened the door silently praying everything would be okay and went into the hallway.

They three of them stood in the hall a moment as Victor looked around him, "Well it looks pretty much the same," He concluded his eyes focusing on Piper and Phoebe again.

"Well Grams isn't big on redecorating, she likes to keep things as they are," Piper said smiling slightly.

Victor nodded and smiled, "So where is Prue then?" He asked.

"Em I don't know, somewhere," Piper answered then raised her voice as she called out Prue's name, "Prue we're home."

"Okay, I'm just making tea, Grams called she'll be later coming home tonight from work," Prue called back as Piper and Phoebe exchanged slightly relieved looks.

"Right well actually there is someone here who would like to see you," Piper said as she looked at Victor.

"Who is it?" Prue asked casually as she drained the spaghetti in the sink.

"Em…" Piper started but Victor cut in, "It's your dad,"

They heard a clatter as Prue obviously dropped something and a second later she came into the hallway a hard expression on her face, "What is he doing here?" She asked Piper and Phoebe coldly not looking at Victor at all.

"Don't I even get a hello?" Victor asked sounding hurt.

"You lost the right to getting a hello when you abandoned us without saying bye," Prue glared at him.

Victor sighed, "Okay I deserved that but like I said to Piper and Phoebe already I couldn't be sorrier about that,"

"Why did you leave then?" Prue asked unemotionally, as if she didn't care.

"I had every intention of coming back…but your Grams forbade me form coming anywhere near you," Victor said as he reached out for Prue's hand but she grabbed it away and looked away from him.

"Yeah right," She said crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"It's the truth," Victor said almost desperately.

"I really don't care if it is or not, so why don't you just tell us what you want then leave us alone like you've done for the last however many years," Prue said bitterly.

"What I want is to see my three daughters," Victor said looking at Piper and Phoebe as if for a bit of support but they remained quiet.

Prue looked as if she were about to say a nasty comment but she stopped herself realising what he had said, "Three daughters?" She asked curiously.

"Yes," Victor nodded, "What is wrong with that?"

Before anyone could answer Paige walked down the stairs humming a little tune to herself but she stopped when she saw everyone at the bottom of the stairs, she could sense the tension, "Who is this?" She asked her sisters.

"Victor," Prue said as if she was saying a bad word.

"Victor," Paige repeated oblivious to who it was then she suddenly realised and her eyes grew wide, "Oh," Was all she could think of to say.

"Who are you?" Victor asked politely.

Before Paige could answer Prue told him sharply, "She's your other daughter."

* * *

"Glen," Cole, Andy and Leo cheered as he opened his front door to reveal all three of them standing outside.

"What are you guys doing here?" Glen asked surprised to see them.

"Well the girls have something on so we thought why not have a guys night in," Andy said piling videotapes, cans and packets of crisps into Glen's hands and walking past him into his house as Cole and Leo followed him.

"Sure of course you guys can come in," Glen said sarcastically as he then followed the three of them into the living room too.

"Parents out?" Cole asked as he flopped down onto the couch, not before grabbing a can from Glen.

"Yeah," Glen nodded taking a seat too.

"Good," Cole said with a grin.

"What are these?" Glen asked referring to the tapes that he dropped onto the table.

"Well what would a guys night in be incomplete without?" Andy asked as if it were obvious.

Glen grinned, "Football reruns."

"Exactly," Andy said now also grinning, "Leo do the honours," He handed a tape to Leo who put it into the VCR.

They all lay back on the two couches in Glen's living room, took a gulp of their cola and a handful of crisps and watched the first few minutes of the game in silence.

"So I'm guessing Paige didn't mention whatever they were all up to tonight," Leo asked Glen.

Glen sort of jumped at the mention of Paige's name as it reminded him of earlier that morning, "Paige? Why would I know?" He asked concentrating hard on the TV.

"Em, maybe because she is your girlfriend," Cole said raising his eyebrows.

"Right, well no I mean I haven't talked to her since last night," Glen lied.

"Okay, well I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow form them," Andy said and they all nodded and turned their attention back to the TV.

Andy's phone suddenly went off and he pulled it out his pocket and read the caller ID, he sighed and slipped it back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Leo asked.

"It was just…Lindsay," Andy mumbled looking at the TV.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Cole grinned, "Another girl pregnant, tut tut," Cole shook his head and pretended to be disappointed.

"I know," Andy sighed, "You know what the worst thing is though," The others shook their heads and he continued, "No one is mad at me, disappointed, angry or anything,"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Cole asked confused.

"Well yeah but it makes me feel so guilty, I mean Prue has been so supportive and my parents well they were shocked at first but now they are taking it fine, I mean surely they should be up in arms, calling me the worst son ever but my dad actually congratulated me, I mean my dad," Andy told them all as they looked amazed.

"Woah can I have your parents?" Glen asked.

The others laughed.

"Well you know you should feel really grateful that Prue is so understanding and your parents are too," Leo said.

"I know," Andy sighed and lay back down on the couch but Glen suddenly jumped making Andy also, "Yes did you see that shot?"

Their eyes all automatically shifted to the screen yet again.

"This is great, Prue doesn't let me watch football, she complains until I eventually switch it off just to shut her up," Andy grinned.

"Yeah, Pipers the same," Leo agreed, "She goes on and on about them being a bunch of ruffians fighting over a ball."

"Nah, Phoebe will let me watch and she'll watch it with me but she asks questions about what is going on the whole way through, it gets really annoying after a while," Cole told them.

"Paige is completely opposite, she's the one that tells me we're watching it and yells at the TV all the way through about how pathetic they are being," Glen laughed at the memory.

"Listen to us," Andy said, "We're meant to be having a guys night in but we're sitting here talking about the girls,"

"Well you gotta love em," Cole grinned and sighed.

"Here, here," The all agreed raising their cans in the air and then they fell back laughing.

* * *

"Other daughter," Victor repeated studying Paige then he shook his head and looked away from her to Prue, "That is not possible, I would have known."

"No, you probably left before mum was able to tell you she was pregnant!" Prue said her voice raised.

"I did not leave when your mother was pregnant, Phoebe was only two months old for crying out loud!" Victor's voice had now reached the came level as Prue's.

"Well explain how Paige got here then!" Prue spat.

"I think I can do that," They all turned round to see Grams standing in the doorway a grim expression on her face.

She walked in and hung her coat up then turned to them all, "Victor," She acknowledged his presence her voice rather cool.

"Penny," He gave a small nod.

"Okay Grams what are you talking about?" Prue asked impatiently.

"Maybe we should all have a seat," Grams suggested leading the way to the living room, they all curiously followed her.

Grams sat down on her usual seat and Victor sat down on the couch, which Phoebe sat down beside him, he smiled and she returned it, while Piper sat beside Phoebe. Prue sat on a seat as far as she could from Victor while Paige hung at the door awkwardly, this was the second time that day that she had felt awkward and she did not like it.

Prue noticed her, "Paige," She patted to her seat and shifted up far enough for Paige to squeeze on too, Paige smiled weakly and went over quickly.

"So Victor," Grams began, "Why are you here?"

"Well I met up with Piper and Phoebe today and…"

"And you girls brought him back here?" Grams asked disbelievingly.

"Well…" Victor began.

"Yes," Phoebe answered, "We did and you know what we aren't going to apologise for it because yeah he may have left us but he is still our dad and he is here now can we not just give him a chance to explain."

Victor gave her an appreciated smile.

"Phoebe how can you be so naïve he didn't just abandon us which is bad enough he left mum alone when she was pregnant with his child!" Prue said to Phoebe.

"No he never," Grams interrupted.

"What?" Prue asked looking at her grandmother.

"Look girls I should have told you this before but…Paige sweetie," She looked at her youngest granddaughter, "Victor isn't you real dad,"

The sisters all looked shocked, especially Paige.

"I didn't think she could be," Victor said quietly, "I mean me and Patty never…well you know after Phoebe was born,"

"So who is my dad?" Paige asked quietly looking only at Grams as she spoke.

Everyone turned very curiously to Grams fro an answer, "A man called Sam Wilder, he was your mothers wh… friend but they grew closer than that,"

"Where is here now?" Paige asked.

"Well he was around until your mother died but then he left, he had to, it was complicated, his job pulled him away," Grams tried to explain.

"So that make me only a half sister," Paige realised and looked down at the floor.

"Well technically yes but you'll never be thought of like that, you're as much a part of this family as any of us," Grams assured her.

Prue slipped her arm around Paige's shoulders and gave her shoulder a squeeze, but Paige shook her off and looked at Grams, "Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked louder than she had since they all came into the living room.

"Well there was no real need for you to know it would have just have upset you and you all were never close without knowing I thought it would only make things worse if you knew the truth and you know what you wouldn't have even had to know if Victor," She said his name with great dislike, "Hadn't interfered."

"You know I'm sorry I shouldn't have come round," Victor stood up quickly.

"No, wait you can't just leave," Phoebe protested and stood up too.

"Phoebe its for the best," Prue said gently.

"You would think that, you knew him, I didn't and now we have I have the chance to you are just going to spoil it," Phoebe shouted annoyed at Prue.

"Phoebe I was two and a half," Prue shouted.

"Well its still something, and you remember mum so much better than any of us, you were nearly four when she died," Phoebe said sadly looking away from Prue, feeling tears sting her eyes.

"Okay I can remember," Prue admitted.

"I only have a faint memory of her," Phoebe sighed.

"Well be thankful you even had that, I have none, since she died a week after I was born," Paige said quietly and she got up and left the room quickly.

Phoebe and Prue felt immediately bad and went to go after her. "No girls don't leave her for a bit," Grams said calmly as they both obediently sat back down.

They all then heard cries from the kitchen, Prue looked startled for a moment before remembering that Abbie was asleep in there, well she was.

"Em…I'll go and…yeah," Prue got up and left the room leaving an awkward silence behind her.

"So, Prue got a babysitting job?" Victor asked making conversation.

"Em…sort of," Piper answered looking to Grams and Phoebe for some help but they looked away.

"Actually she is my daughter," Prue said coming back through carrying the now quiet Abbie in her arms.

Victor took a minute to digest the information, "But…but your only sixteen,"

"Seventeen," Prue corrected coldly.

"Still…Penny how could you let this happen?" He turned to Grams.

"It's not Grams' fault," Prue defended.

"You are under her care," Victor argued.

"Grams has done a better job of raising us then you could have ever, at least she was there!" Prue said keeping her voice down as not to scare Abbie.

"Girls maybe you should go and check on Paige now," Grams suggested.

"Sure," They all mumbled getting up and leaving the room, Prue glaring at Victor, Piper giving a weak smile and phoebe a big smile.

"Victor what is it you want?" Grams asked once the girls were clearly out of hearing.

"I want to be part of their lives," Victor said.

"Well where were you when Patty died, you didn't seem to want to be a part of their lives then," Grams said coldly.

"Of course I wanted to be but…I got married again and…"

"So you chose your new wife over your children?" Grams asked disbelievingly.

"You wouldn't have let me near them anyway, you wanted to raise them a s witches and I wanted to raise them a little girls," He paused, "Do they know about…?"

"No," Grams answered.

"Oh well good," Victor replied happily.

"They will though, when it's the right time," Grams added.

Victor's phone started to ring, he looked down at it.

"Your wife?" Grams asked slightly nosily.

"As a matter of fact yes," Victor said before answering his phone, "Hi sweetie, yeah I'm fine, you? Good, sure, yeah I'll see you then, love you too, bye," He hung up and looked at Grams.

"So did you have anymore kids?" Grams asked casually.

"No but Vanessa, my wifehas two kids though, they are grown up but they visit sometimes," Victor answered.

"And you are living…?" Grams asked.

"Boston," Victor answered. "I'm here on business, I actually didn't plan on coming here, I knew no one want to see me but when I saw Piper and Phoebe and how they weren't angry I thought maybe it would be okay but I guess I was wrong, anyway I have to go back to Boston tonight."

"What, after all you have said about wanting to be in the girls lives, you are just going to leave again," Grams said shaking her head.

"I have to go back, actually," He checked his watch, "I really should be leaving now," He got up and walked to the door, grams followed him.

"You are really just going to leave?" Grams asked.

"I'll be in touch," He said, "Tell the girls goodbye from me," And with that he closed the front door behind him.

Grams sighed and leant back on the door. Wondering if he really did mean it this time but she didn't have much hope.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

**Next chapter**- Cole and Leo get some bad news, Paige and Kyle talk, will they get along or will she still not like him?

**Chapter 7**-Life, Love and Loss will be up soon!

Please review!


	7. Life, Love and Loss

Thanks for the reviews! You are all great!

Chapter 7

Life, Love and Loss

One month has passed. Victor hasn't been in touch not really to anyone's surprise, especially Grams and Prue. There has been slight tension between the sisters. Prue and Phoebe apologised to each other but Prue still felt betrayed at how Phoebe was so kind to Victor and Phoebe still felt resentful at Prue's harshness to Victor, she kind of blames her for him not getting in touch. Piper as usual was being the peacemaker between them all if the tension got up a bit and Paige had been very quiet compared to her usual talkative self, she had given Grams the could shoulder and was being distant with her sisters aswell. It had been quite awkward between her and Glen so she felt like she couldn't even talk to him about it all.

"Cole, Leo, can we talk to you for a moment?" Leo's mum, Christine asked them both as they got up to clear their plates from the dinner table. Her husband and Cole's dad, Craig rested his hand on top of hers and gave it a small squeeze for support.

Cole and Leo looked at each other and then at their parents curiously, "Sure," They both sat back down setting their plates back in the spot they had been a minute ago, "Is something wrong?" Leo asked concerned.

"Well, actually something is great," Craig began, he looked at his wife who nodded, "Em, I got a job offer, it has a great pay and good hours, it's a great opportunity."

"Well, that's brilliant!" Leo said happily.

"Yeah, congrats dad," Cole smiled.

"It's in New York," Christine said quietly looking down at her own plate.

Cole and Leo froze, thinking they heard wrong but the look on both parents faces told them they hadn't.

"Say something then," Christine urged looking back up to see Cole and Leo's reactions.

"You are joking right?" Leo said hopefully, giving a small smile.

Christine and Craig both shook their heads, "Look we know how hard it will be for you two to leave San Francisco but this is such a great opportunity, we can't miss it," Craig tried to reason.

"No, it won't be hard because we're not leaving," Leo said firmly standing up from the table with his plate once again.

"Leo sit down," Christine told her son gently but firmly, he stayed standing for a second staring defiantly into his mothers eyes then reluctantly sat back down. "We're really sorry we know how much you like it here with all your friends but you'll see your old friends again in New York,"

"Those weren't friends not compared to the ones we've got now," Leo sighed, "Like Piper,"

"Or Phoebe," Cole added.

"We know you guys think the world of them but…" Christine started.

"I love Piper," Leo stood up and shouted.

"And I love Phoebe," Cole stood up too.

"You are young, it's just a crush, you'll find new girlfriends in New York," Christine replied keeping her voice calm and quiet and ignoring Leo and Cole's outburst.

"It's not a crush!" Leo shouted annoyed at his mother's lack of compassion. She raised her eyebrows at him, he calmed down, looked directly in her eye and said quietly, "I'm not leaving," And walked out the room, leaving Cole standing alone, both parents looked at him with hopeful faces but he just glared at them, "I'm not leaving either," he started to walk away to when Christine finally lost her temper, "We are leaving and that is that," She shouted after Cole, who ignored her and kept on up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning Cole and Leo walked to school in very bad moods, they hadn't spoken to either of their parents since last night and as far as they were concerned weren't planning on doing so for a very long time.

"I still can't believe this," Leo fumed.

"I know," Cole, sighed, "When are you going to tell Piper?"

Leo sighed and shook his head, "How am I supposed to say goodbye to her?"

"I feel the same about telling Phoebe but I think it would be better to do it sooner than later, the longer we leave it the harder it will get," Cole said as they approached the school grounds.

"I guess," Leo agreed, "Doesn't make it any easier though," They walked through the gates and into the school ground when they immediately saw Piper and Phoebe walk over to them.

Leo and Cole looked at each other and they both nodded as the girls came up to them and kissed each of their boyfriends on the cheek.

"Hiya," They both greeted cheerfully, oblivious that anything was wrong.

"Hi," They both said without the cheerfulness that Piper and Phoebe had though.

"We have something we have to tell you," Cole said, Piper and Phoebe looked curiously at them, Cole looked at Leo who slowly nodded, "We are leaving…" Just then the bell chose to ring.

Once it finished Piper and Phoebe waited for them to finish what they were saying.

"We are …" Cole started again, Leo looked at Piper and smiled, "leaving…" Cole continued but Leo quickly interrupted, "to go to class, yeah we are leaving to go to class," Piper and Phoebe looked unconvinced but Leo smiled, "Sure, Cole," Cole nodded and smiled too, "Well we better go see you later," Cole dragged Leo away quickly, "What happened?"

"I couldn't do it," Leo sighed and walked away to class, Cole waited a minute and looked back and caught Phoebe's eye, she smiled at him and blew him a kiss, he smiled and then understood exactly what Leo was talking about.

* * *

"Okay positions people," Mrs. Evans called out clapping her hands to get everyone to stop talking and listen.

It was after school and Phoebe was at rehearsals. She quickly went over to the centre of the stage and stood patiently while everyone around her took their places too.

"Okay whenever you are ready," Mrs. Evans told Phoebe and Lee as everyone had quietened down and were in place.

Phoebe and Lee nodded before turning to each other, taking a deep breath and nodding again to each other this time to signal to start.

Phoebe turned away from Lee and started to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm, she stopped and turned back to face him, "What are you doing, you should be on the pitch, you're going to lose the game," Phoebe said pulling her arm free and looking away.

"I don't care about the game…I care about you," Lee said turning her to face him again.

Phoebe shook her head, "You could have fooled me,"

"Look I know I've been a Pratt but I didn't know what I wanted before," He said, "But I do now,"

"And what's that?" Phoebe asked quietly looking up at him.

He smiled, "You," He leant in and kissed her, it was quick and their lips barely touched.

"No, no, no," Mrs. Evans interrupted, shaking her head dramatically.

Lee sighed and turned to her, "What?" He asked.

"That kiss, well it's the big part and well…" She trailed off.

"Well what?" Lee urged impatiently.

"Well lets just say there was probably more passion in the fairytale where the princess has to kiss the frog," Mrs. Evans said causing everyone to giggle.

Lee didn't look impressed though, he turned to Phoebe who was trying to hold in a laugh herself, he didn't look impressed with her either, she bit her lip and became serious again, "Sorry," she mumbled.

He shook his head while Mrs. Evans continued, "Now I know it is awkward kissing in front of all these people watching and maybe you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend but what makes a true actor is being able to overcome personal issues to give the greatest performance they possibly can."

"Okay, okay, I'll admit maybe it needs a bit of work…" Lee began but Mrs. Evans cut him off, "Exactly so you both won't mind staying behind after to practice," It wasn't a question more an order.

"Em…" Lee looked at Phoebe; she nodded, "Okay then,"

"Great, great, right everyone else good job today, you can pack up now," Mrs. Evans instructed.

The room filled with the bustle and chat of everyone collecting their things then a few minutes later the room emptied and was quiet, awkwardly quiet.

"So…" Lee started looking really anywhere but Phoebe.

"I guess we should…kiss then," Phoebe said awkwardly.

"Em…yeah," Lee leant in slowly and nervously to her lips, he paused hesitantly about a few centimetres from them.

"Lee you don't have to be so nervous, we've known each other for years, I'm Phoebe remember, the same Phoebe you were sick all over after having too much to drink one night, the same Phoebe you carried home one night because I passed out," Lee grinned, "Well it was probably more than one night but I can't remember much about the nights when we went out…" she paused and looked at him awkwardly, "You know we've probably kissed before,"

"Huh?" Lee asked.

"Well not just you I mean, the whole gang, probably, I mean come on we were usually so drunk and I'm not proud of it but I was a kind of a slut, I probably went round you all," Phoebe looked away ashamed.

Lee looked at her and smiled, "You're not anymore and that's what matters," then he pulled her towards him and kissed her on the lips, just as Cole appeared at the stage door and unfortunately he saw them through the small window at the top of the door.

"So do you think that will do?" Lee asked smiling when they broke apart.

"Mmn, yeah that was…fine," Phoebe said slightly breathlessly.

"Good, well I'll just tidy up a bit in here and get my stuff and go," Lee said happily as he went over to his belongings.

"Do you want me to help?" Phoebe asked.

"No, no you go…thanks Phoebe for staying behind, I know you probably had better things to do," Lee said gratefully as Phoebe smiled at him before grabbing her bag and walking out the door, she saw Cole walking quickly down the corridor in front.

"Cole," She shouted, he didn't stop walking, "Cole, wait." She shouted again walking after him. He stopped and let her catch up, "Hi, what are doing here?"

He looked at her, "They were just acting, just acting, just acting," He repeated in his head trying hard to block out the image of the two of them.

"Cole?" Phoebe brought him out if his thoughts "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He replied.

"Okay then, so what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked again.

"Em, well I came to pick you up after rehearsals but I saw you weren't finished so I just was on my way to get a drink." Cole explained.

"Right," Phoebe said slowly, "Well we're done now,"

"Good, well I'll walk you home, I actually have something important to tell you," Cole said.

"Oh, I wish I could but Grams is picking me up, I have a dentist appointment to go to," Phoebe said, "But you can tell me now,"

"Now?" Cole repeated, "Yeah okay, right, well I don't really know how to tell you this but well…" He took hold of her hand, "I'm moving…back to New York," Phoebe's eyes became wider and her mouth remained in an O shape.

"Phoebe?" Cole waved his right hand at Phoebe's face, his left one still holding Phoebe's hand, "Are you going to say something?"

"Oh," she said after a second.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Cole asked.

Phoebe looked at him and pulled her hand away, "I hope everything goes okay for you," She said unemotionally as she walked away mumbling something about Grams waiting.

Cole watched her walk away feeling empty inside.

* * *

Paige sat on the grass down by the river, where she had come quite often recently. It was quiet and private. Barely anyone really knew about the little patch of grass as the trees hid it, on the other side of the trees was a children's play park but it was far enough away that you couldn't hear any noise.

Paige picked up a small stone and threw it across the water and sighed.

"Hi," She turned to see Kyle Brody behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked uninterested, turning her attention back to the water.

"Well I come here a lot…mostly to think," Kyle answered sitting beside down on the grass beside her, "What about you?"

"Like you care," Paige said coolly as she chucked another stone into the river.

"That was quite pathetic," Kyle commented, "Here let me show you how it is done," He picked up a stone and threw it quite a bit further than Paige's.

"I guess that wasn't bad," Paige admitted.

"So then Pasty…" She looked at him and shook her head before turning away again, "What brings you here?"

"Why do you ant to know? I thought you didn't like me," Paige muttered.

"How do you think that?" Kyle asked.

"Em let me see, well maybe because you are horrible to me," Paige said sarcastically.

"I'm like that with everyone," Kyle retorted.

"Why?" Paige asked suddenly curious.

Kyle didn't answer for a moment and looked off into the river, "I never used but ever since…my mum and dad died…"

"Say no more," Paige stopped him, "I lost my mum too and I changed a lot then, me and my sisters drifted apart to the point where all we said to each other was insults,"

"No way," Kyle looked surprised, "The four inseparable sisters I can't believe that,"

"Well, its true," Paige said smiling.

"So what did you change into?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Well I fell in with a bad crowd, the school troublemakers…I was getting detention everyday," Paige admitted, "We did pull off some of the biggest pranks the school has ever seen though," She grinned.

"Yeah at my old school we pulled pranks the whole time," Kyle grinned too.

Paige became serious again, "Yeah well those days are in the past now, everything is okay now,"

Kyle looked at her, "So why are you down here alone then?"

"You don't want to know," Paige sighed and she started to get up, "I don't even know why I'm here telling you my life story," She smiled.

"No, really, I want to hear it, stops me thinking of my messy life for a while," Kyle smiled as she slowly sat back down.

"Why is your life so messy?" Paige asked.

"Hey, I asked first," Kyle, grinned.

"Okay," Paige gave in, "Well our dad walked out on us when we were really young, I wasn't even born then my mum died a week after she had me but now I have just found out that the man I though was my dad all these years isn't, he is only my sisters and now I just feel a bit like an outsider, I'm only their half sister and they keep telling me that they love me the same but I can't help the way I feel," She sighed.

"That is quite messy," Kyle grinned but then noticed Paige wasn't, he added, "I'm sorry, it must be hard," Paige nodded. "Although I don't see why you are here talking to someone you don't even like about it,"

"Hey, I never said I didn't like you," Paige lied.

"Yes you did," Kyle argued.

"Okay," Paige admitted, Kyle looked away, "But I'm allowed to change my mind," Kyle looked back at her, "Your not as bad as I thought," He smiled at her.

"Well neither are you…Paige" Kyle told her, she smiled at him.

* * *

Cole lay awake in his bed that night, not able to sleep. He kept thinking about Phoebe and how she reacted to the news or her kissing Lee.

He sighed loudly.

Leo who was awake too, tried to ignore him.

Cole sighed again louder this time.

Leo sighed too and sat up, "So I'm guessing you want to talk,"

"If you are awake," Cole sat up.

Leo rolled his eyes, "So what's wrong?"

"I told Phoebe today," Cole said simply.

Leo understood now, "Oh, right, how did she take it, was she really upset?"

"That's just it, she wasn't not even a little bit," Cole told him.

"Huh? What did she say?" Leo asked surprised.

"Oh," Cole said.

"That's it?" Leo asked.

"No, then she wished me good luck," Cole sighed.

"Oh, well maybe she was in shock," Leo suggested.

"Or maybe she doesn't love me anymore," Cole mumbled but Leo heard.

"That's ridiculous, of course she loves you," Leo told him.

"Oh yeah well how come I saw her kissing Lee today," Cole argued.

"What? When?" Leo exclaimed.

"Well at rehearsals," Cole muttered.

"Oh right, well then they were just acting then," Leo said lying back down thinking the conversation was over.

"Yeah that's what I told myself at first too but then the more I think about it, the kiss was very passionate, too passionate maybe and plus they were the only ones in the room," Cole added.

"Maybe they are good actors," Leo said tiredly.

"What about the fact that they were in the room alone?" Cole asked.

"Well maybe they are such good actors because they practice after rehearsals aswell," Leo suggested.

"Hmm, maybe but I'm going to keep and eye on them," Cole said.

"And how do you suppose you are going to do that?" Leo asked.

"By getting a part in that play," Cole answered after a second then lying back on his pillow happy with his plan.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Oh and by the way I was wondering who you all prefer Paige with Glen or Kyle? Tell me in your reviews (hint, hint) Lol!

**Next chapter**- Cole gets a part in the school play. Lindsay lets slip to Chris that he is the real father of her baby, what will he do?

**Chapter 8-** Schoolkid9, Sam and Suspicion should be up soon!


	8. Schoolkid9, Sam and Suspicion

TVCRAZED- Thanks very much. I know I couldn't decide who to put her with either but I have made a choice now.

Heather1021- Thanks very much! Glad you like it!

Alyssahalliwell- Thanks very much! It's quite funny to picture Cole in a play! I like Richard too but just not as much as Glen or Kyle!

Halli-Halliwell- Thanks very much! Well I can't say if I'm going to let them leave or not, you'll have to read to see!

Lillynilly- Thanks very much! I have decided who I'm putting Paige with but I'm not saying who it is yet!

Rangers1026- Thanks very much! It was pretty much tied between the amount of people for Kyle and the amount who want Glen but don't worry whoever she picks the other will be a really good friend

Moonfirefairy- Thanks very much!

Sehar- Thanks very much! I love Phoebe and Cole together too so don't worry too much about them!

Emelie172- Thanks very much! Sam isn't in this chapter but they talk about him but who is to say he won't be in the story at all….

ColePhoebe4eva- Thanks very much! I think Phoebe and Cole are cute together too!

Nicole812us- Thanks very much!

LeoPiperAndyPrue- Thanks very much! I really like your story Things of the Past oh and the teen one too!

Poofball- Thanks very much!

JadeAlmasy- Thanks very much!

Flight of Piper- Thanks very much! You read it all in one? Wow!

Lilchick1989- Thanks very much!

* * *

Chapter 8

Schoolkid9, Sam and Suspicion

"Okay everyone, opening night is in one week and we have a lot of work to do," Mrs. Evans voice rang out across the stage as everyone scurried to their place, her eyes scanned the room watching them all with great delight when someone came up behind her and tapped her shoulder, she swung round, "Ah, there you are, thought you might have pulled out too,"

The boy shook his head, "Of course not, I hate letting people down," He grinned as she smiled widely at him before clearing her throat to get the rest of the cast's attention, "Oh yes and everyone I almost forgot to mention, Tony Dawn pulled out last night and at the last minute this young man was very helpful to offer to fill in his part of school kid 9 for him,"

Everyone turned their attention to the boy beside Mrs. Evans; a lot of them looked very surprised but no one was more surprised than Phoebe.

"Cole?" She asked raising her eyebrows slightly at the thought of him in a play.

"Hi," He smiled as she climbed down from the stage and made her way over to him.

"Okay, what are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously.

"Mrs. Evans just told you, I'm in the play," Cole said seriously.

"Okay," Phoebe began slowly looking at him closely, "Em…why though?"

"Well…Tony backed out and I offered, plus it means we can spend more time together since I'm leaving," Cole smiled happily at her then noticed she wasn't, "That okay?"

"What? Oh yeah that's great…Cole listen about yesterday, when you told me and how I reacted but I was just…"

"Shocked?" He didn't wait for her to answer, "Yeah it's okay, look we can talk later yeah? We better get on stage,"

Phoebe nodded, a little taken aback by his eagerness but followed him onto the stage then suddenly saw Lee and began to worry about how awkward it was going to be when Cole saw them kiss.

* * *

Paige walked into the manor after school where she found Grams waiting on the other side but she barged right past her not even looking at her and started the stairs.

"Paige," Grams said calmly calling after her.

Paige didn't look round but stopped walking.

Grams sighed and moved towards her grandaughter slowly, "Paige you can't ignore me forever,"

"Can't I?" Paige muttered and began walking again but Grams caught her arm stopping her, "Paige please we have to talk,"

Paige suddenly turned round, a look of anger on her face, "Talk? Okay how about we talk about the fact that you lied to me for fourteen years of my life,"

Grams answered quietly, her voice brisk though, "Paige, I did that because I thought it was for the best,"

Paige shook her head at Grams but didn't say anything.

Grams sighed, "Okay maybe I should have said something but what good would it have done anyway, it wouldn't have changed anything, we all love you just as much and Sam would have still left," Grams added the last part softly.

"What was he like?" Paige asked sudden curiosity taking over.

"Sam?" Paige nodded, "Well he was very kind, smart, always helping people, your mother was very fond of him, he was quite tall and…actually you have his eyes,"

Paige smiled a little.

"Actually I have a photo of him somewhere," Grams said making her way over to the cabinet and bringing out an old photo album that had a thick layer of dust covering the top, Grams carefully blew it away and opened the pages gently and eventually came across what she was looking for, "Here we are," She handed a photo to Paige who studied it for a minute before looking up.

"I do have his eyes," She smiled making Grams smile also.

"What did he do?" Paige asked her eyes wondering to the photo again.

"Do?" Grams asked.

"Like as in a job," Paige explained.

"Oh," Grams answered slowly wondering what to say, she could hardly say oh your dad was a whitelighter but then again the last Grams heard Sam's wings were clipped and he was living as a mortal, "Well he really just did volunteer work…but you know that was a long time ago he probably has another job now," Grams finished quickly.

"And another family," Paige said quietly.

"Probably sweetie," Grams said gently pulling her close to her.

Paige pulled away then and handed the photo back to Grams, "It doesn't matter anyway, its all in the past now and as far as I'm concerned I've got all the family I could possibly want,"

"You going to be okay then?" Grams asked.

"I'm going to be just fine," Paige answered smiling properly for the first time in about a month.

* * *

"Hi, Andy," Lindsay smiled as Andy opened his front door to her.

"Lindsay, what are you doing here?" Andy asked in a strained voice.

"Oh, is this a bad time?" Lindsay asked.

"Well actually it is…." Andy began but she pushed past him anyway.

"Great then," She smiled.

"Sure come in." Andy answered sarcastically, "So Lindsay what's on your mind?"

"Well I just needed someone to talk to," She sighed sitting back on Andy's couch.

"What's wrong with Miranda and Karen or your parents?" Andy asked sighing again as he sat down on the other couch.

"Well they don't understand and my parent s aren't really speaking to me right now,"

Andy suddenly felt a bit guilty, "Okay so…how are you?" Andy asked trying to sound enthusiastic about it.

"Well I'm not too good, I feel sick all the time and my stomach is so swollen," She moaned.

"Well the sickness gets better and as for you stomach to be honest it doesn't look big at all which actually is quite strange considering your like what three months pregnant," Andy answered looking slightly suspicious.

"Oh," Lindsay thought quickly, "Well maybe it's a small baby,"

Andy smiled slightly, "Yeah I guess,"

"Well look at the time, I really should be going now, thanks Andy," Lindsay got up quickly and made for the door deciding she better leave before he got too suspicious.

Andy stood up and followed her to the door, "Okay then, bye," He said as she closed the door loudly behind her. He stared at the closed door for a minute curious about he sudden urge to go but then shook his head and sighed realising he would never understand Lindsay Taylor.

* * *

Lindsay closed the door behind her and was startled at who she saw leaning on the gate, "Chris?"

"Hi," He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed looking anxiously back at the door to make sure Andy was not there.

"I saw you go into Andy's and have been waiting for you to come out," He explained.

"Why?" She asked trying to walk past him but he caught her arm, she turned to face him.

"I need to talk to you," He said seriously.

"Fine," Lindsay sighed, "But not here," She walked over to her car and got in, Chris got in too. She started the car and drove off, "What is it then?"

"Well, look here is the thing, I've been thinking a lot about you and me and…the baby and…. em well I mean that could be my child you are carrying and…well I can't ignore that, I shouldn't ignore that…it's my responsibility and…"

"Chris you're babbling," Lindsay interrupted tapping her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel.

"Right, sorry, okay well what I'm trying to say is that I want to be part of this baby's life, I want to support you and I don't care what anyone says about it,"

"Wait a minute did I hear right? You don't care if anyone finds out that you got me pregnant," Lindsay asked surprised, thinking of the self-obsessed guy she thought he was.

"That's right," Chris nodded then stopped thinking what Lindsay had just said, "Wait…so the baby is definitely mine?"

"What…no…how do you think that?" Lindsay asked casually.

"You just said that I got you pregnant," Chris repeated her words.

Lindsay silently cursed herself and sighed.

"So it's true?" Chris asked studying her face.

Lindsay sighed again knowing she really couldn't get herself out of it now, "Yes okay its yours,"

His face lit up, "Well that's great then, I mean I would have supported you before anyway but now that it's mine it makes it so much simpler,"

"No Chris wait, this doesn't change anything, I've told Andy the baby is his," Lindsay said gently keeping her eyes fixed on the road.

"I know but its okay you thought that I would want nothing to do with you but I do so we can tell Andy the baby is mine and we can be a family me, you and the baby."

Lindsay shook her head slowly, "No,"

"Why not?" Chris asked slightly hurt.

Lindsay sighed, "Because…because I love Andy,"

"Oh," Chris looked down then quickly looked back up, "But Lindsay Andy loves Prue, he doesn't love you," It came out a bit more harsh than he intended it to.

"I know but maybe…" She started.

"If you have his baby things will change and he might realise he loves you…Lindsay that won't happen," Lindsay pulled up outside his house and stopped the car but Chris didn't get out.

"Bye, Chris," She said quietly.

"Lindz…"

"Bye, Chris," She repeated firmly.

Chris sighed and got out the car silently and watched her drive off.

* * *

Paige lay sprawled out on her bed doing her homework when she heard a soft knock at her door, she sat up and called, "Come in," The door slowly opened and there stood her three sisters, they stood at the door as if waiting for permission to come in, "Well don't just stand there get over here," Their faces all broke into smiles and they walked over as Paige threw her homework under the bed.

They all jumped up onto her bed too, "So Grams told us she talked to you," Prue said.

"Oh," Paige answered.

"So we thought we should talk too," Piper added.

"Okay," Paige replied.

"Well you know Paige just because your only our half sister that doesn't make any difference to us, we love you just as much," It was Phoebe's turn to speak.

"I know," Paige sighed smiling at them.

"You do?" Phoebe asked thinking they would have to say a lot more to convince her of that.

"Yes and I love you guys too," Paige grinned at them before Phoebe called, "Group hug," And they all jumped on each other.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!

Next chapter- Its opening night and things get too much for Cole when he see Lee and Phoebe kiss and he runs off stage, what will happen between him and Phoebe? Leo tells Piper about him moving, how will she react?

Chapter 9 (Doesn't have a title yet) will be up soon


	9. Awkward, Acting and Attraction

Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed! You guys are the best!

Okay this isn't my best work but I was in a hurry when I wrote this so sorry if its not very good.

Chapter 9

Awkward, Acting and Attraction

"Okay sweetie you be good for Grams," Prue kissed Abbie's head of wavy glossy black curls and handed her over to Grams.

"She always is." Grams smiled at her great grandaughter as she rested her on her hip.

Prue smiled, "Bye then," She gave Abbie another kiss to which Abbie made a funny noise.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Paige asked coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, here it is," Piper replied walking out the kitchen Paige's coat in her hand.

"Thanks," Paige said taking it from Piper.

Last to come down the stairs was Phoebe, "Oh look here she is, the star herself," Prue grinned.

Phoebe meekly smiled.

"So Pheebs you nervous, you know being the big night and all?" Paige asked.

"Kind of," Phoebe answered.

"Aww don't worry about it, you're going to be great, I've heard you rehearse, you know your lines perfect," Piper encouraged.

Phoebe gave a false smile. That wasn't really why she was nervous. She kept thinking about kissing Lee in front of Cole, so far at rehearsals she had been able to avoid doing it at least when Cole was there but he was hardly going to miss it tonight and things hadn't been great between the two of them lately and she knew Cole would jump to conclusions about the kiss and she really wasn't looking forward to that…

"Okay you girls better go," Grams said, "Bye and good luck Phoebe, you're going to be great," She kissed Phoebe's cheek as they all left, "Thanks," Then she followed her sisters out the door.

* * *

"Okay I have to go backstage and get ready, you guys go and find seats," Phoebe told them as they entered the school, they nodded wishing her good luck before leaving. Phoebe shivered not knowing whether it was because of the sudden draught or because she was nervous.

Prue, Piper and Paige entered the hall where they took seats near the front and saved ones for the guys aswell.

"Right I'll see you guys later," Cole said to Leo, Andy and Glen as they all entered the school together.

""Yeah, man good luck," Andy and Glen patted him on the back before walking into the hall and finding their seats beside the girls. Leo hung back for a moment; "You okay?" He asked.

"A little nervous," Cole shrugged.

"I kind of meant about Phoebe," Leo said gently looking at Cole.

"Oh," Cole looked down and sighed, "Well I really don't get her, I mean the way she reacted to me moving and at rehearsals she barely acknowledges I'm there," Cole sighed again, "It's just I really don't want things to end between us this way but I guess I need to face it, she doesn't love me anymore,"

"Hey that's not true," Lee protested.

"If she did, she wouldn't be so fine with me moving,"

"Hey wait you don't think she told Piper do you?" Leo asked suddenly.

"Nah, if she did you would know, I mean Piper would have said something," Cole reasoned.

"I guess, well actually I'm telling her tonight,"

"Well good luck," Cole patted his back, Leo did the same, "Good luck to you too…and she does," Cole sighed as Leo walked away to the others.

Cole went back stage and got changed and just as he came out the changing rooms he bumped into phoebe, "Hi," He smiled.

"Hi," She replied.

There was an awkward silence before at the same time they bot said each other's names, they both smiled.

"You first," Cole grinned.

"Em…well I was just going to say good luck," Phoebe said awkwardly.

"Oh," Cole said disappointed, "Well good luck to you too,"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you all Cinderella: A Modern Tale" Mrs. Evans announced through microphone as she stood eat the centre of the stage, she moved out the way and curtain opened.

"Paige," Glen whispered.

Paige turned to face him, "Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you still want to go out with me?" He asked bluntly,

"Glen this isn't really the best time," Paige answered taken aback, her eyes looking back to the stage.

Glen pulled her round to face him again, "Yes it is, look things haven't been the same between us since…that night and I missed us,"

"Me too," Paige sighed, "I know its been slightly awkward and Victor paying a visit and dropping a huge bombshell like he did didn't make things better either but I'm sorry and I really want it to go back to the way it used to be."

"Me too, I don't want to lose you because of some stupid mistake we made," Glen said.

"Me neither," Paige whispered.

"So things are okay between us?" Glen asked.

Paige kissed his lips softly for a second before smiling, "Yeah," He rested his hand on top of hers and smiled.

* * *

It was the final scene of the play.

Phoebe turned away from Lee and started to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm, she stopped and turned back to face him, "What are you doing, you should be on the pitch, you're going to lose the game," Phoebe said pulling her arm free and looking away.

"I don't care about the game…I care about you," Lee said turning her to face him again.

Phoebe shook her head; "You could have fooled me,"

"Look I know I've been a Pratt but I didn't know what I wanted before," He said, "But I do now,"

"And what's that?" Phoebe asked quietly looking up at him.

"You," He whispered.

Phoebe allowed her eyes to glance at Cole before Lee leant in and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Aww," They audience cheered.

Cole couldn't take it any longer and he ran off the stage luckily he was near the end of the stage anyway so no one noticed him leave, except Phoebe. She wanted to run after him but she was dragged to the front of the stage to bow as the audience clapped.

Finally the curtain closed and Phoebe slipped away quickly to go and look for Cole. I didn't take her long. He was sitting alone in the changing rooms. She quietly walked in, "Hi," Cole looked up at her, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be setting off into the sunset with your Prince Charming?" He asked coolly.

"Cole…" Phoebe started.

"No, you don't need to say anything, I understand you don't love me anymore, its fine really, I mean…"

"Cole stop it," Phoebe shouted, "I do love you damn it,"

Cole looked at her for a moment, "Then why weren't you more sad when I told you I was leaving?" He asked quietly.

"You shocked me," Phoebe answered.

Cole shook his head, "Yeah but you had plenty of time for the shock to wear of but you still didn't care so don't stand there and try and tell me you love me because if you did you wouldn't be pushing me away," Cole's voice was rising with each word.

"Maybe that's exactly why I'm pushing you away," Phoebe shouted frustration showing in her voice as tears sprang to her eyes.

"What?" Cole asked surprised at her answer.

"If I push you away then when you leave it won't be so hard but if I admitted I love you then it would be too hard to say goodbye and I can't lose someone else I love," Phoebe let her tears escape her eyes, "So don't you dare say that I don't love you because I do…so much,"

Cole's face softened and he pulled Phoebe in for a hug, "I'm sorry," He whispered stroking her hair, "I don't want to leave you either, I love you so much too," Cole breather in her sweet scent as he kissed her head.

"I can't believe this is happening," Phoebe cried.

Cole gently wiped her tears away and kissed her softly on the lips for a second before whispering, "I'm going to miss you so much,"

"Me too," Phoebe nestled into his chest again as Cole wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"You know I still have a week left here and I don't want to waste it by being sad, lets have fun and then when we look back we'll remember being happy together not sad," Cole said.

"I like that idea," Phoebe smiled a little as Cole kissed her again, never wanting to let go of her.

* * *

Lindsay had just left the bathroom when she met none other than Chris on the other side of the door, "What are you stalking me or something?" She asked coldly.

"Look Lindsay I just want you to know the offer I made last week, it still stands," Chris said ignoring her question.

"And I'm still saying no," Lindsay started to walk away.

"What is so great about Andy anyway?" Chris called after her, she stopped and looked at him, "I mean did the month that we went out mean nothing to you?"

"There's the difference already, Andy actually took me out, you and me didn't have a relationship we just had sex, the furthest you took me was your bedroom," Lindsay snapped back.

"Okay I'm sorry I should have treated you better but just give me the chance now, plus you have to admit the sex was good, very good," He grinned, "Better than Andy?"

Lindsay folded her arms and remained expressionless.

"Remember how I would massage your shoulders," Chris moved closer to her and began to massage her shoulders. "Then I would run my hands down your arms." His hands slid down her arms making her shiver slightly. "Then kiss your neck." He tenderly pecked her neck as her head tilted back and leant on his shoulder. "And then you would run your hands through my hair." He lifted her arms up and as if automatically her hands ran through his gelled hair. "Then I would turn you to face me and…" He was cut off by Lindsay kissing him hard on the lips. The kiss lasted ages before they had to come apart for air.

"Like that," Chris whispered grinning.

"Mmn," Lindsay mumbled then started to walk off, "Hey where you going?" Chris asked, "Home," Lindsay answered.

"Oh, I was hoping we could maybe…"

"Chris this doesn't change anything between us, I mean I'll admit I'm attracted to you but I'm not in love with you, I am in love with Andy, plus Andy will make a great dad,"

"And I won't?" Chris asked hurt.

"That's not what I said," Lindsay sighed.

"Its what you meant though," Chris muttered.

"Look Chris I'm sorry but please just leave me alone," Lindsay asked.

Chris sighed, "Okay then, if it will make you happy,"

"It will," Lindsay smiled.

"Oh and Lindsay you won't have to worry about me telling anyone," Chris said, "I'm leaving school at the end of the month,"

"What?" Lindsay asked surprised, "Why?"

"Well I've been offered a football scholarship to a college in LA," Chris answered.

"Woah that's quite far away." Lindsay mumbled.

"Yeah well I wasn't going to take it if you wanted me to stay but I guess I should take it then," He said.

"Yeah, you should and you know what you'll thank me one day when you're a rich famous footballer that you weren't settled with a kid at 17," Lindsay smiled.

"I guess," Chris sighed, "Well bye Lindsay," He placed his hand on her stomach, "Take care of this little one,"

She gave a slight nod and watched him leave.

"Am I crazy?" She asked herself, "Letting him go I mean he seems to have really changed," She sighed, "But who knows how long it will last for before he gets bored with us and runs off anyway," She thought for a minute, "Yeah I've made the right choice…I think."

* * *

"That was really good wasn't it?" Piper commented as her and Leo walked out the hall after the play finished.

"What? Oh yeah right, it was great," Leo answered coming out of his daydream.

"Leo you all right, you've been acting a little strange all night," Piper asked.

"Actually there is something I really have to tell you," Leo said.

"Okay, what is it?" Piper asked.

"Em…can we go outside first?" Leo asked.

"Sure," Piper answered following him out of the school.

"Okay sit down," Leo pointed to the bench beside then, he remained standing though.

She obediently sat down a look of concern on her face, "Leo what is it?"

"Piper I don't know how to tell you this," Leo started.

"Leo you're scaring me what is it?" Piper asked getting worried, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…because I'm with you, even if I wake up in a bad mood or I'm depressed just seeing you makes me feel so much better…I can't imagine not seeing your smile everyday, eating your cooking, hearing you complain about your sisters but I know you still love them because that's who you are, you are so sweet and kind and caring and that's just some of the many things I love about you,"

Piper smiled, "I love you too,"

"That's what make this so hard," Leo sighed looking at the starry sky above them.

"Whats hard?" Piper asked.

"Having to say goodbye to you," Leo said quietly.

"Well I'm not going anywhere are you?" Piper asked in a jokey voice.

Leo looked serious though, "Actually yeah I am,"

"You going on holiday?" Piper asked.

"No," Leo shook his head, "I wish I was,"

"Where then?" Piper asked.

"I'm not going on holiday," Leo answered, "I'm moving,"

"Like to a new street?" Piper asked.

Leo slowly shook his head, "New York,"

Piper started to laugh, "Your joking right?"

Leo shook his head again.

Piper stopped laughing, "But you can't go to New York that's too far away how will we be together?"

"That's just it we won't," Leo sighed.

"Leo you can't leave I love you," Piper looking at him.

"I love you too and believe me I don't want to leave you either,"

Piper felt her eyes water and a lump form in her throat, "When do you leave?"

"A week," Leo answered looking at the ground.

"A week," Piper repeated shocked, "No you can't leave, I mean what about this," She thrust her finger which held the promise ring he had given her for her sixteenth birthday, "Does this mean nothing to you now?"

"Of course not," Leo protested, "But…"

"But what?" Piper asked loudly tears spilling from her eyes.

Leo sighed, "I don't know what to do except say I'm sorry and that I love you," he went to hold her hand but she pulled it away quickly and shook her head, "I can't do this,"

"Piper please," Leo began but she shook her head again and stood up and ran away form him, "Piper," Leo shouted again but she but it was no use she was gone.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

**Next chapter**- Phoebe tries to convince Piper to talk to leo will she? Prue and Andy argue over Lindsay.

**Chapter 10-** Time, Together and Trust will be up soon, maybe Sunday if I get enough reviews! Otherwise it will likely be next Friday. So really its up to all of you!


	10. Time, Together and Trust

Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed! Right so I promised that if I got enough reviews I would update on Sunday and you all gave great reviews so I decided to give you all a chapter before Friday. So here you are!

Chapter 10

Time, Together and Trust

"Is she still up there?" Prue asked Paige as she walked downstairs carrying a tray of untouched tea and toast.

Paige sighed and nodded making her way into the kitchen, Prue followed her continuing the conversation, "I wonder whats wrong?" She expressed her concern for her younger sister as she sat down at the table.

"I think I know," They both looked up to see Phoebe in the doorway a dispirited look on her face.

"Well first do you want to tell us whats wrong with you?" Prue asked noticing the depressed look on Phoebe's face.

"Well they both sort of tie in together, actually," Phoebe answered allowing herself to smile faintly at the looks of confusion on Prue and Phoebe's faces, "Cole's moving," She stated simply.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry," Prue immediately got up and hugged Phoebe.

Phoebe sighed, "Yeah, me too," Paige got up and joined the hug, Phoebe smiled at her knowing it was the best thing she could do; Paige wasn't very good in situations like that with words.

"So is that whats been going on with you two all week?" Prue asked coming away from Phoebe as she took a seat again.

"Yeah but we talked last night and everything is okay, well except the part where he has to leave," She answered adding the last part quietly.

Paige and Prue nodded.

"So anyway I'm guessing Leo told Piper last night," Phoebe said shaking of the sad feeling she got whenever she talked about Cole leaving.

"Why would Piper be so upset about Cole leaving, I mean I know they are friends…" Paige began but Prue nudged her, shaking her head at her.

"Hey," Paige moaned annoyed.

"Paige Leo and Cole are half brothers so if one leaves the other will be too," Prue explained giving Paige a playful hit on the back of her head.

"Oh," Paige remembered feeling quite stupid she sank back in her chair and shut up.

"Piper must be devastated," Prue said to herself more than anything then a thought occurred to her, "Well surely if Leo's moving she should be spending time with him right now,"

"She's probably shutting him out like I did at first with Cole so it won't hurt as much when he leaves, well at least that's what she'll think but it won't she'll just regret it later," Phoebe sighed remembering how she felt.

"We have to talk to her," Paige sat up in her chair, Prue held her back, "I agree someone should talk to her but I think it would be better if you did it Pheebs, you know you're going through the same thing," Prue suggested looking at Phoebe, who slowly nodded.

* * *

Phoebe gently tapped on Piper's bedroom door and hearing no answer slowly pushed the door open to reveal Piper lying on her bed her head under her pillow.

Phoebe felt her heart go out to her and silently crept over to the bed and sat down causing Piper to move her legs slightly but not sit up, "Piper," Phoebe called her name softly.

Piper sat up quickly taking Phoebe aback, her face was stained with tears, "Oh sweetie…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Piper demanded quietly.

Phoebe looked at her puzzled but soon realised what she was talking about, "Well I was going through it myself and I really thought it would be better coming from Leo,"

Piper's demanding face softened and she looked down, "It would be better if it wasn't true," She whispered.

"I know sweetie, I know," Phoebe soothed hugging Piper.

"I'm really going to miss him, I can't imagine not seeing him all the time," Piper croaked new tears springing to her eyes.

Phoebe nodded, knowing if she spoke she would end up crying too and she was trying so hard to be strong for Piper, she held her tightly again and they remained that way for a while.

"We're wasting time you know," Phoebe letting go off Piper and looking at her, "We should be with Leo and Cole right now,"

"Why?" Piper asked bluntly, "I mean they are just going to leave anyway. We might as well get used to it,"

Phoebe shook her head at Piper, "You don't want to end things like this with Leo, you'll only regret it when he's gone," Phoebe said gently, "He's hurting too you know, he loves you as much as you love him,"

Piper nodded weakly.

Phoebe looked at her, "So you're…"

Piper jumped off the bed already dressed in the clothes she was wearing the night before but she didn't seem bothered.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asked.

"To see Leo," Piper answered walking out the room.

Phoebe took a second watching her leave then quickly jumped off the bed too, "Wait I'll come with you," And she ran after Piper.

* * *

They walked the short walk to Cole and Leo's house.

"Pheebs, thanks," Piper said smiling.

"Your welcome," Phoebe smiled too.

Then Piper became very quiet the rest of the way. They walked up the steps to the front door and stood there for a second before Phoebe realised Piper wasn't going to ring the doorbell and she did it herself. After a moment Cole opened the door a huge smile appear on his face as he saw Phoebe.

"Hi," He kissed Phoebe and gave piper a quick hug as he ushered for them to come in, just as they did Leo came downstairs. He stopped at the bottom looking at Piper, "Hi," He said quietly.

"Hi," She replied shyly.

There was an awkward silence as the four of them stood in the hallway together.

"Em…Pheebs why don't I show you that…thing I was going to show you," Cole suggested.

"What? Oh right yeah I'd love to see it," Phoebe caught on and gave Piper an encouraging smile before following Cole into the kitchen.

"Em…so do you want to come upstairs?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Piper answered following him up.

Leo sat down on his bed, Piper sat beside him, "I'm glad you came," Leo said as he looked into Piper's eyes.

"I'm glad I came too," She whispered.

Leo looked away and sighed then back at Piper his expression full of sorrow, "Listen piper I'm so sorry…"

"Shh," She cut him off as she pressed her finger softly to his lips, "You don't need to say anything,"

"I don't?" Leo asked as she removed her finger, Piper shook her head and replaced where her finger was with her lips but just before she sunk into a kiss she whispered, "I love you,"

Leo nodded but couldn't say anything as Piper had his lips busy.

"So I take it your not mad at me?" Leo grinned.

"If we've only got a week together then I can't waste time being mad at you," Piper explained.

"So what do you want to do?" Leo asked.

"Mmn, lets just be together," Piper said as she curled up close to Leo, "Okay," Leo agreed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and she leant into his chest.

* * *

"So you think they are going to be okay?" Cole asked Phoebe as they sat in the kitchen.

"Yeah I think they'll be fine," Phoebe said certainly.

"Its just Leo was in a right state last night,"

"Well Piper too, she wouldn't talk to anyone or come out her room," Phoebe said.

"Well its to be expected I mean they love each other as much as we love each other," Cole said seriously.

Phoebe smiled.

"You know this is boring, lets do something," Cole suddenly said standing up excitedly.

"Like what?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, lets just see where the wind takes us," Cole grinned grabbing Phoebe's hand and dragging her out the kitchen.

"Oh, okay why not," Phoebe grinned too.

* * *

"Hiya," Prue said cheerfully as Andy answered his phone to her.

"Hey," Came Andy's voice on the other side.

"So what you up to? Me and Abbie miss you," Prue asked tickling Abbie as she said it.

"Aww, I miss you both too," Andy said.

"So where are you, do you want to come round?" Prue asked smiling at Abbie.

"Em, well I'm at Lindsay's actually," Andy answered awkwardly.

"Again? Weren't you like there just yesterday?" Prue asked not hiding the bitterness in her voice.

"Well yeah but she called and asked and…"

"I get it, you'd rather be there with her than with me," Prue said huffily.

"Prue she's having my baby," Andy said.

"Newsflash Andy I had your baby and right now you aren't paying us that much attention," Prue said sourly.

""I know and I'm sorry…"

"You know maybe this whole baby thing is just an act and you're really over there to…"

"Prue!" Andy interrupted loudly, "You've got to trust me,"

"Why? I mean can you blame me for being suspicious," Prue said coldly.

"Prue that's not fair, look I can't talk about this over the phone, I'll come round and see you,"

"Don't bother," Prue snapped and slammed the phone down.

* * *

Now I know you are all going to get on at me for making them argue but I hate it when they argue to but it makes the story more interesting but I promise I will not break them up!

Next chapter- Its time for Leo and Cole to go but will they? Paige gets a big shock!

Chapter 11- Guest, Goodbye and Gone will be up probably on Friday but if you want it sooner then you better review!


	11. Guest, Goodbye and Gone

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was away last weekend and I've been really busy all week!

Anyway thanks very very much for all the reviews- 19 for one chapter, wow!

Chapter 11

Guest, Goodbye and Gone

Piper rolled over on her bed, wide-awake but she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. She sighed and snuggled down in her covers. This was the day she had been dreading since Leo told her he was moving, a week ago and what a quick week it had been, well usually when you're dreading something it comes really quickly. She wouldn't have changed the week though, it had been great, they had been together every possible minute they could, going out or staying in together, it was perfect but today was going to be anything but perfect…

* * *

Phoebe woke up with a smile on her face but it was soon wiped off her face when she realised that she had actually been dreaming. She sighed, wanting desperately for it to be real. She had dreamt that she heard a tap at her window and he went over to it. Cole was standing below with a rose in his hand declaring that he loved her then she ran downstairs, opened the door and ran into his arms and he kissed her and told her he wasn't leaving and he was going to stay with her forever and she felt so happy…but her happiness lasted seconds before she was brought back into reality. She rolled onto her side again willing herself to fall back to sleep…

* * *

"So what are your plans today?" Grams asked Prue as they both say at the table sipping coffee while Abbie was in her high chair giggling away to herself.

Prue laughed at her daughter then turned to Grams, "I don't know yet, probably nothing, well nothing exciting anyway," Prue sighed and turned back to Abbie.

"So Andy isn't popping round today?" Grams asked trying to sound casual but Prue saw through her.

"I don't know and to be honest I don't really care if he does," She said coldly.

Ever since their phone call a week ago when they argued over Lindsay, things have been slightly cold between the two of them.

"So you two are still fighting?" Grams asked sighing in frustration.

"No…well sort of," Prue replied, "Its just we had a fight the other day and…"

"Prue it wasn't the other day, it was a week ago," Grams corrected, "Now isn't that an awful long time for a fight to go on over something so stupid,"

"Huh! It was so not stupid, I mean I have the right to be concerned over him spending so much time with Lindsay," Prue rambled quickly.

"Of course you do sweetie but what I'm saying is that if there is no trust in a relationship then the relationship won't work," Grams reasoned gently.

Prue thought about what she said and sighed, "Yeah I know and I'm not saying I don't trust him, I just…"

"Its not me that needs to hear this, its Andy," Grams said, Prue nodded.

* * *

"Hi," Leo and Cole greeted Piper and Phoebe as they knocked at their door so they could all walk to school together as they usually did.

"Hi," Piper and Phoebe said displaying the same overly happy smiles that were obviously put on that Cole and Leo had aswell.

They all stood on the step for a minute lost in thought until Phoebe interrupted, "So shall we?" They all nodded and started the walk to school for the last time together.

* * *

Paige and Glen sat beside each other in class as they usually did, "I can't believe Leo and Cole are leaving today," Glen said sadly. Leo, Cole, Andy and Glen had all become like best friends after all having the same thing in common- the Halliwell sisters.

"I know, Piper and Phoebe were total quiet during breakfast, they must be devastated," Paige commented.

"It's got to be hard, I don't know what I'd do if you moved," Glen said with a smile as he took Paige's hand and gave it a squeeze, Paige smiled too.

"Okay class, settle down, we have a special guest in today, a policeman in to talk to you all about drugs awareness," Mrs. Clark told the class, there was a murmur form the class of, "Skive,"

Mrs. Clarke obviously heard them and she spoke in her stern voice, "Now you will all behave and listen to Officer Wilder and hopefully learn some useful information,"

The name Wilder rang in Paige's ear but she shook it off and turned her attention back to Glen before there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Clarke briskly made her way over and opened the door and then at the sight in front of her Paige nearly fell of her seat!

There standing in the doorway was none other than Sam Wilder, her dad, albeit an older looking Sam Wilder with his hair now more grey than the light brown Paige had seen in the photo Grams had shown her and his face wore more lines and wrinkles but she could still tell clearly it was him. He had the same bright eyes Paige had inherited form him, which he was using right now as he addressed the class politely.

"You okay?" Glen whispered looking at Paige's even paler face than usual.

Paige managed to close her wide-open mouth to answer hoarsely, "Yeah,"

Paige looked back to the front of the room to see Mrs. Clarke had sat down at her desk and Sam was at the front, "Hi, my name is Sam Wilder and as you probably already know I'm a police officer and I'm here today to talk to you all about…" And that was all Paige heard before she zoned out into a world of her own.

She couldn't help but stare at him, studying him, that was her dad just about two metres in front of her, the man who had left her fourteen years ago, he was right there, she now had the chance to talk to him, find out why he left, why he never came back, so many questions entered her mind and they all had the chance to be answered, she had the chance but instead of taking that chance she ran.

Literally, she got up from her seat and ran out the classroom leaving the rest of the room looking after her puzzled, especially Glen.

* * *

The school bell rang at the end of the day and Piper and Leo walked out of school together holding hands tightly, Piper's rings were digging into her fingers but she didn't say anything, to be honest she really didn't care. The same went for Phoebe and Cole. The two couples walked slowly, the slowest they had ever walked out of school before, infact they didn't want to leave school which was a major first for all of them but they knew that when they reached the car park Leo and Cole's mum and dad would be waiting for them in the car to take them away.

Not too far ahead they could clearly see the car and Prue, Andy, Paige and Glen waiting for them all looking sad.

Leo and Piper stopped a little bit form everyone, "So this is it," Leo said quietly.

Piper nodded, "I guess so," She felt tears prickle in her eyes.

"You know I played this moment over in my head a lot this week but I never actually got to the part where I leave…" He trailed off.

Piper gave his hands a squeeze as she pushed back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I love you so much." Leo said feeling a lump in his throat.

Those were the words Piper was dreading hearing, the words that broke her down, she had no control over the tears falling from her eyes now, she could barely find her voice and she only managed a whisper when she found it, "I love you too,"

"Don't ever forget that," Leo pulled her close to him taking in her soft scent for the last time on he didn't know how long it would be.

"I won't," She nestled into his chest as her tears ran onto his jacket but he didn't mind.

Cole glanced at Piper and Leo then back at Phoebe and smiled slightly, "Thank you," He said hoarsely.

"For what?" Phoebe asked surprised.

"Helping me, being there for me, loving me, everything,"

"Your welcome," Phoebe's voice cracked slightly.

"I love you," Cole whispered pulling her close.

Prue, Andy, Paige and Glen watched them their hearts going out to them.

Prue looked at Andy and whispered. "I'm sorry,"

He nodded at her, "Me too," And he slipped hi arm around her waist.

"You okay?" Glena asked Paige.

"Yeah, I'm a little sad but…"

"I meant about earlier when you ran out the classroom,"

"Oh yeah well I just felt a bit sick but I'm fine mow," Paige lied not wanting to talk about it right then, if at all.

"Oh okay," Glen seemed satisfied with her answer and he to slipped his arm around Paige.

The all then saw Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Cole walk over to them.

"Oh you guys we're going to miss you," Prue said giving each of them a hug.

"Yeah guys it won't be the same without you," Andy clapped them both on the back.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked as he hugged Andy, Andy smiled as Cole gave him one too and then Paige and Glen too.

"Bye guys you've all been great," Leo smiled at them.

"Yeah the best," Cole agreed.

"Well bye Pheebs," Leo said giving her a hug as did Piper and Cole.

Leo then walked close to Piper again and gave her one last hug and kissed her passionately, they both found they didn't want to let go but eventually they had to.

"Bye, Piper," Leo couldn't help but let a tear escape his eyes.

"Bye Leo," Piper had let more than a few tears escape her eyes.

He couldn't help but hug her again, whispering, "We'll find a way to be together, somehow I promise," in her ear. She looked up at him surprised and confused, "Don't worry, I'll call you,"

"All the time," Piper said.

"All the time," Leo assured giving her a smile.

Cole had just let go of Phoebe and met with Leo and they both waved at them then got in the car, "Bye everyone," They called out.

"Bye," They all shouted back as the engine started and the car roared off. They all stood outside watching it until they could no longer see it.

"They're really gone," Piper and Phoebe cried.

The others looked at each other then hugged Piper and Phoebe tightly as they cried.

* * *

A sad chapter, pretty boring too but anyway next one isn't as bad.

**Next chapter-** Piper and Phoebe are dealing with Cole and Leo's departure very differently and can Glen convince Paige to talk to Sam?

**Chapter 12**- Over, Okay and Overworked will be up soon!


	12. Over, Okay and Overworked

Thanks very much for all the reviews!

A week has past since Cole and Leo left.

Chapter 12

Over, okay and Overworked

"Oh crap, I completely forgot about this homework," Glen groaned finding a crumpled piece of paper at the bottom of his bag.

"What is it?" Paige asked looking up form her own work.

"Just a worksheet that drugs awareness guy set us," Glen told her as he started answering the questions quickly.

Paige suddenly looked awkward and changed the subject, "Yeah well just be grateful you don't have Mrs. Green for English, she only went and set us a five page essay to do,"

"I guess," Glen said without looking up, "But its fifteen questions to answer, that's a bit harsh,"

"Just don't bother doing it, its not like you're going to see him again," Paige suggested as she flopped back on her bed throwing her own books and work off, being seriously bored form doing homework.

"Yeah I will see him again, tomorrow when the homework is due," Glen said making Paige sit up quickly, "Infact you better copy my notes since you missed last weeks class," Paige didn't answer, "Paige?" Glen said, "Whats wrong?" He noticed her pale expression.

"Nothing,"

"Yeah right, ever since the policeman visited last week or I mention it you go all weird and quiet…oh my God you're not taking drugs are you?"

"No, no," Paige denied quickly.

"Thank God," Glen said relieved, "So then whats going on?"

Paige thought a minute, could she tell him? Of course she could he was her best friend and boyfriend. She looked at his expectant face, "Okay, the policeman well he's…my dad," It was the first time she had said it out loud and it sound very strange.

Glen stared at her shocked, "Woah,"

"I know, huh? That's why I left like that, I was so shocked," Paige explained.

"This is big, huge, you taking drugs would be minuscule compared to this," Paige hit his arm, "Sorry, anyway does your Grams know?" He asked.

Paige shook her head, "No, I haven't told her and I'm not going to either, I mean I didn't speak to him and its not like I'm ever going to,"

"Yes you are,"

"What?" Paige looked at him confused.

"Paige come on you can't throw an opportunity like this away, don't you want to talk to him, get answers from him?" Glen tried to persuade her.

"Well yeah but it would be so awkward, what would I say and what if he was horrible and…"

"He can't be that bad. He's a policeman," Glen pointed out.

Paige nodded, "I suppose,"

"Paige if you don't talk to him, you'll regret it for the rest of your life," Glen assured her.

Paige sighed knowing he was right, "Okay then, I'll do it, tomorrow I'll talk to him…my dad,"

* * *

"Ooh, Pheebs where you going?" Prue asked taking in Phoebe in a black strapless top and short black denim skirt as she emerged form her bedroom from putting Abbie to bed.

"To a party," Phoebe answered while applying lipgloss to her lips in the hallway mirror.

"On a school night?" Prue asked surprised.

"Yeah I know but…" Phoebe started to explain.

"Its okay you don't need to explain I think you deserve a bit of fun after everything," Prue said shortly. Phoebe nodded knowing that she meant since Cole had left.

"Well thanks Prue, I better go," She smiled at Prue before making for the stairs.

On her way downstairs Phoebe bumped into Piper, "Sorry," Piper said as she kept walking forward before Phoebe could even reply. She came up the stairs so fast that she almost banged into Prue aswell but Prue stopped her just in time.

Piper, woah slow down, where's the fire?" Prue joked.

"Sorry, I just have a lot of homework to do," Piper explained.

"Again? You had loads last night too and the night before that and come to think about it, you've had lots of homework every night this week," Prue said looking at Piper closely.

"I know but…"

"Piper I know you miss Leo but you don't need to overwork yourself like this, there are other ways to deal with it," Prue said gently.

Piper's face remained emotionless, "I have to go, I have lots…"

"…Of homework," Prue finished then she sighed, "Okay then,"

Piper walked past her into her bedroom, Prue called after her, "Piper you know I'm here to talk if you want," Piper briefly turned round to face her and nodded before entering her room to do 'homework'

* * *

Prue sat at the kitchen table the next morning feeding Abbie, "Good girl," Prue cooed as Abbie finished. Just then piper came into the kitchen grabbing a slice of toast and walking out with out saying anything.

"Piper," Piper stopped and turned to face Prue, "So you did actually notice me sitting here?"

"Yeah sorry, I'm just in a rush," Piper explained turning to leave again.

"And what possibly could you be in a rush for at seven o' clock in the morning?" Prue asked raising her eyebrows.

"Work," Piper answered simply.

"Work? Does Quake even open at this hour?" Prue asked surprised.

"Well no but I said I would come in early before school and help set up," Piper replied.

"Why?" Prue asked thinking it would be the last thing she would offer to do.

"Because… because I did,"

"Okay then well I'll see you after school," Prue sighed.

"I'm working,"

Prue wanted to say something but bit her lip, "Okay then I'll see you tonight,"

"Well if you are staying up until eleven then sure," Piper smiled.

"Eleven, Piper this is crazy, you are overworking yourself," Prue reasoned.

Piper ignored her, "I'm going to be late,"

"Piper…"

"Goodbye Prue." Piper said firmly leaving the kitchen.

"Morning," Phoebe said cheerfully coming into the kitchen already dressed.

"You're up early for being out last night," Prue commented surprised.

"Shh," Phoebe signalled to Prue pointing to the phone at her ear.

"Oh sorry," Prue apologised.

"Well you're up early too, yeah I had a great time too, sure sounds great, I'll see you tonight then," Phoebe smiled as she hung up the phone then helped herself to a slice of toast and sat down at the table without saying anything to Prue.

"Well?" Prue urged.

"Well what?" Phoebe asked.

"What was that about?" Prue asked eagerly.

"Oh right, well that was Jamie, I met him at the party last night and we hit it off so he asked me out tonight," Phoebe explained.

"Oh," Prue said not very enthusiastic.

"Oh?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I just thought…I mean Cole, he only left a week ago…" She trailed off.

"Yeah exactly he left so I should get on with my life as soon as possible, whats the point in moping around," Phoebe said emotionlessly.

"Phoebe I know you think that dating quickly will ease the pain but it won't you love Cole that will take some time to get over," Prue said gently.

"Well you're wrong because I'm already over him," Phoebe stated as convincingly as she could manage.

Prue shook her head; "You don't mean that,"

"Don't I?" Phoebe got up and left the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Paige asked as she entered.

"Phoebe has a date that she met at a part last night and I told her that she wasn't over Cole but she…Paige are you even listening to me?" Prue noticed Paige was in another world.

"Em, yeah, sure, and don't worry Piper will come around," Paige answered.

"You mean Phoebe?" Prue asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Sure, her too,"

"Paige are you okay?" Prue asked.

"Fine why wouldn't I be?" Paige asked getting up quickly and leaving the kitchen too.

Prue watched her third sister leave and sighed looking down at Abbie, "Sisters," She mumbled. Abbie giggled, "Oh you think that's funny do you? Well you just wait until someday you have brothers or sisters," Abbie made a face making Prue laugh too.

* * *

Sorry it was a bit short and not much happened but I promise in the next chapter things start to get more interesting!

Next chapter- Phoebe goes on her date but is she really over Cole like she says she is? Piper receives a phone call and I'm pretty sure you can all guess whom it's from and will Paige talk to Sam?

Chapter 13, Popcorn, Proposal and Phonecall will be up soon!


	13. Popcorn, Proposal and Phonecall

Thanks very much for the reviews!

Chapter 13

Popcorn, Proposal and Phonecall

"Okay so that's about it from me, I hope you all found the information useful and please remember all these facts if you are ever in the situation to take drugs," Officer Wilder's face was serious but soon softened as he smiled at the class, "Thank you for listening,"

Mrs. Clarke got up from her desk at once and clapped, gesturing for the rest of the class to join in. After a small applause, with Officer Wilder's cheeks tinted slightly red the bell rang and everyone darted out the classroom without waiting for Mrs. Clarke's permission.

Glen and Paige were the only ones left, hanging back by pretending to put their books away. Glen then kissed Paige on the cheek whispering words of encouragement in her ear before leaving the room also.

Taking a deep breath she made her way to the front of the classroom telling herself it was now or never. As she approached the front where he sat gathering his notes together Paige realised to her annoyance Mrs. Clarke was still in the room. She was staring. Paige hoped if she asked to talk to Sam she would have to leave them alone. She was now right in front of him, hoping desperately that her voice would come out level she spoke "Er…" Well it was a start she thought.

It got his attention anyway, he looked up at her slightly surprised, "Can I help you?" He asked kindly.

"Well… I was sort of…wondering if I…could maybe talk to…you," She stuttered feeling her cheeks burn as she did.

"Now Paige I'm sure Officer Wilder has a lot to do…" Came Mrs. Clarke's voice form across the room; her beady eyes fixed curiously on Paige.

But Sam cut her off a warm smile on his face as he kept his eyes on Paige, "No really its fine," He insisted.

Paige suddenly felt more at ease and wanted to laugh in Mrs. Clarke's face but thought better of it and decided to show an appreciated smile in Sam's way instead.

"Oh well… if you are sure," She seemed flustered as she got up from her seat, "Well I'll be back shortly to lock the room," Giving Paige an odd look she left.

After a moment Sam spoke, "So Paige is it?" He asked. Paige shyly nodded. "Take a seat please," She sat down without saying anything. For a moment nobody spoke but Paige could feel Sam study her, a strange smile on his face as he did so. "You know you look so familiar, have we met?"

"Yeah…. a long time ago." Paige answered avoiding his eye.

He smiled not really understanding what she meant. "So what seems to be the problem, you're not into drugs are you? A pretty thing like yourself," His smile weakened slightly.

"No, no," Paige answered quickly shaking her head.

"Good," He replied his smile returning to its usual brightness. "So…" He encouraged her to talk.

She sighed then quickly let all her words come out in one breath, "My name is Paige Halliwell and I'm the daughter of Patty Halliwell and…" She stopped herself and hesitated for a second before finishing, "…well you," Slowly she looked back up form the her knees where her eyes were fixed upon to see his reaction.

Sam didn't really look too surprised, his voice came out soft almost a whisper, "Paige," His eyes shone bright, he looked happy not disappointed like she had imagined so many times.

"You're not shocked?" Paige asked quietly.

"When I you came over to me I recognised you but I couldn't think form where and then when I found out your name was Paige…well I thought it was too much of a coincidence though. How could I have not known though, you look so much like your mother," His face etched with pain for a second before he quickly composed himself and smiled at Paige, "You are so grown up looking,"

"Well judging by the fact the last time you saw me was when I was a new-born baby I'd say so," As soon as it came out she regretted it but she didn't know where it came from.

Sam looked down, "Paige I have regretted leaving you everyday but I had to…"

"Why?" Paige interrupted him boldly.

"Well…it's complicated,"

"Oh," Paige didn't really know what to say now.

There was an awkward silence filled only by the clock on the back wall.

"So I guess you still live at the manor," It was more a statement than a question.

Paige nodded then stopped halfway, "Wait if you knew where I still lived then why did you never get in touch?"

"Well when I left I did intend to come back but well…lets just say I lost my job and everything was going wrong, I was in a bad way but then I met Sarah,"

Paige could guess who this Sarah was, "And you forgot all about me," Paige finished.

"No that's not true but Sarah found out she was pregnant literally months after we met and that kept me bust and I had just started a new career…"

"As a policeman?"

Sam nodded, "Look Paige I think about you everyday but…"

"It would have been awkward to come back after all those years," She again finished his sentence.

"Well…yeah," He sighed.

"Its okay really I mean I actually only found out about you a couple of months ago,"

"What?"

"Well I was always just told Victor was my dad but he stopped by a couple of months ago and it all came out,"

"I'm sorry," Sam sighed again.

"For what?"

"Giving you such a pathetic excuse for a dad," He answered.

"I don't think that. I mean you are probably a great dad to your other kid,"

Sam gave a small smile, "I'd like to think so, I'm just sorry I wasn't for you but I hope I can make that up to you a little…like by taking you to lunch tomorrow?"

Paige thought about it, "Okay, I'd like that,"

Mrs. Clarke suddenly came through the door obviously surprised they were still there, "Oh sorry…"

"No its okay we were just leaving, " He smiled at Mrs. Clarke the turned to Paige again, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at the manor about one,"

Paige smiled and nodded and they both left the room together leaving a confused looking Mrs. Clarke.

* * *

Phoebe sat down in the cinema seats at the back. Seconds after her a guy came up to her, "Here you go," smiling he handed her a box of popcorn but accidentally let it slip from his hands causing the popcorn to spill out all over the floor. "Sorry," He apologised bending down to pick it all up. He silently cursed himself.

Phoebe bent down and helped the boy who was her date, Jamie, "It's okay, really," She smiled at him.

Rising up again since it was all picked up he smiled at her, "I guess I'm just nervous, I mean you are so beautiful,"

Phoebe blushed, thankful it was dark, "Thank you,"

"I'm only speaking truth," He grinned and suddenly all Phoebe saw was Cole's face grinning back at her, quickly she shook it off.

"You okay?" Jamie asked seeing her expression.

Fixing her mouth into a smile she nodded.

"Good," The movie started and Phoebe felt Jamie slowly put his arm around her shoulders, she weakly smiled at him.

After the movie finished Jamie walked her home, "Well bye and thanks," Phoebe said as the stood outside the manor.

"Your welcome," Jamie paused a minute then leant in and kissed her lips, she felt weird and it didn't fell right but she kissed back.

Grinning afterwards he waved bye and left.

Phoebe sighed and her eyes caught Prue looking at her through the living room window, as soon as she saw Phoebe see her she closed the blinds quickly,

Shaking her head Phoebe entered the manor only to be met by Prue as soon as she walked in, "So did you have a good time?"

"Yeah it was fine," Phoebe answered casually hanging her coat on the rack by the door.

"Just fine? Well you are back at eight but you know it's only to be expected I guess,"

"What? Why?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Well you know so soon after Cole and…"

Phoebe sighed in frustration, "Prue I do not need Cole," Phoebe said trying to put the image she had of Cole from her head.

"I know you don't need him sweetie but its okay to miss him,"

"Prue stop okay I had a great time tonight, I mean we kissed so what does that tell you?"

Prue was about to answer but Phoebe cut her off, "You know never mind I don't want to hear," And with that she stormed upstairs, her image of Cole going with her.

Prue sighed she hadn't meant to make Phoebe angry, she leant back against the doorframe being interrupted from her thought by the doorbell.

"Hi," She smiled happily as she saw Andy standing there.

"Hey sorry I'm a little late but the Chinese was really busy," He kissed her on the cheek as he entered carrying a bag full of food.

"That's okay come on I'll get plates," He followed her through to the kitchen.

They sat down to their meal eating hungrily but about halfway through Andy's phone went off, sighing he took it out and read the message he had received the looked up at Prue apologetically, "Its Lindsay, she says she needs me to come over straightaway,"

"So ignore her," Prue's voice was calm but he could tell she was not happy.

"I can't what if it's important," He reasoned gently.

"It won't be she probably just wants ice cream or something,"

"Prue I'm really sorry…"

"Wait you are choosing her over me?" Prue asked in disbelief.

"No it's just…"

"Exactly what you are doing," Prue finished coldly. Andy was about to speak, "Save it," Prue stopped him, "Just go, its obvious she is more important,"

"Hey that is not true you mean way more to me and you know it,"

"Do I? Prove it,"

"Okay I will…right I was going to wait until you're birthday for this but now is good…okay Prue will you marry me?"

Prue looked at him taken, "What?"

"It's a simple question,"

"Andy we can't we're too young…"

"So some people say we're too young to have a baby but we did that and we don't have to get married straightaway, we cam wait a bit if…"

"Andy shut up," Prue smiled, "My answer is yes, of course I'll marry you,"

"You will? Oh my God that's great!" Andy stood up and pulled Prue to her feet, lifted her up and spun her round and round before kissing her happily.

* * *

Piper sat at her desk doing her homework but she couldn't help but steal a glance at her phone every few seconds, willing it to ring.

It had been over a week and Leo hadn't called her. She was beginning to think he had forgotten about her her. That he'd already met a new girl.

A sudden noise brought her back to reality but it took her a second to figure out it was her phone, surprised she looked at it. The caller ID said Leo. Her heart jumped and she answered it quickly.

"Leo,"

"Yeah its me," Came the soft voice on the other side.

"You don't know how good it is to hear you're voice," She smiled.

"I know what you mean," He sighed, "Listen sorry I haven't called but my parents have banned me and Cole form talking to you both saying we need to move on but I couldn't I needed to hear you, I miss you so much,"

"Me too, I'm going crazy over here, I need to see you,"

"Me too…. Look I've got an idea of how we could be together,"

Piper seemed surprised, "How?"

"Run away," Leo said quietly.

"Run away? Leo that's crazy we cant," Piper protested.

"How not, all I know is I can't be without you,"

Piper was silent for a minute thinking it over.

Leo waited anxiously, "Piper you still there?"

"Okay…lets do it," Came Piper's voice.

"Seriously?" Leo asked his heart beating fast as he spoke.

"Yeah I love you and I want to be with you, I'll do whatever it takes to be with you,"

Leo breathed happily.

"Oh my God I can't believe we are even talking about this, it's so crazy," Piper gave a nervous laugh.

"Love make you do crazy things," Leo grinned.

"So we're really doing this?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, we're running away, we're going to be together no matter what, I promise,"

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!

Next chapter- Prue and Andy tell Grams their news. Paige goes to lunch with Sam. At a doctors appointment the doctor lets something slip, will Lindsay be able to cover it up or will Andy finally find out the truth?

Okay I'm going on holiday on Wednesday so if you want me to update before I go then review and I will try my hardest to!


	14. Lunch, Leaving and Lied

Omigod, so sorry! I know I haven't updated in ages and I know I said I would before I went on holiday but I was just sooo busy! But I'm back and I promise updates won't be so long next time!

* * *

Chapter 14

Lunch, Leaving and Lied

Prue and Andy sat at the kitchen table next morning; Abbie sprawled out in Prue's arms. Andy's arm securely around Prue, both with wide smiles plastered on their faces.

Grams walked into the kitchen past them then did a double take stopping to look at them curiously, "Okay whats going on?" She asked.

"Well…" Prue looked excitedly at Andy and he squeezed her hand, "We're engaged!" Prue squealed happily.

"Well its about time," Grams exclaimed thrusting her arms out.

Prue and Andy raised their eyebrows at her, she softened and a smile appeared on her face. "I mean congratulations,"

Prue and Andy grinned at her, shaking their heads, "Well thank you," Prue smiled.

"Okay then well we have a wedding to plan, I think…"

Prue held her hand up quickly to stop Grams, "Woah hold on, we're not rushing into anything, we're going to enjoy being engaged for a while," She looked to Andy who nodded and kissed her head.

""Oh…" Grams said slightly disappointed but quickly became happy again, "Well still I'm really happy for you two," She smiled happily at them.

"I'm happy too," Prue sighed, letting all her worries that clouded her love for Andy over the last few months out with it.

* * *

Paige sat looking out the living room window, her head rested comfortably in her hands, waiting. Grams cheerfully humming to her walked in seeing Paige, "What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"N…nothing," Paige startled at Grams voice quickly came away from the window and smiled sweetly at Grams.

Grams looked at her oddly, "So what are your plans today?" She asked.

"Em…eh…I don't really know yet," She lied her fingers crossed tightly behind her back.

"Oh well do you want to come to lunch with me?" Grams asked.

"Eh…I can't," Paige said slowly just as a car horn beeped.

"Hmm, I wonder who that is?" Grams said nosily making her way over to the window.

"Eh…I don't know but why…" Paige stepped in front of Grams quickly and tried to change the subject.

Grams stopped and looked at Paige suspiciously, "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing," Paige answered placing a false smile on her face.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, "I'll get it," Paige shouted quickly.

"No I'll get it," Grams said firmly making her way into the hall, pulling open the door she gasped in shock, "Sam?"

"Hi Penny," He smiled kindly at her the looked over at Paige who was standing behind Grams wondering what Grams was going to say, "Hi, Paige,"

She smiled at him, "Hi,"

Grams looked at her, "Paige you know him?" She asked feeling confused.

Paige nodded, "Let me explain Grams," She looked at Sam, "Could you give us a minute?"

He nodded, "Sure I'll be in the car waiting," Smiling at Grams he left.

"Whats going on Paige?" Grams asked impatience in her voice as she rested her hands on her hips.

"Okay Grams Sam is a policeman and he came to our school and I recognised him from the photo you showed me and I talked to him…and he invited me to lunch today," She stopped to take a breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Grams asked slightly hurt that she wouldn't confide something like that to her.

"I didn't think you'd understand, I saw how you were when Victor came over, I thought you might stop me from seeing him," Paige explained quietly.

"Oh sweetie if its what you want I wouldn't stop you," Grams assured her pulling her in for a hug.

"Really?" Paige asked surprised.

"Of course," Grams laughed, "Now you better go,"

"Bye then," Paige smiled opening the door, she stopped and turned back to face Grams, "Thanks Grams," The she walked out the door.

"I'll see you later then," Grams turned to see Prue, Andy and Abbie coming into the hall.

"Count on it," Andy promised kissing Prue's cheek and giving Abbie a kiss on her head he turned to the door. "Bye," He waved at Grams before leaving.

"So where is he off to?" Grams asked Prue the minute he left.

"Oh he has a doctors appointment with Lindsay," Prue said still smiling even when she mentioned Lindsay's name.

Grams looked at her surprised, "And you don't mind?"

"Why should I?" She asked grinning.

Grams raised her eyebrows at her, "Oh maybe because you have been moaning about Lindsay forever,"

"Its different we're engaged now she can't break us up anymore,"

"Good to hear that," Grams said happily, "Well I'm going to pop out to the shops,"

"Bye then," Prue lifted Abbie's arms and waved them, "Say bye Grams,"

Gram blew Abbie a kiss and left.

Prue then turned to see Phoebe coming downstairs in dark denim hip hugging jeans, a hot pink crop top that showed off her cute belly button ring which she got done in her more wild days without Grams permission and sandals that matched her top, "You look nice, where you off to?" Prue asked hoping Phoebe wasn't still annoyed at her.

The look on Phoebe's face told her plainly that she was still annoyed, "I've got a date," She replied coolly.

Prue sighed, "Look Pheebs I'm really sorry about last night," She apologised. Phoebe's expression didn't change. Prue sighed again and decided she needed to take drastic measures. She held up Abbie in front of Phoebe and spoke in a babyish voice, "Please Aunt Phoebe forgive mummy she didn't mean it," Slowly Prue lifted Abbie down and looked at Phoebe.

Phoebe held her hard expression for a second before she broke down and smiled, "That's not fair you know you're not allowed to use my absolutely adorable niece on me like that,"

Prue grinned, "Did she convince you then?" Prue asked hopefully.

Phoebe nodded, "Of course she did you know I can't say no to her, can I sweetie?" Phoebe cooed at Abbie, tickling her under her chin to which Abbie giggled helplessly. Then she looked back at Prue, "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I guess,"

"You guess?" Prue asked.

Phoebe raised her eyebrows, "Don't push it," She warned then broke into a grin to show she was joking.

Prue laughed, "Okay then so we're cool?" She asked already knowing the answer but just making sure.

"You know we are," Phoebe smiled, "Now if you don't mind I have a date that I'm already late for,"

"Oh yeah right, well have a good time with Jamie was it?" Prue tried to remember the boy Phoebe was with last night.

Phoebe shook her head, "Em actually I'm not going with Jamie this time,"

"Oh I thought you said you had fun last night?" Prue asked confused.

"I did but… I don't want him to get too clingy, I mean it was just one date right? No strings attached its not like we're dating," Phoebe shrugged casually.

"Uh huh," Prue nodded biting her lip not wanting to say the wrong thing, "But you know Pheebs just because Cole left doesn't mean they all will." She said gently.

"Yeah I know…I just…am late so I better…you know go," She gestured her hand towards the door and left without casting even a glance back at Prue or Abbie.

* * *

"Okay Miss Taylor there is your baby," The doctor pointed to the screen where a fuzzy picture showed up.

"Where I don't see it?" Lindsay asked not even really looking properly.

"Its right there," Andy said before the doctor could answer, taking her finger and putting it on the screen.

"Oh wow its great," Lindsay commented slightly sarcastic but Andy didn't seem to notice he was still staring in awe at the screen, even though he had been through it before it still was huge to him.

"I know it is isn't it?" Andy stated more than questioned.

"Well just think in about six months you'll have a little baby," the doctor smiled warmly at them.

Andy was quick to pick up on what he had just said, "Six months? Don't you mean five?"

"Em no I don't think so," He scanned his notes, "No it says right here that Lindsay is three months along right now,"

Lindsay covered her face in her hands and cursed silently several times to herself.

Andy ignored her and looked at the doctor almost desperately, "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes," The doctor replied looking concerned at the two of them, "Is everything all right?" He asked.

Andy gave out a hollow laugh, "Well then everything is just fine," He said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

* * *

"So what do you want?" Sam asked Paige once they were sat at a little restaurant of Sam's choice.

"Em, I think I'll have the tuna baguette but without the salad, I just hate tomatoes," Paige replied smiling.

"I know what you mean I hate it when people spoil a perfectly good meal by putting salad with it," Sam agreed.

"Yeah I mean I'm all for healthy living and everything but tomatoes so spoil the taste of everything they touch," Paige grinned thinking about how ridiculous they must have sounded but somehow it didn't seem to matter.

Once they order was taken Sam turned to Paige, "So what did your Grams say about you seeing me today?"

"Surprisingly she was okay with it…I think she likes you more than Victor," Paige let a small grin appear on her face.

"Really?" He sounded quite surprised.

Paige laughed and Sam joined in too.

"So how is your sisters, wait let me get this right…Prue, Piper and Phoebe?" He asked looking at her to see if he got in right.

She nodded actually quite surprised that he got it right, "Yeah, they're all fine," She decided not to go into too much detail.

"Good," He smiled warmly just as their food arrived. They ate in silence until they were finished. "Did you like?" Sam asked as their plates were cleared away.

Paige nodded, "It was lovely and hey no salad," She grinned.

Sam laughed as the waiter asked if they wanted anything for desert, "Today's specials are apple pie, strawberries and cream or chocolate cake,"

"Chocolate cake," Paige and Sam both answered at the same time and then both started laughing.

The waiter smiled at them, "Two chocolates cakes it is then," He then sauntered away.

"So you like chocolate cake?" Sam asked still smiling.

Paige nodded enthusiastically, "It's only like my favourite food," She grinned.

"Me too," He agreed, "So tell me a little bit about your other favourite things…like what do you do in your spare time?"

Paige shrugged, "I dunno really, just mainly hang around with my sisters or Glen,"

Sam smiled awkwardly, "So Glen is he like your…boyfriend?"

Paige felt her cheeks redden slightly, "Em, yeah but he's also my best friend,"

"Sorry didn't mean to embarrass you," Sam apologised.

"No you never," Paige half lied.

"Its just I don't know anything about you," He sighed.

"Well we did like just meet," Paige smiled slightly.

"I guess," Sam agreed but was cut off by their deserts coming.

Once they were finished San got up to pay the bill and came back over to the table, "You ready?" He asked Paige. She nodded and followed him out to his car.

They both got into the car but Sam didn't start it, he turned to Paige, "I had a really nice time,"

"Me too, thanks." She smiled.

Sam smiled too but then his face grew serious, "Look Paige, last night, I was told I'm being transferred to New York,"

Paige let whet he said sink in, "Oh," Was all she could say as her face fell slightly.

"I know its bad timing after we just met and that's why I want you to come with me,"

"What!" Paige exclaimed shocked.

"I know it's a big deal and everything…"

"I can't go," She said then realised it was a bit too harsh added, "I mean we just met,"

"I know but I guess…well I just didn't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you again," He sighed.

"You're not," Paige sighed, "I mean I wish you didn't have to leave but I'm glad I got to meet you and see what you're like for myself, instead of just being told by other people and hey I've lived my whole life without a dad until now," She smiled slightly.

"I didn't really expect you to say yes," He admitted looking at her closely.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be," She sighed and leant back against the car seat.

"I guess not," He agreed.

Paige just thought of something and sat back up, "If you knew this, why didn't you tell me earlier at lunch?" She asked curiously.

"I just wanted to have one day together without something like that over our heads," He answered.

She nodded, "Well thank you for today,"

"Your welcome," He replied as he started the car.

They slowly pulled up outside the manor, Sam looking at Paige a slight hint of regret or sadness in his eyes, "Listen Paige if you ever change you're mind or something…here," He handed her a small card containing his details.

"Thanks," She smiled taking the card and getting out of the car.

She topped at the bottom of the steps leading to the manor and gave a little wave, "Bye then I guess,"

He nodded, "Bye Paige…you're a good kid, of course I always knew you would be," He smiled proudly at her before starting up the engine.

Paige waved a last time and smiled as he drove off, she watched him drive away for a moment before sighing to herself and taking a look a the card he gave her, she slipped it in her pocket and let out a small smile as she walked up the steps into the manor.

* * *

"Andy…" Lindsay started as soon as they both walked out the doctor's office.

"I'll be the one talking," Andy cut her off sharply, he gave her a hard look, "It's not my baby is it?"

"Look Andy I…"

"Answer the question," Andy said through his teeth trying to remain as calm as possible.

"No," She mumbled looking at the floor, her voice shaky.

Andy gave a hollow laugh, "I can't believe you, what did you think that I would never find out?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well…"

He cut her off again, anger breaking through, "You're unbelievable you know that, just when I think you can't get any worse…"

"Andy please," She begged, her eyes watery as she looked pleadingly at him.

"Please what?" He spat, "Forgive you, forget about all this, is that what?" He shouted rage building up.

Lindsay didn't answer.

"How could you lie to me about something like this?" he asked looking at her in disgust.

"Andy…"

"Save it," Andy sighed shaking his head, "I'm going and I don't want to see you ever again and I mean that with every bone in my body," Glaring deadly at her one more time he walked away.

* * *

So I'm guessing you are all happy he finally found out, I know I am! Lol!

Next chapter- Piper and Leo put their plan into action about running away, will they succeed and whats wrong with Paige?

Chapter 15 will be up soon (definitely not as long as last time anyway!)

Please review!


	15. Nauseous Night and a Note

Thanks very much for the reviews! You are all great! Hope you enjoy this one!

Chapter 15

Nauseous, Night and Note

Takes place one month after the last.

"And what time do you call this young lady?" Grams emerged from the darkness as Phoebe crept through the front door late. Her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face as she looked at her grandaughter.

"Grams it's only just after midnight," Phoebe reasoned once she got over the initial fright of seeing Grams.

"That's not the point, Phoebe it's a school night and this is the third time this week you've come in this late," Grams said her face softening slightly and her hands slouching form her hips.

"Okay, I know, I know but I lost track of time that's all," Phoebe sighed as she explained.

"Phoebe to be honest I'm more worried about what you're doing when you are out this late," Grams concern leaking through her still stern voice.

Phoebe knew exactly what Grams was getting at and really she couldn't blame her for coming to such a conclusion, "Grams I'm not drinking," Phoebe said honestly looking Grams directly in the eye.

Grams sighed in relief, "I know you wouldn't do that again, its just I worry sometimes, especially when you're coming in this late three times a week,"

"Well its not really like I have anything better do, I mean my sisters are always out with their boyfriend's…well except Piper but she has gone into this major workaholic mode,"

Grams smiled, "Look Prue told me about you missing Cole so that's why you're going out on different dates the whole time and…"

"I wish Prue would keep her nose out of my life," Phoebe cut in annoyed.

"Well you know, its all right to miss Cole, you don't have to keep it in we are all here if you want to talk," Grams assured her kindly.

Phoebe softened and nodded, "I know but really I'm fine," She had said this so many times now it came out almost automatically. Truth be told though she was partly lying she missed Cole more than she would admit to anyone. None of the guys she had been on dates with had come even close to Cole but hey at least her way of dealing with missing him was better than Piper's, well more fun at least.

"Okay well you better get to bed, you have school tomorrow," Grams finally said ushering Phoebe up stairs.

Phoebe smiled, "Goodnight Grams,"

"Goodnight," Grams replied while Phoebe started up the stairs.

She stopped at the top and smiled down at Grams, "Love you,"

Grams smiled too, "Love you too,"

* * *

Prue awoke the next morning to the sound of Abbie crying. She turned over to face Abbie's crib and eventually managed to open her eyes, her gaze the falling on her alarm clock, which read 5am. "Abbie, sweetie its too early," She moaned but Abbie obviously didn't understand and so kept crying. "Okay, okay I'm up," Prue yawned and stretched before forcing herself out form under her warm covers. A horrible chill went right through her as she bent down to pick up Abbie, "There we go, you' re okay, lets go and get you fed," She soothed the now silent baby and carried her out of the room, pausing at the bathroom door after hearing an unpleasant sound.

"Paige?" Prue said surprised as she walked into the bathroom and saw her youngest sister crouched on the floor, head over the toilet seat throwing up. "Paige you okay?" She didn't realise how stupid that sounded until it was out, "Well obviously not," She put in quickly.

Paige managed to come away from the toilet, her face pale and beads of sweat on her forehead to look at Prue.

"How long have you been up doing this?" Prue asked sympathetically.

"Oh about a half an hour," Paige replied sourly.

"Oh sweetie I totally know what that feels like when I was pregnant it used to be that long sometimes longer," Prue said but Abbie started crying again.

"You go feed her, I'm feeling a bit better now anyway," Paige told Prue while giving her a weak smile

"If you're sure?" Paige nodded and Prue left with a hungry Abbie.

As soon as she left though Paige felt that familiar feeling again and was bent back over the toilet.

"Whats wrong with me?" She moaned, "This is the fourth time this week this has happened," She suddenly thought back to what Prue had said a minute ago. "When I was pregnant it was this long sometimes more, pregnant, pregnant," The word swirled round her head, she quickly shook them away though, "That's ridiculous I can't be pregnant, I'm only fourteen, I _cannot_ be pregnant,"

"Not true anyone who has unprotected sex can be," A little voice in the back of her head argued.

Suddenly she was reminded of that night with Glen, they were so drunk she couldn't really remember what happened but she was sure that if they did do the thing she dreaded they had they sure wouldn't have been thinking about protection.

"No, no, no this can't be happening," Paige felt sick at the thought of it and was then literally sick again.

* * *

Prue looked up to her doorway where Paige stood, she smiled at her, "Feeling better I take it?" She asked.

"What…Oh yeah sure," Paige answered.

"Good," Prue nodded, "So what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Em, well okay we're doing a project in school in biology on pregnancy and I was wondering if you could answer some questions?" Paige asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"Okay," Prue agreed patting her bed for Paige to come and sit down.

"Well how did you first know you were pregnant?" Paige asked slightly nervously.

"Well I was feeling nauseous a lot and my period was late, plus I remembered a night where me and Andy hadn't…well you know used protection," She blushed slightly at discussing this topic with her youngest sister but continued, "So it all just sort of added up so I took a test and well you know the rest,"

Paige smiled slightly, "Weren't you nervous or scared though?" Paige asked curiously.

"Nervous? I was absolutely terrified, you have no idea how much courage I had to pluck up to just by the test let alone take it. It's one of the scariest things I've ever done," Prue answered.

"I'll bet," Paige agreed, "But I mean that must have been early on in the pregnancy, I mean lets just say someone had sex like three months ago surely they would have noticed before then if they were pregnant or not, right?" Paige asked hoping Prue was going to agree with her.

"Well no you might not get many pregnancy symptoms at all, or until really late on, actually I've heard of some people not knowing they are pregnant until their waters break,"

"Seriously?" Paige asked a little high pitched.

"Yeah," Prue replied eyeing Paige curiously, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just feel kinda sick again so…I'm going to go," Paige stood up feeling slightly faint but she brushed it off and was able to walk out of the room.

* * *

"Hi," Piper heard Leo's voice on the other side of the phone say, she smiled happy to hear him.

"Hi to you too,"

"So listen Piper are you sure about this because we don't have to…"

"Leo I've never been so sure in my life, I love you and I want to be with you," She said firmly.

Leo beamed, "I was hoping you were going to say that,"

Piper smiled too, "Now listen I'm all set,"

"Me too," Leo replied.

"So I guess I'll see you soon," Piper said almost giddily.

"Very soon," Leo corrected.

Very soon indeed, they were planning on leaving that night.

* * *

Paige stared at the shelf in front of her, breathing deeply then she glanced up at the counter where she saw none other than Glen's aunt.

"Okay there is no way I'm buying this now," She thought firmly in her head.

This was when her old days of nicking stuff came in very handy. Slowly and discreetly she reached out for the pregnancy test, her hand shaking as she did so then slipped it in her pocket. At a quicker but still casual pace she made her way out of the shop.

"That was the easy part though," She though grimly.

* * *

Prue strolled through the mall, one hand held softly by Andy, the other steering Abbie's pushchair. Prue couldn't help but smile to herself. Sure a lot of people who were seeing them just now probably thought they were too young; just silly little school kids but she didn't care what they thought. As far as she was concerned, she was the happiest she had ever been and even with the sleepless nights, not being able to go to as many parties and having to drop out of school, she wouldn't change having Abbie for the world. Just hearing her little girls giggle always made her smile no matter how she was feeling, she loved Abbie more then she ever thought imaginable. And she felt most happy when they were altogether as a family, just her, Andy and Abbie. And these little family day outs were happening more often now with Lindsay out of the picture.

When Andy had told Prue about her lies, Prue was positively bubbling with rage. Sure now she more calm, but the thought of the girl still made her blood boil. Luckily she hadn't really seen Lindsay since the lies came out, which was a good thing since Prue didn't know whether she would be able to contain herself if she did.

The three of them stopped outside a small café and Prue bent down to the same level as Abbie, "You thirsty, sweetie?" She asked to which Abbie made a funny noise which Prue took as a yes, smiling Prue unstrapped Abbie, "Okay then lets go inside, mummy could do with something herself," Prue lifted Abbie out her pushchair and rested the little girl on her hip.

"Would mummy like some juice aswell?" Andy asked in a playful way as he went ahead and opened the door for Prue.

Prue hit him playfully on her way past him, "Well I was thinking more like a coffee to help restore the energy I lost form being up so early this morning with this little rascal." Prue put on a pretend stern face at Abbie who just stuck her thumb in her mouth and looked up angelically at Prue. Prue shook her head while Andy laughed.

They sat at a small table in the corner of the café, Abbie was brought a high chair and she sat in it without any fuss, which Prue was grateful for. A tall, handsome waiter appeared at their table, flipping open his notepad and smiling at them politely, "Ready to order?"

Prue opened her mouth to answer when something caught her eye, "Oh my God," She whispered in disbelief.

"What?" Andy asked reverting his gaze to follow Prue's. He then sighed and shook his head, "Unbelievable, I'm telling you we will never be free of her…do you want to go?" He looked at Prue again while the waiter gave them a puzzling look as he remained in front of them awkwardly.

"No we are not leaving because of her," Prue said firmly looking away from the fake blonde who was sitting at a table three from theirs with her cronies Karen and Miranda.

"Okay then…" Andy agreed looking back at the waiter, "I'll have the…"

Suddenly though Lindsay's voice rang across the room, "Oh hi you two, I never noticed you both there," She was smiling far too over the top.

Andy opened his mouth to say something, which Prue was guessing, wasn't going to be "Oh hey how are you?" She nudged Andy and mouthed, "Ignore her,"

Lindsay spoke again, her voice echoing around the room causing everyone to give her a dirty look for interrupting their peace. "I'm only trying to be friendly," Her voice was so sickly sweet and casual then Andy didn't know how she could do it after all she had put them through.

He gritted his teeth to refrain form shouting something at her while Prue feeling anger bubble inside her purposely ignored her and looked at the waiter, "I'll have a black coffee please and…"

"See you try and be friendly…"

"…And a white coffee…" Prue continued her teeth gritted so hard as she finding it harder to ignore Lindsay.

"…And this is what you get, I mean what has the world come to…" Lindsay continued shaking her head.

Prue suddenly slammed her menu on the table; "Will you please shut up!" She exclaimed finally losing her temper.

Everyone in the room suddenly stopped talking and turned to look. Andy stared at Prue taken aback at her outburst, wasn't she the one who two minutes ago told him to ignore her? Even Abbie had stopped her usual giggling.

Prue composing herself slightly spoke calmer, "Andy doesn't want you, he doesn't like you and I can't say I blame him because I can't stand you. You are nothing but a lying cheating whore," Lindsay was turning paler by the second thanks to Prue's outburst but Prue continued. "So will you please keep away form my family because you have caused nothing but trouble for us and its time you stopped. So don't talk to us, don't smile at us, don't even look our direction, okay? We'll live our lives and you'll live yours, hopefully not having to cross each other's paths too much. And I suggest you do that because I swear to god that if you ever hurt my family again then I will not be responsible for my actions." Prue's voice was ice cold; her eyes filled with hate as she said each word slowly to emphasis her point.

She sighed once she'd finished and looked at the stunned waiter and started to speak again like nothing had happened, " So that was a black coffee and a white coffee and sweetie do you want anything else?" She looked at Andy, who blinked a few times before shaking his head.

Gradually the room became full of chatter and laughing again. Andy smiled proudly at Prue and squeezed her hand, she smiled back, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from her and now she felt so much lighter.

* * *

"You look nice," Piper commented coming down the stairs just in time to catch Phoebe before she went out the front door, "Where you going?"

Phoebe swung round completely surprised at Piper's cheerful tone and interest in her. Maybe Piper was finally getting over Leo. "Oh just to a party," She smiled at Piper.

"I hope you have a good time then," Piper said walking towards Phoebe and hugging her tightly.

"What was that for?" Phoebe asked surprised at Piper's sudden affectionate behaviour after spending the last couple of month's barely even talking.

"What can't a girl hug her sister for no reason?" Piper asked innocently.

"Well sure you can…its just…Piper I'm glad you're feeling better," Phoebe decided was the best way to put it.

Piper nodded feeling her eyes go watery, she sniffed, "Bye Pheebs, love ya," She managed despite the growing lump inside her throat.

Phoebe smiled at her sister and gave her another hug, "Bye, I love you too," Then she was gone.

* * *

"Hi Paigey," Paige looked up startled from the box in her hands to see Piper in the doorway, quickly she flung the box under her bed before Piper noticed then smiled at her sister surprised to see her there. Piper wasn't much for talking these days.

"Piper, hi," Paige sat up.

"So what are you doing, you look a little stressed," Piper noticed concerned.

"Nothing, nothing," Paige answered a little too quickly.

"You sure? Because you know you can talk to me right…about anything," Piper smiled reassuringly.

"Well actually…" Paige started. She could tell Piper what she was worried about right? After all she had helped Piper when she was in the same situation before.

"Yeah?" Piper urged gently.

"I…I…I'm worried about Phoebe," She sighed, she couldn't do it.

"Oh right, well don't worry Paige, I'm sure she'll be fine, she always is eventually," Piper reassured her.

"Yeah you're right I guess," Paige nodded.

Piper looked at Paige for a moment, "What do I have something on my face?" Paige asked touching her cheek.

"No…I…you know I love you right?"

"Yeah and I love you too," Paige said wondering what Piper was getting at.

"Good and you know I always will," Piper continued smiling at Paige.

"Me too," Paige agreed still feeling puzzled but decided to just be happy that Piper was acting better.

Piper hugged Paige suddenly, taking Paige aback slightly then smiled before letting go of her. She walked away pausing at the doorway, "Goodbye Paige," Feeling that lump form again.

"Bye," Paige smiled unaware it would be the last time she would see Piper for a while anyway, well if Piper's plan worked out.

* * *

Piper then walled into Prue's room already upset form saying goodbye to Paige. Prue looked up at her enter, "You okay?" She asked as soon as she saw Piper.

"Yeah I'm fine," Piper lied, "Look Prue I just wanted to apologise for being so distant lately, you know since Leo left and…"

"Piper its okay, I totally understand, it must be hard," Prue said gently.

Piper nodded, "Thanks for being so supportive and not just about this, for everything, I don't know what I'd do without you,"

"Oh sweetie you don't have to worry about that, I'm not going anywhere," Prue got up and hugged Piper who whispered so quietly into Prue shoulder that Prue didn't hear, "But I am,"

* * *

"Okay I'm ready," Paige said confidently to herself, as she was about to look at the test sitting on the bathroom counter. Though confidence showed in her voice that was the total opposite of what she was feeling inside. Truth was she was in bits. Tiny little bits picking away at her. Then thoughts swirled round her head, Glen abandoning her, Grams look of disappointment, her sisters shocked faces, her life turning upside down and whether this was all a nightmare or reality she had the answer just in front of her. Sinking down on the bathroom floor she let the thoughts consume her…

* * *

Dear, Grams, Prue, Phoebe, Paige and little Abbie,

I don't really know what to say, I mean I've planned everything else out except this part saying goodbye to you all, which is the hardest part because I love you all so much…but I love Leo aswell in a different way though, I'm _in_ love with him. See Leo turned my life around, I was pretty much alone before he came along, it was before we all made up but he changed all that, he actually noticed me and cared about me, like no one else at school ever had. He makes me feel alive, free, loved, special and I need to be with him. Don't worry though, I'll be fine but please don't try and find me, let me do this and I won't be gone forever, promise.

I love you all, Piper xxx

Piper let a tear drop fall on the page before folding it up and setting it on her bedside table.

* * *

Paige had eventually worn herself out completely and had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor the same thoughts probably still floating around her head.

* * *

"It was a great party," Phoebe said helping to clear up some of the rubbish scattered all over the place after the guests had all left.

"What do you mean, the party isn't over yet, we can have our own private one now," Shaun who was her date and whose house it actually was grinned seductively at her.

"Come again?" Phoebe said playing dumb.

"Phoebe I like you…a lot, you don't have to go yet," Shaun moved closer to her.

Phoebe backed away quickly, "I really should go," Phoebe said firmly turning to leave.

"Right, its okay, my friend Darren told me you're still hung up over Cole Turner anyway," Shaun shrugged and continued to tidy up.

Phoebe stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him, "What?"

"That you're still hung up…"

"I heard you…its just…so not true,"

"Right," Shaun smirked starting to leave the room.

"Wait," Phoebe called, Shaun looked round and Phoebe suddenly kissed him, it didn't take him long to retaliate, he kissed her with such force it nearly knocked her over but there was no way she was breaking the kiss, she was going to prove once and for all she was not "still hung up over Cole Turner"

Shaun pulled away for a split second, "I thought you had to go," He breathed, Phoebe smelling a faint whiff of alcohol.

She grinned, "Maybe I have some time,"

He grinned too, kissing her again getting wilder by the second; he grabbed her hand, "Lets go somewhere more private,"

Phoebe nodded being pulled away by him.

* * *

Piper hauling a small but heavy suitcase crept downstairs in the dead of the night stopping by the manor door and looking behind her one more time. Several times that night she had decided she couldn't go but she had managed to convince herself to eventually leave. Casting a look at a photo frame with her, Grams, Prue. Phoebe, Paige and Abbie in it, she smiled through her watery eyes. Taking a deep breath she blew a kiss towards it and silently walked out the door, her stomach fluttering like mad with excitement and nerves. She crept out into the quiet, empty street ready for her new life…with Leo.

* * *

Wow so a lot happened there, I personally like the bit where Prue told Lindsay off, I've wanted her to do that for ages! Lol!

Next chapter- Everyone finds out Piper is gone, Grams ignores Piper's wish about not trying to find her. Will Piper even make to Leo or will she decide she can't and go home? Paige finds out whether she is pregnant or not.

Chapter 16 will be up soon!


	16. Pregnant? Platform and Police

Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry for taking so long but here is a nice long chapter to make up for it, it's the longest chapter I've wrote so far, 13 pages on Microsoft word!

* * *

Chapter 16

Pregnant? Platform and Police

"Those sisters of yours they would sleep all day if they could," Grams shook her head in disapproval as she glanced at the kitchen clock to see the time.

"I wish I could sometimes too or maybe even just until daylight," Prue attempted to joke but couldn't help but let out a wistful sigh as she glanced at Abbie.

"It'll get better, promise," Grams smiled reassuringly at Prue as she stood up, "Anyway I'm going to wake up those sisters of yours," She patted Prue's shoulder on her way out.

"Good luck," Prue grinned knowing Paige was not a morning person, Phoebe had been out probably until late last night and since Leo had left Piper had picked up Paige's habit now too.

Grams knocked on Phoebe's bedroom door first getting progressively louder as there was no answer, "Phoebe, come on," Grams shouted getting fed up while still banging, knowing chaos would ensue if she went in without Phoebe's permission. After several failed attempts though she ignored her granddaughters rule and barged in just as Phoebe herself crept up the stairs.

Phoebe unaware Grams was in her room went to go in when she bumped in Grams on her way out, "Uh-oh," Phoebe gulped her eyes becoming wide.

"Uh-oh indeed," Grams glared at her, her lips pursed tightly together.

* * *

Paige sat up groggily, her hand rising to her hand immediately rising to her pounding head. Squinting her eyes against the sunlight cutting into the room she looked at her surroundings coming to a confused conclusion. Why am I in the bathroom? She wondered. She put her hand behind her to push herself up but it landed on something. Picking it up she glanced at it; suddenly memory of the night before came flooding back resulting in a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh come on Paige you are being ridiculous, imagine being afraid of a stick," She laughed slightly high pitched. "Right I'm just going to look at the test because I know I am definitely…" She paused as she turned the test over to see the result, her breathing rather shaky, "Pregnant," She finished seeing the clear blue line, the test dropped from between her fingers onto the floor with a clatter before she too sank down onto the floor her face blank with shock.

"This is so not happening," She whispered. Before it had been a possibility now it was real. "This isn't right, I am not pregnant!" She felt herself suddenly angry and she stood up quickly throwing the test against the wall, "The test is wrong," Tears of frustration sprang to her eyes and she put her head in her hands for a moment trying to calm down.

Then she heard voices coming form the hall, curious she forgot her problems for a moment as she pressed her ear to the door hearing clearly that it was Phoebe and Grams in a rather heated conversation. The sound was muffled so she pushed the door open a fraction to hear better. She saw Phoebe in the same clothes she was wearing the night before, her hair all tangled and messy and her make up all smudged.

"Phoebe Halliwell what time do you call this?" Grams yelled shooting Phoebe a deathly glare.

Phoebe cringed and desperately though fast for an excuse, "Well you know I was at a party…"

"Hmm a party that goes on to ten in the morning," Grams raised her eyebrows her hands resting on her hips.

"Well after the party I went over to my friend…Kara's to stay," Phoebe lied thinking of the first name that came to her.

"Kara, eh? Funny you've never mentioned her," Grams said not believing a word Phoebe was saying.

"Well we've not been…"

"And its funny how you stink of men's cologne," Grams cut in her voice heavy in the sarcasm.

Phoebe cringed again knowing the game was up, she bit her lip as she looked up at Grams.

"Phoebe I'm just going to ask you once- did you sleep with a boy last night?" Grams accused gritting her teeth to stop herself form yelling again.

"Okay yeah I did sleep with a boy last night but what's the big deal it's not like it was my first time, I did it with Cole already and anyway I'm almost sixteen," Phoebe burst out, her temper taking over. She stared defiantly at Grams.

Grams looked taken aback at Phoebe's outburst, not expecting to hear all that, "Phoebe I care about you and I only want what's best for you. I just don't want you to ruin your life by getting pregnant so young, I think one teenage granddaughter pregnant is by far enough,"

Phoebe feeling guilty softened, "I'm sorry Grams,"

Grams smiled ever so slightly, "Now I'm not stupid I know you girls are getting older and are going to be…"

"Having sex," Phoebe put in when Grams hesitated.

Grams cringed at the though but shook it off, "Yeah that and I know that if I come down really strict on you all then you'll just disobey me anyway so all I ask is that you please, please be careful," She stressed.

Phoebe nodded, "I will, promise,"

"Good girl but if for any reason you should need so then I've put a box of pregnancy tests in the bathroom cupboard and I'll tell Prue and Piper too," Grams informed.

"What about Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I still think she's young enough," Grams answered.

Paige felt her heart sink right down, "Oh God," She cried feeling the familiar sickly feeling again. "What is Grams going to say, she'll be so crushed and disappointed,"

She was suddenly brought out of her self-pity thoughts at the sound of Gram's scream. Panic and curiosity flooding through her as she scampered from the bathroom to find out what was wrong. Seeing Gram's stood in the doorway of Piper's room with a look of pure shock, Phoebe beside her equally as shocked looking she became worried. "What's going on?" She asked scared of the answer.

Gram's jumped at the sound of Paige's voice, she clutched her heart and let out a sigh, "Oh Paige its you, I thought it was…" She sounded almost disappointed.

"Piper," Phoebe put in, a hint of sadness to her voice, which Paige didn't understand.

"Okay," Paige began slowly looking form one to the other with confusion, "What's going on?" She asked again with a sigh of slight frustration from getting no answers.

"Piper's gone," Phoebe answered quietly when Gram's remained silent staring at a folded piece of paper in her hands.

"What like to the mall?" Paige asked oblivious to why they were acting so strange.

Phoebe shook her head and opened her mouth to speak when Grams got in first, "Here read this," she thrust the paper into Paige's hand and rubbed her head as if she was stressed.

Paige soon found out why she was stressed. As soon as she finished reading the note she adopted the same look of shock Phoebe and Gram's wore moments before, "What…how…why…when?" Her words came out in a jumble, she couldn't think straight. Questions were floating around her mind at a high speed but she was guessing neither Grams nor Phoebe could answer them, only Piper herself so she settled for a question she hoped Grams could answer, "What do we do now?"

It took a moment for Grams to react to the question before she suddenly jerked back into full Grams mode and wore her usual confident face, she clapped her hands together as if she meant business and told them both, "I'll tell you what we're going to do." She said briskly but walked off before actually telling them.

Paige and Phoebe exchanged puzzled glances before rushing after her.

* * *

Grams tore into the kitchen completely ignoring Prue who was still sat at the table with Abbie and went straight for the phone.

"Grams who are you calling?" Prue asked with mild curiosity.

Grams didn't answer, she was on a mission, "Hello, yes I need the police please, yes its an emergency, my granddaughter's gone missing," Abandoning all politeness, she spoke impatiently down the phone.

"What!" Prue exclaimed hearing Grams words.

Grams quickly put her finger to her lips to shush Prue and continued speaking on the phone, "Yes I can come down to the station," With that she hung up the phone with a little more force then necessary.

"Its Piper isn't it?" Prue said quietly a look of concern on her face as she looked up at Grams once she'd hung up the phone.

Grams nodded solemnly as Phoebe and Paige walked in catching the sight of Prue's expression they immediately figured she knew now too. "So what's happening?" Phoebe asked after a second.

"Well I'm going down to the police station and soon the police will be out and they will find her and bring her straight home," Grams said confidence masking her fear.

"Well I'm coming with you," Phoebe said firmly at once.

Grams looked hesitant but didn't have time to argue, "Sure,"

"Well I'm going to go to Andy's, his dads works at the police station surely he'll be able to find something out," Prue said while she handed Abbie to baffled Paige.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked holding Abbie at arms length.

"Well if I take Abbie it'll only slow me down and we want information quickly," Prue explained as if it were obvious.

"Well why do I have to take her?" Paige asked rudely. She didn't mean it personally to Abbie; she loved her niece but after finding out she was pregnant had kind of put her off babies.

"Well Grams and Phoebe are going to the police station…why is it such a big deal anyway, I thought you liked looking after her," Prue asked slightly offended.

"I do! Its just…never mind, really its fine, you all go and hurry back with news," Paige told them all before they all shared a reassuring smile and left.

* * *

Paige sank down on a chair letting everything that had happened that day wash over her. "God this has got to be the worst day ever," She groaned, "First I find out I'm p…pr… oh God I can't even say the word, how the hell am I supposed to be it!" She exclaimed frustrated. Calming down slightly she sighed, "On top of that I find out my big sister has runaway,"

Abbie reached out and grabbed Paige's finger tightly, "Ow," Paige whined as the grip tightened even more. She pulled her finger away as Abbie started giggling helplessly,

Paige rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Its all right for you, you don't have anything to worry about…you know its kind of weird but I have one of you growing inside me right now." She was silent for a moment as she pondered that, then she shuddered, "That is freaky," She concluded allowing a small smirk to appear on her face.

Letting out another sigh she continued her chain of thought, "I love being an auntie, don't get me wrong but…I'm not ready to be a mum," Another sigh escaped her, this time more heavy. "You know what I mean…what am I talking about of course you don't I mean you're a baby but well I know what I'm talking about…don't I? Wait I'm rambling…wait I'm talking to myself, oh God I'm going crazy," She let her head sink down on the kitchen table.

"What am I going to do?" She asked almost expecting Abbie to answer her, "You know I have so much respect for Prue right now, I don't know how she did this, I mean how do you decide what to do, do I have an abortion?" Her face screwed up in disapproval and she shook her head, "I can't do that just because I made a mistake doesn't mean a baby should pay for that," She sighed knowing that only left her with one option- to have the baby but that didn't seem to appealing to her either

"This is so selfish, I mean there are lots of families out there who would give anything to have a baby and here I am complaining about it!" Paige suddenly stood up Abbie on her hip and ran her fingers through her hair in an effort to stay calm and think straight.

Speaking quietly she let her hand rest on her stomach, "I can't give you what you need, I mean I'm not ready to be a mum and I know my sisters and Grams will offer to help but that's not enough, I mean Prue already has you to look after," She referred to Abbie who was beginning to get tired and her head was leaning on Paige's shoulder. Paige smiled softly at her niece before continuing, "Piper has gone and Phoebe is young too," She lowered her voice, "And Grams won't around forever," She gazed off out of the window for a moment her arms going slightly numb form Abbie's weight but she barely noticed, then taking in a deep breath she concluded her thoughts, "I guess what I'm saying is adoption would be my option,"

* * *

"Okay so what is your granddaughters name?" The policewoman inquired, lifting her eyes from the paper in front of her.

Grams and Phoebe sat opposite her, behind the wooden desk feeling impatient, "Piper Halliwell," Grams answered exaggerating her pronunciation.

The policewoman rolled her eyes but it went unnoticed by Grams who was much more concerned about Piper being found, she started speaking again at a fast but understandable speed, "She's sixteen, tallish, brown long hair and…"

The policewoman held up her hand in an effort to stop Grams, "Okay Miss Halliwell we'll get to the part in a moment, first of all when did you last see your granddaughter?"

"Last night before I went to bed," Grams answered straightaway as if she had already memorized what she was going to say.

The policewoman's face screwed up slightly, "Well we don't usually send out search parties before the person involved has been missing for twenty four hours,"

"That's not good enough!" Grams exclaimed frustrated her hand slamming down on the desk. She winced slightly with pain but shook it off quickly and glared at the policewoman.

"Miss Halliwell calm down please I know you are worried but chances are she will come home by tonight," The policewoman reassured obviously having had been in that position more than a few times.

"And if she doesn't? I mean what if she is lying dead in a ditch right…" Grams trailed off as she burst into tears.

Phoebe rather startled by Grams outburst, she had rarely ever seen Grams cry reached out and squeezed Grams hand tightly.

"Okay look I'll see what I can do…did she leave anything that could be used as evidence or…"

Grams pulled out the note and handed it to her, "She left this and I found it this morning,"

She read it over carefully then peered over it at Grams, "And you say she is sixteen?"

Grams nodded, "Yeah that's right,"

The policewoman let out a sigh, "Well I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do,"

"What?" Grams asked confused.

"You're granddaughter is above age to be out on her own and she has left a note saying she has left willingly," She explained.

"So wait you're just not going to do anything?" Grams asked in disbelief.

"Even if we did find her we couldn't force her to come back if she didn't wan to," She told them feeling genuinely sorry, "I'm sorry,"

Grams stood up, "Come on Phoebe we are wasting out time here," She cast a dirty look over her shoulder at the policewoman before with Phoebe following closely behind stalked out the room.

* * *

"Prue! Prue!" Grams shouted out as soon as she entered the manor, impatience and frustration evident in her voice.

Prue appeared at the kitchen doorway, an expression on her face, which clearly stated she had had no luck either.

Gram's face fell at the sight of her and backtracked into the living room sinking down on her favorite arm chair letting out a depressed sigh, "Well I don't know what we do now," She looked in hope at Prue and Phoebe to see if they had any ideas.

They both slowly shook their heads sitting down on the couch across from Grams.

"I mean I just can't believe Piper would do this, without even saying goodbye, its so unlike her," Grams stressed sadly.

"Actually last night Piper started talking to me before I went to the party, all emotional and telling me she loved me and saying goodbye but I thought nothing of it at the time," Phoebe admitted remembering the night before clearly now.

"Me too," Prue added then with a thoughtful look on her face said, "Because this is so unlike Piper, I mean we are talking about the same girl who comes home every night not a minute after curfew, that I know she wouldn't have done this if she hadn't thought about it really carefully,"

"What are you saying Prue?" Grams asked puzzled to where she was going with it.

"What I'm saying is," Prue started boldly, "that maybe we should leave Piper alone, being with Leo will make her so happy and Grams you know that as well as I do. She has been a mess since Leo left but has anyone noticed she's been much more perky the last few weeks and obviously it was the thought that soon she would be off with Leo that was making her happy…and I don't think we should be the ones to spoil her happiness,"

Phoebe nodded in agreement and added, "Grams if we find her and you force her to come home then she won't be happy she might never forgive you but this way we obey her wishes and she knows she can come home whenever she wants,"

Grams looked hesitant but eventually nodded, "Okay we'll leave her…for now anyway but I'm still not happy about this," Grams hid her emotions behind anger.

Prue and Phoebe laughed knowing what she was doing, "We'll miss her too," They smiled and Prue added brightly, "She won't be gone forever,"

"Who won't be gone forever?" Paige asked walking into the living room; Abbie balanced on her hip.

The other three looked at each other before it was Prue who spoke, "We've decided to let Piper be for now,"

Paige took a moment to let it sink in then slowly nodded and smirked, "Including _Grams_?"

"Yes including _me_," Grams rolled her eyes, they all made her out to be someone who enjoyed destroying their plans.

Prue and Phoebe grinned, "Does it also include you?" Phoebe asked Paige.

Paige nodded, "I want Piper to be happy," She concluded smiling.

"You can't deny it's going to be weird here without her," Prue commented trying to imagine life around the manor without Piper.

"More fights between you lot," Grams raised her eyebrows at them all.

"Hey we don't fight…we just…disagree," Phoebe pointed out.

"A lot," Grams added smirking.

"Okay so we'll miss Piper for her peacemaker skills," Phoebe rolled her eyes playfully at Grams before smiling.

"Is that all you'll miss her for?" Grams asked in disbelief.

"No, I'll miss…her cooking too," Paige added smirking. The rest raised their eyebrows at her so she added, "I'm kidding, of course I'll miss her,"

The others nodded while Prue scooped Abbie into her arms from Paige, "You'll miss aunt Piper too won't you baby?" She cooed at her daughter.

"Baby," Paige whispered feeling her stomach flutter.

"How about I make us spaghetti Bolognese in honor of piper, it was her favorite thing to make for us," Grams suggested clapping her hands together and standing up.

Prue and Phoebe nodded enthusiastically while Paige was in her own little world.

Everyone started to head for the kitchen; Prue paused at the doorway and turned to Paige, "You all right?"

Paige nodded weakly, "Fine,"

"You coming then?" Prue asked slightly unconvinced.

"Sure," Paige managed a weak smile as she left the room Prue slipping her arm around her and pulling her to the kitchen. She could worry about her problems later.

* * *

Piper stepped out onto the platform, her bad swung over her shoulder as she was hit with the icy air of New York. Butterflies bounced around her stomach, she had actually gone through with it. She shivered with a mixture of excitement and anxiety.

The platform was crowded with people buzzing about making it hard for her to see Leo. Then she caught sight of him, looking exactly the same as he had the last time she saw him. He suddenly caught sight of her too, she could tell by the big grin that had appeared on his face. She suddenly found herself running and soon she was enveloped in his strong arms. He lifted her up off her feet and squeezed her tightly, kissing her head.

He then set her down and they shared a smile before he leant in and captured her in the perfect kiss, sweet and tender making her feel more happy than she had in ages. She knew right then she had made the right decision.

When the broke apart for air, he whispered, "You have no idea how much I missed you,"

She smirked, "Actually I think I do,"

He smiled and pulled her close to him again, keeping her warm in his arms. She snuggled into his chest and they stayed like that for ages.

They eventually noticed they were like the last people left on the platform, Leo took her hand, "Come on we better go,"

"And where are we going exactly?" She asked curiously.

"Well I saw a motel on the way here so I thought we could go there for the night and we can talk about everything tomorrow, its not a great place like…"

Piper cut him off by kissing him softly, "As long as I'm with you it'll be perfect," She assured him.

He nodded smiling, "I love you," He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her protectively and together they strode off into the night to start their new life.

* * *

So will it all work out for Piper and Leo? And what will Paige decide do? Is Lindsay really out of the picture or will she find a way to get to Prue and Andy again? What will happen when she has her baby? Will Phoebe stop her speed dating and find someone else or will Cole ever come back? Will Prue and Andy ever manage to tie the knot?

So many questions and they will all be answered soon! I hope anyway. I'm sorry for the long time in between updates but school…well it sucks! Honestly they give out far too much homework but anyway I'll really try to update soon!


	17. Fight, Fair and Falling Apart

Big thanks to everyone that reviewed! I'm getting really bad at updating, its like more than 2 weeks at a time so, sorry about that and I would promise to be quicker next time but I don't know if I'll be able to keep that promise so I'll just say I'll try…hard! Lol! Anyway on with the chapter!

By the way it takes place a week later and no one had heard form Piper nor does anyone know about Paige.

Chapter 17

Fight, Fair and Falling Apart

"Hey," Prue greeted cheerfully to Paige and Phoebe as they walked into the kitchen; they both smiled at her before taking seats at the table. A thought came to Prue suddenly, "Hey why don't we all go to the mall today, kind of like a sisterly day out,"

"It won't be the same without Piper," Paige mumbled with a slight sigh as she buttered her toast.

"I agree and I couldn't go anyway I have a lunch date," Phoebe said brightly taking a bite into her toast.

"Surely you could blow him off just this once for us, your sisters, I mean you have been out every night this week," Prue tried to keep her voice light but there was a very noticeable edge to it.

"I can't just blow him off," Phoebe said gritting her teeth slightly in an effort to keep light toned.

"Why not?" Prue asked bluntly her voice rising slightly, "I mean its not like you know the guy, he's probably just some random guy you met. Like every other guy you've been out with this week. Its like your motto is "a new night so a new guy" Prue shook her head in disapproval, "You're probably sleeping with them all too," Prue immediately bit her lip feeling bad for saying that.

Paige nearly choked on the bit of toast she was chewing; she coughed and looked up at her sisters feeling the tension in the air.

"You know what Prue so what if I am?" Phoebe spoke coldly trying to keep her voice steady after a moment to get over the sting of what Prue was implying.

"Okay Phoebe I just wish you would stop being such a…" She stopped herself just in time.

"A what Prue? Go on say it," Phoebe said quietly her voice slightly shaky, Prue didn't say anything. "Say it Prue you know you want to!" Phoebe demanded rising form her chair her temper flaring up.

"A slut, okay you're acting like a slut!" Prue yelled before she could stop herself.

Paige's eyes grew wide as she looked back and forth between sisters.

Phoebe didn't really expect her to say it, she felt the blow hit her hard in the face and fought back the urge to cry. "Well I'm not the one who got pregnant at sixteen," She said quietly her words slicing through Prue like a knife.

Prue calmed herself down and tried to ignore what Phoebe had just said, "I'm only saying this because I care about you Phoebe. Please just slow downs maybe lay off boys for a while or date one more than once. They won't all be like Cole and leave," She said gently.

Phoebe gave a hollow laugh, "How did I know Cole's name would get mentioned here and for the last time I do not need Cole, nor do I miss him, nor do I have any feelings for him at all, okay?" She said slowly emphasising her point even though she knew herself it was a complete lie.

Prue didn't say anything, Phoebe just shook her head, "Fine whatever I'm going out, I'm guessing our sisters day out has been cancelled," She smirked to herself before leaving the kitchen.

Prue sighed heavily and turned to Paige forcefully smiling brightly at her, "So whats up with you then?"

"Em…nothing," Paige answered ignoring the little cries of liar swimming around her head.

"Oh so you're okay then?"

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" Paige suddenly snapped.

Prue looked at her startled; "I was just…"

"You know what I actually have to go to," Paige stood up and left the kitchen grabbing a few slices of toast to take with her.

"Oh God I miss Piper," Prue muttered her head falling into her hands.

"Well we're not Piper but maybe we can help," Prue lifted her head to see Andy smiling in the doorway holding Abbie in her car seat.

"Oh hi, I didn't expect to see you two until later," Prue said surprised to see them

"Oh well if you want we can leave again," Andy shrugged turning around.

"No, I could use the company, non-crazy sister company that is," Prue smiled weakly.

Andy raised an eyebrow but Prue shook her head as if to say I'll tell you later.

"Well we're good company," Andy grinned kissing Prue softly.

Prue smiled when he pulled away; "You know just what to say to make me feel better,"

"I didn't say anything," Andy said confused.

"Exactly," She grinned kissing him again.

Andy smiled as he bent down to take Abbie out her car seat.

"No don't, let's go out for a change," Prue suggested smiling.

Andy raised an eyebrow, "And do what exactly?"

"I don't know…have fun," Prue shrugged.

"Wow you really narrowed that one down," Andy said sarcastically.

"Lets just go out and be spontaneous," Prue said excitedly.

"If that what you want then lets do go," Andy decided picking up Abbie's car seat as Prue happily started singing as they went out to the car while Andy mumbled to Abbie, "Your mum is nuts…but we love her anyway,"

* * *

Paige looked down at her phone when she saw it was Glen calling, she sighed. He had noticed her acting strange; they barely spoke all week. At school it was if they had to but it was really just small talk and after school Paige had avoided him like the plague. She felt bad but she felt too awkward around him.

She was carrying his child. Just thinking about it, make her shudder. It had been a week now but she still wasn't any more used to the idea or accepting of it. It had been eating away at her and she was pretty sure she was going to crack any time soon…

* * *

"Well that was so much fun, I mean who knew there was a fair today," Prue said cheerfully setting down her camera, a bag of candyfloss and a giant teddy bear Andy had won for Abbie.

"I know, it was good, did you have fun too," Andy asked in a baby voice as he bent over Abbie.

"What should we do now then?" Prue asked.

"Well you know we have even discussed the wedding yet and I know we're not rushing into it but we could talk a little," Andy said smiling.

"Yeah, well I was thinking small and simple but beautiful at the same time," Prue smiled thinking about it in her head.

"Me too," Andy agreed happy she felt the same instead of wanting a big wedding.

"One thing I definitely know is that I want Piper to be at my wedding and I don't know when she's coming home or…"

"If that's what you want then its fine, I'd wait for you forever anyway,"

"Thank you…Mr Cheesy," Prue grinned.

"Well we're a cheesy couple so get used to it," Andy smirked.

Prue sighed dramatically, "Okay then I'll accept it…I love you,"

"You too,"

* * *

"Hi," Leo greeted Piper as he entered the small bedroom they were staying in. It was dark in the room, although it was still daylight but Piper had drawn the dirty brown, moth eaten curtains across the window as it looked right out into another bedroom. The gap between so close that if you stretched your hand right out then you could probably shake hands with the other person, not that they'd want to. It wasn't the best neighbourhood for making new friends.

Leo bent down to kiss her but she moved out of the way quickly so he ended up catching her cheek, as she was too impatient to ask the question Leo was dreading. "So did you get it?" She asked eagerly, her eyes sparkling with hope.

Leo closed his eyes unable to bear seeing her disappointed face and let out a heavy sigh that told her the answer. She let out a disappointed sigh making Leo wish he'd covered his ears too, he hated letting her down. Without saying anything she sank down on the end of their bed smoothing out the curtain matching brown covers absentmindedly Leo sat beside her and slid his arm around her shoulders and automatically her head fell onto his chest, gently he twirled her hair in his fingers. "I'm sorry I didn't get the job," He told her regretfully then added in a brighter tone, "But there's always tomorrow,"

She lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him the usual sparkle in her eyes hidden behind deep clouds concern. "That's what you said yesterday," She reminded him in a soft voice, "And the day before and the day before that," She added with a wistful sigh then she saw the saddened look on his face and felt immediately bad. "Leo it's not your fault, its just…maybe this won't work out, you know," She lowered her voice and avoided his eye.

"What are you saying?" Leo asked quietly shocked at her words.

Piper chose her words carefully feeling horrible at what she was suggesting, "I'm saying maybe this wasn't the best idea, maybe we're not ready for this…I'm saying maybe we need to…go home," She spoke gently forcing herself to look up at him again but the look in his eyes made her feel so guilty for saying it.

"Just give it more time," He pleaded almost desperately.

"We've given it time, we were only meant to stay here one night not a week," Piper reasoned gently placing her hand on top of his and squeezing it tightly.

Leo sighed, "I know but…once I find a job then we'll get somewhere better…"

"When will that be though Leo? Our savings won't last forever," Piper stressed feeling the need to make him see sense.

"I don't want to lose you again," Leo said his voice cracking; his eyes glistening in tears Piper couldn't help but notice.

"Me neither but…" Piper squeezed his hand again as she felt a lump form in her throat and her eyes become watery.

They were interrupted but Leo's cell phone ringing, Leo sighed resentfully and broke contact with Piper's hand as he rose to answer it. Piper silently sighed quite relieved to be free from the tense conversation; she studied Leo as he spoke into the phone, puzzled as to who it could be. Then a nasty thought hit her, what if it was his parents?

After a few minutes Leo hung up the phone and sat back down on the bed beside her, his face expressionless, "Okay so where were we?" He asked but Piper couldn't help but notice a glint of excitement in his eyes.

She looked at him as if waiting for him to tell her who he had been speaking to but he just looked at her oblivious to what she was wanting. "Leo!" She eventually playfully hit his shoulder in disbelief that he wasn't telling her, "Who was that?"

"Oh that?" Piper nodded rolling her eyes. "It was just someone calling about the interview I went to the other day," He shrugged, "So what were we talking about before?"

"What did they want?" Piper demanded impatiently.

"Oh nothing really just the person they offered the job to had to pull out so they wanted to offer me the job," He answered casually refraining from letting even a hint of a smile appear on his face.

Piper wasn't sure she heard right since he was so casual, she sat up straight, "They did what?"

"Offer me a job!" Leo repeated, his face becoming a broad grin now.

Piper's mouth opened wide then she closed it and squealed happily, "Why didn't you tell me straightaway?

"I though it would be more fun this way," He grinned earning a playful slap form Piper.

"Oh this is so great!" She exclaimed excitedly jumping on him and hugging him hard.

He laughed at her feeling his spirits raised a great deal. "Well its only working in a supermarket, probably behind the cash machines, stacking shelves and so on but its better than nothing,"

"Much better," She said kissing him while giggling.

He suddenly became serious; "I love you,"

She nodded and stopped giggling; "I love you too,"

He wrapped his arms around her securely, "We're going to be okay," He promised kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Phoebe on her way back from the bathroom stopped abruptly outside Paige's bedroom door after hearing a sobbing noise, "Paige?" She called out softly as she stood in the doorway of Paige's bedroom.

Paige sat curled up on her bed, her face all blotchy and stained in wet tears. She was shaking uncontrollably and staring as if in a daze into space. Tears seemed to never end as they flowed down her blank face.

Phoebe's heart skipped a beat and she went into panic mode. Paige rarely cried. Ever. Not knowing what to do she moved closer, her mouth opening but no words coming out. Carefully she sat down on Paige's bed, her eyes never leaving Paige for a second. Paige didn't even flinch at the bed sinking slightly from Phoebe's weight. She didn't even seem to realise Phoebe was there. Hesitantly Phoebe gently placed her hand on Paige's knee causing Paige to jump slightly as if just realising Phoebe was in the room. Her eyes rested on Phoebe, a very weak smile tugging at her mouth.

Phoebe squeezed Paige's knee for lack of anything else to do, "Paigey whats wrong?" Phoebe asked barely above a whisper her brow creased in concern and slight confusion. Paige had been fine earlier, hadn't she?

Paige chewed her bottom lip to try and stop it from quivering. She averted her gaze from Phoebe to staring out her window as if considering it.

Phoebe watched her hesitate, "You can tell me I'm you sister remember?" She gently urged squeezing Paige' knee reassuringly.

Paige let out a deep shaky breath keeping her eyes fixed on something outside, "Its such a mess," She whispered.

Phoebe waited but Paige didn't seem to carry on so Phoebe carefully pressed, "Whats a mess sweetie?"

"Everything!" Paige shouted suddenly taking Phoebe aback. Paige sighed after a second and calmed down and slowly shook her head before continuing, "I just don't know what to do and I'm so scared because its my fault and so its my responsibility, which means I have to make the decisions…but what if I don't want to. I feel trapped like I can't tell anyone even though deep down I know I can and I can get help but there's something stopping me and I feel like I'm by myself. All alone. All alone," She whispered the last words tears streaming down her face.

All of a sudden Phoebe threw her arms around her taking Paige aback but she gladly accepted. "You are never alone, never," Phoebe said firmly hugging Paige so tightly. She had tears prickling in her eyes but she wasn't going to cry because she was being strong for Paige and even though she had no idea what Paige was talking about she sensed that it wasn't the time to go into it. Paige would tell her when she was ready but right now she needed someone to be there for her.

* * *

Next chapter- Lindsay becomes really alone. Leo has a surprise for Piper and Paige and Kyle have a little talk after meeting up by chance.

Chapter 18 will be up soon!

I am planning a sequel to this so tell me if you'd like that in your reviews. It won't be for a while anyway since there is still about 12 chapters of this story left.


	18. Alone, Apartment and Answering

Chapter 18

Alone, Apartment and Answering

A month has passed since the last chapter.

"Paige?" Prue poked her head through the gap in the bathroom door and saw Paige crouched by the toilet as pale as ever.

"Mmn," Paige mumbled in reply as she managed to sit up and look at Prue a weak smile placed on her face.

"You okay sweetie?" Prue asked concerned as she went over and knelt down beside Paige stroking her back comfortingly for her.

Paige forced a bigger smile and nodded, Yeah I'll be fine,"

"This is strange didn't you like just have this bug like a month ago?" Prue asked feeling sorry for Paige getting it twice in such a short space of time.

"No I'm not sick!" Paige protested at once taking Prue back a little with her force, she then realised what she'd done and smirked, "You know I think it was the shepherds pie last night, I guess it didn't really agree with me,"

Prue looked sceptical but smiled, "Well if you're sure you'll be okay…"

Paige nodded as enthusiastically as she could muster.

"Well then I guess you'd better get ready for school, if you're sure you're not sick, you'll still have to go," Prue grinned.

Paige smiled, "Oh well then,"

Prue raised her eyebrows, "Times have changed, I mean before you would do anything to get off school for the day, now your arguing with me that you feel fine when I'm offering you a day off, strange," Prue shook her head grinning at Paige.

"Times really have changed," Paige agreed sighing slightly but Prue didn't seem to notice, "Well scram I have to get ready for school,"

Prue smiled and gave Paige a quick hug before standing up and leaving the bathroom. Paige watched her go and immediately let herself fall back and lie on the bathroom floor, she found herself staring at the ceiling deep in thought, "Sometimes change isn't that good," She whispered.

* * *

"Hey Andy!" Andy swiftly turned around as he walked down the school corridor with Darryl to see one of the football players calling after him. He smiled as the guy caught up and patted him on the shoulder. "I just heard, is it true? You and Prue are engaged."

Andy nodded beaming happily; "Yeah it's true alright,"

"Wow, well congratulations," He shook Andy's hand while Andy said thanks and then walked off.

"Where has he been?" Darryl asked with raised eyebrows the minute the guy was gone, "I mean you two have been engaged for like two months now,"

"Has it been that long already?" Andy asked in disbelief.

"Yes it has and you know you haven't even mentioned anything about it, not even the important stuff like…oh say who your bestman is going to be," Darryl gave an innocent smile as he looked at Andy.

Andy laughed at Darryl's hinting and shook his head, "Come on we're going to be late for class,"

Darryl opened his mouth to speak but Andy was already off down the corridor.

"Did you hear that?" Lindsay asked stepping out from where she, Miranda and Karen had been eavesdropping.

Miranda and Karen rolled their eyes and groaned knowing this could only lead to another Andy based discussion.

"I can't let them get married," Lindsay mumbled almost as if to herself her brain in hypo drive trying to figure out a plan.

"Lindsay stop it please!" Miranda shouted losing her patience, Lindsay looked startled but remained quiet while Miranda continued in a quieter voice, "All you have done is go on about Andy!"

"I so have not!" Lindsay argued.

Karen shook her head and gave a hollow laugh. Miranda bit her lip to stop herself losing it.

"But I mean why does he want to get married so young anyway and especially to that Prue Halliwell…."

Miranda and Karen just started at her and sighed, "See what we mean?"

"I was just asking a question," Lindsay defended.

"About Andy," Karen added with a roll of her eyes.

"Look if you guys were my real friends you'd be helping me with this problem right now instead of moaning about it," Lindsay huffed folding her arms across her chest.

"You think this is your problem, the fact that Andy is marrying Prue? I think you need to rethink some stuff if you do,"

"Yeah Lindsay don't you think you should be focusing on the fact that you're pregnant, there's no dad around, your parents aren't speaking to you and what you're going to do when the baby is born because you have absolutely no idea how to raise a baby," Karen pointed out emphasising it but Lindsay just looked blankly at her.

"You know if you're both going to be like this then maybe you should go," Lindsay ordered feeling herself get rather annoyed she was the boss of the group not them.

"Lindsay don't you think you've lost enough already to lose us too? Andy left you because you lied, your parents have disowned you, everyone at school knows what you have done so they all aren't talking to you, you've been kicked off the squad, Chris left you and you know he actually cared about you but you drove him and the rest away all because of your obsession with Andy," Karen shouted not being bale to stop herself once she started.

Lindsay looked at her shocked at the way she was speaking to her but she didn't say anything.

"And I can't take it anymore," Karen added quieter.

"Me neither," Miranda agreed sadly avoiding Lindsay's eye.

"What are you saying?" Lindsay asked confused.

"You're on your own," Miranda replied firmly meeting Lindsay's gaze.

Lindsay's mouth opened in shock and she looked over to Karen who just silently nodded in agreement with Miranda.

Miranda sighed at the look on Lindsay's face, "You made us do this," She told her softly before Karen linked arms with her and the two walked off down the corridor together leaving Lindsay Taylor really alone.

* * *

"Leo where are you taking me?" Piper asked curiosity taking over her as Leo had her eyes covered with a blindfold and was carefully leading her forwards to where she had no idea.

"You'll see in a sec," Leo promised and she couldn't see but he had a huge grin on his face.

After a few more steps he stopped, "Okay we're here," He announced opening a door and leading Piper inside. She squealed with excitement as Leo took off her blindfold, "Okay look,"

She adjusted her eyes to the light again and scanned about her, "Leo where are we?" She asked puzzled as to why they were standing in some apartment.

"We're home," Leo declared grinning broadly.

"What?" Piper asked in disbelief as she took in the smallish living room equipped with a three-seater couch

and a small television set. It had an adjoining kitchen with a worktop and cooker and a breakfast bar with two stools underneath it. Piper looked back at Leo stunned, "Leo…how…why…when?"

"Does that mean you like it?" Leo asked hopeful not being able to hide his smile.

Piper changed form looking stunned to delighted in a matter of seconds and hugged him tightly, "Leo I love it!" She came away from him and looked at him more serious, "How did you afford it though?"

"You leave that to me, its all taken carer of," He assured her still smiling. She looked like she was going to say something but he cut her off, "Come on I'll show you around,"

She immediately forgot what she was going to say and happily followed him into the kitchen area, "I know its quite small but there's only two of us so I figured it's big enough,"

"Its perfect," Piper corrected smiling at him.

He nodded, "And there's one bathroom which made need a bit of work and we can put some little touches to the living room and kitchen too…"

Piper cut him off by locking his lips in a loving kiss, "I absolutely love it and I love you for making this happen,"

He smiled softly, "I love you too," He replied and pulled her close to him then captured her lips in a more tender kiss, he then whispered in her ear, "There's one room I haven't shown you yet," He smirked as he lead her through to their new bedroom.

* * *

"Funny how we keep bumping into each other here,"

Paige surprised at the sound of a voice glanced over her shoulder to see Kyle smirking while leaning casually on one of the trees. "Well I told you I come here to think," She replied a smile forming on her face.

"Right so what would you be thinking about right now then?" He asked moving closer and sitting beside her on the grass just before the river.

"Well now that's private," She answered still smiling though.

"So I guess that means its about you and Glen," Kyle guessed a grin appearing on his face.

Paige smiled at the grin on his face but didn't answer; she looked away in the other direction for a moment.

"So I was right then," Kyle smirked giving her a slight nudge.

Paige sighed and rolled her eyes, "No you're not right, okay," She replied giving him a harder nudge in a playful way though. "I'd rather not talk about my problems anyway," She then looked at him curiously, "So what brings you down here?"

"Same as you," He replied casually shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh so what did you need to think about?" She asked grinning.

"Hey you didn't tell me," He pointed out nudging her again.

Paige opened her mouth to reply when her phone started ringing, she read the caller ID and sighed before clicking it off, "Its my Grams, probably telling me dinners ready," She looked back at Kyle, "Just aswell since your not going to tell me anyway," She smiled.

"No I'm not," Kyle agreed smiling.

Paige sighed as she started to stand up, "Well I guess I'll leave you alone with your thoughts," She smirked but as soon as she got to her feet she fell back again luckily Kyle was quick and caught her in his arms. "You okay?" He asked concerned once she'd come to again.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy for a minute that's all," She answered then suddenly became aware she was still in his arms, came away form him smiling slightly.

Kyle looked uncertainly at her, "You sure?"

She nodded reassuringly, "Seriously I feel fine now," She smiled, "Thanks," She suddenly felt quite awkward.

Kyle nodded, "You better go or your Grams won't be happy," He slightly smiled at her.

She nodded too, "Yeah," She started to walk away before stopping and looking back at Kyle who had sat back down and was throwing stones into the river. A smile tugged at her lips before she practically forced herself to look away and move.

For a few moments of being with Kyle there she had forgotten about everything and it felt good.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and I know it was a shorter chapter than usual but I've been really busy lately! I'm on holiday as of today though so I'll definitely be updating quicker! Please review, I love reading what you all think of the story plus it definitely makes me update faster! So please review! 


	19. Vulnerable, Vodka and Voicing Concerns

Okay so someone asked about Cole and I can tell you he will be coming back into the story in chapter 21, I promise so all you Cole fans don't worry he will be back. And about Piper getting into touch with her sister's well that will be happening soon aswell.

Thank you very much for your reviews. There are a few new readers so thank you for reading and I hope you continue to read and review!

Okay so this chapter originally had more to it but I decided to change a storyline, which made it too long, so I've cut it into two chapters. Here's the first, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19

Vulnerable, Vodka and Voicing concerns

"Morning Phoebe!" Prue greeted her sister in an over the top cheerful voice as Phoebe entered the kitchen.

Paige who was sat across form Prue looked up from the magazine she was engrossed in to see Phoebe's reaction hoping she would just smile back. She was sick of this happening which it had every morning for the past month. Prue being overly cheerful while Phoebe just blew her off. It was getting old but ever since their heated argument a month ago it had been like this. Paige almost held her breath waiting for Phoebe's reply.

"Whatever," Phoebe muttered not looking at Prue. Paige let out a disappointed and slightly agitated sigh that went unnoticed by the other two but she didn't say anything, instead she returned the warm smile Phoebe purposely gave her and looked back down at her magazine again.

Phoebe grabbed a slice of toast form the table without saying anything and walked out of the kitchen. As soon a she did Prue let out a frustrated sigh. Prue note that she hadn't done that before, usually she just pretended that everything was normal and got on with her breakfast. Maybe she was getting sick of the petty argument too. Now feeling a little more interested Paige folded up her magazine to show Prue had her full attention.

"So…" She began and tried to think of the best way to approach the topic, "She still pissed at you, huh?" Paige tried to refrain from letting a smirk appear on her face but she couldn't quite help it.

Prue raised her eyebrows at her and looked like she was going to say something but just sighed instead, "Yeah, I think she would usually let it go by now but I think she's just annoyed because she knows I'm right but just doesn't want to admit it." Prue explained matter of factly.

Paige rolled her eyes at Prue's know it all attitude, "Okay so what isn't she admitting?" She inquired mainly to humour Prue but also to see if she could fix the matter.

"That she loves Cole and is speed dating almost just to take her mind off him," Once again she had a very matter of fact tone.

Paige looked at her sceptically; "Okay so there is no way Phoebe will admit something like that to us…"

"Exactly!" Prue exclaimed thrusting out her arms in frustration.

"Yeah," Paige began getting slightly irritated with Prue's attitude and the fact she had interrupted her mid sentence, "So maybe you should just leave her alone, apologise and drop it," She suggested lightly.

"Yeah I guess…its just I don't want her to get hurt…I wish she could lay off boys for a while or get a steady boyfriend who she can rely on instead of a different one every night," Prue sighed after expressing her concern.

Paige nodded losing her irritation immediately knowing they were lucky to have someone like Prue to look out for them, "Well you never know what today holds," She chirped happily, a wide smile spreading across her face.

Prue eyed her strangely, "You know you are very chipper this morning," She commented with a smile.

"Well I have a feeling its going to be a good day," Little did she know it would be the complete opposite. For her anyway.

* * *

"Hi," Paige said brightly flashing a warm smile at Glen as he walked up to her at her locker, "Whats up?"

Glen looked at her oddly. This was the happiest he'd seen her in months. She barely spoke to him these days let alone be this cheerful about it. He gulped almost regretting what he was planning to say. But then one day of cheerfulness didn't erase like two months of completely avoiding him. "Actually I think we need to talk…" he trailed off catching a few people listening in and pulled gently at Paige's arm, "Come on in here,"

She allowed him to lead her in to an empty classroom and sat down on one of the desks swinging her legs backwards and forwards happily, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Glen took a deep breath before closing the door and turning to face her, "Well actually I wanted to talk about you…us…." He broke off wondering how best too put it, "Well you know lately you've been acting…different…you've been distant…we haven't gone out in ages…and I can't remember the last time we kissed and you never cringed…"

Paige stopped swinging her legs and looked up at Glen sadly, "I know," She sighed then she looked away searching for a decent explanation.

Glen nodded feeling guilty for what he was about to say next but she had drove him to it, "I think we've grown apart," His voice was soft and quiet but instantly caused Paige to look up at him shocked while Glen managed to avoid her eye.

"What?"

"Paige believe me I didn't want this to happen…but it has. We just don't seem to work…"

"Glen there's a reason for me being so distant lately," Paige admitted chewing her lip nervously.

"Are you goin to tell me?" Glen asked quietly but in a serious tone as he brought his eyes up to hers.

She gulped and watched his hurt expression for a moment, she even opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out so slowly she shook her head.

Glen nodded letting out a disappointed sigh, "This is what I mean we are supposed to tell each other everything," He looked at her a clear sadness in his eye.

"Glen I can't tell you this…I don't know how to…its so hard," She said barely above a whisper finding it hard to speak. She could feel tears prickle in her eyes.

"I bet you've told that Kyle guy though," Glen muttered under his breath.

Paige heard clearly though, "What?" She asked surprised at the mention of Kyle's name.

"Oh come on Paige I've seen you two together at the river…where we used to go together," He said bitterly looking hurt though.

"Glen there is nothing going on between me and Kyle, I swear," She stressed while getting to her feet; she looked him directly in the eye.

Glen nodded after a moment, "Okay,"

Paige studied his expression and slowly nodded too, "Okay," She repeated and let out small sigh of relief, "Okay lets get out of here, we're already late for English," She smiled slightly at him and headed towards the door.

"I think we should break up,"

The words stopped Paige dead in her tracks; slowly she turned around a bit lost for words and in shock, "What?"

"I don't want to, but I think we have to, I feel like I don't know you anymore Paige, we have always been best friends first but I don't even feel like we are that lately" He said softly but with a very serious tone. Pain of what he was saying flashed across his eyes.

Paige couldn't find her voice, she had a lump in her throat and could feel tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

"I wish it didn't have to end like this…I'm sorry," He offered weakly.

Paige shook her head slowly, "Don't be, really its okay…I'm fine," She lied her voice cracking as she spoke.

Glen looked at her unsure but she forcefully smiled and nodded. "Well I guess we should go to class then," she said awkwardly.

She nodded, "You go I'll catch up," She smiled at him reassuringly and he nodded and left the classroom casting a last look at her before closing the door behind him.

Then she broke down.

* * *

"Okay whats wrong?" Andy asked eyeing Prue strangely as she sat staring into space obviously deep in thought.

"What?" Prue snapped out of it and looked questioningly at Andy.

He raised his eyebrows, "Something's obviously on your mind," He commented.

Prue opened her mouth to argue but then just sighed instead, "Okay you're right. Its…Phoebe is still not talking to me,"

"Well maybe you should just apologise." He suggested as if it were obvious.

"No way, not when I know I'm right," Prue argued.

"You are so stubborn," He rolled his eyes.

Prue chose to ignore hi comment and continue, "I just worry about her, I don't want her to get hurt,"

He smiled at her, "And they are lucky to have you but now you have Abbie to worry about too and you sisters are getting older they need to make their own mistakes and learn form them. You won't always be able to protect them," He reasoned gently placing his hand on top of Prue's.

"I know…I just…well okay maybe you're right…I guess I should apologise," Prue concluded sighing.

"Of course I'm right," he grinned cheekily and then kissed her.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Lee said with a grin as he lightly tapped on Phoebe's already open bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

She looked up form her bed where she was currently sprawled out on trying to write an English essay that wasn't going to well. Glad of the interruption and also at who it was she smiled. "Sure," She patted her bed for him to sit beside her. "So what brings you here?" She asked curiously.

"Well I guess I just missed you, we haven't really talked in a while," He shrugged and smiled at her.

She nodded and sighed slightly, "Yeah I guess I've just been busy," She explained vaguely.

He nodded and bit the end of his lip as if considering something, "Yeah I've heard…all those parties and dates certainly keep a person busy," A small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes, "Did Prue send you up here to talk to me?" She demanded.

"No, no, no, I came on my own," He answered quickly, "But I guess it means I'm as concerned for you as Prue is," He added quieter.

"Concerned? What is there to be concerned about? So I go to a few parties, go on dates, that's what we're supposed to do, its called having fun," She rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh and Phoebe are you having fun?" He asked softly a serious expression on his face as he looked at her.

She seemed to be caught off guard by his question, "I…" She stuttered and then after a moment she slowly shook her head," No," She answered quietly, "I'm not," It was almost as if she had just figured it out for herself.

Lee silently nodded and watched her for a moment; "You miss him don't you?"

Phoebe looked at him almost defiantly.

Phoebe its okay to miss him, there's is nothing to be ashamed of…"

"I have this dream of Cole where I wake up in my bed and he's there sitting with his cheeky grin looking at me then he tells me that he loves me and that he's coming home for good," She stopped her voice cracking slightly. "Then I wake up and its just a dream and I feel so lonely then and sad whenever I think of him so I try not to but with people constantly bringing him up its blood hard to do!" She said loudly rising from the bed.

"Whats the point in talking about him, he's gone I need to move on, the sooner the better," She continued her voice becoming stronger, "But yeah okay I'll admit I miss him so much!" She said louder than she intended to but her emotions got the better of her. She breathed deeply and turned back to look at Lee, "You happy now?

"Are you?" He asked softly.

"No," Phoebe whispered sitting back down on the bed; she let a few tears roll down her cheeks. Lee wrapped his arm around her and her head immediately fell onto his shoulder.

"You're going to be okay," He assured her gently.

"Am I?" She asked lifting her head up to look at him. Her eyes were very watery and cheeks wet with tears.

He smiled weakly, "Of course," He said firmly reaching out to wipe her tears. She looked at him as he did it and weakly smiled.

"Thanks Lee," She whispered lightly kissing him on the cheek, she went to move away but found herself pausing a few centimetres from his lips. She looked away from his lips to his eyes, her tears glistening.

He felt her breath warm on his neck and a shiver ran down his spine, "Phoebe," He breathed, she nodded, "We can't do this, I don't want to take advantage of you, you're upset,"

"You're not," She whispered firmly biting her lip as she looked up at him again.

Before he could finish nodding though her lips crashed into his, it didn't take him long to respond to the kiss though. It wasn't the first time they had kissed but it was sure the best.

Well then again this time they weren't acting.

* * *

"This is getting to be beyond a coincidence now," Kyle commented with a grin spreading across his face as he saw Paige sitting by the river again. She didn't look in his direction though, she didn't even flinch. "Paige?" He called louder. She still didn't move. Panicking slightly he moved towards her and crouched down in front of her, a large bottle of vodka coming into his view first. It was clutched tightly in Paige's hands. He looked up to her face, which was completely blank looking. "Paige what the hell are you playing at?" He asked quietly not taking his eyes off her.

"Whats it look like?" She slurred rolling her eyes at him before tipping the bottle up to take another gulp. Kyle firmly placed his hand on her arm stopping her, she glared at him. "What do you think you are doing?" She demanded annoyed. Kyle didn't say anything but slowly removed his hand from her arm, she immediately backed away. He got to his feet and moved forward but she immediately moved away again so he stopped. "Paige…"

"Will you stop saying my name!" She suddenly shrieked waving the bottle almost menacingly at him. "You have no idea whats wrong with me!" She stumbled backwards but managed to steady herself against a tree.

Calmly Kyle spoke, "Why don't you tell me then?"

Paige snorted, "Yeah right, like you'd care, nobody cares…or if they did they would have figured out that something's wrong by now," She muttered letting out a sigh.

"I do care!" Kyle protested firmly, "I care a hell of a lot more than I should," he added quieter.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" She asked curiously.

"It…doesn't matter," He shrugged and continued, "But how can you say no ones cares, you have three sisters, you Grams…and Glen,"

Paige immediately let out a hollow laugh and took a long swig of the bottle before Kyle could stop her. She hiccuped when she'd finished and looked straight at Kyle. For the first time that night he noticed her eyes, they were bloodshot and all puffy, Ignoring the fact she had drank again he softly asked, "Paige, whats happened?"

"Its nothing…just Glen broke up with me," She tried to sound casual as if she couldn't care less but she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Oh…Paige I'm sorry," He said genuinely.

She shrugged, "Men are pigs," She said simply causing Kyle to crack a small smile and herself too.

He carefully moved forward and Paige never moved so he went right over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. To his surprise she accepted and lay her head on his shoulder. Kyle breathed a sigh of relief and comfortingly rubbed her back, "Glen's an idiot," He commented softly causing Paige to lift her head and look at him a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah?" Her voice was still slurred but considerably clearer than before. There was a slight sparkle in her eyes again Kyle noticed too.

"Definitely, well he must be to ever let you go," He smiled softly and hesitantly leant in and kissed her on the cheek.

She lightly touched the spot he'd kissed her and beamed. Then without warning leant in and caught Kyle's lips with her own in a soft sweet kiss that had a mild hint of passion which was suddenly lit up when after a few seconds of numbness Kyle finally regained the feeling of his lips and kissed her back. Just as quickly as it started it was over though.

Paige's cheeks were tinted red as she smiled at him, "That was… well y'know," She said shyly.

He nodded softly in agreement, "I know, its too bad you probably won't remember this in the morning," He sighed with slight disappointment then slowly his eyes moved down to the vodka still clasped in her hand. She followed his gaze and sighed before looking back up at him waiting for him to question her again.

"You never told me what was wrong," He started softly, an encouraging smile formed on his face, "You can tell me,"

Suddenly inexplicable tears sprang to her eyes and she turned away from from Kyle quickly in an attempt to hide it from him. She felt his hands gently rest on her shoulders after a moment. As if automatically she moved away and faced him, fighting back tears as she spoke as steadily as she could manage, "I don't deserve you being kind to me…I've been so selfish,"

"Hey, you could never be selfish," He argued softly in a soothing way, moving closer to her again.

She shook her head and held up her hand to stop him coming closer. "You don't know why I've nearly drank a whole bottle of vodka!" She cried loudly unable to hold her tears any longer. They poured rapidly down her ashamed looking face. She made no attempt to wipe them though but looked up at Kyle and took a shaky breath before continuing, "I was trying to get rid of it. To kill it. Having a baby is supposed to be a wonderful thing, something to celebrate but all it's done has caused me misery," Her eyes suddenly widened as she realised what she had just said. Her hand rose to her mouth and covered as if she was scared of letting something else escape. Panic flashed across her mind as she held her breath before looking at Kyle.

His brow was creased in a tight knot as if he was struggling to process what she had just said. His expression was almost blank and his mouth was open in effort to say something but was unable to find any words. He closed it again and gulped before finding a small voice, "I…em…can you like say that again please," He stuttered while scratching his head nervously.

Paige chewed her bottom lip anxiously not really hearing what he was saying, thinking quickly for some kind of way out of this but her brain felt like mush. The effect of alcohol she thought grimly. Her mind seemed to register that fact that Kyle asked her to speak. She let go off her lip, which was shaking like mad, her voice came out much the same, "I…em…I'm talking rubbish, I'm totally drunk…" She lied trying desperately to sound convincing but failing miserably with her stuttering.

He slowly shook his head and spoke quietly, "You're not that drunk," A serious expression was etched across his face. He wanted answers and was prepared to stand there all night to get them. She wasn't going to get out of this easily.

* * *

"Pheebs…oh sorry I didn't know you had company," Prue walked straight into Phoebe's room without knocking and caught sight of her sitting with Lee. She smiled at him and gave a little wave, "Hi,"

He nodded in return and smiled too. Prue turned her attention to Phoebe again ready to say something but was cut off when Phoebe stood up and hugged Prue tightly without a word. Taken aback she looked at Lee who just shrugged but smiled too.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe said softly coming away from Prue.

"That's funny, I was just coming to say that to you," Prue smiled surprised. "Not that I'm not happy about it or anything but whats brought this on?" She asked curiously.

Phoebe didn't say anything but looked over at Lee with a smile on her face.

Prue followed her gaze and a grin appeared on her face, "Oh right I see,"

Phoebe turned back to Prue, "Somebody just got me to admit what you already knew and what deep down I did too," She answered softly with a small smile.

Prue nodded and smiled slightly, "Well I'm going to go and leave you two alone, you obviously have a good effect on her Lee," He smiled at Prue, while she made her way to the door.

"Prue," Phoebe called causing Prue to pause at the door and turn to face her, "Thank you, you know for looking out for me, you know I love you for it really even though I don't show it," She said almost shyly which made Prue grin.

"Its what I'm here for," Prue stated simply and then turned to leave. She thought back to what Paige had said that morning. She was right, it had been a pretty good day. She was now happy and so was Phoebe. What she didn't know was that Paige was having anything but a good day.

* * *

"What do you want me to say?" Paige asked quietly after a moment of tense silence between the two in which they just looked at each other. One was trying to get out of the conversation, the other trying to get in.

Kyle studied her, "The truth. No lies. No excuses. Just the truth." He replied simply with a firm tone.

Paige bit her lip, a habit she was getting more and more addicted to lately. She looked in the other direction trying to keep cool and to ignore the pounding of her heart against her chest.

"Paige! God damnit will you just tell me the truth!" Kyle suddenly shouted losing his patience and temper all in one.

Paige feeling startled glanced back at him, "Don't shout at me," She said quietly with a slight edge to her voice though.

"Well if you would just…" He didn't shout but his voice was loud.

"I said don't shout at me!" She yelled angrily, "You want to know the truth?" She snapped bitterly. He nodded slowly. "I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant…I'm pregnant…pregnant," She repeated slower each time, her voice cracking as she said the last one. She sank to the ground, her face buried in her hands.

Kyle stood still in shock, hearing her say those words made it seem so real, yet the situation still seemed so unreal to him. He blinked a few times at the scene in front of him, seeing the vodka bottle he remembered how wreckless she was being. He found his voice, which was reasonably calm considering the situation, "Paige, please just give me the bottle and everything will be okay,"

She looked up at him, "How can it be okay?" I'm not even fifteen yet and I'm going through a pregnancy no one else knows about," She shrieked, Kyle remained silent. She calmed down after a few moments. "I wreck everything. Everybody's life I touch I ruin so you should just stay away from me," She shook her head continuously and shivered. There pure silence for a moment as Kyle who was speechless watched her; his heart pounding and his chest tighten really not knowing what to expect next. "Everyone will be much better off without me," She muttered emotionlessly, her gaze shifting to the half empty bottle of vodka. "This is my way out…"

"No!" Kyle suddenly shouted fear evident in his voice. His outburst caused Paige to stare at him, her bottom lip trembling showing her scared she was. "Don't do this, please," He pleaded desperately.

"Why?" Paige snapped fiercely. The question consisted of one word but the answer would need a hell of a lot more.

Panic flashed across Kyle's eyes as he noticed how dull and empty Paige's looked. This was getting him nowhere. He took a deep breath and sighed, "Fine. Go ahead. Drink the rest of the bottle. Wallow in self-pity. You know do what you want." Ignoring the tense situation he managed to sound casual. He even offered a small smile and then watched her face take on a very surprised look.

She couldn't believe he was giving up on her that easily. Obviously he didn't care as much as he had said before, "Fine!" She yelled feeling angry towards him. She didn't quite understand why though, he was doing what she wanted, wasn't he? All he did was shrug his shoulders and nod.

Keeping one eye on Kyle the whole time she lifted the bottle to her lips almost waiting for him to…

"Wait," There it was. She stopped what she was doing and forced herself to glare at him. "I can't watch you do this so I'm…well yeah," he nodded his head at her then turned and started to walk away.

"Well fine leave!" She yelled feeling seriously pissed off at him. She didn't need to force herself to glare this time it came naturally. He didn't even look back at her though. She sighed and cursed him under her breath while she sat down and took a sip from the bottle except it didn't give her the satisfaction she was expecting instead it tasted bitter. She screamed in frustration and stamped her feet on the ground. He made her feel so guilty she couldn't even enjoy it now. Glancing distastefully at the bottle she got to her feet and dropped it then stomped off in the direction Kyle went.

"Kyle!" She shouted loudly moving through the trees to find him. He suddenly appeared from behind one scaring the life out of her but he had a huge grin on his face. "What the hell?" She demanded furiously while clutching her heart.

"Come on you didn't really think I'd leave you right?" He asked innocently a smirk on his face as she glared at him slightly more playful this time.

"So you were just going to sit there and watch me drink myself silly?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No," he said lightly, "I knew you wouldn't go through with it, you're not that kind of person,"

She looked at him for a moment genuinely surprised and touched at his faith in her. Hell she didn't even have faith in her. "How would you know that?" She asked curiously in a soft voice losing all her anger from before.

"I know you Paige Halliwell a lot better than you think," he answered simply, his smirk twisting into a kind smile.

One which she returned and then without warning she threw her arms around him hugging him tight. "Thank you," She whispered genuinely.

Taken aback but happy and relieved he didn't say anything but held her tight enjoying the feel of her close to him. After a few moments of silence between them he loosened hi grip and looked at her, "Come on I should take you home,"

She shook her head," I can't go home tonight," Her voice was soft and vulnerable sounding but still firm in its own way.

"Well I guess you could stay at mine," He offered slightly hesitantly to which she responded by placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"You are my hero, Kyle Brody," She whispered in his ear.

He suddenly felt himself slightly blush, "Everyone needs rescuing once in a while…just don't make this a habit, ok?" He said seriously but in a soft voice.

She nodded solemnly and slipped her arm through his and they both walked off towards Kyle's house. Paige's head resting on Kyle's shoulder as she grew tired. Kyle knew in the back of his mind they had a lot to talk about but right now he was just relieved Paige was okay. They could talk in the morning. He looked over to Paige whose eyes were closed. He smiled at her. I had been a long night.

* * *

Woah this is the longest chapter I've ever written! 15 pages on Microsoft word! So I hope to get lots of reviews (hint, hint) lol

Omg I watched the new episode of Charmed tonight, I live in the UK and series 8 only started tonight. It was pretty good I thought.

Anyway next chapter is the morning after and the girls hear from Piper. Plus Lee and Phoebe go on a date. Paige and Kyle talk about the previous nights events aswell.

Oh and don't worry Cole fans I love Phoebe/Cole so just remember that and they will have a happy ending! Promise. Remember he is coming back into the story in chapter 21!

Please review and I promise the next chapter will be up soon!


	20. Discussions, Date and Dramatic

Thank you very much for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait!

Chapter 20

Discussions, Date and Dramatic

"Okay say Aunt Phoebe," Phoebe pronounced clearly in an over the top slow voice as she tried to teach Abbie how to say her name. Abbie opened her mouth and Phoebe waited patiently with hopeful eyes, only to hear Abbie blow a loud slevery bubble. Phoebe bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as drool ran down Abbie's chin. "Now that sounded more like Aunt Paige," She commented with a playful smirk.

Abbie giggled, her bright blue eyes sparkling mischievously as she fell back against a large cushion that was currently propping her up while Phoebe sat across from her on the living room floor. Phoebe reached over and Abbie immediately gripped onto her thumbs still giggling helplessly. Then suddenly with all her might she yanked Phoebe's thumb and stuck it on her mouth, chewing it with the two tiny teeth she had growing at the front of her mouth. Phoebe couldn't help but laugh as she eventually pulled her thumb out which was completely covered in drool. "Did that taste good?" She cooed tickling her chin affectionately, "Okay now enough games, back to work…say Aunt Phoebe…"

She was interrupted by a shout from Prue, "Ooh that's your mummy, will we go see what she wants?" Phoebe asked in a baby voice to Abbie while carefully picking her up and resting her on her hip then making her way into the hall in time to see a rather distressed looking Prue walk down the stairs, simply dressed in neat fitting jeans and a cute white sleeveless top.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe inquired sensing Prue's concern straightaway.

"Eh…well its Paige, she's not here and her bed was definitely not slept in," Prue explained while biting her lip and rubbing her head in an anxious way.

"Is that it?" Phoebe asked bluntly raising her eyebrows at Prue.

Prue shot her a look of disbelief, "Well, yeah, I think its cause enough for concern! Aren't you even the slightest bit worried?"

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders lightly and feeling Abbie slouch down her side bounced her further up again. She kept her eyes on Abbie, making funny faces at her as she spoke nonchalantly to Prue. "She probably just stayed at Glen's,"

Prue clapped her hands together suddenly causing Phoebe to jump slightly and shoot Prue an annoyed glare, "What was that for?" She demanded.

"Oh glad to see I have your attention," Prue shot sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Phoebe smirked, "Hey it's your fault I can't concentrate!" She retaliated.

Prue gave her an odd look while raising an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Well if you didn't have such an adorable daughter," Phoebe grinned and kissed Abbie's forehead and ruffled her soft dark hair lovingly. Phoebe looked back round just in time to see Prue give a slight playful roll of her eyes. She flashed a grin at her then turned more serious, "Listen about Paige, she probably told Grams who just forgot to mention it to us because she's all stressed out from her job right now," She pointed out rationally.

"You know Grams shouldn't be taking on so much stress at her age," Prue mentioned with concern getting quickly sidetracked from their conversation.

Phoebe shook her head and laughed, "God you're such a worrywart," But before Prue could retaliate the doorbell rang.

"Hmm, saved by the bell I think is the phrase I'd use," Prue smirked shooting Phoebe a playful dirty look.

Phoebe grinned, "Okay I'll get it," She volunteered handing Abbie over to Prue who in turn immediately brightened and showered Abbie in kisses.

"And you said I was bad," Phoebe muttered, laughing to herself as she moved over to the manor door. She pulled it open to reveal…

"Lee," Phoebe said surprised but pleased. She smiled brightly as he leant in and kissed her lightly on the lips without hesitance. "Do you want to come in?"

"Eh, no actually I want you to come out," He grinned slightly.

"What?"

"I'm taking you out to breakfast Phoebe Halliwell," He elaborated bowing like a proper gentleman and holding out his hand to her.

She giggled softly and accepted his hand, to which he gently pulled her outside and from behind his back produced a single flower for her. It looked very similar to the ones in the flowerbed of Mrs. Hunter, their next door neighbour's house but it was too sweet a gesture for Phoebe to say anything.

She smiled softly at him as he placed it in her hand but she looked down at her feet, "Lee you don't have do all this for me…" She started quietly but he cut her off.

"I know," He answered softly, "But I want to. Listen Phoebe I don't want to be just another one of the guys you date once and then never look back on. I want more…with you," He spoke looking directly into her eyes showing he was being very serious.

Phoebe tensed slightly and let out a deep breath, "Woah," Was all she said for a moment while she processed the information.

Lee noticed her tensed figure, "I'm not asking you to jump into a serious relationship, we'll take it slow," he promised.

Phoebe nodded silently.

"I mean we're just talking about going for breakfast," He let a small smile appear on his face.

She nodded again more enthusiastically this time as she came to her senses. Why was she making such a big deal, like he said it was only breakfast, she slightly laughed at herself for being silly and smiled at him "Yeah, of course."

He smiled happily, "Good, well come on then or it'll be lunchtime soon." He took her hand and started to walk down the steps when she suddenly inexplicably and unexpectedly dragged him back to her and pulled his lips to hers igniting a much more passionate kiss than his greeting kiss earlier. She slowly came away from him a smile playing on her lips at his confused face. Without explaining herself to him she jumped in front of him and ran down the steps calling out, "Last one there pays!"

He watched her go touching his lips in a daze then smiled before snapping out of it and chasing after her, "Hey!" He called after her while she looked back and winked at him but kept going. He laughed and finally caught up with her taking her by surprise as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tickled her, she giggled and allowed him to kiss her again falling back into his arms and sighing contentedly.

* * *

Paige sat up groggily, barely able to open her eyes. She had the worst taste in her mouth and the worst pounding in her head. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and saw a familiar figure standing by the window in a definitely unfamiliar room though. "Kyle?"

The figure turned to look at her mildly surprised, "Well good morning, I didn't expect to hear from you for a while yet," He smiled at her while a puzzled expression crossed her face, "Can't remember much about last night, eh?" Her brow creased in concentration as she tried to wrack her brain for a moment then she looked up at Kyle defeated. "Yeah well you were pretty drunk," He commented dryly.

A blurry memory came to her of it and she bit her lip suddenly looking nervous, "Did I say anything…?" She gulped.

He studied her for a moment and then spoke quietly with a serious tone, "Is there anything you want to tell me now?"

She looked carefully at him, almost considering it…then slowly shook her head looking away from him.

Kyle hid his disappointment and smiled slightly, "Then no," He answered softly.

Paige nodded slowly continuously chewing her lip throughout the awkward silence that had fallen on them. The two just stared at each other, each wanting to say something but not knowing how to.

"So…I remember getting a bottle of vodka and going down to the river…the rest is all blurry but I do remember seeing you there," She recalled straining her memory.

"Seeing me?" He laughed slightly, "You didn't just see me, you yelled at me, pushed me, hugged me, kissed me…" It slipped out without him meaning to, he trailed off embarrassed. She remained silent then after a few moments he caught her eye.

"I did?"

Ooh that stung. She didn't remember. Some kiss it must have been, well to be fair she didn't really remember anything from last night but still…

He shrugged casually, "Just on the cheek," He covered up quickly avoiding her eye again.

"Oh," Was all she said after a moment with a tone he couldn't quite identify, then she smiled slightly, "Well at least I didn't make a full of myself then,"

He suddenly broke into a wide grin, "Oh you made a fool of yourself all right,"

She groaned burying her face in her hands, "Ugh what did I do…no wait don't tell me,"

He watched her for a moment lost in thought until she lifted her head and looked sheepishly at him, "That bad huh?"

"What? No…well yeah but…" He grinned again then slowly became serious, "You scared me for a while aswell,"

She nodded solemnly, "I'm sorry, I was in a rotten place. I shouldn't have dumped it on you though,"

"You shouldn't have dumped it all on yourself!" He argued moving to sit on the edge of the bed beside her.

"I'm fine," She shrugged waving it off.

"No you're not, not from what I saw last night anyway," He said firmly with concern.

She nodded again silently agreeing, "It was a stupid thing to do, I know that now,"

"Really stupid," he corrected. His gaze fell to her stomach and lingered longer than it should have.

She followed his gaze and gulped nervously, she closed her eyes and looked down at her thumbs, which she was absentmindedly twiddling about. "I did say something didn't I," It was more a statement than a question.

He just watched her for a moment, her now tense figure. When he didn't answer straightaway she looked up at him with vulnerable eyes, he swallowed realising he was about to get into a very intense conversation, then he nodded slowly, "You said something," He answered quietly, a vagueness to his words giving her the chance to tell him herself.

She nodded and chewed her lip, as if not able to think of anything to say.

He continued in soft tone, "I want you to know that, that something is safe with me, I won't tell anyone unless you say so," He watched her continue to chew her lip vigorously but obviously interested in what he was saying. "Also I'm here for one hundred percent if you need me and even though I really don't understand why you're doing this alone, I respect that its your decision…you know you won't have any lip left soon," He offered a slight smile.

She automatically stopped chewing but didn't smile, her expression was very much serious yet she had a look of gratefulness in her eyes. "Thank you…" She mumbled then she sighed, "But I don't think I'll ever be able to tell anyone,"

"Well then when the baby comes we'll just hide it, I'm sure no one will notice," He joked in an attempt to lighten the situation.

"It's not funny Kyle," She whispered quietly in a very serious tone while becoming engrossed in her thumbs again.

"I know, I was just…"

"No, its not funny because I'm not keeping that baby," She cut in looking back up, her tone expressionless.

"What?" He asked shocked by her sudden confession.

"I'm giving it up," She replied without any sign of emotion and giving a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Paige…"

"You can't change my mind," She stated firmly.

"I wasn't going to, its your decision, I was just going to say there is no way you'll get away without telling anyone, what happens when you have to give birth, the hospital will surely contact you Grams and sisters," He reasoned.

She shrugged. He looked closely at her and his eyes widened, "Oh my God you were not thinking of doing it alone, please tell me you weren't?"

"Well I wouldn't be alone, I have you, right?" She smiled weakly a pleading look on her face.

His mouth dropped open in shock, "Are…I…what…no…are you crazy?" He suddenly exclaimed jumping off the bed, "Neither of us knows how to deliver a baby! There is no way…"

"Kyle will you calm down please!" Paige suddenly shouted gaining his attention.

"You tell me all of this and expect me to be calm! You know I think you should join me up here in the opposite of calm world!" He exclaimed thrusting his arms about, his eyes almost popping out.

She couldn't help herself but slightly laugh then she caught his look and bit on her lip to stop herself, "Its crazy I know…but we have months to figure this out…"

He breathed out and closed his eyes, turning his back on her. She waited silently and patiently. After a few moments he turned back round, a much calmer expression on his face. "Okay," He said quietly.

"Okay? You mean you'll help me and not tell anyone?" She asked standing up, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

He nodded and smiled weakly.

She broke into a smile and threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much Kyle, I know it's a lot to ask and hell we don't even know each other that well and I know you don't even understand why I'm doing this but… thank you." She came away from him long enough to see him just smile again without a word. Then she hugged him tightly again. He took a deep breath and tightened his grip on her. There was no way he was letting her go through with her plan, he didn't know at that exact moment how to convince her otherwise but like she said he still had months to figure it all out.

* * *

Piper walked over to the window of hers and Leo's apartment that overlooked a busy street below. Whenever Leo was at work and she was alone she could quite contentedly sit there and watch for ages. There was rarely a dull moment with all the different people that would walk past in a day. Settling herself in a recently bought blue comfy chair from a second hand shop thanks to a bonus Leo had earned she gazed out.

Her eyes were suddenly drawn to a group of three girls on the other side of the pavement walk by together, their arms linked. One looked about her age with long blonde hair down to her waist, the other looked older, she was taller but had the same bright blonde hair only about to her shoulders though. The last was definitely the youngest, she was a good bit smaller and had long hair but her blonde was duller in colour.

Piper felt a tug at her heart as she watched them go by laughing and joking together. She suddenly felt a desperate urge to see her own sisters. She quickly grasped her cell phone off the side table beside her and hesitantly fingered the buttons before eventually typing out a message.

She took a deep breath as her finger traced over the send button. What could possibly happen if she sent her sisters a message? As long as she didn't give details so Grams could track her down and force her to come home then it would be okay, right? She nodded reassuringly to herself but finding courage to push the button.

After a moment there was a bleep and the on the screen flashed- message has been sent.

* * *

Paige took a deep breath to steady herself as she slowly pushed open the manor door. She just prayed that there wouldn't be too many questions about last night.

Stepping inside the hallway she sighed with relief at the sight of the empty space. She made for the stairs at a fast pace, imagining all too well her comfy bed. She didn't have the most peaceful sleep last night, now all she could think of was lying down and closing her eyes. Her headache had died down now but she still had a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure whether it was the symptoms of a hangover or an immense feeling of guilt. Maybe it was both…

"Paige!"

She cursed under her breath and sighed while closing her eyes tightly for a moment bracing herself before turning around from the top of the stairs. She forced a bright smiled onto her face. "Hi,"

Prue and Phoebe emerged from the living room, smiling their youngest sister.

"Hi, where were you? We were kind of worried," Prue immediately inquired in a serious tone.

Phoebe gave her a look and nudged her, "Excuse me, 'we' I was so not worried!" She rolled her eyes before turning to Paige. "I knew you just stayed at Glen's right?"

Paige gulped. "Glen's?" She repeated faintly then found herself slowly nodding, "Yeah that's right," She lied, her fingers crossed tightly behind her back as she tried to ignore the guilty feeling she had.

"Told you so," Phoebe boasted with a smirk to Prue.

"Wait a sec," Paige started suddenly noticing the interaction between Prue and Phoebe, "You two made up!" She noted happily, with a warm smile.

"Well if you could call it that," Prue muttered with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Hey Prue you know bickering and sarcasm is our way of communication," Phoebe explained a grin appearing on her face.

Prue raised an eyebrow, "Right," She nodded slowly with sarcasm. Then she turned to Paige and smiled at her, "So what did you get up to last night?"

"Uh…" Paige started with hesitance before Phoebe cut in with an excited squeal.

"Oh my God!" She clapped her hands together and jumped on the spot, "Lee kissed me last night and then we went out today and he is so great!"

"So are you going to go out with this one more than once?" Prue asked carefully.

Phoebe rolled her eyes already to give a sarcastic comment, which they were both expecting but instead she softened and smiled genuinely, "Yeah I am,"

"Aww Pheebs that is so great!" Prue exclaimed hugging her tightly to which surprisingly Phoebe accepted. When Prue let go she looked at Paige with a smile on her face, "Paige you were right,"

"Huh?" Paige looked at her with confusion.

"Well I said I wished Phoebe would get a steady boyfriend," She ignored Phoebe's look of outrage and continued, "And you said well you never know what told holds and hey presto, she did!" Prue explained happily.

Paige's mind flashed back to her words the day before. "I have a feeling today is going to be good," She let out a melancholy laugh, "Yeah I was right," She replied with little emotion the added under her breath, "At least about that,"

Prue nodded brightly, "So I take it you had a good day…or night even," She grinned, "So what did you get up to?"

"Oh well nothing really…it was pretty dull actually," She shrugged casually as she lied through her teeth.

"Well mine was quite dramatic," Phoebe put in smiling at the memory, "There was crying, shouting, kissing…"

Paige gave out a high pitched fake laugh, "Dramatic? Yeah well that was not the case with my night," She said so unconvincingly it made Prue and Phoebe look at her strangely.

"Paige are you okay?"

"Yeah is there something you're not telling us?" They quizzed suspiciously.

She gulped and closed her eyes feeling a tightness in her chest, "Yeah there is something…" She admitted then took a deep breath as they both shared a concerned look. "I…I…well…em…Glen and me broke up," She silently cursed herself. Once again she hadn't managed to say it.

At once their faces relaxed as if they were expecting worse then almost as quickly fixed into a look of sympathy. "Aww Paige I'm so sorry,"

"Yeah, wow I didn't see this coming." Phoebe added following Prue up the stairs and hugging Paige. She nodded sadly and tried to look upset, well she was upset but truth was she had actually forgotten about their break up, which was weird since it was the thing that pushed her over the edge the first place. Making her feel like she was all alone but then Kyle came along…

"Are you okay sweetie?" Prue asked in the motherly way she had grown accustomed to since having Abbie.

Paige weakly smiled and nodded, "I'll be okay," She assured them.

They nodded while a thought suddenly came to Prue. "Wait if you broke up with Glen, then where did you stay last night?" She inquired with a puzzled look.

"Oh…em well Kyle's," She mumbled while fake coughing at the same time and conveniently avoiding their eyes.

Phoebe and Prue shared a look and grinned at her, "Oh right,"

"See I knew I'd get those looks that's why I lied in the first place," Paige shook her head at them, "We're just friends," She stated firmly.

"Right," They smirked at her.

"God I just broke up with my boyfriend who happens to be my best friend too and all you guys can think of is…"

"Okay, okay, it was insensitive of us," Prue agreed looking serious but a second later she turned to Phoebe and grinned knowingly.

"Just friends," Paige repeated more to herself than to her sisters. The words floated around her head. "Just friends," She said again slowly.

"Okay we get it…but you know you and Glen were 'just friends' aswell," Phoebe smirked.

Paige rolled her eyes and glared at her.

"Well you know you don't look too upset for someone who just got dumped," Phoebe commented insensitively.

"Oh come on you know I don't do the whole crying thing," Paige shrugged slightly smirking at the thought of her many tears she had shed last night. When had she turned into such a liar? What was that like the third lie she'd told since walking into the front door?

Phoebe nodded seeming satisfied with her answer, "Yeah I guess, me and you both, we leave that to Piper and Prue," She grinned at Prue who didn't seem to agree.

Before she could argue though her cell went off, so instead she shot Phoebe a dirty look and made her way down the stairs to where her bag lay on the side table. She started rummaging through it while Phoebe couldn't help but comment while rolling her eyes, "I wonder what lover boy wants now,"

Prue briefly looked up flashing a not very amused smile, "Haha,"

Phoebe smirked and turned back to Paige while Prue brought out her phone and continued their discussion on how Piper and Prue were saps for crying and that they were much more in control of their emotions.

They suddenly stopped mid conversation when they heard Prue gasp, turning to look at her, she had a surprised expression but a very noticeable smile shone through.

Phoebe gave her a look of distaste, "Oh God what's lover boy written now…a poem maybe? Roses are red, violets are blue…" She recited in a song like fashion while Paige stifled a laugh as she continued, "But they are not as pretty as Prue…"

"It's from Piper," Prue interrupted softly. The other two became silent and smiled before jumping down the stairs two at a time in excitement.

"What did she say? What does it say?" The asked with squeals of delight nearly knocking over Prue as they bounded over. They crowded round her while Prue read outloud.

"Hi, I've been wanting to do this for ages but now I can't really think of what to say. I'm sorry if you guys are pissed at me for leaving but I want you to know I'm happy, very happy. Things are great! Leo is taking good care of me. So don't worry about me but I do worry about you lot. I mean who is mediating your arguments lol. I love you guys so much and miss you! Love always Piper xxx,"

Once finished they shared a happy but emotional look for a moment but then Phoebe suddenly grabbed the phone out of Prue's grasp. "Em what are you doing?" Prue demanded.

"Replying of course," She grinned while the other two smiled and began dictating things to say.

"…we're fine and we love you too, say hi to Leo for us, love your sisters who miss you so much! xxxxxxxxx," Phoebe read out the last part of their message and smiled warmly before clicking send.

They all then hugged noticing greatly the missing person from the hug but they got great comfort in the fact that she was happy.

* * *

Piper jumped up as her cell phone bleeped and she grabbed it straightaway. A smiled played on her lips as she read it through several times, her eyes becoming watery.

At that moment Leo entered, whistling in a cheery tone to himself. He hung his jacket over the back of a chair and went over to Piper leaning over the couch where she was sat to kiss her cheek when he noticed she was crying.

"Piper what's wrong?" He asked with concern as she suddenly turned round and threw her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder. Confused he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I miss them," She cried softly in a muffled voice.

He nodded and smiled slightly understanding at once what she was upset about, "I know you do and I missed Cole and my parents too…but this isn't forever, we'll see them soon, promise," He brought her face to his and gave a reassuring smile, "You going to be okay?"

She sighed and nodded, "Yeah…I have you," She smiled.

He grinned slightly, "Well that's reason enough…"

She swatted him playfully while he laughed and wrapped his arms around her again, "I love you so much and I'm always going to take care of you,"

"Thank you," She sighed appreciatively and then added, "Oh and I love you too," She smiled and snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes and just enjoying being in his arms. It made her feel safe.

* * *

Phoebe walked into her bedroom, a wave of tiredness washing over her. She sank down on her bed and kicked her ridiculously high heeled and uncomfortable sandals off and wriggled her toes, sighing with relief at how much better that felt. She smiled satisfied and pulled herself to her feet, enjoying the feel of the soft carpet below her feet. She plodded over to her cupboard and set her sandals in neatly then stood up again praising how good they looked, albeit they weren't the comfiest but hell did they look good!

Her eye was suddenly caught by something she hadn't seen in a few months. Slightly hesitant as to how she felt about it, she reached up and pulled it down. She let out a small sigh as she ran her finger along the now quite dusty from in which a beautifully captured photo of her and Cole was. His arm was wrapped around her and he was flashing his grin that she loved and could make her melt instantly, while she couldn't have looked happier. She studied the smile on her face in the photo and realised she had not worn it for a while, since Cole left to be precise.

Then she studied Cole intently, her finger tracing over him while she smiled weakly feeling her eyes begin to water. "I love you, you know," She whispered in a choked voice to the photo. "But…I need to move on…you don't blame me for that do you? Oh my God I'm talking to a photo." She let out a soft laugh then took a breath as if to stop her eyes from watering any further.

"Lee's good for me. He's always been a good friend. He's sweet and kind and caring…" She trailed off but gave herself a reassuring nod then sighed. A smile crossed her lips though, "You were my first love, they say you never really get over your first, somehow I think that's going to be true with us," She slightly grinned and paced over to her dressing table where she gracefully set down the picture and nodded. "That's better,"

She gazed at the photo for a few seconds more and smiled. "Goodnight Cole," She whispered softly.

Over in New York Cole smiled sadly at the photo he held tightly in his hands and traced the outline of the love of his life, Phoebe Halliwell. Carefully he set it down on his bedside table and rolled over onto his side whispering, "Goodnight Phoebe."

* * *

It took a while to be posted but it was a long one to make up for it. Hopefully it was worth the wait! Please review! 


	21. Biology, Bleeding and Brothers

Wow, a chapter up in less than a week!

Thanks for the reviews for last chapter.

Just to state for the sake of one review I got. I decided to do a sequel because I enjoyed writing Terrible Teens not just because someone asked me to. And I don't really know how you can be disappointed in someone you don't even know. Or at least you shouldn't assume what they are doing.

Anyway…

A few things to know- Piper and the sisters keep in contact now, they have her apartment phone number and call quite often.

This is about two months later

And the sisters have had their birthdays, except Prue. So Piper is 17, Phoebe 16 and Paige 15.

Chapter 21

Biology, Bleeding and Brothers

"Paige?" Prue did a double take at seeing her youngest sister where she least expected.

Paige's jaw dropped open in horror at seeing Prue stand next to her, without realising it she clung tightly to Kyle's hand. He in turn equally as surprised gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Em, Prue what are you doing here?" She asked trying desperately to keep her voice even.

Before Prue could answer a sudden scream interrupted, Paige looked over Prue's shoulder to see Lindsay Taylor lying on a bed, not having a particularly pleasant time. "You're with her?" Paige exclaimed in surprise.

Prue weakly nodded, "It's a long story," She stated simply with a slight sigh. "What's you story, you're not hurt are you?" Prue was suddenly reminded of the fact Paige was standing in the hospital also. She gave her a look of concern.

A doctor walked up to Paige and spoke without noticing she was speaking to someone else at the time. "Well Miss Halliwell your test results are back and you'll be happy to know that you and the baby are both healthy but I must warn you, no more stress and you must take care of yourself properly." He offered her a genuine smile and spoke with a stern but kind voice.

"Baby?" Prue gasped her eyes wide with shock.

Paige only gulped, feeling suddenly faint, the sound of Lindsay screaming in pain again drowning out anything she could possibly think of saying anyway.

* * *

A few hours earlier

"Okay so mitosis is…?" Kyle quizzed Paige as he read out questions from his textbook for an exam they had the next day. There was no answer from Paige. He glanced up from his book to where she sat on the end of her bed, her face blank as she stared dreamily into space obviously deep in thought but he was willing to be everything that it was not anything to do with mitosis. "Paige?" He waved his hand in front of her face in attempt to wake her up. She snapped out of it and looked at him expectantly. "Do you know?"

"I think Glen knows," She said, her brow creasing in worry.

"We're not talking about biology anymore are we?" He closed his eyes in attempt to keep sane. "Paige you've been saying he knows for the last two months now, don't you think he would have said something to you by now if he did?" He reasoned a tight smile on his face.

"Yeah but he was looking at me a lot today," She pointed out, twirling her hair with her fingers absentmindedly.

"Maybe he just misses you," Kyle offered gently a sympathetic smile replacing the tight one he had moments before.

"I wish," Paige mumbled. Glen barely spoke to her now and she missed her best friend.

Kyle nodded in an understanding way, a small pang of jealousy hitting him but he shook it off and carefully thought about his next choice of words, "You know if you just told people you were pr…"

"Shh!" She suddenly jumped up off the bed and darted to her bedroom door peering down the corridor before securely closing the door behind her. "Anyone could've heard you!"

"Paige there is no one else in the house," Kyle stated with a slight roll of his eyes at her over the top behaviour.

"Oh yeah," She blushed slightly, "Well anyway it was a good distraction, I didn't like where that conversation was going,"

"Paige come on, I don't know if I can handle anymore of your paranoia all the time. If everyone knew you wouldn't have to worry about them finding out. Plus don't you think it would be better you told them before they figure it out…I mean you're starting to show…"

"Hey I am so not paranoid! Wait…you think everyone else has noticed…" She gulped feeling awkward and looked down to her slight bump.

Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes, "No I don't think so…but this is what I mean about the paranoia!"

She glared at him before sitting back down on the bed, burying her face in her hands, "I'm just not ready Kyle," She mumbled turning very serious.

"I know but you're going to have to be ready one of these days and that day is going to come really soon," Was all he said in an expressionless tone before sighing and getting on with studying.

Paige suddenly stood up, "Oh God!" Was all she said before darting to the bathroom, her hand covering her mouth.

Kyle remained seated, he knew all too well what was going to happen and he didn't really feel the urge to see it again.

A few minutes later Paige came back into the bedroom, her face was beyond pale and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Paige?" Kyle prompted knowing something was wrong, his face had turned pale just by the look of hers. He got to his feet and moved towards her already feeling himself start to panic.

"I'm…I'm bleeding," She whispered, a few scared tears fell down her face.

* * *

Prue shut her car door behind her, carrying three bags of groceries in her hands. She started up the manor steps to her surprise to see Glen standing outside the door.

"Glen, hi," He whipped round at the sound of her voice and smiled slightly awkwardly.

"Em…hi is Paige in?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, she's upstairs with Kyle, studying, you want to come in?" Prue moved past him opening the door and then turned back to him, she smiled kindly.

"Kyle," Glen repeated quietly, tensing up slightly, "Em you know I have to be somewhere, I'll see her later, I guess," he turned to leave.

"They're really just friends," Prue stated in a soft voice.

He turned back to her expressionless, "Yeah, so were me and Paige," He muttered gruffly and offered a weak smile to Prue to be polite, "Thanks anyway…bye,"

"Yeah bye," She feeling sorry for the guy as she watched him walk away, his shoulders hunched up and his hands stuffed right down in his jean pockets.

She sighed and closed the manor door. "Paige…I'm home," She shouted while making her way into the kitchen.

* * *

Upstairs Paige and Kyle heard her return and both shared a look of sheer panic.

Paige started to find it hard to breath, "Oh my god, oh my God, oh my God! What the hell do we do?" She demanded hoping Kyle would have an answer.

"Em…okay, okay, okay, right stay calm, don't panic, everything going to be okay," Kyle reassured her but he was more talking to himself.

"Kyle how the hell can it be okay?" She ran her hands through her hair as tears of desperation ran down her face.

"I don't know," He mumbled feeling his own eyes sting with tears. "I think we have to tell Prue,"

Paige too scared to argue just nodded. There was no other choice. Was there?

* * *

Prue was unpacking the groceries when she heard a phone ring. She didn't recognise the ring tone though. She walked into the living room in search of the source of the noise and found Andy's cell lying on the table. She laughed to herself and went over to answer it. She stopped herself though when she read the caller ID.

She shook her head and felt anger bubble inside. Why the hell was Lindsay Taylor calling her fiancé? Just out of curiosity she answered, "What do you want?" She demanded getting straight to the point and making no attempt to sound kind.

There was no answer for a moment just the sound of heavy breathing, "Is…Andy…there?" Lindsay asked breathlessly.

"No but if he was he wouldn't want to talk to you anyway," Prue replied coldly.

Suddenly Prue had to remove the phone from her hear as Lindsay screamed. Prue bit her lip and forgot all about being bitchy as she suddenly felt quite concerned, "Are you okay, what's wrong?" She asked.

"No!" It was a loud shriek that answered, "I…think I'm having a baby like…now!" She cried out wincing in pain again. "And I don't know what to do…I'm alone," She sounded so scared and desperate.

Prue couldn't help but feel sorry for her, she took a deep breath, "Lindsay…"

"Yeah?" Came the small vulnerable voice on the other side.

Prue closed her eyes hardly believing she was doing this, "Right stay calm, I'm coming over," With that she hung up before waiting for an answer. She took another deep breath and held the phone tightly in her hand. "Okay Prue this is not about you, it's about a little baby and its mother who needs you right now. Pull it together, you can do this," She told herself. With that she stood up trying with all her might to put all Lindsay hate to the back of her mind which was going to take more effort than she first thought, but she could do it, couldn't she?

But she'd already left the house before she could answer her own question, she just hoped she'd be able to do the right thing.

* * *

Back upstairs Paige and Kyle heard the manor door slam again. "She's gone," Paige croaked out in a small voice, she had begun to shake again.

"We have to get to the hospital now!" Kyle suddenly said loudly realising they were wasting so much time.

"I'm scared," Paige whispered while she nodded in agreement with Kyle.

"Don't be," But he couldn't help but feel a little scared himself. He didn't need to be a brain surgeon to know bleeding was not a good sign.

* * *

Leo walked quickly down the sidewalk of a bust street carrying two full and heavy shopping bags. They were starting to make his fingers go purple but he didn't really seem to notice his mind was on all the other stuff he had to do that morning before work. Since Piper had got herself a job too in a local restaurant as a waitress he was now having to help out with the shopping and other things like that also.

Another boy suddenly walked round the corner at a fast pace, completely not seeing Leo and so they both crashed into each other. The shopping bags fell and the contents fell out all over the sidewalk.

"Sorry!" They both said at the same time.

"Oh my God, Leo!" The other boy exclaimed with surprise.

Leo looked up from his sprawled out shopping to the boy, "Cole!" He was equally as surprised.

"Wow I can't believe its really you man, I was beginning to think I'd never see you again," He joked but there was some truth to it. "Its not been the same without you,"

"I'm sorry for just leaving like that and not getting in touch…but I was beginning to wonder how you'd react if I did get in touch," Leo admitted slightly guiltily.

"Its okay" Cole smiled genuinely, "So how are things?" He asked with interest. He had been wondering how his step brother was coping by himself.

"Well why don't you come up to the apartment and we'll talk," Leo couldn't help but smirk at the look on Cole's face.

"Apartment? As in your own? Wow sweet!" He exclaimed.

"Yep, sure is," Leo looked down to the spilt shopping, "But first…do you mind?"

Cole smirked, "Sure," They both bent down to start picking up the shopping. Leo suddenly came to the conclusion that today was going to be much better than he originally thought.

* * *

"Okay miss Halliwell, the bleeding has stopped…" 

"So I'm okay, I can go home?" Paige interrupted the doctor who had just walked back into the small room where she was currently lying in a bed, Kyle sat on a wooden chair beside her.

"Well, we need to run some tests find out the cause of the bleed and whether it could happen again…is there any family we can call for you?"

"No!" Paige said quickly. "I mean no thank you, really I'm fine,"

"Em, okay, well I'll be back shortly to run the tests," He informed casting a slightly suspicious look to them both before leaving the room.

"Thank God for that," Kyle let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Paige.

"I know I was starting to really worry," She admitted biting her lip.

"Starting to? I was already really worried," He said seriously, "I'm just glad you're okay…and the baby,"

Paige nodded, "You know its weird but back then I was scared but not just for myself…for the baby too," She admitted in a soft voice.

Kyle smiled, "Does that mean you're rethinking the adoption…"

"No," She answered quickly, "Just that I need to take better care of myself for this baby," Her hand absentmindedly had wandered to her stomach, resting there almost protectively.

His smile faded but was quickly retrieved, "You make sure you do, you are not putting me through that again," He warned her but in a soft voice.

She nodded in agreement, "Thanks Kyle, you really are becoming my hero," She sighed feeling tired and lay her head down on her pillow.

Kyle beamed. She had called him that on more than one occasion now and he really didn't have any objections to being called it. Although he did wish it wasn't such a serious situation that he had to save her from each time.

* * *

"Lindsay," Prue called out as soon as she walked into her house.

"In here," Lindsay answered in between breaths.

Prue followed the sound of her voice into the living room where she found Lindsay lying on the floor beside the couch, clutching her stomach in pain. Prue was suddenly reminded of the time when she went into labour not too long ago. Sweat was glistening from her forehead as she sat up and looked at Prue, her whole body looking exhausted.

Prue suddenly felt awkward, not really knowing what to say. All she had ever said to Lindsay were insults, how was she supposed to help her?

As soon as another piercing scream left Lindsay's mouth Prue didn't have to worry about that problem anymore. On instinct she moved closer to Lindsay and knelt beside her. Lindsay smiled weakly at her through her tearstained face and it was strange but at that moment Prue couldn't think of insulting her at all.

"Okay we need to get you to hospital, I'll call an ambulance," Prue informed her taking charge of the situation. She took out her cell and called, straight after she knelt by Lindsay again, "Okay you're contractions are really close together, it won't be long," Prue gulped as she hoped the ambulance would hurry, otherwise she didn't know what she was going to do.

Another contraction hit Lindsay and she grabbed Prue's hand squeezing it tightly. Prue looked down at her hand and felt weird having Lindsay need her. She didn't pull away though, instead she offered an encouraging smile. "Breathe, okay good, you're doing great, the ambulance will be here soon, don't worry,"

Lindsay nodded, "I'm scared," She admitted in a quiet voice barely above a whisper.

"I know its scary I've done this before remember but everything will be okay, just try and stay calm." Prue reassured her gently then started to get to her feet.

"No don't leave me!" Lindsay suddenly shouted in panic.

"Oh no I'm not. I'm just going to check if I can see the ambulance coming yet," Prue explained causing Lindsay to blush slightly. Prue would normally love to have that power over Lindsay but not at that moment. She glanced out the window. "Oh, wait I see it," She announced with relief.

She moved away from the window over to Lindsay and helped her to her feet and slowly led her outside just as the ambulance pulled up in the driveway.

A paramedic got out and carefully helped Lindsay into the ambulance. He then turned to Prue, "Are you coming?"

Prue hesitated. Part of her wanted to shout 'Hell no!' But the other part was telling her she should go and be the better person.

"Please come, I can't do this alone," Lindsay pleaded.

Prue nodded weakly and got into the ambulance too as they drove to the hospital.

* * *

"Piper," Leo called out his girlfriend's name as he entered their apartment with Cole, "There's someone here I want you to meet," He couldn't help but grin at Cole.

"Be right there," They heard Piper shout from their bedroom.

"So what do you think?" Leo asked Cole as he made his way into their kitchen area and helped himself to a glass of water.

"Its great!" Cole exclaimed, "You're doing all right for yourselves,"

Leo nodded and beamed proudly, "Yeah, it was hard at first, living in a run down motel we were almost set to come home but well then things picked up,"

Piper then walked out of their bedroom; her mouth hung open as she saw Cole, "Oh my God, Cole!" She squealed excitedly running over and hugging him tightly.

"Nice to see you too Piper," He laughed at her excitement.

"Wow, how did you get here?" She glanced over at Leo, a questioning look on her face.

"We bumped into each other today, what a coincidence huh?" Leo explained still grinning while handing Cole a glass of water, "Sorry we only have water,"

"No problem, thanks,"

"Well come on sit, we have so much to catch up on!" Piper exclaimed moving to the couch urging them both to join her.

They grinned at each other, "Honestly Piper I haven't seen you this excited since we moved here," Leo laughed.

"Well its contact with the outside world, someone we actually know! Not just a random person from work or something!" Piper said then turned to Cole, "So how's life?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"Well…its okay," Cole shrugged.

Piper raised her eyebrows, "Is that all you're going to say?"

Leo laughed and interrupted Piper's grilling, "How's mum and dad?" He asked.

"Well they're fine, pretty upset when you left but they've calmed down now," Cole answered with a smile. "They miss you though…so do I," He scratched the back of his head as he felt slightly embarrassed from admitting that.

A smiled tugged at the corners of Leo's mouth, "I miss them too and…you too of course," They avoided each other's eyes feeling awkward at how mushy they were getting.

Piper grinned at the scene, "So Cole, how have you been though, got a girlfriend?" She inquired nosily.

He smiled at her, "Em…yeah her name's Lisa, we started dating a couple of weeks ago," He replied without much enthusiasm at all.

"Oh what's she like?" Piper asked.

"Em she's nice enough," Cole shrugged.

"Nice enough?" Piper pressed with raised eyebrows.

Cole sighed and looked away.

"She misses you too," Piper said quietly.

Cole looked back round and smiled weakly, "Yeah…no one seems to come close to her,"

"I know what you mean," Leo agreed and kissed Piper's head.

"Yeah," Cole sighed sadly as he watched the two.

* * *

"Okay Paige are you sure you feel okay?" Kyle asked with concern as they walked down the hospital corridor.

"Yes! I'm fine, now will you quit worrying, I'm just walking to the toilet,"

He nodded, "Okay, if you are sure,"

She nodded firmly and went into the toilets. He waited outside and watched curiously as an ambulance pulled up outside and the paramedics wheeled out a someone he was sure he'd seen before at school, he was pondering over it when Paige came out of the toilets.

"What are you looking at?" She asked noticing his attention was elsewhere.

"Oh nothing just…"

"Paige?" Prue did a double take at seeing her youngest sister where she least expected.

Paige's jaw dropped open in horror at seeing Prue stand next to her, without realising it she clung tightly to Kyle's hand. He in turn equally as surprised gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Em, Prue what are you doing here?" She asked trying desperately to keep her voice even.

Before Prue could answer a sudden scream interrupted, Paige looked over Prue's shoulder to see Lindsay Taylor lying on a bed, not having a particularly pleasant time. "You're with her?" Paige exclaimed in surprise.

Prue weakly nodded, "It's a long story," She stated simply with a slight sigh. "What's you story, you're not hurt are you?" Prue was suddenly reminded of the fact Paige was standing in the hospital also. She gave her a look of concern.

A doctor walked up to Paige and spoke without noticing she was speaking to someone else at the time. "Well Miss Halliwell your test results are back and you'll be happy to know that you and the baby are both healthy but I must warn you, no more stress and you must take care of yourself properly." He offered her a genuine smile and spoke with a stern but kind voice.

"Baby?" Prue gasped her eyes wide with shock.

Paige only gulped, feeling suddenly faint, the sound of Lindsay screaming in pain again drowning out anything she could possibly think of saying anyway.

* * *

So Prue finally knows, what will she do now? Will she tell Grams? Will Phoebe find out? Or Glen? What will happen with Lindsay? And what will be said between Phoebe and Cole when she phones for Piper but he answers instead?

Oh so many questions, all will be answered next chapter though!

Please review and maybe I'll get a chapter up in less than a week again!


	22. Shock, Sleep and Smile

Wow I'm on a roll like! Another chapter up! Thanks for all your reviews!

Chapter 22

Shock, Sleep and Smile

"Hello? Anyone home?" Phoebe called out as she entered the manor. There was no reply so she walked into the kitchen in search of a note or something. She knew Grams was at work but Paige and Prue should have been home. "Prue…Paige!" When there was again no answer or no note she sighed and plopped down on a stool. She sat in silence for a moment pondering what to do when a thought occurred to her. If neither Prue nor Paige were at home then why not call her other sister.

She hopped off the stool, happily humming a little song to herself and dialled the number she'd grown accustomed to calling often now. Infact so often Piper and Leo were beginning to feel like they'd never left home in the first place what with Prue calling every few mornings, Phoebe and Paige usually after school time and Grams checking in about three times a week. Piper and Leo didn't have any complaints though.

"Hello," Phoebe's heart skipped a beat when she heard the voice that answered and she felt herself almost fall off the stool. It was the same voice that she'd fallen for, with its gruff sexy edge to it. It was also the voice she hadn't heard in such a long time. Too long.

"Cole," She almost whispered showing so much emotion in her quiet voice.

Hearing her voice sent a shiver down his spine, his lips twisted into a wide smile. He couldn't really think of anything to say at that moment, too much swam around his mind, things that he wanted to say to her but didn't seem entirely appropriate at that moment. So he settled for something simple, "Phoebe, hi," He said softly, his smile becoming wider just as he said her name.

She took a moment to answer, feeling almost giddy from just hearing him say her name. She couldn't see him but she could imagine him smiling right now. "Wh…why…how." She stuttered, too many questions floating around her head, she shook her head and softly laughed at her herself, "I mean Piper never mentioned that you were in contact with them,"

He shared the short moment of laughter with her before going on to tell her how he had met up with Leo.

"Well that's great, I could tell he really missed you from what Piper said," Phoebe mentioned brightly once he'd finished.

"Yeah well Leo's just gone out to pick up a takeaway and Piper's in the shower…that's why I answered their phone," Cole explained. Phoebe nodded then remembered he couldn't see her. Cole assumed that they had just hit an awkward silence and so made light conversation but he was actually very interested to know, "So how have you been?"

Crap without you! Phoebe's mind shouted at her but she shook it off, "Great!" She ended up saying a lot louder and with a lot more enthusiasm than necessary. "Just great, everything's great…you?" She silently scolded herself for sounding so fake.

Cole however didn't seem to see through her over enthusiasm, he just assumed she really was great, "Yeah, me I'm brilliant," He exclaimed. Of course having a male ego aswell he had to top her, "I'm actually seeing someone…she's great."

Phoebe let the blow hit her but shook of the disappointment quickly, "Me too!" She exclaimed trying to make her voice sound happy.

"Life's good." Cole commented quietly, his voice less than cheerful though.

"Yeah, sure is," Phoebe agreed with a small sigh.

There was a silence for a moment filled only by their breathing down the phone line.

"Well I better go…tell Piper I called, okay?" Phoebe said quietly, in a slightly sad tone.

"Yeah, sure I will, say hi to…everyone from me," Cole replied with the same tone as Phoebe.

"Sure…bye Cole,"

"Bye, Phoebe," He paused for a moment before hanging up the phone and waited until the sound of her soft breathing stopped, he whispered, "I love you," Then with a sad sigh he hung up the phone.

Phoebe stared at the phone after hanging up and sighed. She was sure she had heard a faint voice before hanging up the phone, which she could have sworn, said, "I love you,"

* * *

Prue was abruptly brought out of her daze after hearing Lindsay scream again. 

"Its baby time," The doctor announced from behind them while checking over Lindsay.

Prue blinked a few times at the scene before her, she looked over at Lindsay, who was demanding drugs from the doctor. Then she turned to a nervous looking Paige who was clinging to Kyle with her fingernails dug right into his arm for dear life.

It felt so unreal, Lindsay her worst enemy was having a baby right now and she was standing there having just found out Paige, her baby sister was having a baby aswell. Her gaze had fallen to Paige's stomach, hidden under a baggy jumper. She managed to avoid catching Paige's eye. She didn't honestly know what to do or say.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder, swinging round she came face to face with a kind faced doctor, "Are you coming in for the birth?" He asked. Prue hesitated and looked over at Lindsay.

"Please I can't do this alone," She pleaded.

Prue found herself nodding still unable to find her voice. She cast a look back at Paige.

"Prue…" Paige began weakly really not having anything to say but she felt she should say something.

"We'll talk later," Prue stated simply, in a voice that was hard to tell whether it was angry, disappointed or sad.

Paige nodded biting her lip before Prue walked away with Lindsay and the doctor.

Paige looked at Kyle and sighed. "Well that went better than I thought," She said sarcastically while giving a hollow laugh. "She can't even look at me,"

"She's just shocked…give her time," Kyle squeezed her hand reassuringly

"I don't think so, I mean she chose to go with Lindsay Taylor rather than talk to me," Paige shook her head. That was saying something.

"Well she could hardly leave her alone," Kyle reasoned.

"She just left me," Paige pointed out.

"But you have me," He added with a hint of a grin.

She smiled gratefully, "Yeah I do," She replied quietly.

* * *

"Okay Lindsay I'm going to need you to push now," 

Lindsay nodded weakly, sweat trickling down her forehead. "Okay now push!" The nurse commanded gently.

Lindsay did and the nurse announced that she could see a head. Lindsay looked at Prue, who stood beside her, Prue smiled encouragingly, "You can do it,"

Lindsay weakly smiled and within the next few minutes soft cries filled the room and the nurse wrapped the baby up in a blanket and showed it to Lindsay. She was so tired though, her eyes were almost closed.

All she heard was "Congratulation's, it's a boy!" Before she drifted off into a deep slumber.

The next thing she knew was that she was in a hospital bed in a small room. Looking over at the door she saw Prue standing her looking awkward. Lindsay sat up in bed and yawned before smiling slightly awkwardly.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you," Prue apologised and walked further into the room.

"Its okay, how long have I been out for?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh only about half an hour," Prue replied with a smile at catching sight of the little baby lying beside Lindsay's bed.

Lindsay followed her gaze and smiled too, "I can't believe he's mine," She whispered in awe.

"Pretty amazing huh? Any names yet?" Prue asked.

"No," Lindsay answered.

An awkward silence fell on them before Lindsay found the nerve to look at Prue, "Listen Prue thanks for everything today and I really mean that. If I was you, I would have just left me, I mean after everything I've done,"

Prue smiled slightly, "I've given birth and I know its scary I wouldn't want anyone to go through it alone, not even my greatest enemy,"

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah well I know this probably won't mean much to you but I'm sorry for everything I've done to you,"

"Actually it does mean a lot," Prue replied sincerely.

"I know we can't ever be friends, too much has happened but how about we start with a clean slate…I'll leave you and Andy alone from now on, I promise,"

"That means even more," Prue smiled and it was probably the first time they had ever shared a genuine smile with each other.

* * *

Prue took a deep breath before turning the corner to find Paige and Kyle sitting on the chairs in a conversation with each other. Hell if she could call a truce with Lindsay Taylor she could certainly talk to her sister, even if it was about her being…pregnant. 

Paige stopped talking mid conversation as she looked up and saw Prue, she smiled briefly at her before looking at Kyle again, he also caught sight of Prue, he smiled encouragingly at Paige "You'll be fine," he reassured her and stood up smiling politely at Prue before walking away.

Prue sat down on the chair Kyle had just left, she smiled slightly at Paige, "First off, are you okay?" She asked with concern.

Paige nodded, "I'm fine,"

"Good," Prue nodded and hugged Paige. She then let go of a startled Paige and hit her shoulder, softly but it still stung slightly.

"Ow!" Paige winced.

"That was for being so stupid!" Prue explained.

"I'm sorry," Paige said weakly, her eyes becoming watery.

"Oh no don't you'll make me start," Prue choked as her own eyes became watery aswell. She then sighed. "What are we going to do with you missy Paige?"

"I don't know," Paige had tears now spilling from her eyes.

"Is Kyle the dad?" Prue asked carefully.

"No, Glen," Paige hiccuped as she got more upset.

"Oh…what a messy situation," Prue commented, "I take it he doesn't know?"

Paige shook her head while sniffing.

"How long have you known about this?" Prue asked quietly.

"Months," Paige answered in a muffled voice.

"Months?" Prue repeated in shock, "Why didn't you tell me? I've been through this before, you could have told me…I can't believe you've been going through this alone…were you ever going to tell us or…" She stopped ranting at the look on Paige's face. "Sorry, listen come on lets go home, you look tired," She suggested.

Paige nodded brightly feeling fully relieved.

"We still need to talk about all of this," Prue stated seriously. "We have a lot to discuss,"

Paige nodded weakly and yawned.

By the time Prue pulled up outside the manor Paige had fallen asleep, Prue smiled at her, her heart going to the poor girl. She carefully helped her into the manor and lay her on the couch where she immediately drifted off again well Prue thought she had. She was really only pretending, to avoid a long discussion right then.

She then heard Phoebe walk into the room and Prue and her both started speaking in low muffled tones, well it was mostly Pruedoing the talking.

She then heard Phoebe gasp and sit down obviously in shock. Next thing she heard was the front door slam and Grams shout out something about a having a takeaway and going to serve it in the kitchen. Panicking she suddenly sat up catching both Phoebe and Prue's attention.

"Paige, you're awake," Prue commented surprised.

"Don't tell Grams," She pleaded. They both just looked at her with disapproving looks. "I will tell her, just not tonight, I'm tired, please…"

They both reluctantly nodded, "Okay if that's what you want,"

Paige nodded thankful.

"I'm going to be an aunt again," Phoebe attempted to lighten the situation while she smiled slightly.

Paige couldn't help but laugh, "Only you Pheebs would be excited about your fifteen year old sister getting pregnant,"

Prue cracked a grin while Phoebe moved over beside Paige and started talking to her stomach, just babbling on while Prue looked a little tense but she smiled at Paige.

A smile that said it would be okay…somehow.

* * *

A shorter chapter than usual and I'm not so happy with it, it was quite hard to write.

Next chapter- well actually I have no idea what's happening next chapter so if anybody has any suggestions…yeah.

Thanks for reading!


	23. Confused, Crazy and Convincing

Chapter 23

Confused, Crazy and Convincing

"Okay, you ready?" Prue asked in a cheerful tone as she parked her car up neatly against the kerb. She then happy with her parking let out a satisfied sigh and turned to Andy, who was sat in the passenger seat beside her, his mood definitely not cheerful. He simply grunted in response.

His attitude however didn't phase her; she just smiled wider as if in attempt to make up for his lack of enthusiasm. She couldn't blame him for his behaviour. Somewhere she knew she felt the same way but she unwilling to admit that, there was a greater good at cost then hers and Andy's pride. "Are you ready?" She repeated a little more firmness to her tone this time but her smile was still quite noticeably there.

"I guess…" He muttered while shrugging his shoulders. She nodded and started to undo her seatbelt when he suddenly started shaking his head. "Wait, no," he began slowly as if thinking something over. She raised an eyebrow at him, feeling puzzled. He then nodded to himself as if coming to a conclusion. "I don't want to do this," he stated firmly and gave a slight nod of his head as if to punctuate his point.

Prue was slightly surprised at his abrupt refusal. Of course she didn't expect him to be delighted but she did think he would understand…

"I just don't understand…" He started while scratching his head and letting a confused expression appear on his face as he looked at her. She didn't offer a reply so he continued in a slight harsh tone, "I mean why would you want us to go to Lindsay Taylor's house? I can sort of understand you helping her out the other day, she was alone and scared but don't you remember she made you feel like that not too long ago. Of course that was my fault too I know that but still she was a big part of it. And in the last about…oh say a year she has been the main reason you've been hurt or sad, hasn't she?" Prue only blinked a few times as he paused from his getting louder with every word rant.

He shook his head and went on, his voice had softened though. "And now you want us to go round to her house, maybe have a cup of coffee and we can chat about random things. Basically act like everything's okay, like we're all best friends," He mocked while clapping his hands together and putting on a fake happy smile, it quickly faded however and he caught Prue's eye, while turning all serious again. "Well I can't do it, but your welcome to, " He said bitterly and started to unbuckle his seatbelt impatiently.

"Do you know what it feels like to be alone, like completely alone?" Prue asked in a quiet voice as he fidgeted with his seatbelt. He stopped and looked up at her and shook his head silently, showing no emotion on his face at all. A small smile surfaced on Prue's face, "Yeah me either…but I can't imagine it would be nice." She raised an eyebrow at Andy almost daring him to object, he never, he sat remaining silent while listening to her. "Lindsay knows how it feels, she's going though it right now. I know I should hate her after all she's put us through and part of me does, it agrees with you, we should just leave her alone to struggle. But the other part of me is saying I can't turn my back and that part of me is right and deep down I know you know that too." She reached her hand across and placed it on top of Andy's smiling softly.

His face softened, "I'm sorry I snapped like that," He said in a small ashamed voice. He offered an apologetic smile. "And maybe I agree with you…you know deep deep deep deep down," he mumbled while fiddling with his thumbs.

She chuckled softly and smiled appreciatively at him.

He looked up at her and smiled warmly while gently brushing his hand across her cheek, "You are the most amazingly kind, sweet and caring person I've ever met," He said in an almost awed voice.

She felt her cheeks redden slightly, "You have to say that, I'm your fiancée," She mumbled looking down.

"No…you're my everything," He said softly in a serious tone as he lifted her chin up to meet his eyes.

She could barely contain the happy smile that spread across her face at those words. She hit him across the arm though.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm and looked at her questioningly.

"That was for being so cheesy," She explained with a grin but it soon softened into a grateful smile.

"If you're sure this is what you want to do then I want to aswell," Andy told her referring to the Lindsay situation.

"It's the right thing to do," She simply replied and opened her car door.

"Wait…" She turned to look at him, he took a deep breath, "Would you mind if I went in myself?" He saw her confused look so offered an explanation. "Its just me and Lindsay need to talk alone first, our last conversation was not exactly friendly to say the least and we probably need to clear the air between us…you understand right?"

She nodded slowly, "if you think it'll be better,"

He smiled at her and leant over and kissed her cheek, "its something I've got to do right?"

"Right," she began slowly a thought coming to her. "You don't mind if I take off do you? Its just I have something I have to do too."

He looked curiously at her but didn't push the subject, "No go ahead, I'll come by the manor later though," With another quick peck on her cheek and her nod of approval he got out of the car. She watched him reach the door but drove off before Lindsay answered. Her fingers were crossed as she placed them on the steering wheel, just hoping things would go okay for them and also for the conversation she was about to have with when she got home.

* * *

"Don't you sneak away from me missy!"

Paige froze on the spot at the harsh tone of Prue's voice. Turning round to face her she smiled, a tint of obvious nervousness present. "Wh…what are you talking about? She asked innocently.

Prue narrowed her eyes; "you know what I mean. You have been avoiding me the last two days so we wouldn't have to have a certain conversation and to be honest I have to admit on some level I've been avoiding you too." She tilted her head to the side and a small smiled appeared on her face.

Paige sighed and smiled weakly; "I take it that conversation has been scheduled for now?" She asked in a small voice while looking at her feet and shifting them uncomfortably.

Prue took a deep breath and nodded, "shall we sit?" She gestured to the couch in front of them.

Paige reluctantly nodded and sat down at the opposite end of the couch to Prue, leaving a big gap in-between them, which Prue took note of but didn't say anything nor made any attempt to move closer.

"So…?" She began feeling much more awkward than she thought she would. This was a mother's job…but then they didn't have one so responsibility rolled on to her as the oldest sister. "How did this happen Paige? I didn't know you had…?

"Oh no, no!" Paige quickly answered shaking her head. "I don't have…well you know…" She trailed off as she shifted in her seat awkwardly, "this is just the result of a lot of spiked punch and a wild party," She explained cringing at the memory.

Prue nodded pityingly, "I'm sorry Paige. One little mistake and you end up paying a huge price for it," She said softly with a sympathetic smile.

Paige nodded and gulped.

"And I'm sorry you've had to go through this alone so far but that's going to change now, I'm here whenever you need me…and I'll repay all the times you've babysat Abbie for me," She said with a small smile.

"Well I don't think babysitting is going to be a problem," Paige mumbled looking away.

"What do you mean?" Prue inquired as a puzzled expression crossed her face.

"Well I'm not keeping the baby…" She frowned at the look of shock on Prue's face. "You didn't think I was, did you? I mean I just turned fifteen, I can't look after myself never mind a baby!"

Prue was taken aback to say the least, she blinked a few times while trying to process Paige's confession. She swallowed before speaking, "Paige…its just…I just couldn't imagine the idea of giving a baby away." Her voice was soft and caring but confusion clouded her eyes.

"I'm not you though Prue," Paige replied quietly. "Plus of course you feel that way, how could you not, you already have Abbie…but I don't know this baby yet and you can't honestly tell me you never thought about adoption when you were pregnant,"

Prue sighed, "I'll admit at first maybe…but as soon as I saw the baby's heartbeat in the doctors for the first time it suddenly felt so real…and right." She smiled at the memory.

"Prue you are so strong and you always had Andy whether you were together or not…"

"Glen would be there if you gave him the chance," Prue stated softly.

Paige brushed off her statement and continued, "I'm not denying that I care about this baby because I do and that's why I want to find it a good family,"

"We're a good family!" Prue protested in a loud voice.

"Oh come on Prue, we barely manage around here with just Abbie! Grams is already working overtime, you can't work because you have to look after Abbie and Andy still goes to school and I suppose he does have a part time job in Quake now but still money is tight. Plus Piper's in New York, its unfair to ask Phoebe to help too much so that would leave me…and I know I can't do it," She explained in a small voice while managing to avoid Prue's eye.

"Glen and his family would help too, just like Andy's do," Prue reasoned gently.

Paige smiled weakly and shook her head; "they don't need to know. I've already made up my mind, I'm giving it away…and this had to stay between me, you, Phoebe and Kyle…no point hurting everyone else."

"You might regret this later," Prue told her softly.

"Maybe," she shrugged feeling a tug at her heart at the look of disappointment in Prue's eyes.

"Paige…" Prue reached over and placed her hand on Paige's slight bump that was growing by the day to Paige's disgust. Paige immediately recoiled though and stood up with an expressionless face. Prue's concern grew when Paige then spoke with no emotion whatsoever in her voice.

"I don't want to talk about this now."

Prue sighed heavily as she watched her silently leave the room bumping into Phoebe on the way out, Phoebe made an attempt to smile but Paige ignored her and continued out.

Phoebe turned to Prue with an inquiring look, "Something I said?"

"No, something I said," Prue smiled weakly.

Phoebe nodded, "The word baby come up, huh?" She asked knowingly.

Prue nodded, "Yeah…I just have no idea what to do…do we betray her trust and tell Grams but then somehow I don't think Grams will be able to do that much to help either. Or do we trust her instincts?"

"I honestly have no idea," Phoebe admitted shaking her head and sighing.

Prue just buried her head in her hands. "Is anything ever simple in this family?"

"No," Phoebe answered simply, Prue looked up and caught her eye and despite the situation for a brief moment the two shared a small laugh.

* * *

"Andy?" To say Lindsay Taylor looked shocked to find Andy Trudeau on her doorstep would have been an understatement. Her tired eyes grew wide, clearly showing bloodshot lines. Her head tilted to the side, her limp messy ponytail of hair due to an obvious lack of washing fell to the side with it.

He offered a weak smile, "hi," was all he could think of saying at that moment.

She suddenly could feel his gaze on her. Self consciously she wiped her cheeks, which were noticeably tearstained and pulled up her sweatpants before running a hand through her hair and sighing in a defeated way when she realised what a mess she was in. "Wh…what are you doing here?" She stammered gripping the door as if for support.

Andy stepped forward slightly and smiled at her, "eh can I come in?" He asked in a way that showed he was not going away until she let him.

"Why?" She asked bluntly before she could stop herself.

He laughed a little at her tone and for a brief moment he saw her smile slightly but it just as quickly vanished; he sighed and turned serious. "I just want to talk,"

She eyes him curiously and stepped aside to allow his entry. He smiled as he stepped past her and followed her into the living room where he found nothing but mess. Baby clothes lying haphazardly about the floor and couch along with tissues and baby wipes. Empty containers from what looked like her meals the last few days were piled on the coffee table aswell.

"Sorry about the…" She trailed off but gestured to the mess and sighed. "Do you want anything…a drink?" Before he could answer a loud cry interrupted them. Lindsay threw her head back and closed her eyes tightly as if summoning strength. She mumbled something to Andy and left the room.

He watched her go, feel sudden sympathy. He moved towards the mess and bent down to clear it up, among the tissues he found a note. Without thought he started to read.

Lindz I know you don't feel the same way about me but I just want you to know I really care about you. Yes that's right even though you shot me down and were well pretty cruel about it I still care about you, which is weird I know but I guess we can't help who we fall for. Well I just want you to know that whenever you need me, I'll be there for you, always.

Love Chris.

"I guess he lied," Andy turned to see Lindsay standing in the doorway, a small baby in a blue baby grow in her arms. She smiled weakly at him and he could see her eyes water as she continued, "Because I need him now."

Her voice cracked and a slow tear trickled down her cheek as she rocked the baby in her arms.

"Lindsay…"

"Andy you don't have to say anything, its my fault he left I know. I pushed him away and now I pay for that. But I'm just so tired and he doesn't ever stop crying and I just can't do it all alone…" Her eyes grew heavy just as she was speaking and for a moment Andy thought she was going to collapse but she never. "I was blind back then…I didn't see what a good guy he was…now I guess I just miss him you know,"

And just like that, Andy understood Prue's strong need to help Lindsay; He just felt the need too. "I know," he smiled genuinely a sudden idea forming in his head. "Trust me everything is going to be okay though."

She eyed him curiously but before she could speak he did, "so this is your son eh?"

She beamed at the mention of her son, which Andy clearly noticed and smiled at. He moved towards the two and got a good look at Baby Taylor, his idea still swimming around his head.

* * *

"You want to throw her a party!"

Andy cringed slightly at Prue loud voice but kept his smile, "yes." He answered.

"Andy are you crazy? I said be nice to her, maybe a little supportive and this morning that was too much to ask now all of a sudden you want to throw her a party!" Prue exclaimed completely confused.

"Yeah I know but…well you should have seen her Prue, she's a mess, she's exhausted…she needs help. And she's all alone and we're the only ones who can influence people to change their minds about her. Since well we're the reason everyone thinks she's scum," He explained.

"And how are we supposed to change their minds?" She asked folding her arms across her chest and cocking her head to the side with a raised eyebrow. "Everyone hates her and how will she feel when she has a party and no one shows up?"

"I'm not too concerned with everyone else, just as long as I can get one certain person to show up," He grinned slightly mysteriously.

"And who's that? Andy Trudeau don't you grin at me like that! You are up to something…wait this wouldn't happen to be a certain footballer who moved to LA would it?" A grin had begun to appear on her face too.

Andy just grinned wider.

* * *

Grams was vacuuming the hallway when Phoebe entered the manor, a bouquet of different flowers in her hand. She smiled at Phoebe and turned off the vacuum; "oh they are lovely who did you get them from?" She asked.

"They're from Lee for our two month anniversary," Phoebe answered in a wary tone.

"Oh what did you get him?" Grams asked with interest while taking the flowers from Phoebe and neatly setting them in a vacant vase sitting on the side table in the hall.

Phoebe grimaced, "that's the thing, I had like absolutely no idea it was so I had nothing, I felt bad so I insisted on paying for lunch." She explained.

Grams laughed and shook her head, "Phoebe what are you like."

Phoebe tried to not laugh, "I know but my mind has just been all over the place lately."

"Or maybe it has been in one certain place," Grams replied with a vague tone as she arranged the flowers.

"It's not been on Cole," Phoebe stated with a firm tone.

"I didn't mention Cole," Grams turned around and smiled at Phoebe who was cursing herself for saying that. "They look lovely…I'll just get some water," Grams then walked off to the kitchen leaving Phoebe staring at the flowers deep in thought.

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea?"

Prue nodded in response, "lets do this," She opened the door and walked inside, a familiar feeling she hadn't experienced for a while and a flood of memories washed over her.

"How do you like being back in school?" Andy grinned while sliding his arm round her.

Before Prue could answer the bell rang and a crow of students filtered into the hall, all recognising their former class president and head cheerleader straightaway.

A lot of smiles, waves, shouts swept past them as they made their way down the corridor. Prue smiled appreciatively to all the people, grateful for the fact they were all being so kind to her.

"Oh my God!"

She suddenly came face to face with her two best friends, well they _were_ her best friends but she hadn't actually seen them for ages.

"Kayleigh, Chloe," She greeted with a warm smile before they threw themselves at her, enveloping her in a tight hug while they squealed excitedly and Prue found herself fall back into her high school days and join in with their squeals.

When they came away from her, they smiled brightly, "What are you doing here?" Kayleigh asked happily.

"Not that we're not glad you're here," Chloe added.

"Well actually we came to hand out these," Prue smiled at Andy before handing a poster to each of them.

They read it over and looked up disgusted, "You want to throw a party for Lindsay Taylor!" Kayleigh exclaimed.

"Why?" Chloe inquired in shock.

"Because…because I want to. We want to," She looked at Andy.

Kayleigh and Chloe looked hesitant and still confused.

"Please just hand these out to everyone, try and convince them to go, it would mean a lot and I know you don't understand but just trust me okay?" Prue asked in a pleading tone.

They nodded slightly, "Okay but we're doing this for you."

Prue smiled gratefully and hugged them both, "Thanks you guys…you know we need to hang out again…I miss you both."

Andy smiled at the three hug and made a mental note to himself to take Abbie so Prue could go out with them.

* * *

Phoebe stood at the door of Paige's bedroom feeling slightly awkward, she knocked softly to get Paige who was sitting at her desk's attention. She turned around and smiled slightly at Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled slightly too, "So… Prue and Andy throwing Lindsay a party, strange huh?"

"Totally," Paige agreed and grinned a little.

Phoebe took it as an invite to advance further into the room, "So is there anything you want to talk about?" She asked nonchalantly.

"By anything you mean…the fact that I'm pregnant," Paige replied with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Well maybe…if you want to talk about that," Phoebe shrugged slightly and sat down on the bed picking up several pieces of paper and leaflets that lay there. She gasped in horror when she read the titles. "Adoption! Paige you can't be serious!" She exclaimed thrusting the leaflets in Paige's face.

"Deadly," Was all Paige replied in a dull tone.

"How…how can you be so blunt about this?" Phoebe asked shocked at her sister's lack of caring.

"Because Phoebe…look when you think about this baby you are an aunt but I would be a mum and well…I'm just not ready for that…I mean how can you expect me to be…I just turned fifteen!" She emphasised her age. "You know its simple really."

"No it's not," Phoebe said softly shaking her head, "far from it." Not quite sure if she could look at Paige right then she left the room, disappointment washing over her.

Paige watched her leave silently and found herself staring at the leaflet completely torn for what to do. She needed advice and so far two out of three of her sisters hadn't come up with it. Maybe it was up to the third sister. Too bad she was in New York and Paige was stuck in San Francisco…

* * *

Okay the last line gives you a little clue about the next chapter! 


	24. Planning, Preparing and Party

Chapter 24

Planning, Preparing and Party

"Prue can I talk to you for a sec?" Paige asked approaching her older sister as she entered the kitchen.

Prue looked up from a bowl of cake mixture, her cheeks splattered with flour. She looked rather flustered as she stopped mixing with her wooden spoon and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Uh-huh," Paige observed Prue, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

Prue just shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh, "who knew baking a cake could be so hard…where's Piper when you need her eh?"

Paige nodded feeling very much like she needed Piper right then too but not for her to bake a cake.

"So what did you want to talk about, anything important…"

"Well actually yeah…"

Prue continued over the top of Paige, "Because I'm pretty busy here, you know Lindsay's party is tonight and I've got this cake to do and I've got to pick up the balloons and the banners…"

Paige nodded taking the hint, "Right sure you're busy…I'll just go," She turned away from Prue and started out the kitchen.

"Paige?"

She briefly turned back to Prue. "Yeah?" She tried to keep her voice cheerful, to show nothing was wrong.

"You're okay right?" Prue asked and Paige saw her gaze fall to her swollen stomach hidden beneath her baggy jumper.

"No I'm not alright!" Paige wanted to scream but she refrained from telling Prue how scared and worried she was and instead found herself nodding, "I'm fine." She lied.

Prue nodded, a smile appearing on her face. "Good, so I'll see you later."

Paige nodded forcing a smile and left the kitchen.

Maybe if Prue wasn't so preoccupied throwing a party for a girl a few days ago she couldn't stand she might have noticed her youngest sister was lying and that she infact wasn't fine.

* * *

"Hey Pheebs," Paige smiled weakly as she entered her sisters room all too aware of the fact that the last time they spoke it had not ended well. She wondered if Phoebe was even talking to her…

The look on Phoebe's face told her it all.

"Can we talk?" Paige asked quietly ignoring Phoebe's icy glare.

"That depends…are you rethinking about adoption?" Phoebe asked quietly catching Paige's eye.

Paige looked down at her feet and sighed, "Phoebe it's not that simple…"

"Right…well actually I have a lot to do today so…" She gestured with her head to the door.

"Like what?" Paige asked purposely ignoring her hint.

Phoebe shrugged, "stuff, a lot of stuff."

Paige nodded while biting her lip, she turned and began to walk away, she paused at the door and looked back round, "I'm sorry…you know for disappointing you." With that she was gone.

Phoebe closed her eyes, feeling guilt wash over her.

* * *

"Woah what happened in here?" Andy asked while laughing as he saw the state of the kitchen, covered in flour, cake mixture, and dirty bowls.

Prue popped her head up from behind the kitchen counter where she had been on her knees sweeping up her mess, her cheeks were now free of flour but her trousers weren't anymore. In one hand she had a sweeping brush and the other hand had fallen to her hip as she looked at Andy. "What do you mean what happened in here?" She asked and Andy could tell she was about to go into a rant. "You know what I'll tell you what happened in here…I made a cake, yes that's right I made all this mess by just making one cake. You know if you want to get out of this marriage thing now I wouldn't blame you because I'm a terrible cook we'll be having take-out the whole time…"

Andy laughed, "I bet you it tastes nice," he smiled dipping his fingers into the bowl of leftover cake mix. He licked his finger. "Hmm, I told you so…here try some." He thrust his fingers out to Prue making the mixture land on her nose.

She squealed, "Hey!" In retaliation she dipper her fingers in the bowl and splattered mixture on Andy's face too.

She laughed while he shook his head and wiped his face on a towel then handed it to Prue to wipe her own splattered face.

"So have you got the sandwiches made? Hope you have chicken…"

Prue looked at him in alarm, "sandwiches? What sandwiches?"

"Tell me you made sandwiches I mean you can't expect to feed everyone with one cake!" He exclaimed.

Prue buried her face in her hands and groaned.

Andy sighed, "it doesn't matter we have plenty of time."

Prue nodded, "so with the exception of food is everything else all set?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything." He assured her.

"Good,"

"Everything except convincing Lindsay to go." He added raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Well she thinks everyone hates her which they do, she's not going to come to this party if everyone is going to boo her which we cant even guarantee they won't," Andy explained.

Prue nodded understanding then an idea hit her, "we just won't tell her what it is, you come up with some sort of excuse and bring her to the party."

"And if everyone boos her?"

"I'll warm the crowd first," Prue offered while shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay one more question…do you think this is a good idea or are we just asking for trouble with this?" Andy asked.

Prue bit her lip, "I think we'll have to wait until tonight to find that out."

* * *

"She's coming!" Phoebe said in a hushed voice to Prue interrupting a conversation Prue was having with a girl Phoebe recognised as one of the cheerleaders at school.

Prue excused herself from the girl immediately and followed Phoebe to the window where she could make out Andy's car pulling up. She turned to Phoebe and gulped; "here goes nothing."

Phoebe nodded, "okay I'll stall them…you wanna go on stage and announce the star of the party is here!" She smirked and made her way outside as Prue nodded.

Prue stepped up on the small stage and tapped the microphone that was currently there lightly. The noise got everyone's attention reasonably well; she cleared her throat when she knew all eyes were on her.

"Well you know why you're here and I know some of you weren't too keen on coming because of it but I'm glad you all came. I know some of you may have just come to cause trouble but I'm asking you to please not. I know Lindsay Taylor was a pretty bad person who screwed a lot of you over on one occasion or other but I hope you can just forget about it even if its just for one night. Now I know it will be hard, believe me I do, having been screwed over by Lindsay a few times myself but if I can do hopefully you all can to. Everybody deserves a second chance." She smiled softly when she finished and everyone else seemed to be joining her. She breathed a sigh if relief just as Phoebe popped her head around the door.

Prue nodded her head at her and then turned her attention to the crowd again, "okay then, let the party begin everyone, she's here!" Prue shouted out while grinning.

The doors opened and a confused looking Lindsay walked in followed by Andy and Phoebe.

"Andy why are we…" Lindsay started then her attention was suddenly caught by the crowd of people standing before her. Her confused face grew. She looked to Prue who was on stage still; she was grinning at her.

"Wh…what's going on?" She stuttered.

"Surprise!" Everyone erupted making her take a step back in surprise.

Prue came down from the stage and put her arm around her shoulder, "this party is for you!" She explained happily.

Lindsay looked baffled, "really because everyone hates me," she whispered to Prue.

Prue shook her head while still grinning, "Obviously they don't or they wouldn't be here…now come on what do you say…you feel like partying?"

Lindsay broke into a wide grin, "I can't believe you did this for me," she said quietly in amazement.

"Exactly it's for you so start enjoying yourself, okay?" Prue hugged her as Andy came over and Lindsay hugged him aswell.

"Thank you both," she said sincerely, her voice cracking slightly.

Prue and Andy both nodded while smiling at her. Prue glanced up and caught sight of two people she knew Lindsay would want to see. She gestured for Lindsay to turn around.

She did and was brought in for a group hug with her two old friends Karen and Miranda. Prue couldn't hear what they were saying but she could tell they were all friends again. She smiled happily and felt Andy wrap his arm around her, she looked up at him and they shared a warm smile.

* * *

Feeling her cell phone vibrate, Phoebe dug into her bag and took it out, she loaded up the new message she had received and was surprised when she read who sent it.

"Cole," she whispered in confusion.

She read over the message which was casually just asking how she was and what she had been up to. But he'd signed it…love Cole. Her stomach fluttered and she had every intention of replying until…

"Hey who you texting?"

She jumped out of her skin and nearly dropped her cell, "Lee wow you scared me." She mumbled quickly flipping her cell shut.

He gave her a strange look but smiled, "So who was it?" He asked.

"Oh…it was just a random company trying to scam me by saying I'll get free texts if I reply to that number…" She shrugged and forced herself to smile brightly.

He nodded and smiled; "Okay well you want to dance?" He asked holding out his hand to her.

She looked around at everyone else dancing and nodded taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up from her chair.

"You look really pretty tonight," He whispered in her ear as he led her to the dance floor.

She smiled genuinely, "thank you."

All thoughts of texting Cole back left her mind as she was spun around the dance floor.

* * *

"I can't believe you persuaded me to come here," Paige whined to Kyle as they sat down at a table.

"Hey come on it'll do you good…get out of the house…have fun." He encouraged smiling brightly.

She pulled at her top self-consciously barely listening to him then she looked up at him, he was smiling reassuringly, "you look great." He assured her.

She softened and nodded, "okay maybe you're right it could be fun…thanks Kyle…you're a great friend."

He nodded, "yeah actually I wanted to talk to you about that." He shifted slightly nervously in his seat.

Paige observed him curiously, "okay…"

"So I think you're really great and I really like hanging out with you but lately…well I've been feeling more…"

"Oh my God Glen," she mumbled in surprise.

"Actually its Kyle," he said feeling a little annoyed.

"No…look its Glen over there with that girl," She explained bitterly.

Kyle looked over and saw Glen; a girl with blonde hair had her hand on his shoulder and was flirting outrageously with him and to Paige's dismay he wasn't exactly fighting her off.

He turned back round to Paige and smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah I can't watch that…I'm going to go." She got up from her seat.

"Paige…" Kyle tried.

She just kept walking away though. He sighed as he watched her leave.

* * *

"Hi, everyone, thanks for coming tonight, I hope you're all having a good time" Andy said into a microphone as he stood on stage, everyone cheered and clapped. He grinned, "I'll take that as a yes. So we're all here for Lindsay but actually we are kind of here to celebrate someone else too. That person being Lindsay's newborn son who currently doesn't have a name yet. So we'll just have a cheer for Baby Taylor!"" Everyone cheered again. "Congratulations Lindsay he's gorgeous," he caught Lindsay eye and she smiled warmly at him.

"Didn't she feed you some lie that you were the dad!" Some from the crowd shouted out.

Lindsay shifted uncomfortably in her seat as everyone stared at her then back at Andy; he nodded slightly, feeling awkward, he quickly composed himself and cleared his throat. "Some of you probably think I'm out of my mind standing up here offering my congratulations since yeah that's true at one point I believed the baby was mine because of a lie. But I'm getting past that and you know the actual dad turned out to be a fellow football player of mine…Chris Banks. He was a pretty good guy once you got to know him and Lindsay did. He really cared about her and I think she really cared about him too but was scared to admit it so she let him leave for LA and since then she's regretted it." Lindsay was looking puzzled at him wondering why he was saying all that.

"So with the help of my lovely fiancée over there," he smiled at Prue, "we arranged to make this happen."

Everyone was looking about the place curiously until someone appeared from behind the curtain on stage.

Lindsay gasped and felt herself nearly fall from her seat. She covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"You wanna come up here Lindsay?" Andy asked smiling at her then back at Chris who was smiling at her shocked face.

Her legs didn't seem to work but she managed to nod slightly. Prue helped her up and followed her onto the stage.

She reached the front and stood awkwardly in front of Chris wondering what to do. They hadn't exactly ended on the best terms with her telling him to go and that she loved Andy not him. It turned out she didn't have to say anything. He simply pulled her in for a tight hug, which she gladly accepted.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his chest.

He laughed softly, "its okay."

She lifted her head slightly and caught Andy's eye, she smiled, her eyes teary.

Andy just winked and smiled softly, his arm around Prue.

* * *

Prue yawned yet again. Andy smiled at her and took the garbage bag out of her hand; "come on we can finish all this tomorrow."

The party had ended an hour ago and they were the only ones left just clearing up.

Prue nodded leaning her head on his shoulder, "tonight was great." She said while yawning again.

"It was," Andy agreed happily.

"I mean the look on her face when she saw Chris up there…." She sighed, a smile appearing on her face at the thought. "You think they'll be okay them two?"

"They have a lot to talk about…they have a kid together, he lives in LA she lives here…but I think they will."

"They're al lot like us." Prue mused, her eyes closing slightly.

"How do you figure that one out?" He asked amused.

"Well… they have a baby together and…well they have a baby together and so do we." Prue explained.

Andy nodded and laughed.

"And I think we'll be okay too." She added as an after thought, her eyes giving up and closing. Andy felt her weight on his shoulder and carried her over to a chair. He smiled at her sleeping figure and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I love you." He whispered.

She grunted and he laughed. "You too." He heard her mumble though.

He smiled and shook his head leaning over and kissing her forehead lightly.

* * *

Paige threw random clothes into a bag and quickly grabbed basic necessities. It wasn't long before she was going down the stairs bag on back.

She left the manor without looking back. She was sick of it there. No one understood how she was feeling or they just weren't listening to her.

She needed to get out of San Francisco where Glen was flirting with other girls and moving on, where Prue was busy throwing parties and where Phoebe who was just angry at her for thinking about adoption.

Piper was always the understanding sister and she couldn't talk about this over the phone so the only other option was to go to New York herself.

* * *

Okay so I know some of you wanted Phoebe to go to New York so she could see Cole so I'll just say this- someone has to go and get Paige from New York if she won't come back voluntarily… 


	25. Needing, New York and Never

Chapter 25

Need, New York and Never

"Just coming, hang on," Piper muttered to herself as she dug into her handbag in search of her ringing phone. She glanced at the screen when she took it out and then with a curious tone she answered it, "hi, Paige, why are you calling this early? Not that I'm not happy to hear from you."

"It's a long story," Paige answered weakly.

"Is everything all right?" Piper asked with concern sensing Paige's less than cheerful tone.

"Em no, not really…" Her voice cracked.

"Paige, what's wrong?" Piper asked urgently.

"Can you just come and pick me up?" Paige asked in a small voice.

"Pick you up? Paige…"

"Look I'll explain everything when I see you…can you just pick me up?" Paige pleaded.

"Okay," Piper agreed softly her head spinning from confusion.

Paige nodded and let out a sigh of relief and then told Piper exactly where she was.

* * *

Prue smiled as she leant against the kitchen door of Andy's house in her silk pyjamas. Andy was humming to himself as he cracked eggs into a pan.

She sneaked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He jumped at her touch but quickly realised it was her and grinned.

"Morning," she chirped.

"Aww I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed," he explained with slight disappointment gesturing to the frying eggs in the pan.

"Aww sorry sweetie," she said while reaching up and kissing his cheek, "but thank you, it was a sweet thought."

He smiled just as the doorbell rang. They swapped puzzled looks as to who it could be.

"I'll get it," Prue offered, as Andy was busy cooking. He nodded before she made her way through the hall and to the front door.

Seconds later she returned, without turning around Andy called to her, "who was it?"

"Why don't you turn around and see," she smiled while self-consciously pulling down her pyjama shorts in the presence of their visitors.

He did so and was surprised to see Lindsay and Chris standing there, "hey what are you two doing here?" He asked smiling warmly at them.

"Do you want anything, tea, coffee?" Prue asked politely while she gestured for them to sit down at the table.

They smiled at her offer but declined politely.

"We can't stay long actually we just thought we'd stop by and say thanks for last night again." Lindsay said feeling Chris take her hand.

He looked at Prue and Andy, "yeah thanks we owe you both, we wouldn't be together right now if it was for you two or be leaving together for LA either."

Prue and Andy shared a surprised look with each other; "you're leaving?" Prue inquired.

"Yeah today actually," Lindsay replied with excitement.

"Today? Wow that's…soon,"

"Yeah we know but Chris has everything in LA now so it just makes sense." Lindsay explained matter of factly.

"What about you though, everything you have is here," Andy pointed out.

"By everything you mean parents who don't give a damn and who are probably going to kick me out anyway?" Lindsay laughed melancholy.

Andy looked sympathetically at her.

"Well you have friends here, Miranda, Karen…us," Prue added with a slight smile.

Lindsay beamed at her, "I know and it'll be hard to leave because of that but Jason deserves tow parents who will look after him and if by going to LA I can give him that then that's what I'm going to do." She looked up at Chris and smiled, "plus I really think I'll be happy there."

"Well I'm happy for you both," Andy smiled.

"Wait…Jason?" Prue suddenly caught on to what she had said.

Lindsay nodded and beamed, "Jason Taylor-Banks." She announced her son's name proudly.

"Aww I love it," Prue told them, Andy nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of…the little guy is in the car sleeping so we better make tracks," Chris pointed out while getting to his feet.

Prue and Andy followed them out to their car. Prue peeked in the car window and smiled at the sleeping baby. When she turned around Chris and Andy were shaking hands. She went over and hugged him telling him to take care. He nodded and smiled gratefully at her before getting into the car.

Lindsay and Andy hugged, "you take care of yourself now." Andy told her.

"I will and you take care of her, don't let her get away," Lindsay whispered in his ear referring to Prue.

Andy nodded and let go of her, she then embraced Prue tightly, "you've been a better friend than I deserve," she said seriously.

Prue modestly shook her head as Lindsay let go. She then felt Andy's arm around her as they watched Lindsay get in the car and Chris start the engine and drive off.

Prue had always imagined the day Lindsay Taylor would leave for good…but she had never imagined feeling sad about it before.

* * *

"You want a drink?" Piper asked as she and Paige entered her apartment. They whole time since they'd met Paige had barely spoken and now was no exception, she shook her head and sat down on the couch.

Piper nodded but brought over a glass of water anyway. She set it down on the table and sat beside Paige.

Paige mumbled thanks but made no attempt to drink it.

"So are we going to talk about why you're here?" Piper asked after a moment's silence.

Paige looked up at her; "can't a girl just visit her sister once in a while?" She asked innocently with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Sure," Piper replied with a nod of her head then sighed, "but usually when someone runs away in the night without telling anyone it means there's something wrong."

Paige nodded weakly and bit her lip before suddenly breaking down. Tears began to roll down her cheeks but she didn't make an effort to stop them.

Piper was caught off guard and quite frankly very surprised. Paige didn't cry. She now knew something was definitely up. "Hey what's wrong? Did you get in a fight with Prue or Phoebe?" She guessed while wrapping an arm comfortingly around her.

"Kinda," she mumbled while sniffing.

"Okay what about?" Piper inquired gently grabbing a tissue from behind her on the side table for Paige.

Paige looked up directly at Piper, "over me deciding to put my baby up for adoption." She said more clearly than she'd spoken anything since she had arrived.

Piper froze at her words.

Then shook her head as if she thought she was hearing things, "back up there a little- you're giving you what up for a what now?" She demanded her voice becoming shrill.

Paige smiled bitterly, "I'm pregnant Piper." She admitted.

Piper's words caught in her throat, she stood up and immediately began pacing. After a moment, she spoke, "you're fifteen and you're pregnant…and you run away by yourself…do you know how dangerous that is!" She ranted.

"I just really needed to talk to you," Paige explained weakly.

"What was wrong with Prue, she's been through it before if anyone would be good with this conversation its her!" Piper exclaimed.

"Exactly she already has a baby how can she possibly understand giving one up?" Paige pointed out.

Piper didn't say anything but continued to pace.

"And Phoebe's quite excited about her fifteen year old sister being pregnant," she laughed bemused.

Piper took a deep breath and stopped pacing; she ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes tightly for a moment.

"Look Piper I'm sorry for springing this on you but…"

Piper shook her head and opened her eyes, "no Paige don't apologise its okay really, I just need time to process this…I mean you don't hear news like this everyday," she smiled slightly.

Paige nodded and smiled slightly too as Piper sat down beside her again, "listen we're going to have a really long talk, okay? But first I need to call the manor and let everyone know you're okay." She waited for Paige's approval to which she received a slightly reluctant nod.

She gave Paige a quick hug before reaching for the phone.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Phoebe demanded as soon as Prue walked through the manor front door. Her arms were folded across her chest, "in the land of no phones?"

Prue raised an eyebrow at her, "what bit you in the ass?" She took of her jacket and started to hang it up. "My battery died if you must know, why what's up?"

"What's up? What's up she asks?" Phoebe burst out.

"Okay Pheebs calm down okay I'm guessing something's wrong so you want to just tell me or continue to play this little game we got going here?" Prue asked arching an eyebrow.

Phoebe sighed, "Paige has gone to New York."

Prue's eyes widened, "wait she's in New York, what… why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Piper just called telling me she's there and that she's okay." Phoebe explained.

Prue nodded while thinking.

"So what do we do?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I think we have to go and get her…I mean she can't travel back herself she shouldn't have even gone alone in the first place, anything could have happened." Prue sighed. As selfish as it sounded she wasn't really in the mood to traipse all the way to New York.

Phoebe nodded "Just one thing…Grams?"

"Yeah we can't tell her…we'll say we're staying at Andy's Lee's Kyle's blah blah." She suggested already grabbing a pen from the side table and scribbling a note.

Phoebe nodded and headed upstairs grabbing basic necessities.

Within minutes they were both at the front door ready to go.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Prue shook her head in disbelief.

"Bright side we get to see Piper and her apartment," Phoebe grinned.

Prue immediately brightened, "true…I just well Paige…we must have done something awful to make her run away like that."

Phoebe felt guilty and nodded, "well come on we better go and make it right with her."

"Yeah we have to go to New York to do that," Prue laughed slightly.

Phoebe joined in briefly, "let's go then." And with that they left the manor.

* * *

"Oh hi honey how was work?" Piper asked as Leo walked in the door Cole in tow. She smiled at Cole too when she realised he was there, "Hi Cole."

"Hey Piper." He greeted.

Leo smiled at her and went over and kissed her cheek, "fine…how was your day?"

A smile tugged at the corners of Piper's lips and before she could answer Paige walked out the bathroom, she stopped when she saw Leo and Cole there.

"Paige, hi. Wow what a surprise," he went over to her and hugged her while looking over her shoulder at Piper and raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head and mouthed she'd explain later. He nodded and came away from Paige.

She smiled at him, "hi Leo, it's good to see you. You too Cole." She then went over and hugged Cole.

"It great to see you Paige." He said softly.

A silence then descended on the four. Leo was quick to intervene, "so Cole you staying for dinner?" He asked.

Cole hesitated and piper was quick to get in, "Em I don't think that's a good idea, "She muttered to Leo.

He looked at her curiously, "why not?" He muttered back.

She looked up and was satisfied to see Paige and Cole in conversation, "Well because _Phoebe_ and Prue are coming soon." She explained raising her eyebrows.

"Oh right awkward situation…" He nodded understanding.

Before they could act on their plan though there was a knock at the door.

Piper looked at Leo; he went over to the door and opened it hoping it was just their landlord…no such luck.

"Are you sure this is the right…" Prue was in the middle of saying but was cut off by the door opening.

"See I told you it was." Phoebe boasted then smiled at Leo before hugging him, "Its good to see you."

He agreed and hugged Prue too, "come in."

They did so and Phoebe scanned the room immediately letting her eyes fall on Cole. He stopped mid sentence and turned to look at her.

Their eyes locked on each other.

Everyone else fell silent wondering what was going to happen.


	26. Kick, Kiss and Mood Killer

Chapter 26

Kick, Kiss and Mood Killer

Phoebe offered a small smile to Cole to break the sudden awkward silence that had fallen on the room. He gave her a slight head nod but Phoebe was sure she caught a hint of a smile. She looked away from him then and he did the same, scratching the back of his head and catching Leo's eye.

Leo cleared his throat; "right well we should leave you all alone, you probably have stuff to talk about."

Cole nodded in agreement and Phoebe wondered if he'd lost his voice, for a moment she felt herself desperate to hear it.

By the time she snapped out of her daze Leo and Cole were at the door, Leo was smiling at Piper and Cole was…smiling at her. She felt sudden butterflies flutter in her stomach and all she was able to do was nod her head at him.

Then he was gone out the door with Leo behind him. She felt herself let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. She turned to Piper and Prue and realised they were staring at her, obviously expecting her to need a big heart to heart about Cole. Not what she wanted right now.

"Piper!" She squealed and ran into Piper's arms, hugging her sister tightly. And the subject of her and Cole was successfully diverted she noted happily.

Prue was soon joining the embrace too.

"It's so good to see you both," Piper smiled brightly.

"You too." Phoebe and Prue agreed at the same time, they looked at each other and laughed.

"So," Phoebe began while looking around the apartment, "you live here Piper." She sounded impressed.

Prue too was looking around and her eyes fell to the couch where the reason they were even in New York was currently sitting, pretending Prue thought to be engrossed in a magazine. "Well before we get into all that pleasantries I think someone has some explaining to do." She said softly, causing everyone's attention to move to the couch.

"You didn't tell me they were _coming_," Paige said quietly without turning around.

She was obviously talking to Piper but before she could respond Prue was already in there, "well someone had to come and take you home," she pointed out in a slight harsh tone.

"Yeah Paige why did you run away like that?" Phoebe demanded.

Paige stood up, her magazine dropping to the floor as she did so, "Because I needed someone to talk to!" She shouted while glaring at Prue and Phoebe.

Piper was on the floor beside Paige picking up the fallen magazine and trying to ease the heated argument she felt was coming on but her voice was being ignored and drowned out by everyone else.

"What about us?" Prue asked in disbelief, not believing that was Paige's reason. It was so…so…ridiculous!

"Yeah why her?" Phoebe asked bitterly pointing to Piper who was standing up again, "she abandoned us!"

Piper's ears perked up, "what? Hey!" She looked offended.

Prue shook her head at her, "well you did!"

"She listens!" Paige exclaimed answering Phoebe's question from before. They all turned to look at her. "Where were you when I needed to talk yesterday or the day before that even, oh I'll tell you, Prue you were planning a party for Lindsay Taylor of all people and Phoebe you weren't talking to me because you're upset that I'm giving this baby up for adoption!"

"I am sorry Paige, so sorry." Prue began softly then her voice became quite harsh, "yeah sorry for not being there at your beck and call!"

"Well to be honest I don't want you there anyway! All you do is make me feel guilty, just because you have your precious Abbie!" Paige burst out, her temper rising.

"Paige come on that's enough," Phoebe said calmly.

"Oh yeah Phoebe any mention of your little niece and you're right in there!" Paige retaliated in annoyance.

"Well sorry for the fact that I like being an aunt and am actually quite excited about a new baby coming into the family!" Phoebe's calmness had long gone now.

"That's the point! There won't be a new baby!" Paige yelled while stamping her foot as if to make her point.

"It's not Phoebe's fault you're selfish!" Prue shot at Paige in defence of Phoebe. It was turning out to be Prue and Phoebe vs. Paige and Piper in a way. That never used to happen.

"She's not selfish!" Piper interjected coming quickly to the defence of Paige.

"You're one to talk about being selfish! Just running away and leaving us like that!" Phoebe shouted glaring at Piper.

For a moment they all stood catching their breaths. Prue and Phoebe on one side of the room and Piper and Paige on the other. Heated glances being passed around the room towards each other.

* * *

Leo and Cole walked through a nearby park in silence. It had been that way since they left the apartment. Leo stole a glance at Cole then took a sip of his coffee. He swallowed it then decided it was time to break the silence.

"So Phoebe being here…how you feeling about that?" He asked curiously.

"Its…kinda weird." Cole admitted.

You going to talk to her?" Leo inquired while scrunching up his polystyrene cup and throwing in a bin.

Cole screwed up his nose and shrugged his shoulders, "nah I don't think so…we've kind of said all we have to."

Leo nodded and didn't push the subject any further.

* * *

Piper cut through the cheese salad sandwiches she'd made with a knife and sat them neatly on a plate before going over and setting the plate down on the coffee table in front of Prue and Phoebe who where reading the magazine Paige had been earlier.

She cleared her throat and they looked up at her, "a piece offering?" she smiled softly.

Prue and Phoebe both nodded and smiled before hugging Piper tightly, "sorry, you know we haven't seen you in ages and the first thing we do is get in a huge fight."

Piper nodded and laughed slightly, "only we could do that."

"Ooh cheese and salad my favourite!" Phoebe exclaimed happily taking a sandwich.

Piper laughed while Prue rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Piper I miss your sandwiches, you know they way you cut them into neat triangles and take the crusts off and there is always the right amount of cheese, so its not too strong but…" She trailed off when she saw their looks.

"I think what Phoebe is trying to say is that we miss you." Prue remarked with a grin.

"Uh huh exactly what I meant!" Phoebe said with her mouth full.

Prue screwed up her nose, "ew Phoebe!"

"You guys don't really feel like I abandoned you, do you?" Piper asked in a small voice while playing with her thumbs.

Prue and Phoebe stopped messing around and turned to Piper. They quickly shared a look with each other.

It was Prue who spoke first, "no sweetie we don't."

"Yeah it just slipped out in the heat of the moment because we were angry that's all. Its not really how I feel." Phoebe expanded Prue's statement.

"We want you to be happy and if living in New York makes you happy then that makes us happy," Prue told her firmly.

"I am happy," Piper assured them with a smile but it quickly fell, "but I do know someone who is not so happy." Her eyes wondered to her bedroom where their youngest sister currently was.

Prue and Phoebe followed her gaze and then they all shared a look of concern.

"What are we going to do about her?" Piper asked but nobody really knew the answer.

"We're her big sisters we are meant to look after her!" Phoebe shook her head ashamed with herself. "Instead we cause her to run away and not even tell us about her being pregnant in the first place. I mean Prue if you hadn't found out that day would we even know right now?"

"I honestly don't know…I mean are we that hard to talk to?" Prue sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Its just Prue when you were pregnant, you were the oldest so it's different, but Paige is the youngest, I can't even imagine how she is feeling." Piper sank down on the couch beside Prue and Phoebe.

"And the way I acted to her, oh God I feel so horrible!" Phoebe buried her face in her hands.

"What about me? I was too busy planning a party to listen to her!" Prue bit her bottom lip feeling thoroughly ashamed.

"Well I'm in New York, when she's going through all this and I just left you guys to deal with it all." Piper added to the conversation her own guilt too.

"Its okay."

They all turned their heads to see Paige standing at the doorway of Piper's bedroom; her cheeks were stained with dry tears.

She walked closer to them all, "don't feel guilty, its not your fault I got pregnant."

"We should have listened to you, we're sorry." Prue apologised on behalf of herself and Phoebe while Phoebe nodded in agreement. "We're going to talk about everything."

"School, Glen, Grams…everything." Phoebe promised.

"Yeah Glen I'm going to tell him when we get back." Paige told them causing them all to be surprised.

"Really?"

"Even if I am giving the baby up, he deserves to know." Paige explained solemnly.

"And Grams?" Phoebe asked quietly.

Paige bit her lip, "I guess I have to."

"I'm coming home." Piper suddenly announced.

"What?" They all exclaimed in unison.

"You need me at home right now." Piper explained.

"No Piper, no way am I letting you give up your life here because of me! No way." Paige told her firmly, Piper opened her mouth to argue but Paige cut her off, "Don't say another word about it…oh…oh."

"Paige?"

"It kicked." Paige whispered in slight awe with her hand on her stomach.

Her sisters broke into grins and immediately demanded to feel. The four all stood there hands on Paige's stomach feeling the baby kick. And for that brief time all concerns flew out the window. Paige didn't even flinch when they all touched her expanding stomach like she usually did out of embarrassment.

Now she looked almost proud which her sisters noted happily.

But they weren't quite sure what that meant. Maybe Prue could start looking out some of Abbie's old things…

* * *

"We're not interrupting anything are we?" Leo asked about ten minutes later when him and Cole walked into the apartment.

"No," Piper answered from the kitchen. "I was just making more sandwiches…it seems Phoebe really likes my cheese salad sandwiches."

Phoebe blushed slightly and Cole couldn't help but notice how cute she was.

"Cole you staying?" Piper asked without thinking.

He shook his head disappointing Phoebe but she smiled all the same not wanting to let anyone know. "Thanks Piper but I got to go…just came up for my cell." He grabbed it of the side table noticing he had one missed call. He ignored it and turned to Prue, Phoebe and Paige. "It was really great seeing you all." His eyes lingered on Phoebe for longer before he dragged them away. "Bye." And he was gone again.

Everyone in the room turned expectantly to Phoebe. "What?" She asked innocently.

"You're not just going to let him go without talking to him are you?" Prue asked raising her eyebrows

"Right, you're right…I'll go." She took a deep breath and opened the door and ran after Cole.

"What do you thinks going to happen?" Leo asked with curiosity.

The sisters all shrugged.

Leo nodded, "right…so sandwiches!"

* * *

"Cole," He heard his name being called out softly. He stopped dead in his tracks trying to ignore the tingle running down his spine. He turned to face her, a slight smirk on his face. "It took you long enough." He commented.

"Huh? You knew I would come after you?" She asked curiously.

"Well I hoped you would," he admitted sheepishly.

She nodded, her eyes never leaving his. She felt herself get lost in them for a moment before blinking a few times and snapping back into reality. "So I got your message." She told him quietly. As soon as she said it she wondered why she had. Way to make the situation more awkward. But it didn't seem to affect him at all.

"You never replied," he responded trying to sound like it didn't matter that much.

"I thought it was best not to…you know moving on and everything." She replied weakly.

"Yeah I guess you're right," he agreed, a slight smile highlighting his features.

Phoebe nodded as her heart race increased slightly as he stepped forward. Her words caught in her throat so she remained silent waiting for him to speak.

"Although…" He began moving very close to her, his voice becoming husky sending shivers down her spine.

"Although…" She repeated softly as if hanging onto his every word. Her heart rate increased rapidly as he now had his fingers intertwined with hers.

"Although sometimes you shouldn't listen to your head but to your heart." She could feel his breath on her neck. He looked her directly in the eye. "What's your heart telling you Phoebe?" He asked barely above a whisper.

She gulped as he positioned his mouth only inches from hers. Hesitantly she licked her lips, before she spoke in a breathless voice, "it's telling me to do this." And with that said she wrapped her arms around Cole's neck and pulled him towards her feeling the soft touch of his lips against hers.

At first the kiss was pure lust. They were both longing to do it for so long. She forced her tongue into his mouth and intertwined his with hers. Her hands ran wildly through his hair while his roamed freely down her body. Soon the fire slowly died down, his hands froze around her waist and hers fell to round his neck again. It lasted moments longer as just a soft and tender kiss of love.

They broke apart and Phoebe closed her eyes for a moment, replaying the kiss in her head. When she opened her eyes she saw Cole grinning at her.

She felt herself unable to hold her own grin in. They just stood there staring at each other until Phoebe's phone rang. She answered in a cheerful tone. Her grin vanished completely when she heard who it was, "hi, you know now is not really a good time, can I call you back?"

"Phoebe your Grams called asking to speak to you because you were staying the night at mine supposedly,"

"Oh, right about that…"

"Where are you Phoebe?"

Phoebe turned away from Cole and in a hushed voice spoke into the phone, "Lee you didn't tell her I wasn't there right?"

"Its okay I covered for you but I would like to know why you lied to her."

"It's a long story but I'm in New York."

"New York! Phoebe…"

"Lee I really can't talk right now…I'm sorry."

"Its okay Phoebe you don't need to apologise, you didn't lie to me but it would have been nice to know."

"I'm sorry," with that said she hung up the phone. She closed her eyes feeling guilty then composed herself enough to turn back to Cole.

His smiled had faded too.

"Cole I…" She was cut off by a blonde girl about her age round the corner and wrap her arms around Cole and cover his eyes.

"Guess who?"

He jumped at her touch and spun round surprised, "Lisa, hi…Wh…what are you doing here?" He stuttered self consciously flattening his hair.

"I know we were supposed to meet at the café but…well change of plan…I called you but you never answered." Lisa explained and Cole thought to the missed call on his phone. He noticed Lisa turn her attention to Phoebe, "so who's your friend?" She asked, a fake smile on her face, as she was aware she had interrupted something between the two.

"Em…this is Phoebe. Phoebe this is Lisa." He introduced the two awkwardly.

Phoebe forced a smile, "its nice to meet you." She politely shook hand with her and then looked to Cole trying to keep it together, "well I better go…it was nice seeing you again Cole." She smiled softly at him and started to walk away.

"Phoebe…" Cole called out, she hesitantly looked back round at him. He glanced at Lisa who had her hand on her hip and an expectant look on her face. He gulped and smiled softly at Phoebe, "it was nice to see you too…bye Phoebe."

She nodded and smiled again at him and then she walked away, hoping he would call her back but he never.

* * *

"So what happened?" Prue asked desperate to know how it went.

Phoebe had just walked in the door and she was bombarded with questions, she sighed and sank down on the couch.

"That well huh?" Piper said feeling sorry for her. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing really," it wasn't a lie really. They didn't spend that much time talking.

"Oh my God you kissed!" Prue exclaimed.

Phoebe looked at her in disbelief.

"So you did then?" Prue inquired when Phoebe never answered.

"Look if you must know his girlfriend showed up, Linda or something." Phoebe said trying not to sound too bitter.

"Lisa," Piper corrected only to get shot a glare from Phoebe. "Right sorry."

"Right but you did kiss I can tell from your clothes and you're hair," Prue observed with a smirk as Phoebe ran her fingers quickly though her hair.

"Ok we did," she admitted.

"Was it good?" Paige asked joining the conversation now that it had got interesting.

"Yeah but his girlfriend showing up and my boyfriend calling kind of killed the mood." She sighed trying to joke but she knew it was serous they had both cheated. And that was something she did not ever want to do.

"I told you, you weren't over him," Prue teased trying to keep the mood light. They'd had too many serious conversations all day to turn this into one too.

"It was just a kiss!" Phoebe protested but she was lying and she knew it.

"Its never just a kiss." Piper said firmly and they all pondered that thought for a moment before Phoebe saw an escape route out of the conversation.

"So where is Leo?" She asked.

"Oh he went out to get some shopping," Piper replied. "And he offered to sleep on the couch tonight so we could all share my double bed."

"Em Piper no offence but I don't think they'll be enough room," Phoebe grinned.

"Yeah there will we used to always fit four of us in Prue's bed and its no bigger." Piper reminded them.

"Yeah but we were younger and one of us wasn't pregnant." Paige couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"Oh yeah well then two of us will just have to sleep on the floor," Piper suggested.

"But who?" Prue asked.

"Well its my bed so I think I should get to," Piper pointed out with a grin.

"Well I'm pregnant so I shouldn't really sleep on the floor," Paige pointed out grinning at Piper. "I guess that mean you two are on the floor." She pointed at Prue and Phoebe.

"Hey we're guests, if anyone should sleep on the floor it should be Piper!" Phoebe protested.

"Wait I know how we can sort this out fairly," they all stopped to listen to Piper. "Pillow fight!" With that said she grabbed a cushion of the couch and whacked Phoebe's bottom with it.

"Oh it's on now!" She shrieked and ran to Piper's bedroom to get a pillow while Prue and Paige burst out laughing.

It was good to all be together again.


	27. Guilt, Grandad and Grinning

This chapter isn't very good so I apologise in advance. I typed it out so quickly and didn't proof read it so sorry for the mistakes. I've been really busy so this chapter although its not that long has taken me forever to finish typing up! Its kinda just a filler chapter until the next ones which lead up to the end of this story. I kinda have a sequel in mind but just not on paper...I'm not sure about that yet but anyway should really finish this story first...

Chapter 27

Guilt, Grandad and Grinning

"Paige you were so confident that you were going to tell him in New York!" Prue pointed out with slight exasperation to Paige who was having a sudden change of heart.

"I know but I mean I was in New York and you know what they say New York does to you?" Prue shook her head, a baffled expression on her face. "It makes you crazy." Paige whispered, her eyes becoming wide as if she was telling a horror story. Prue rolled her eyes and sighed before Paige spoke in a normal voice again, "so obviously I wasn't thinking straight…"

"Yeah but you've had two days since then in which to sort out your thoughts," Prue pointed out in a sweet voice while putting her hand on Paige's shoulder.

"Yeah and when I sorted out those thoughts I realised what a bad idea it is." Paige pouted while she shrugged off Prue's hand and moved away from her.

"Paige I know its not going to be easy, believe me when I told Andy, well that didn't work out so well but I know how you feel. You think you're going to ruin his life and he'll blame you." Paige nodded solemnly. "Well Andy never and chances are Glen won't either."

"But Prue what if he wants to have the baby?" Paige asked in a small voice.

"That's up to you two talk about then and you won't know what he wants until you talk to him so…" Prue spoke softly and then lightly gestured to the door.

"I know," Paige nodded and made her way to the door, she paused for a moment and took a deep breath then turned back to Prue with a slight smile on her face, "thanks Prue."

"Its what I'm here for," Prue smiled warmly at her and then looked a little more serious, "You're still set on adoption?"

Paige didn't meet Prue's eye but slightly nodded her head.

"Just checking…" Prue trailed off and offered her best encouraging smile before Paige left the manor.

* * *

"You're really pretty you know that right?" Lee smiled as he gazed at Phoebe. 

"Thanks," Phoebe mumbled without looking up from the textbook they were supposed to be studying from.

"I'm serious you are the prettiest girl I've ever seen," Lee leant in and tried to kiss her but she moved and he fell flat on his face into his bedcovers.

"Sorry," Phoebe bit her lip.

"Its okay," he told her as he sat up again. She nodded and went back to the book.

He watched her for a moment before speaking, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" She forced a smile to reassure him as she briefly looked up.

"Well usually when we study…we don't study," a cheeky grin spread across his face.

"Nothings wrong I really just want to study," she told him firmly.

"Okay so after all this hard work how about I take you out for lunch?" He suggested.

She stopped reading and looked up at his sweet smiling face and she felt like crying. She buried her face in her hands and let out a sigh.

"Okay not the reaction I was going for but if you don't want lunch all you had to say…"

"It's not about lunch…oh Lee you are like the sweetest guy ever and I feel so horrible…"

"Phoebe, you're like the sweetest girl ever so don't feel horrible, okay?" Lee reached out to stroke her arm.

"I kissed Cole in New York," she blurted out.

"Oh," was all Lee said for a moment.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Wait is that why you couldn't talk that day on the phone because you were with Cole…after just kissing him…that's why you kept saying you were sorry." He realised feeling suddenly stupid.

"I am sorry." She assured him.

"Were you just not going to tell me?" Lee demanded to know after a moment's silence.

"I don't know, "she answered honestly.

Lee just nodded and sat silently.

"I'm going to go…give you time to think…I'll see you in school tomorrow." She told him and he didn't object when she got up and left.

* * *

"Aww look she's beautiful," Prue observed a bride pose for pictures outside the registry office Prue and Andy were walking past. 

"You'll be even prettier on our wedding day," Andy told her with a grin.

"Oh that's right our wedding day…I'm sorry but recently I've actually forgotten about that." Prue felt immediately guilty.

"Don't worry about it, you've had a lot on your mind." Andy pointed out.

"Yeah and something tells me I'm going to have a lot on my mind for a while." Prue sighed.

"You still want to get married though?" He asked with uncertainty.

"Yeah of course, I just think I'm going to be quite busy for the next few months," her thoughts all on Paige and the baby. She needed to concentrate on Paige right now. "But if it was all organised I'd marry you tomorrow." She smiled at Andy.

Andy nodded, "good to know," he smiled and kissed her forehead and brought her close to him as they continued to walk.

* * *

"Oh my God Glen!" Paige jumped out her skin as she came face to face with him sitting on his doorstep staring into space. He didn't even react to her outburst. "What's wrong?" She asked with concern. 

"Its…its my grandad just died," he told her but Paige wasn't really sure he had even registered that she was there.

She looked skyward and shook her head, "Are you kidding me?" she muttered under her breath before turning back to Glen. "I'm really sorry Glen," she said softly knowing how close him and his grandad were.

"I just don't understand why… he was quite young still and he was healthy…." Glen mumbled without looking at her.

Paige nodded sympathetically, "Sometimes these things just happen."

"Yeah," He looked at her for the first time since she'd arrived and seemed to register her presence and the fact it was weird since they hadn't really spoken much the last few weeks or months he'd lost count really. "Why are you here?" He inquired with curiosity.

Paige gulped. Finding out you're fifteen year old ex girlfriend is pregnant with your child right when your grandad has just died…that would be harsh. She closed her eyes and turned away from him. Nothing was ever simple in her life.

"Paige?"

She turned to face him again and forced a smile, "it doesn't matter right now. But I'm here for you, if you need me." She struggled to make it sound like everything was all right but somehow must have pulled it off, as Glen didn't object. She moved closer to him and put her arm around him. She would have hugged him but she felt far too self-conscious of her growing bump. Unless maybe she should just 'accidentally' let him find out for himself…no that would be cruel. She would just have to wait until after the funeral or something.

"Thanks Paige," Glen mumbled and smiled at her, "you know this is just like old times."

"Uh huh," Paige mumbled. Only it wasn't like old times and it never would be again. Glen just didn't know it yet.

* * *

"Prue!" Piper shouted in annoyance. 

"Piper!" Prue mocked her and then started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Piper exclaimed. "Its serious!"

"Okay Piper I'm sorry its just considering what's going on in our family right now you losing a ring doesn't sound like the end of the world." Prue tried to explain without laughing at her sister again.

"Its not just any ring it's the promise ring Leo gave me for my sixteenth birthday! And I lost it!" Piper cried out rubbing the bare patch on her finger where her ring used to sit sadly.

"Calm down I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere," Prue assured her, "but we have bigger problems over here Paige went to tell Glen…

"Oh how did it go?" Piper cut in her immediately forgetting about her ring situation.

"She didn't end up telling him because his granddad died." Prue explained with a sigh.

"Are you kidding?" Piper asked in disbelief.

"That's what I asked her, I mean no disrespect to Glen's granddad but he picked a lousy time to die," Prue remarked.

"So what happens now?"

"I guess she'll just have to wait until after the funeral, but she can't wait that much longer, its getting harder to hide, she's now wearing some of my maternity stuff." Prue informed.

"Well I guess that makes sense, she is like six months gone." Piper commented.

"Can you believe she's going to have a baby in about three months," Prue said in disbelief.

"Yeah and then it will all be over." Piper remarked sadly.

"To be honest I'm starting to think it's just going to be the beginning." A slight smile appeared on Prue's face as she spoke.

* * *

"Wow you're really outdid yourself tonight," Leo commented as he took in the neatly set table with a candle in the middle. He kissed her cheek appreciatively, "so what's the occasion?" He asked curiously. 

"Well before you get too excited, its only mac and cheese, see I didn't really have much time to make anything fancy because well I was looking for something that I accidentally lost which is actually the reason for all of this," she gestured to the table then back up at Leo, she squeezed her eyes shut and in one breath blurted out, "I lost the ring you gave me."

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw far from what she expected. A grinning Leo. "Okay not exactly the reaction I was expecting…why are you happy about this?"

"Cause your rings not lost infact I know exactly where it is," Leo told her with a grin.

"Oh thank God…where did you find it?" Piper asked feeling relieved.

"I didn't find it…I stole it," he informed her.

"Why would you…." She was cut off by Leo dropping down on one knee and holding out the ring she thought she'd lost to her. "Leo are you proposing to me?" She asked in awe.

"No," he answered simply.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "really because it sure looks like you are," she smiled feeling slightly confused.

"Well actually I'm just re-promising." He explained with a smile.

"Re-promising?" She inquired her eyebrow arching up again.

"It was over a year ago that I promised you we'd get married one day so I just felt a renewal was in order. You know to remind you that we are getting married one day so you can't run off with some other guy." He explained a grin forming on his face.

"Leo we live together and as much as you're snoring or the way you leave your socks lying on the bedroom floor annoys me, I'm not going anywhere," she laughed and held out her hand for him to slip her ring back on to its rightful place. "Well I accept you're re-promise." She grinned at how silly it sounded but she couldn't deny how sweet it really was. "But one thing, should I expect anymore ring stealing and re-promises?"

"No… next time I steal it I promise it'll be because I'm going to propose." He informed her with a soft smiled while getting to his feet.

She smiled at him feeling sudden butterflies in her stomach before he leant in and kissed her.

* * *

"Lee what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked surprised to see him standing at her doorstep.

"This," he replied before leaning in and capturing her lips in a tender kiss. He pulled away and smiled at her, "Okay don't speak just let me." She nodded feeling slightly puzzled. "I wish you hadn't kissed Cole but you did and so you can't take that back and to be honest I don't know if you're want to." She went to protest but he pressed his finger to her lips, "that's okay though you two have a history and I get that. I mean when you first told me I felt jealous and slightly threatened by him but then I remembered Cole is in New York and well I'm here." He smiled slightly at her, "so what I'm saying is I forgive you and if you want to, we can go back to the way things were, I mean only if you want…"

She cut him off by pressing her lips against his. It was enough an answer for him. The only problem was, Phoebe wasn't sure if it was a completely honest answer.

* * *

"So I went to tell Glen yesterday..." Paige began as her and Kyle walked to school the next morning.

"You told Glen!" He exclaimed in surprise completely stopping in his tracks.

"I went to tell Glen...but I never." She finished with a sigh as they entered the school gates to find it deserted. Paige looked confused as Kyle glanced at his watch. He let out a groan.

"We're late." he told her while glaring at her, "this is your fault you had to try on six outfits!"

"Hey its not my fault if hardly any of my clothes fit, plus I needed to find something discreet, y'know something that doesnt' yell 'hey look I'm pregnant!' you're lucky I'm even at school," she rolled her eyes and sighed as they quickened their pace into the school.

"Okay sorry its got to be toughbut if it makes you feel better I think you look really nice today, not that you don't look nice everyday." He stumbled over his words at the end to make sure she didn't take offence, he was used to her moodswings by now and he knew angering her was a big no no.

To he relief she smiled at him, "thanks so not true but thanks."

He was about to protest but thgey had reached their classroom, he gave it a quick knock and pushed it open. Their teacher abruptly stopped talking and turned to face them, an annoyed look on her face.

Kyle muttered an apology but Mrs Gerard gestured them to their seats while ignoring him."Anyway class as I was saying teenage pregnancy is getting more and more common these days..."

Paige immediately paled while Becca, her ex friend and big troublemaker spoke up, "Paige will know all about that." She said rudely while looking straight at Paige. Clare her other 'used to be' friend laughed.

Paige felt herself inhale sharply and with her best dumb look turned to Becca trying desperately to keep calm, "what do you mean by that?"

Becca smirked. Her and Paige hadn't ended on the best terms but Paige couldn't believe she would be so hateful. "Just that your sister got pregnant as a teenager didn't she?" she innocently but her smirk was still in place.

Paige let out the breath she was holding and nodded slightly.

"Yes well it happens which is why I'm here to help stop it happen so can we all get back to the lesson here?" She eyed her class almost daring them to interrupt when no one did she sighed with satisfaction, "now I want you all to think about how you'd feel if you found out you were pregnant or for the boys your girlfriend told you she was pregnant." She instructed them all. Most of the class groaned while Paige sank down in her chair a little. "Hmm okay Paige." Paige sat up again looking at Mrs Gerard. "How would you feel?"

"I feel? Um..." Paige felt her cheeks heat up as she felt all eyes in the room turn to her, "well I don't know...I mean how would I? I'm not pregnant." A nervous laugh escaped her.

"I know I'm just asking you to imagine...well?" Mrs Gerard looked at her expectantly.

Paige suddenly felt the urge to be sick, "oh my God I'm...I'm going to be sick." She quickly got to her feet and ran from the classroom.

A few minutes later she emerged from the toilets, white as a sheet. She found Kyle waiting outside for her, he smiled weakly, "how are you?"

She dodged the question, "why are you here?"

"Mrs Gerard sent me after you," he told her, his eyes showing concern for her.

"Well I'm fine and I will be as long as I don't have to go back into that classroom." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I bet everyone was talking about me. Its just with all their eyes on me and... I just felt so sick."

"No look no one suspects anything, they're all too thick to notice anyhting anyway so don't worry okay?" He stroked her forehead gently. "Now come on we can just skip the rest of the lesson if you want?"

She nodded gratefully, "you know what I just realised I couldn't take it if everyone knew. I don't know how Prue did it. You know what I'm glad I never told Glen yesterday. I was telling him because a little part of me was saying that I wouldn't go through with this adoption but now I know its the best way, all my reasons for it are coming back to me and I was right then and I'm right now."

"So you're not telling Glen?" He asked with a sigh.

"No one is going to know and you know what we're not skipping, we're going back to class and I'm going to act like everythings fine and stop any suspicion before it starts." She said firmly as she walked back down the corridor feeling more in control.

Kyle sighed as he watched her go and quickly went to catch up with her, feeling like she was going backwards rather than forwards.

Thanks for reading! Next chapter is where all the drama starts. Grams finds out but doesn't take it quite as Paige expected. Paige's water breaks. Piper decides she needs to come to San Francisco, Leo and Cole go with her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter is when all the drama starts. 


	28. Hope, Hearts and Hospital Pt 1

Sorry for any mistakes I have no time to proof read again! I didn't take as long to update this time I don't think anyway!

On with the chapter…

Chapter 28

Hope, Hearts and Hospital Part 1

"Tell me again why she had to come." Paige whined while rolling her eyes and slouching further down in the uncomfortable plastic seat in the waiting room outside her doctor's office.

"I don't see why it's a problem, she'll probably fall asleep soon," Prue reasoned trying to stop herself from snapping. Paige's frequent bad moods lately were beginning to drive her crazy but every time she bit her tongue and smiled.

"Whatever," Paige mumbled in a bored tone while yawning, "how long does this take?" She complained glancing at the clock on the wall. Prue decided it was best to not mention the fact that they had only been waiting just over five minutes.

"Paige Halliwell the doctor will see you now." A kind faced receptionist announced smiling sweetly at Paige.

Prue stood up and thanked the receptionist; she bent down and lifted Abbie out of her pushchair and settled her on her hip. "Come on Paige." She said cheerfully holding out her hand to pull Paige to her feet.

Paige scowled, "I can get up myself!" With a little difficulty because of her eight-month pregnant stomach she did manage get to her feet with her dignity intact.

Abbie giggled as Paige led the way to the doctor's office, Prue grinned, "don't mind Auntie Paige she's a little grumpy today."

"Auntie Paige heard that!"

* * *

"Everything looks fine here," the doctor announced happily turning from the screen to look at Paige. "Now I believe you didn't want to know the sex last time, would you like to know it now?

Paige merely grunted in response.

The doctor looked over questioningly at Prue, who smiled apologetically for Paige's behaviour. She looked hesitantly at Paige, "em sure."

When Paige offered no objection, the doctor smiled as he scanned his notes, "well congratulations you're having a baby girl!"

Paige's ears perked up at those words; "I'm having a girl as in I'm going to have a daughter?" She mumbled to herself, her tone had clear excitement to it.

"Yes," the doctor smiled brightly "and there she is." He pointed to the screen.

"That's her…my daughter." Paige mumbled in awe, her eyes glued to the screen, a wide smiled spreading across her face. It all seemed so much more real knowing what she was having.

Prue watched her face brighten and felt a warm feeling surround her as she placed her hand on top of Paige's shoulder "Yeah its pretty great having a daughter." Prue told her while smiling at her own daughter in her arms.

Paige didn't look up but nodded and smiled genuinely.

"Hey Paige watch Abbie a minute, I'm desperate for the toilet." Prue said quickly putting Abbie into Paige's arms before she could answer as they exited the doctor's office.

"Uh huh, yeah sure," Paige agreed after Prue had already dashed down the hall to the toilets. She sat down with her niece on her knee. "So how do you feel about having a little girl cousin to play with?" She'd said it before even thinking. Abbie wouldn't have a cousin to play with and she wouldn't have a daughter because she wasn't keeping the baby, she reinforced into her brain but somehow she couldn't quite shake the feeling that it would be nice to have a daughter…

* * *

"Paige?"

"Yeah Grams?" Paige shouted from the couch in the living room when she heard her grandmother call for her attention.

The next minute Grams appeared at the doorway of the living room, an expression on her face Paige couldn't quite read. She held up something, which made Paige nearly choke on the water she was drinking.

"Where did you find that?" Paige squeaked nervously.

"I was emptying your pockets in your jacket so I could wash it and I found this in it." Grams explained quietly. She waited a beat before asking the dreaded question. "Paige why do you have an ultra sound scan in your jacket pocket?"

Paige squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before admitting softly, "because…because I'm pregnant."

Grams laughed and shook her head; "my hearing must be going. I could have sworn you said right now that you're…"

"Pregnant? I am Grams." Paige watched Grams face become pale. She stood up her swollen stomach hidden underneath the large poncho she was wearing and moved toward Grams.

"When?" Grams choked out and Paige couldn't help but notice she was finding it hard to breathe.

"I'm eight months pregnant." Paige informed her to which Grams clutched her heart and sucked in a sharp breath.

"Grams are you okay?" Paige asked feeling concerned.

Grams winced in pain and clutched her chest tighter, her face now even paler.

"Grams?" Paige began urgently. Before she could say anything else Grams had collapsed onto the floor. Paige screamed in panic and darted across to her grandmother, kneeling as best as she could to examine Grams. "Grams can you hear me?" She demanded urgently.

"Oh my God!" She repeated to herself over and over as there was no answer. Getting to her feet she ran her fingers through her hair and took a few calming breaths before quickly calling an ambulance.

After giving details of information through the phone she hung up and looked at Grams again, she bit her lip anxiously and then suddenly felt a rush of liquid flood down her legs.

She glanced down, feeling completely dumbstruck, "oh my God…" She mumbled as she realised what was happening. Her water had just broke. "You have got to be kidding me…"

* * *

Phoebe and Lee were heavily making out on top of his bed. She moaned as he began kissing down her neck completely enjoying the feeling until…

"Ugh," she sighed with frustration as she heard her cell ring. Lee kept kissing her neck and muttered, "leave it."

She smiled at him before gently pushing him away from her, "Just a second." She promised before reaching for her phone and reading the caller ID. She looked back at Lee and set the phone down, "its just Paige, she'll just be calling to nag me for something or to ask me to get her ice cream." Phoebe explained while rolling her eyes then she smiled seductively, "now where were we?"

He grinned before she lay down again and he captured her lips with his own.

* * *

"Abbie, smile!" Prue coaxed as she positioned her camera in front of the little girl who was swinging backwards and forwards on the swings.

Andy stood behind her pushing the swing and trying to get Abbie to look at the camera.

"Okay say cheese!"

"Seese!" Abbie squealed kicking her legs out.

Prue and Andy laughed as Prue snapped the photo. "Okay one more…"

They continued to have fun completely unaware that back in the car Prue's cell was ringing.

* * *

"Come on Prue!" Paige pleaded desperately for her eldest sister to answer her phone. She shouted in frustration when it rang off. She leant against the wall and slouched down onto the floor, cradling her head in her hands. A thought coming to her suddenly she picked up the phone again.

"Hello."

Relief washed over her at the sound of his voice, "Kyle thank God you answered."

"Paige what's wrong?" he asked.

"My water just broke." She said quickly feeling panic take over again just thinking about it.

"Oh…oh God…right I'll come over and we'll get you to the hospital." He told her trying to be calm.

"No its okay there is an ambulance coming." She stated looking sadly over at Grams lifeless looking form. "Just meet me at the hospital. I need you."

"I'll be there," he told her firmly, already on his way out the door practically.

She heard the ambulance pull up outside as she hung up the phone.

* * *

"Paige, Paige!" Kyle called out to her as she got out of the ambulance at the hospital front doors. He rushed over to her and immediately asked if she was okay.

She was close to tears, "its Grams," she said in a weak voice. He turned to see paramedics wheel an unconscious Grams out of the ambulance.

"Oh my God what happened?" He asked in shock.

Paige didn't answer; she followed the paramedics as they wheeled Grams into the hospital. "Is she okay?" She demanded to know urgently.

A paramedic gave her his attention, "your grandmother suffered a heart attack," the paramedic informed her softly, "the doctors will need to take her and get her checked out."

"I'm coming." Paige stated firmly.

"Paige what about the baby?" Kyle reminded her gently.

"Baby?" A doctor questioned.

"It doesn't matter," she glared at Kyle, "I need to go with Grams, it's my fault she's like this."

"What do you mean?" The same doctor asked curiously.

"I told her I was pregnant and she was so shocked she just collapsed." Paige said her voice cracking as she remembered the look on Grams face.

"Hey it's not your fault!" Kyle argued with her then looked to the doctor for confirmation.

The doctor hesitated, "well sometimes shock or too much stress causes heart attacks but we'll need to run some tests and hopefully your grandmother will wake up soon although we cant tell exactly when that will be…"

"Well I'm coming with her." Paige stated again. "I'm fine," she assured Kyle when she saw his look. Just as she said that though she doubled over in pain as a contraction hit her.

The doctor looked at her, "obviously you're in no fit state to come, you need to get to the maternity ward." He instructed her firmly. "Your grandmother is in safe hands." He reassured her.

She nodded while wincing in pain.

"Are you the dad?" The doctor asked Kyle.

Paige answered for him while grabbing Kyle's hand tightly. "Uh huh." She sent him a look telling him to go along with it just to avoid questions.

He nodded and followed her to maternity.

* * *

"You want a drink or something?" Lee asked Phoebe as he sat up on his bed.

She shook her head and smiled. "No thanks I'm fine."

"Right well I'll be right back, I'm starving." He smiled at her and stood up.

She smirked, "work up an appetite, huh?"

He laughed and walked out the room; she took out her phone and listened to her voicemail, her eyes suddenly becoming wide as she heard the message.

* * *

"I'll see you two later then, okay." Prue kissed Abbie's forehead and handed her to Andy.

"Say bye mummy." Andy told Abbie, helping her to wave.

"So you'll drop her off at the manor later?" Prue asked.

"Of course," he confirmed and kissed her cheek.

"Bye then." She waved at them as she made her way out to her car. She sat down ad picked up her phone, deciding to quickly check her messages.

"Oh my God…" She mumbled as she heard Paige's scared voice explain what had happened.

* * *

"Prue, thank God you're here I take it you got Paige's message too." Phoebe immediately hugged her older sister as she entered the hospital only minutes after she had arrived.

"Yeah, what's happening? Have you hear anything?"

"Not really but Grams is down the hall and Paige is in maternity." Phoebe informed her.

"Right you take Grams I'll take Paige." Prue instructed.

Phoebe nodded and they both split up in different directions.

* * *

"Hi, listen that's my grandmother in there, is she okay?" Phoebe inquired as she approached a doctor who had just left the room currently occupied by Grams.

The doctor sighed, "your grandmother suffered a heart attack, her blood pressure is very high, does she deal with a lot of stress in her life?"

Phoebe thought for a moment. Well she did have to look after four teenage girls who didn't exactly make it easy for her most of the time Phoebe had to admit. "I guess…but she's going to be okay right?"

"Your grandmother is unconscious, we have no way to tell when she'll wake up." He informed her sadly.

"But she will wake up eventually?" Phoebe checked a little urgency to her voice.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you mean you're sorry?" Phoebe asked in a high pitched voice as she started to panic.

"She may or she may not, it's hard to tell." He said sympathetically.

Phoebe swallowed the information and squeezed her eyes shut, "what are the chanced roughly?" She said in a cracked voice.

The doctor sighed sadly. "50/50."

* * *

"Paige are you okay?" Was the first thing Prue asked as she entered Paige's hospital room.

"Never mind me…is Grams okay?" Paige dismissed her question and urgently asked her own.

"Phoebe's gone to see her now." Prue informed her.

"Its all my fault." Paige admitted sadly.

"No it's not." Prue protested firmly.

A few tears fell down Paige's face and she sniffed sadly.

"Hey come on you have to be strong, you're having a baby soon." Prue coaxed gently.

"Yeah but I'm not supposed to be for another month." Paige bit her lip worriedly.

"I was early with Abbie aswell remember," Prue reminded her encouragingly. "And she was fine."

Paige sighed, "I just have such a bad feeling. She's not going to be okay."

Prue couldn't tell if she was talking about the baby or Grams but she couldn't deny she had a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach too.

* * *

Next chapters- Piper is called and she heads to San Francisco taking Leo and Cole with her. How will Phoebe react to Lee and Cole being in the came room? Will Paige's baby be okay? Kyle calls Glen deciding he needs to know. Will Grams be okay? Find out soon! 


	29. Hope, Hearts and Hospital Pt 2

I got a few emails from people demanding that I update so I thought I better lol. I'm sorry for the wait but this is 4000 words so hopefully that makes up for the it. Only a few chapters left of this story, it's quite sad really.

Anyway here you go…

* * *

Chapter 29

Hope, Hearts and Hospital Part 2

"Hey I was just coming to look for you," Prue smiled slightly as she approached Phoebe in the reception area. Phoebe took a cup of coffee from the vending machine she was standing at and turned to face Prue.

"You found me," she replied with a half-hearted smile.

Prue nodded and noticed the cup of coffee in Phoebe's hands, she raised an eyebrow slightly at her younger sister, "since when do you drink coffee?"

Phoebe sighed, "when people are in hospitals they drink coffee, right?" She sipped from the cup and pulled a disgusted face, "now I remember why I don't drink it though." With her face still screwed up she thrust the cup into Prue's hands, "here enjoy."

Prue chucked softly and sat down on a seat behind them, Phoebe sat beside her and in unison they both sighed. Turning to look at each other they smiled faintly.

"How's Paige?" Phoebe asked, concern evident in her voice.

"She's worried but that's to be expected I guess but she's keeping it together." Prue informed her with concerned sigh; she smiled slightly at Phoebe. "You should go and see her."

"I can't…" Phoebe shook her head sadly and trailed off before looking up at Prue, "she'll ask about Grams and…" Her voice cracked and she paused.

"And what?" Prue prompted with urgency suddenly feeling panicked at Phoebe's tone.

Phoebe sighed as tears shone in her eyes, "its not good Prue." She informed her eldest sister, her voice coming out shaky.

And Prue didn't need details; just those few little words caused such a blow. She buried her face in her hands and took a long deep breath to compose herself before facing Phoebe again and then in the steadiest voice she could manage she firmly told her, "she'll pull through, she will."

"Prue you don't know that," Phoebe pointed out weakly then paused before stating quietly "Mum never."

"Mums situation was different," Prue automatically said resting her hand on Phoebe's shoulder comfortingly.

"We still lost her and then Grams was the one that took care of us…how can we live without her, she's all we have?" Phoebe let a tear escape and roll down her cheek as Prue pulled her close to her and held her tightly, soothingly stroking her hair.

"Well we're not going to find out because she's going to be fine." Prue reassured herself as much as Phoebe because once again that horrible feeling was back in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"Piper you want something to eat? I'm making lunch for me and Cole anyway." Leo shouted over to Piper while he had his head in the fridge. There was no response form Piper. He found that odd since he just heard her put down the phone. Coming away from the fridge with the butter, he saw her standing in a daze in the middle of the floor. He set down the butter on the counter and called her name again with concern. 

She snapped out of her daze and looked at him.

"Piper whats wrong?"

"Grams had a heart attack," she told him blinking a few time as if trying to process the information herself.

"Oh my God!" Leo exclaimed immediately moving closer to her, he rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, "Is she going to be okay?"

"Prue said it's not looking good," she managed to whisper. "Paige's has gone into labour aswell." She added after a beat.

Leo's eyes widened in surprise but before he could say anything Piper spoke with a firm tone albeit with a slightly shaky voice, "I have to go there…" She freed herself from Leo and made her way to their bedroom.

He followed her through and stood by the door watching her gather bits and pieces and stuff them into a suitcase not caring whether they were creased or not. "Piper…" He began with a sigh.

"Leo I have to go," she stated firmly briefly glancing up at him.

"I know…I was just going to say to leave room in that suitcase for me."

She looked up at him again and gave him a grateful smile while nodding her head.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Leo looked behind him to see Cole standing there. Upon seeing Piper packing he smiled obliviously, "going somewhere?"

Leo smiled sadly and looked at Piper who sighed and nodded her head slightly at Leo as if giving him permission to tell. "We're actually going to San Francisco." Leo paused and moved closer to Piper, putting his arm around her waist supportively.

"Grams had a heart attack and Paige has gone into labour." Piper informed him in one breath, knowing she wouldn't have been able to finish her sentence unless spoken quickly.

"Oh," was all Cole could stutter, clearly shocked by the news.

"That's why we have to go," Leo explained after a moment while Piper zipped up the suitcase.

"I want to come too," Cole suddenly spoke causing both Piper and Leo to be surprised. "You can't change my mind, I'd worry far too much if I stayed here."

Piper in hurry to leave only nodded and smiled faintly at him while Leo nodded too and picked up the suitcase from the bed. Piper moved to the door and Cole quickly embraced her tightly whispering words of reassurance into her ear, which she was grateful for.

Leo was last out the apartment; he took one last look in the place before closing the door behind him.

* * *

"You're baby's heart beat is quite slow." Doctor Matthew's, the doctor currently looking after Paige told her with a weary tone. 

"That means?" Paige asked tentatively as Kyle squeezed her hand for support.

"The baby is not as strong as we would hope." He paused and looked at Paige seriously, "she's very small."

"So?" Paige urged with concern.

He sighed but smiled as reassuringly as he could, "well hopefully we can keep her inside you for as long as possible, even a few hours can make a difference."

"But my water already broke…"

"The baby can stay in for a while yet even if the water has already broke but you have to relax and stay calm." He warned her gently.

"Then she'll be okay?" Paige asked cautiously.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that for sure but stay calm okay." With a smile sent her way he left the room leaving Paige and Kyle alone.

"You have to tell Glen," Kyle said out of the blue.

Paige looked at him slightly taken aback but just fell back against her pillow and sighed, "I was so sure I didn't want this baby but now the thought of losing her…guess this is karma huh?"

Kyle didn't say anything. Paige smiled slightly, "Glen has to know, I'd never forgive myself if the baby…" she trailed off biting her lip and swallowed. "And he'd never even known."

"The baby is going to be fine." Kyle said firmly giving her hand another squeeze. "Now I'll go call Glen and tell him to come to the hospital then you can explain everything." She nodded with slight apprehension, he smiled a little at her and leant over and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry everything's going to be okay."

She weakly smiled and as he left the room, her hand fell to her bump and she stroked it while whispering, "I'm sorry for everything…"

* * *

"Hello," 

Kyle took a deep breath as he heard Glen's voice on the other end of the line, "hi Glen its Kyle, Kyle Brody you know from school?"

Glen's brow wrinkled in confusion as to why he was calling but he went with it, "Sure, what's up?"

"Actually its Paige…"

He barely finished his sentence but Glen's ears perked up when he mentioned Paige's name, "Is she okay?" He immediately asked, worry evident in his voice.

Kyle smiled at his concern, "I think she should answer that." He responded, "Can you come to the hospital?"

"Hospital? Why whats wrong?" Glen demanded to know urgently.

Kyle sighed, "just come to the hospital Glen." He instructed softly.

Glen nodded on the other end of the line before realising Kyle couldn't see him. "I'll be there soon."

* * *

"Come on Grams you can't leave us." Prue whispered her voice sounding desperate as she stroked her grandmother's hand while she lay unconscious on a hospital bed. She sighed, when there wasn't even a slight movement from the woman. "I'm scared," she admitted weakly, "I have to be strong for everyone, assure them everything is going to be okay but how can I do that when I'm not even sure myself." She closed her eyes and fought back tears. When she opened them again she smiled weakly at her grandmother, "you hold on okay?" She pleaded quietly. 

"Prue?"

Recognising the voice as Phoebe's she hastily rubbed her eyes getting rid of the build up tears before turning to face her sister. "Hey," she spoke softly.

"Piper called, she's on her way." Phoebe told her while walking further into the room.

Prue nodded, "good."

Phoebe smiled in agreement and waited a second before speaking again, "you know its okay to be scared, you don't have to act tough for us." She nudged Prue's shoulder playfully.

"But I do," Prue whispered, "Because if she dies then it'll be left to me to take care of everything."

"You won't have to do that." Phoebe said firmly putting her hand on Prue's shoulder. Prue looked up and smiled at her younger sister, gripping her hand that was on her shoulder tightly.

"Thanks."

"Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you don't need comforting like the rest of us." Phoebe pointed out wisely trying to keep her tone light and playful.

Prue nodded and smiled gratefully at her.

* * *

Phoebe stood outside the hospital just minutes after being with Prue and couldn't help but let a few tears fall down her cheeks. She didn't want Prue to see her upset again but she couldn't help it. Seeing Grams so lifeless made her feel scared and sad. Shivering as the cool breeze of the day hit her she still felt more like standing outside being cold than going back inside to face reality. 

More and more tears fell down her cheeks. It was as if once they started she couldn't stop them. Suddenly she felt warm arms encircle her body, surprised she looked up at his face. Now feeling puzzled she couldn't quite bring herself to ask questions instead she rested her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the feeling of warmth and comfort.

Not far from them Lee watched feeling a twinge of jealousy at the sight. He smiled weakly; glad Phoebe was getting some comfort even if it wasn't from him though.

"Cole," Phoebe mumbled.

"Its freezing out here, come on lets go inside." Cole suggested gently.

"In a minute, you go on in though," she told him smiling slightly.

He nodded hesitantly but didn't want to argue so walked off inside, she shivered again and only a second later was joined by Lee.

He smiled at her, "you okay?"

She shook her head slightly, "not really."

He nodded understandingly, "Cole seemed to be comforting you." He stated nonchalantly.

She looked at him surprised, unaware he had seen; "it wasn't like that…"

"No…no its okay I'm glad he was there for you. I would have been here sooner but…"

"You're here now." She finished for him and grabbed his hand tightly. He nodded and leant in to kiss her softly.

It was at that moment Cole appeared at her side again carrying a cup of coffee. Out of the corner of her eye Phoebe saw him, she quickly came away from Lee and looked at him awkwardly.

"I thought you might need this to warm you up." He stated holding out the coffee to her; she silently accepted and smiled softly at him. If Cole felt awkward he was doing a great job of hiding his discomfort. He turned to Lee and held out his hand to shake Lee's, "hey Lee good to see you again."

"Uh yeah you too." Lee stuttered awkwardly while taking Cole outstretched hand.

An awkward silence to say the least fell on the three, thankfully broken by a delighted squeal from someone. All turning their heads to the source of the noise, they saw Piper and Leo walk towards them. Piper ran up and hugged Phoebe while Leo watched and smiled at them as he walked a little slower over.

"You're here!" Phoebe was relieved and happy at the same time.

"Of course I am," Piper replied coming away from her sister and catching sight of Lee and Cole standing uncomfortably beside each other. She looked at Phoebe discreetly raising an eyebrow. "Looks like I got here just in time." She smirked slightly.

Phoebe hit her to shut her up and gave her a warning glare but was relieved of the interruption.

"How about we go inside?" Phoebe immediately forgot the situation with Cole and Lee and her thoughts floated back to Grams and Paige. Her face fell and instantly she felt Piper's arm wrap around her, a supportive smiled on her face.

"We should go back inside." Phoebe then responded shivering a last time before being led back indoors by Piper, the three boys closely following, Leo walking between the other two.

* * *

"Piper!" Upon seeing her sister enter her room, Paige squealed with delight and motioned for Piper to hug her. 

Piper laughed at her sister and glad she was slightly perky embraced her warmly, "good to see you two." She pulled away from her and sat on the chair beside the bed while smiling still. "How are you and this little one?" She asked patting Paige's stomach gently.

"Little being the objective word." She sighed and shook her head sadly.

"What?"

"The doctor says she's really small." Paige explained.

"Oh, well I'm sure she'll be fine." Piper comforted her reaching for her hand.

Paige nodded, "that's what I'm trying to believe. It supposed to keep me calm and relaxed." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway how are you?"

"I'll be better once I know you and Grams are going to be okay," she smiled faintly.

"I thought you were going to cheer me up," Paige pouted.

"Right sorry I will try." Piper promised then grinned at a thought, "so guess what I intervened when I got here,"

"What?" Paige asked curiously sitting up further in her bed.

"A very awkward moment between Phoebe, Lee and Cole." She told her while still grinning.

"Cole's here?" Paige asked eyes widening, "oh my God!" She laughed with amusement.

"I don't think Phoebe found it so amusing," Piper commented. "Love triangles," she tutted and grinned.

"Paige Glen's coming."

Paige looked to the door to see Kyle standing there, her mouth fell open. She knew she told him to call him but now that he was coming it scared the crap out of her. "He is?"

Kyle noticing Piper for the first time offered her a small smile, which she returned before looking at Paige, "Glen's coming, how come you didn't tell me?"

"I…oh God I'm going to be sick, what am I going to say to him?" She panicked.

"Paige calm down, he's not here yet and you were the one that told me to call him," Kyle reminded her softly moving closer and grabbing her hand.

She smiled weakly at him then caught Piper's eye, "looks like Phoebe's not the only one going to be caught in a awkward threesome." Piper thought to herself watching the closeness between Kyle and Paige in front of her.

Paige reading Piper's thoughts sent her a glare warning her to get rid of her thoughts. Piper just smiled innocently.

* * *

"Oh sorry…" Kyle began to apologise to the person who he had just bumped into but stopped as he noticed the person's face. "Glen you're here," he stated in surprise. Glen nodded quickly and kept walking away from him. "Wait where are you going?" Kyle asked puzzled as Glen headed towards the exit. 

"I just can't deal with this right now," Glen mumbled more to himself than anything.

Kyle still confused grabbed Glen's arm stopping him. Glen spun around sharply to face him. Kyle taken aback by his attitude hid it well by calmly asking, "Deal with what?"

"Kyle I know."

Kyle released his grip on Glen and nodded finally understanding Glen's behaviour, "oh, so you already talked to Paige." He said more to himself as if just trying to process the situation.

"No, I didn't talk to her I just_ saw_ her." Glen said through gritted teeth.

"Well you have to go back and talk to her! Let her explain!" Kyle exclaimed in exasperation.

"Whats to explain? I walk in here in a panic thinking something's happened to her. I go to reception asking where Paige Halliwell is and the receptionist tells me she's in the maternity ward. I find this strange but I follow her directions, all the way puzzling over it and then I get to her room number and look through the window. Inside there's a doctor talking to Paige and her top is up showing…" He trailed off feeling overcome with different emotions, anger, confusion, shock…

"A heavily pregnant bump?" Kyle questioned raising an eyebrow. "Because that's what she is Glen- heavily pregnant infact so heavily pregnant that's she's having a baby anytime soon." He informed him almost bluntly which he knew was slightly harsh but he figured it was the only way to make his point.

"I can't deal with this." Glen repeated shaking his head and walking away.

"Glen you can't walk away from this! You have to deal with it because like it or not she's having _your_ baby soon!" Kyle called after him. People around them were beginning to stare; Kyle smiled apologetically at them for the disrupted peace and decided it best if he followed Glen outside.

Kyle caught up with Glen and was surprised to see he had stopped on his own accord and was leaning back on the wall, his eyes closed. Kyle was startled by the sound of Glen's voice, as he hadn't even opened his eyes to know that he was there. "How could she keep this from me?" His voice was soft and full of confusion.

"In her own way she did it for you, she thought it would be best." Kyle answered carefully aware his answers were the thing standing between Glen accepted his new role or him leaving the hospital altogether.

"I just…I just can't believe this." Glen sighed with disbelief finally opening his eyes and looking at Kyle.

I couldn't believe it either when I first heard. Infact I still don't and its been months now…"

"Months? You've known for months but she didn't think to tell me?" Glen exploded stepping back form Kyle.

"Glen…" Kyle winced at his mistake.

"She told you but not me! I can't believe this!" He exclaimed feeling outraged.

"Glen just calm down…" Kyle requested calmly.

"Calm down! Calm down! My ex girlfriend is in labour with my baby and I just found out about it like ten minutes ago and you want me to calm down!" He was shouting now, getting louder and angrier with every word he spoke.

"Glen I know you're angry okay but do you think its going to help Paige any if you go in there shouting at her?" Kyle pointed out while remaining calm.

Glen took a deep breath and calmed himself slightly long enough to think over Kyle's words, "no," he finally agreed and then sighed, "but if I see her right now I don't know if I'll be able to keep it together," he admitted.

Kyle nodded, "Then don't see her just now, go home and calm down, think it over and then come back." He instructed.

"Okay," Glen decided and ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't take too long though Glen, the baby wants out sooner rather than later." Kyle smiled slightly and patted Glen's back.

Glen nodded but couldn't speak. Baby. He shook his head as he walked away, the word repeating over and over in his head.

It all felt so surreal to him.

* * *

Piper walked outside the hospital and caught sight of Prue standing by herself. 

"God its cold out here," Piper commented while shivering, Prue instantly spun around and smiled when she saw Piper.

"Piper," Prue said happily while hugging her sister.

"Its good to see you but can I ask why you're out here? It's freezing." Piper wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm.

"Is it?" Prue shrugged.

Piper gave her an odd look, "are you kidding? Its like minus degrees out here," she was exaggerating but she didn't care she was making a point. When Prue just shrugged again, she felt worried, "okay whats wrong?" She asked. Prue shrugged again. "Okay the Prue I know doesn't run from her problems, now you want to talk?"

"You know maybe the Prue everyone knows is just an act," Prue snapped turning away from piper.

"Prue…" Piper was taken aback by her words.

"No Piper I just can't do it anymore. Everyone's counting on me to be strong and there for you all but I just feel useless. I mean what if Grams…"

"Prue don't say it!" Piper warned her gently.

"Its reality Piper!" Prue shouted, she was shaking like mad.

Piper sighed and smiled sadly at her sisters broken form. "Come here," she told her and hugged her tightly. She was surprised by Prue's actions. Prue never broke down; she was just there for them if they ever broke down. Yet here she was a complete mess, with tears pouring down her face. And yet Piper wasn't so surprised when she thought about it. No one was invincible; everyone was fragile, especially at a time like what they were all going through.

"My mum just got back to take Abbie…" Andy started to explain but stopped when he saw how upset Prue was. She fell into his arms instantly. He rubbed her back soothingly and looked questioningly at Piper.

Piper smiled faintly, "look after her," she told him simply.

He nodded and looked down at Prue in his arms and held her tighter.

Piper sighed as she made her way back inside. As she entered the hospital Leo walked up to her, "hey," he greeted her softly.

She weakly smiled in response.

"So how you holding up?" He asked his face etched with concern for her.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders a little, "as well as can be expected under the circumstances. Better than Prue,"

He nodded understandingly, "well listen I called work and explained that we won't be able to come in for a while and they totally understood, so are jobs are safe." He smiled a little, "one less thing to worry about right?"

Piper bit her lip and turned away from Leo, her heart sinking. "I can't go back," she whispered squeezing her eyes shut. Leo didn't say anything, in some way he was half expecting the words but they still hurt all the same. Piper looked back round at him, a sad expression on her face, "I'm sorry Leo I just can't leave now. They need me here and I need to be with them."

After a few seconds Leo nodded, "I understand." He said barely above a whisper, pain flashing across his eyes though.

"Okay," Piper whispered back, while nodding her head and fighting back tears.

They both stood there in a tense silence, her trying not to cry and him trying not to beg her to change her mind.

They were interrupted by Cole running towards them. The look on his face told them straightaway that something was wrong.

"It's your Grams…"

* * *

Ooh whats happened, oh well I know and you will too in the next chapter lol. Also there's more from the Phoebe/Cole/Lee love triangle. Paige and Glen finally talk but has he really calmed down? And Paige has her baby. 

I would say I'll update soon but I can't promise anything. Reviews however do make me feel more like typing…lol


	30. Hope, Hearts and Hospital Pt 3

Sorry for the delay but I have the next chapter already typed up and ready so it will be up really soon!

Chapter 30

Hope, Hearts and Hospital Part 3

Some mornings you can wake up and just know that is going to be a bad day. However that wasn't the case for Prue. She had actually woken up that morning feeling quite positive about the day before her. And the beginning of the day had been good, nothing special but reasonably enjoyable.

She had spent time with her fiancé and daughter at the park blissfully having fun and enjoying herself.

But somehow she had gone from laughing and pushing Abbie on the swings without a care to standing outside a room inside the hospital that had alarms ringing from it and had her Grams inside in an unconscious state. From the small window that looked into the room Prue could make out three doctors rushing about, their mouths moving at a fast rate but she couldn't hear what they were saying. But then it probably wouldn't have helped if she could; medical terms were like a foreign language to her.

She suddenly was snapped out of her thoughts at the feeling of her hand being squeezed tightly. She tore her eyes from the room window to see Piper's tear stained face, which usually always held a smile but was now so sad looking.

It broke her heart to see her like that and know she could do nothing about it. Her eyes travelled to her other sister, Phoebe who too looked heart broken at the scene in the room in front of them. Following Piper's example she grabbed Phoebe's hand and squeezed it.

Phoebe sent her probably what had to be the weakest smile ever in return.

Leo, Cole, Andy and Lee hung back giving the girl's space, all of their hearts breaking for them though.

Andy catching Prue's eye as she glanced back at him smiled reassuringly at her.

And then suddenly all the alarms stopped and everything went silent. Prue broke eyes contact with Andy and whipped her head back round to see what had happened.

Her heart stopped as she saw the stricken looks on the doctors' faces. She immediately gripped her sisters' hands tighter. All three of them had their breaths held, without even realising they were doing it.

One doctor started to use what Prue had only seen on hospital dramas before. She didn't know the proper name or maybe she did. At that moment however her brain was too numb to think.

Gram's whole body was shocked and it lifted briefly off the table.

However the heart monitor beside Grams bed showed no sign of response.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Paige asked curiously as Kyle walked into her room after having been gone a while.

He coughed purposely and avoided her eye as he sat down, shrugging noncommittally.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Kyle?" She prompted expectantly.

He sighed and looked at her, "okay… actually I was talking to Glen." He gave her a moment to process the information.

She nodded her head slowly, "okay so where is he? I should probably talk to him huh?"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "he knows and he freaked out and he went home." Kyle informed her softly.

A puzzled look crossed her face and then it seemed to dawn on her what he was saying, "oh God…"

"But its fine because I explained some stuff to him and he went home to calm down and to process this all and he promised he'd come back soon so you could talk." Kyle was quick to add in hoping it make the situation seem better.

"Oh…oh…oh." Paige winced screwing up her face in pain.

"Paige I'm sure he'll be back and he'll be fine with it…" Kyle tried to assure her completely misreading her actions.

"No, I'm having a contraction!" She started off saying normally but was hit with another mid way through her sentence and ended up screeching the rest.

"Oh!" Kyle realised and immediately held out his hand quite used to her squeezing it so tightly he felt like it was going o break, by now.

It seemed to pass and she started to take deep breaths until she was okay again.

"Woah that's like the fifth time that's happened in the last fifteen minutes," she remarked glancing at the clock on the wall.

Kyle's eyes widened as he heard what she said, "Paige that's like a contraction every three minutes! You know what that means?"

She shook her head baffled by his panicked look.

"You're about to have the baby!"

"No don't be silly…Woah, oh not again!" She breathed deeply as she felt another contraction hit her. This time she really did scream, and Kyle's hand turned white as she squeezed it so hard. In between breaths she managed to order Kyle to get a doctor.

And he didn't need telling twice.

* * *

A doctor suddenly aware of the faces looking into the room moved to the window and closed the curtain.

Prue let out a frustrated shout. "No they can't do that! Now we have no idea what's going on!"

"Maybe it's for the best, is that really something you want to see?" Andy pointed out softly moving closer to the three girls; the other guys followed him.

Prue sighed in response but knew he had a point.

Before anything else could be said however the door opened and closed quite quickly again. A doctor came out of the room. All seven eyes moved to him instantly, all questioning.

His expression however was unreadable.

* * *

"This baby wants out," Dr. Matthew's announced, slight concern etched his face but he wore a reassuringly smile.

"But you said she's too small…" Paige mumbled weakly feeling worried.

"We don't choose when the baby comes but don't worry everything seems to be fine here," he replied in a soft voice.

Kyle squeezed her hand tightly from where he stood beside her, a wide smile on his face, "you'll do great," he assured her.

Dr. Matthews nodded in agreement, "Lets do this then. Its baby time." He smiled at Paige, as she looked a little more assured of the situation. He took his position at the end of her bed. "Okay then…" But before he could finish talking Paige's scream cut him off. "Woah okay we're moving fast but just take a deep breath and on the next contraction I want you to push for me, okay?" He instructed.

Paige nodded wearily already feeling exhausted.

* * *

The doctor approached the seven of them and as he did Phoebe felt arms wrap supportively around her waist. She glanced back to see Lee's reassuring face smiling at her. However she could feel Cole's eye on her. When she looked at him, he avoided her eye and focused on the doctor now standing in front of them.

"Your grandmother is in a stable condition." He allowed time for them all to process the information and at once relieved smiles surfaced on all their faces. "Her heartbeat is stronger which is definitely a good sign." He informed with warm smile.

"So she'll be okay?" Prue inquired her voice full of hope.

"She's definitely a tough lady, we thought we lost her there for a moment but she wasn't going anywhere. I see no reason now that she won't make a good recovery." He confirmed glancing back to the room that Grams was in. "She's resting right now but you can see her in a while."

The tension lifted right then and all their heart rates reduced back to normal. The three sisters hugged happily then broke apart to thank the doctor. He nodded and smiled at them again before walking away.

With contented sighs the girls closed their eyes for a moment, saying a silent thank you prayer and fell back into their boyfriends' arms.

Cole feeling like the odd one out turned and silently walked away. But even without opening her eyes Phoebe could tell he was gone. She could just feel it somehow.

* * *

Kyle glanced up at the delivery room window to see Paige's three sisters smiling back. He got Paige's attention and pointed to the window. She did so and smiled as cheerfully as she could at them which was hard to do with the pain she was currently in.

"Eh…I'll go and let one of them in…" he went to move away but she gripped his hand making him stop. He looked back at her confused.

"Stay please. I want you to." She pleaded softly.

He was surprised but honoured and without hesitation took his position beside her again. She smiled up at him, "thank you. I know this is probably not the most desirable place to be…"

"There no where else I'd rather be." He assured her firmly.

She smiled gratefully but her smile soon fell as she felt another contraction come. Dr Matthews was soon over positioning himself. "Okay Paige I'm going to need you to push again." He instructed.

She nodded a little unsure but tried so anyway, however nothing happened. "A little harder Paige okay?"

Sweat beads rolled down her forehead and she sank back on the bed overcome with exhaustion. "I can't…" She mumbled.

Kyle looked up to the window again for help. Prue was mouthing something to him and he watched her with a puzzled expression, however he smiled as he finally understood what she was saying. "Paige! Your Grams is going to be okay!" He told Paige immediately a wide smile on his face.

Paige sat upright straightaway, "She is?" She asked glancing up at the window too, the smiling faces of her sisters answered her question.

"Everything's going to be okay." Kyle reassured her. "Just one more big push and this will all be over. You can see your Grams and show her her new great grandaughter."

"Are you ready?" It was Dr Matthews who spoke and Paige had almost forgot he was even in the room. She kept her eyes on Kyle but nodded her head.

And then she summoned up as much energy that was left in her body and she pushed releasing all the emotions she had been feeling the past few months out and with it a baby girl.

She waited with her breath held as the baby entered the world silently. The room was once again tense and Paige fell back against her pillow, "Please…" She whispered but was cut off by the sound of a small cry fill the room. Relief washed over her at the sound.

"Congratulations…mum." Dr Matthews beamed at her while holding out a small but beautiful baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket to her. In complete awe Paige allowed the baby to be set in her arms. And as simple as that she fell in love with her. She couldn't take her eyes of the baby, her daughter. I had a nice ring to it, didn't it? Her daughter.

Kyle's hand reached over and gently stroked the mop of dark hair on the baby's head. Paige looked up at him; a bright smiled on her face. "I did it."

"I always knew you could."

And when she looked up and saw her sisters', it was clear by the smiles on their faces that they always knew it too.

* * *

"Aww Paige we've just been to see her and she's gorgeous." Was the first thing Piper had to say the minute she, Prue and Phoebe walked into her room a while later. The baby had been taken away for now to be kept under observation but the doctors didn't seem to be too worried.

"She is so cute," Phoebe agreed with Piper as she sat down on the end of Paige's bed.

Prue nodded in agreement and smiled as she too sat down, "so how are you doing?"

"Tired… but happy." Paige answered, a yawn escaping as she did but a clear smile still lit up her face.

"It's been a long day," Piper agreed finding herself yawning too.

"Well we better get used to it, we're going to be really tired out what with looking after Grams and a new baby…" Prue trailed off and glanced at Phoebe and Piper then looked carefully at Paige, "is there going to be a new baby?" She asked tentatively.

Paige waited a beat before breaking into a smile and nodding her head. "There's going to be a new baby in the house," she confirmed.

"Aww Paige that is so great!" Phoebe squealed with delight.

Piper and Prue chorused with similar happy comments and all three gently hugged Paige.

"I know it will be hard but I'm totally going to help," Phoebe promised as they all broke their hug.

"Me too," Piper added.

"Oh yeah some help you'll be from New York," Paige replied sarcastically with a laugh.

"I'm coming home," Piper informed them all in a quiet voice.

"Seriously?" Prue questioned surprised.

Piper nodded, "You guys need me…" She noticed they were all about to protest so added in, "don't even try to convince me otherwise because you know you do and my mind is made up, I want to do this."

The other glanced at each other, as if silently conferring between them.

"Well if you don't want me…" Piper huffed playfully after not hearing a reply from anyone for a few moments.

"No of course we do!" Paige instantly assured her with a smile, "Are you sure about this?"

"Definitely." Piper confirmed with a nod.

"Well then I think its great! I've really missed you!"

All four of them once again hugged but although Piper made out she was completely sure about it, her mind came floating to Leo and she inwardly sighed.

* * *

"Hi, Grams," Paige spoke timidly as she entered Grams room, an unusually shy smile on her face as she approached the older woman who was lying in her bed. Paige wasn't sure if she would answer or not, Prue had told her that when she had gone to see her, Grams was still sleeping.

"Hi, darling," Her voice was weak sounding, obviously using up quite a lot of energy but Paige was just happy to hear her speak.

"Shh, Grams don't speak," Paige told her softly, moving to sit down beside her bed. "Just listen okay?" Grams weakly nodded her head in response. Paige sighed and looked down at her lap, "I'm sorry, its my fault this happened and everyone's saying its not but I just gave you such a shock…" She trailed off and looked up at Grams sadly.

Grams looked like she was struggling with a memory when her face suddenly looked up questioningly at Paige. Paige smiled faintly and nodded her head realising Grams had just remembered. "Its true."

"You're pregnant?" Grams managed to ask in a small voice.

Paige shook her head, "well no not anymore…I had a baby girl about an hour ago." She replied with a slight smile, "she's lovely, I didn't think it was possible to love someone so much in such a short time."

Grams watched Paige in deep thought without speaking, obviously taking in the shock of the situation.

"Please say something," Paige pleaded after a moment.

Grams smiled slightly and reached for Paige's hand, "I'm proud of you darling."

Paige was surprised at her response, "You're not mad?" She asked wearily.

Grams squeezed her hand and smiled, too relieved to still be alive to waste anytime being mad at her.

"I love you Grams." Paige whispered and for the hundredth time that day her eyes welled up with tears.

"You too darling,"

Paige sniffed, "and you better hurry up and get better soon, you have another great granddaughter now and I'm going to need a babysitter…" She joked weakly wiping her eyes.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world…"

* * *

Phoebe in frustration banged her fist against the vending machine in the hospital hallway. She groaned when she realised that it had stolen her money.

"Let me," she turned around to see Cole standing behind her. She silently stepped aside and watched as he banged the machine and then kicked it. The next thing she knew her can of soda popped out the bottom. Cole bent down to pick it up at the same time she did. They both laughed softly as they caught each other's eye. As her face was so close to his she completely forgot about her soda for a moment. Until he handed it to her. Blinking out of her daze she accepted it, mumbling thank you and standing up quickly.

"So how's Paige…the baby…your Grams…your family has a lot of drama." He smiled slightly at her.

She allowed a smile to appear on her face; "They're all fine thankfully."

"Good, "he replied then paused before continuing, "you know if me being here is awkward for you…I can leave."

"No, no it's not." She quickly assured him then smiled softly, "I'm glad you're here, "she admitted quietly.

He nodded and smiled warmly at her and then enveloped her in a tight hug, which she happily accepted.

"I miss you," he suddenly stated.

She pulled away slightly from him in surprise; "I miss you too." She admitted after a beat.

And then at that moment she decided there was something she needed to do, something she had been thinking about doing for a little while now but it had never been the right time. She now realised there wasn't going to be a right time so it might aswell be done now.

* * *

"Grams," Piper said softly as she stood by the door of Grams room.

A big smile erupted on Grams face at the sight of her granddaughter, "Piper, you're here!"

"Well when someone tells you your Grams has a heart attack and her your fifteen year old sister has gone into premature labour…it pretty much forces a person to come." She attempted to joke.

Grams grinned slightly, "I'm sorry I scared you all."

"Well as long as you don't do it again, I think we'll all forgive you."

Grams nodded solemnly. "How long are you staying for?"

Piper smiled at her, "forever, well maybe not forever but for a long time anyway."

"What?"

"I'm coming home," Piper explained with a smile.

"But you love New York!" Grams began to protest.

"Not as much as I love you guys!" Piper pointed out firmly.

"And Leo?" Grams inquired curiously.

Piper sighed, "don't you want me to come home?" She brushed off the comment.

"Of course I do…"

"Then good because I am." She stated firmly.

* * *

Paige glanced up towards her door, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of Glen standing there.

* * *

Please review and like I said I have the next chapter ready since it was originally part of this one but it made it over 6000 words so I decided to cut it in half. 


	31. Hope, Hearts and Hospital Pt 4

Chapter 31

Hope, Hearts and Hospital Part 4

Paige glanced up towards her door, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of Glen standing there.

A moments silence past before she found her voice, "hey," she greeted softly, offering a slight awkward wave of her hand.

Glen in return smiled tightly and stuffed his hands into his pockets while shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely after a beat. He locked eyes with her but said nothing, "for everything." She continued weakly.

"Paige can you just say it?" He requested softly.

"Say what?" She asked tentatively.

"The thing you've been hiding from me for months," he struggled to keep his tone even and not come out bitter.

She bit her lip, "why you already know now."

"I just need to hear you say it." He explained calmly.

Paige nodded understandingly, "I'm pregnant," she spoke in almost a whisper. Glen nodded slowly and she could plainly tell he was still struggling to process it. "Well actually I was pregnant. I had the baby over an hour ago." She went on to explain her voice stronger this time.

"You had the baby already! Why didn't you call me? I should have been there for you." He burst out startled by the news.

"I had someone with me," she informed him softly.

"Let me guess- Kyle," he spat sudden bitterness showing.

"Yes Kyle! And its not my fault you weren't here, if you hadn't gone home…"

"I went home because I was so shocked and confused. Most guys have months to prepare for the birth of a baby. I got hours!" He exclaimed. "So I think I had the right to feeling the way I did. You what to know what I'm feeling now though… Angry!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He caught his breath and calmed down a little before sighing. "Why didn't you tell me?" he inquired.

She shook her head, "you don't want to know," she told him guilt flashing across her eyes.

"Try me."

She sighed heavily and avoided his eye ashamed, "I didn't tell you because I was going to give the baby away so I figured there was no need to hurt you." She explained only then realising how weak it sounded.

He listened and then sighed, "well guess what Paige- I am hurt." After a moment of silence in which he looked visibly shocked at how she could have even thought of that, he spoke again, "you were going to give it away, _our_ baby without a word to me and than just go back to normal…how could you?"

"I couldn't! I can't! That's why I'm not going through with it!" She was quick to defend.

Glen didn't reply for a moment, he seemed to be thinking. Paige wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Finally he spoke again, "I bet Kyle knew all about this." Paige winced. Definitely bad. "I can't believe you told him all this before you told me!" He sounded hurt and angry at the same time.

"I didn't tell Kyle. He found out when I was…" She quickly stopped herself speaking by covering her mouth with her hand.

Intrigued Glen looked at her, "when you were what?" He asked.

Paige shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes, "it doesn't matter," she mumbled quietly.

"Oh great, another secret! That's just…"

"Drunk okay? He found out when I was drunk!" She shouted interrupting his rant at her.

Glen laughed despite the situation, shaking his head in disbelief at her, "oh this just keeps getting better and better doesn't it? I mean what were you trying to do Paige- kill the baby?" He immediately stopped laughing when he saw the guilty look on her face.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled weakly.

"Yeah so you keep saying," disgust etched his face and he found himself having to look away from her, "I just can't look at you right now Paige." He stated solemnly and before waiting for a reply he walked out the room leaving Paige's tears to really fall.

* * *

Kyle stopped his pacing outside Paige's room when he heard the door open and close. He saw Glen exit and immediately went up to him, "how'd it go?" He asked.

In response Glen just shot him a look which Kyle could quite clearly read. "Not well then huh?" Glen shook his head at Kyle's words and started to walk away. "Wait Glen where are you going?" Kyle called after him.

"Away from here. I tried to handle this but I just can't…"

Kyle grabbed his arm making Glen turn to face him, "So what because of how you're feeling you're going to let the baby suffer? She needs her dad."

"Well you've done a pretty good job with that so far," Glen retorted bitterly pulling his arm from Kyle's grasp.

Kyle was starting to lose his patience, "Glen will you just listen okay? I know this is a lot to deal with right now but picking fights and living in denial about it is not going to help anyone!" Kyle reasoned.

Glen sighed and slight regret took over him, "If I stay just now I'll end up saying more things to Paige that I know I'll regret and even with all of this happening I still care about her and I don't want to hurt her."

"Don't see Paige then. Go and see your daughter." Kyle encouraged softly nudging Glen slightly.

Glen smiled slightly at him and nodded his head, "Thanks Kyle." He paused awkwardly for a second, "um in some way you know I'm kinda glad you were there for Paige. I guess you're a good guy." He finished by clearing his throat and scratching the back of his head a little uncomfortably.

Kyle smiled and extended his hand, "friends?"

Glen hesitated and glanced back at Paige's room and then decided, "friends." He confirmed while shaking Kyle's hand.

* * *

"Hey," Phoebe smiled softly as she approached Lee outside. He turned around and returned her smile. "You know you didn't have to stay this whole time," she said then quickly added gratefully, "thanks though."

"Its no problem," he replied genuinely, "I'm just glad everything's okay now."

"Me too," Phoebe agreed. Lee reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and then he looked up and smiled at her.

She sighed and looked down at her feet. This was going to be hard. "Lee, you know I care about you and appreciate everything you've done for me but…"

He cut her off by pressing his finger to her lips, "its okay Phoebe. I think I know where this is going." He sighed slightly but he still had a soft smile on his face. "You don't need to say some fancy speech to break up with me." He smiled at her confused face. "I really care about you too and I want you to be happy even if it's not with me. Cole's a good guy and I know you love him."

"Lee…" she began softly. "You're right I do think we should break up… but it's not because of Cole. Well it's partly because of him but mostly it's because of me. I've never really been just me before I've always gone from a guy to the next guy and I really think I need to give myself time… to get over Cole. He was my first love and I'll always love him but he lives in New York and I need to move on but I need to do it alone." She explained gently.

He nodded understandingly and smiled with slight force though.

"We can still be friends right?" Phoebe asked when he didn't reply.

He nodded, "of course." And he brought her into a hug. He had to admit though, he was damn jealous of Cole. He wished Phoebe could love him instead.

* * *

"What do you think?"

"I think its very pink…" Andy commented bluntly.

"Duh! It's a girl so it's got to be pink." Prue replied rolling her eyes as she untangled the pink 'It's a Girl!' balloon from the rest all tied together in the gift shop of the hospital.

"Okay then but is there really any need to get a pink card, a pink balloon, a pink teddy and a pink all in one suit?" He asked arching an eyebrow with amusement.

She slapped him playfully on the arm, "Yes there is!"

"Okay, okay," he held his hands up in surrender and grinned at her.

"Now come on I want to go and look at those cute hats over there," she pointed to the far end of the shop and made her way over.

"I wonder what colour you should get…" Andy mocked then laughed when she turned back and glared playfully at him. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "So did Abbie get this much pink stuff when she was born?" He wondered.

"Yes!"

"Can you believe like ten months ago it was you in here having just give birth?" He shook his head in disbelief how quickly time went past.

"How could I forget. I won't be doing that again for a while!" She told him pointedly.

"I'd like a boy next time," he informed her with a smile.

"Oh you would, would you?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah. Then we could buy blue baby things 'cause I'm so sick of the colour pink." He grinned.

She laughed, "well tough 'cause we got more gifts to buy yet."

He groaned as he let her drag him to the hat display.

* * *

"Hi mum how are you doing?" A plump nurse asked with a smile as she walked into Paige's room cradling the baby girl in her arms.

Paige smiled at the sight of her daughter, "good," she replied instantly feeling that way.

The nurse smiled, "that's great! This little one is hungry. You want to try feeding her?"

Paige hesitated, "I thought she was being kept under observation just now?"

"Oh she's a strong little thing. She's been given the all clear. Perfectly healthy." The nurse beamed as she informed her the good news.

Paige sighed with relief and smiled even wider. She held out her arms and gently took the baby from the nurse. "Here you go," the nurse handed her a ready-made bottle. "Comfy?"

Paige nodded and smiled happily when the baby accepted the bottle. She caught the nurse's eye, "you're a natural," she commented with a broad smile. "I'm going to leave you three alone for a bit. Just call if you need me."

Paige nodded without looking up, completely engrossed by the baby. It was only after a few seconds she realised what the nurse had said, "wait three?"

"I think she was counting me too."

Paige looked up surprised at the sound of another voice, "how did she…"

"I've been standing outside the door for a while," he explained sheepishly stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Paige nodded.

"She's gorgeous. Just like her mum." He said softly.

Paige felt her eyes well up again, "thank you," she replied in a weak voice.

"Paige are you crying?" He asked in shock. He had seen her cry only once since he'd known her.

"No," she answered, although tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks, she sniffed, "damn hormones," she cursed.

Glen cracked a smile and moved closer to the two of them, "well you did just have a baby…"

"I'm sorry," she suddenly said locking eyes with him.

He could see the sincerity in her eyes and nodded, "I still don't understand why you couldn't tell and I wish you had but you can't change the past, only look to the future. And I want to be a part of your and… our daughter's." He shook his head at his last two words and laughed bemused, "our daughter," he repeated. "So surreal."

"Thank you for forgiving me," she smiled at him and he smiled in return, "I've really missed you."

"Well now we have a daughter together something tells me we're going to be seeing a lot of each other." He joked with a grin, as he looked down at his daughter a mixture of awe and joy in his eyes.

"She's finished," Paige announced holding up the empty bottle proudly.

"That's my girl," Glen grinned holding out his thumb for her to grip.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…" Kyle started awkwardly backing out the room again.

"No Kyle stay." Paige was surprised to hear Glen speak especially to say that.

Kyle paused and turned around, "no it's fine really I'll come back later."

"Stay please," Paige stated simply, a smile on her face.

Kyle nodded and walked further into the room, smiling at the baby, "so have you thought of any names yet?"

Paige and Glen exchanged a look and shook their heads.

"That's okay my mum and dad took like two weeks to name me, well my mum did, she just couldn't decided." He laughed but there was sadness in his eyes that Paige couldn't help but notice as he spoke about his parents.

"Was you mum a good mum?" She asked softly.

"The best," he beamed.

"What was her name?" She asked curiously.

"Emily," he answered.

"Oh, oh yuk!" Paige suddenly squealed and both boys looked to see what was wrong. They both started laughing as they realised the baby had been sick all down Paige's arm. Paige sighed, "guess I should get used to having baby sick on me huh?" Then she couldn't help but laugh too as the boys carried on.

Everything was going to be okay. Grams was fine, the baby was fine, Glen was speaking to her again. Piper was coming home. She could relax and it seemed the more she relaxed the harder she laughed.

And it felt good.

* * *

"So you're really staying huh?" Leo inquired as he sat down beside Piper.

She looked at him sadly and nodded. "I'm really sorry Leo. I love you, I do but my family has to come first."

"So we'll have a long distance relationship then?" Leo asked softly dreading the answer.

"Yeah, it'll be hard but we can make it work. I know we can." She assured him confidently.

He pulled her in for a tight hug but he knew as well as she did.

Long distance relationships rarely worked out.

* * *

"So if Piper's not coming back I'll guess I'll be moving back home then," Leo sighed as he told Cole. "Or you could move in with me, whatever."

"Wait a minute," Cole began an excited look in his eye as he thought of something, "why do we have to go back to New York? I mean what's the difference, you don't live with mum and dad there so why don't we both just stay here!"

"You're serious?" Leo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah why not? We can find an apartment and get part time jobs plus you could go back to school here." Cole reasoned.

Leo thought it over for a moment and then broke into a wide smile, "Cole you are a genius!" He exclaimed.

"I have my moments," he smirked.

"Okay but lets not get too carried away we have a lot to figure out first…"

"Yeah, yeah sure but just think if we pull this off you get to be with Piper still and she'd still see her family, how great is that?"

"It's better than great." Leo grinned, "and you could get back with Phoebe…" Leo added casually.

Cole rolled his eyes, "I think you're forgetting her boyfriend."

"Oh him yeah that's a bummer all right." Leo sighed and then grinned, "it's a good job she broke up with him earlier."

"Wait she did? Seriously?"

"Uh huh and I wonder why she did it?" Leo smiled patting him on the back.

"Phoebe can pretty stubborn…"

"So can you."

Cole smiled satisfied. "You're right. You know what Leo, I'm going to win her back."

* * *

"Okay here's you magazine you wanted and you bottle of water and Glen here's your bottle of water too," Kyle said brightly setting it down on Paige's bedside table in her hospital room.

"Thanks," The both said in unison.

"No problem," he smiled in return taking a seat. Just as he sat down the door opened and all three sisters, Leo, Cole and Andy walked in.

"Hey," they all chorused as they made their way further into the room.

"I don't think this many people should be in here," Paige commented, "But who care," she grinned.

"So how's baby Halliwell?" Prue asked.

"Actually…" Paige glanced at Glen and he nodded at her, "She's not baby Halliwell anymore, she has a name."

"Ooh lets hear," Phoebe said excitedly.

"Well her name is Emma after Kyle's mum 'cause if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be here." Paige announced smiling warmly at Kyle's shocked but honoured face.

Her and Glen had discussed it and had agreed on the name, however neither felt right with Emily but thought Emma was cute.

"And her middle name is Belle after Glen's last name Belland because we didn't want her to have two last names." Paige continued.

"Aww its lovely. Emma Belle Halliwell. Hey it rhymes!" Phoebe commented.

"Its sweet Paige," everyone else murmured in agreement.

"So I'm guessing we're just abandoning the P name tradition we had going?" Piper asked with a smile.

"Well I have a P name for this moment," Phoebe offered. They all sent her quizzical looks. "Perfect."

They all rolled their eyes good-naturedly and laughed.

Paige grinned, "you know what Pheebs as cheesy as that sounded, it pretty much sums this all up."


	32. Speechless, Special and Surprises

Woah it's been a while but my excuse is I've been on holiday lol. Well this is the second last chapter of this story, there will be a sequel to this though and I'll give you the summary next chapter.

Chapter 32

Speechless, Special and Surprises

"She's so gorgeous," Paige cooed at her daughter for the tenth time that morning as she bent over her crib gazing lovingly at Emma.

"Just like her mum then," Glen added a smile on his face as he moved closer to Paige.

Paige stood back up straight and smiled a little shyly at him. Glen's face became more serious as he took her hands in his. She looked at his face questioningly.

"I've been thinking about this for… well really since I found out about Emma." He explained to Paige, keeping his eyes on her. "She deserves a proper family." Paige nodded in agreement as he paused. "So I think we should get back together."

Paige had to admit she was surprised by his words. If she was being honest she had actually given it no thought which was odd because surely it was the most obvious thing to do. "Oh," was all she could manage to formulate.

"We were good together and you know if it wasn't for all of this we probably wouldn't have broken up in the first place." He reasoned after sensing her hesitation. "And now that we have a daughter together it makes sense to be together right?" He asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

A sudden image flashed across Paige's mind, making her feel so confused. She swallowed and looked up at Glen. He, noticing her less than enthusiastic response dropped her hands. He sighed, "you don't have to answer now… think about it okay?"

She slowly nodded her head, forcing a smile to show less hesitation, "Okay, " she agreed, "em do you think you could watch Emma for a while?"

Though confused and curious at her question he hid it and nodded hoping to give her space to think, "of course."

"Thanks," she offered a weak grateful smile.

"Think about it," was his parting words to her.

"I will," she assured him and gave him a quick hug before blowing a kiss to Emma and heading for the door, a particular destination in mind.

* * *

"This place is perfect," Leo commented glancing around him with admiration.

"Isn't it?" Cole piped up appearing from one of the rooms a wide smile on his face.

"And you're sure we can afford it?" Leo checked shooting Cole a pointed look.

"Yes for the last time. I spoke to mum and dad and they are more than happy to cover costs until we get ourselves sorted with jobs so don't worry bro." Cole reassured him patting his back.

"And we can move in now?" Leo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We sure can… although we may need some furniture." Cole remarked glancing around at the bare space with a smirk.

Leo smirked back at him, "that might help."

"When you telling Piper the good news?" Cole asked.

"Tonight. When are you telling Phoebe?"

A thoughtful look crossed Cole's face, "tonight aswell," he decided, "I'll call her just now and ask her to meet me later."

Leo nodded and smiled at him as he took out his cell and went into the bedroom. A minute later he came out again with a less than happy look on his face.

"Not go well?" Leo asked sensing his mood.

Cole sadly shook his head, "she says she can't see me because she thinks it'll be harder to say goodbye then. I tried to tell her that she wouldn't have to say goodbye but no she hung up on me!"

"Don't worry we'll get Piper to bring her over tonight," Leo suggested.

"Piper won't do that if she thinks Phoebe doesn't want to." Cole pointed out sighing.

"Then you'll just have to convince her to."

* * *

"Paige?" Kyle was surprised to see her standing outside his door.

She offered a small wave, a slight smile on her face, "hi," she greeted softly.

"Hi," he greeted back, "what are you doing here? I thought you were at Glen's for the day with Emma."

"I was…" she shifted uncomfortably. "He told me that he wanted to get back together."

Kyle wasn't really that surprised, he knew that this was coming but it still hurt all the same, "that's great!" He forced excitement. "Isn't it?" He asked when he noticed she didn't seem that excited herself.

"Yeah…its just when he said it you came into my head." She bit her lip and glanced up at him to see his reaction.

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"What does that mean?" He asked tentatively drawing in a breath.

She twiddled her thumbs, "I don't know," she admitted softly.

"Oh," he nodded his head at her.

She nodded awkwardly, "I should get back…forget I came by." She turned away from him slightly flustered.

"Are you going to get back together with Glen?" he asked as she started to walk down the steps.

She stopped moving and turned to him again. "I don't know yet."

"I…I think you should. You should all be a family." He didn't know why he had said it but it had just come out. He figured that's probably what she wanted him to say to her.

She nodded smiling faintly at his words. "Bye Kyle."

As she started to walk away he couldn't help but call out her name. "Paige wait!"

Slowly she turned to face him again, her heart beat increasing and she couldn't help but hold her breath, "yeah?"

"I…I totally forgot but I have something for you…well Emma." He smiled at her and ushered with his hand for her to come inside.

She released her held breath and nodded at him, a smile on her face too as she followed him inside.

"Its nothing special," he told her modestly while bringing out a neatly wrapped present and handing it to her.

"If it's from you then its special." She told him firmly while accepting the gift with a warm smile. She tore it open to reveal a cute pink photo frame with teddy bears in each corner and inside was a photo of a very pregnant Paige who obviously by the way she was looking in the photo had no idea that a photo was being taken of her. She glared up at him, "I can't believe you took a photo of me like that. I look like a beached whale!"

"You were pregnant and you still looked nice!" He protested firmly, "and it's the only photo of you pregnant and I know just now you want to forget all that but someday you might want to have something to remind you of it." He explained.

She softened and smiled a little. "Thank you," then she added, "you do know that when I get home I'm taking this out." She gestured to the photo and then when she saw he was about to protest added, "just to put in a safe place so that no one will see it but I can find it when I want to." She smirked innocently and picked up the pink teddy bear that had also been wrapped. A smile played on her lips as she looked up at him; "it's so cute!"

"I actually bought that like two months ago." He informed her with a slight smile.

She looked at him confused, "but I wasn't…"

"Keeping the baby? Yeah I know you kept saying that but part of me just knew you would so I bought this." He gestured to the bear.

"How did you know it would be a girl?" She asked curiously referring to the pink.

"I'm psychic," he answered cheekily with a grin. She rose an eyebrow, "okay I bought a blue one aswell just incase." He admitted sheepishly.

She laughed as she looked up at him; "Emma will love it. So do I, thank you."

"No problem," he replied his eyes never leaving hers as he continued, "you know Paige even though I've only known you months I feel like I've known you my whole life," he sat down on the couch beside her.

She smiled in return, "me too," she agreed.

"When we first met in class that day… I well I didn't like you," he admitted with a grin.

"The feeling was mutual," she was quick to add with a grin.

He laughed, "right well now we're friends, really good friends, strange huh?"

"Yeah," she once again agreed wondering where he was going with all this.

* * *

"You're sure Prue won't come in here?" Andy checked with Piper and Phoebe as the three sat at the kitchen table in the manor.

"No she went out shopping with Abbie so she'll be gone for at least an hour," Piper assured him. He nodded. "So where do we stand with all the arrangements?" She asked.

"We're good, everything's pretty much organised except a few minor details." Andy informed them with a smile.

"Prue's going to be so surprised!" Phoebe squealed with excitement.

"In a good way I hope," Piper laughed a little nervously.

"Of course in a good way, she said it herself its what she wanted." Andy reassured himself at the same time.

Their conversation was interrupted by the front door slam. They all exchanged glances before Prue's voice echoed through, "I'm back!" A moment later she appeared in the kitchen with Abbie on her hip, she immediately noticed the three and shot them all a curious look, "Andy what are you doing here?"

"Me? Em well…" He stuttered never having been very good under pressure.

Luckily for him Piper was, "he called round for you. We told him you wouldn't be long so he should wait right?" She looked pointedly at Andy.

"Uh right yeah that's why I'm here," he smiled innocently at her.

Prue couldn't help but feel a little suspicious but let it go and nodded, her eyes slightly narrowed at Andy though, "okay then," she said slowly.

"Why are you back so early?" Piper piped up changing the subject.

"Oh Abbie got fussy in the shop so I decided to just come back." Prue explained with a sigh, she looked at Andy, "I think she needs a sleep. You want to come for a walk with us?"

"Sure," Andy agreed getting to his feet.

"We'll see you later," Phoebe smiled at them. Prue waved at them and Piper and Phoebe discreetly sent Andy a wink as he followed Prue out.

As soon as they heard the front door close they started to laugh, "Andy doesn't do good under pressure," Piper noted with a grin.

"No he can't," Phoebe agreed, "Me? Em well…" She mocked Andy as she got to her feet taking their empty cups up to the sink with her.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked as she watched Phoebe.

"What's it look like?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Well it looks like you're washing up but that can't be right, 'cause Phoebe I don't think you ever done that before." Piper teased.

"That's not true I've done it…before… " She protested weakly.

Piper laughed, "well if you had you'd know we have a dishwasher to do that," She teased again.

"I knew that," she rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, "I just… prefer the old fashioned way."

"Okay so this sudden desire to do the washing up doesn't have anything to do with keeping busy so you don't have time to think about Lee or Cole?"

Phoebe stopped and looked at Piper, "no," she answered defiantly.

"Pheebs come on I know you broke up with Lee but it's okay to miss him still," Piper pointed out putting her hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

Phoebe sighed, "okay I miss him as a friend though. He was good to me and we had fun and we promised to still be friends but I don't know how long you leave it before putting that into action. And then sometimes I just wish I was in love with Lee instead because then it would be so much simpler because he actually lives here…"

"And Cole doesn't." Piper finished with a sympathetic smile. Phoebe nodded weakly. "Sometimes Pheebs infact a lot of the time the heart wants what it can't have."

Phoebe shook her head, "love sucks," she concluded with a slight grin.

"It sure does," Piper agreed thinking about how Leo was leaving but then she thought about how happy he made her and added with a smile, "but it can also be really great."

Phoebe nodded in agreement just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Piper offered making her way to the door She was surprised when she saw Cole standing on the other side, "Cole, hi…"

"Shh," he hushed her, "Phoebe can't know I'm here, she'll freak."

Piper obeyed feeling confused, she glanced behind her making sure Phoebe was still in the kitchen. When she was sure she was she looked back at Cole with a raised eyebrow.

"I need you to do something for me…"

"Who was it?" Phoebe asked minutes later when Piper reappeared in the kitchen.

"Oh someone trying to sell something…" She waved it off. "Hey listen you feel like going out with me tonight?"

"Sure where were you thinking?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

"I don't let a lot of people in but I let you in and I know you've got a lot going on in your life right now but I don't want to lose you as a friend," he explained softly.

She smiled, "you won't," she promised, "I care about you a lot Kyle Brody." She told him lightly nudging him.

"Well I care about you too Paige Halliwell," he nudged her back and they both laughed at themselves.

"Well I should get going," she stood up and picked up the present, "thanks again for this."

He smiled in response and got to his feet too disappointed that she was leaving. "I'll walk you to the door," he offered taking her hand and leading her downstairs.

Once at the front door he looked at her, "you know what you're doing about Glen yet?"

"I don't know I think I'm going to leave it up to fate. Maybe wait for some kind of sign." She laughed at her own plan.

He nodded feeling his heart thump in his chest as words came to the tip of his tongue; he swallowed them back down. She oblivious to what was going on in his head gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "See you later."

He nodded numbly her closeness only increasing his heart rate. Before he could react she was out the door waving at him from the bottom of the pathway in his garden.

He opened his mouth to say bye but something else came out entirely, "I think I'm falling in love with you." As soon as the words left his mouth he froze in utter shock.

She froze also; looking startled, her mouth hanging open in shock. "Excuse me," she managed to say.

"I… uh… I," he stammered his brain failing to from words.

She blinked a few times, "you think you're falling in love with me?" She asked quietly.

His mouth opened several times but made no more than an "Uh" So he decided to nod his head instead.

"Wow," she mumbled in awe and stood in silence for a moment in deep thought. "Are you going to say anything?" She asked Kyle expectantly.

"I… uh… "

"No you can't just say something like what you just did and then not say anything else!" She burst out with exasperation.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have said anything," he finally found his voice.

She closed her eyes, "don't apologise. I'm actually… glad you said it." She admitted quietly opening her eyes to look at him.

"You are?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah 'cause… I feel the same." She told him shyly.

"You do?" His eyes widened.

"Could you maybe say something other than questioning me?" She requested.

"Right sorry em well I've wanted to tell you that since you arrived on my doorstep today, actually I've wanted to tell you that for ages now. And incase you didn't realise from my lack of speech I don't do this a lot well actually I never do this but there's a first time for everything right? So I'm going to say it again 'cause I messed up before. So here goes. Paige I think… no wait I know … infact I've fallen… Let's start again I messed this up aswell." He sighed in annoyance with himself while she held back a grin. He walked towards her so they were no longer metres apart and took her hands and smiled softly at her. "Paige I've fallen for you… really hard."

She bit her lip; "this is so messy. I just had my ex boyfriend who is also my best friend's baby and so we should be together…"

"That makes sense."

"It does," she agreed with a sigh.

"Does everything always have to make sense though?" He asked.

"None of this makes sense," she said then smiled, "but I don't care." She whispered.

"Neither do I," he cupped her face with his hands and stared at her for a few moments.

"Isn't this the part where you kiss me?" She asked in a voice that he couldn't tell whether she was going to cry or laugh.

"I think this is the part where someone gags 'cause this is so cheesy." He remarked with a grin.

She whacked him; "you just had to ruin it with one of your witty comments."

"It's one of the things I do best," he defended.

"What else do you do best then?"

"I'll show you," she saw a slight flash of his grin again before her view was blocked. His lips had collided with hers but she could imagine his grin had only got bigger she knew hers had.

And in that moment she realised she had just gotthe sign she was waiting for.

* * *

"Piper where the hell are we?" Phoebe asked confused as she looked around her not recognising the place. "I thought we were going for dinner." She whined.

"We are… we just have a pit stop to make." Piper answered avoiding her sister's eye.

"What kind of pit stop?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see," Piper answered cryptically and stopped outside an apartment, she opened the door and pulled a protesting Phoebe in with her.

"Piper what's going on?" Phoebe asked feeling confused but before Piper could answer Cole had appeared. Piper smiled at Phoebe and let herself out. Phoebe just glared at her.

"Cole…" she sighed once they were left alone.

"Phoebe just hear me out okay?" She reluctantly nodded, he smiled satisfied, "I love you and I always will. Even when we were so far apart I still loved you and all I did was think about you and so if that's not love I don't know what is. I just as cheesy as this sounds can't live without you."

"Cole I love you too but we can't keep doing this… its too hard. I hate saying goodbye to you but I have to keep doing because I live here and you live in New York…"

"What if I didn't live in New York?"

"Then we'd still be together right now," she said with certainty.

He stepped forward and took her hands in his a smile on his face. "Then guess what," he began lowering his voice to a husky whisper, his eyes twinkling with excitement as he pulled her closer to him.

She wanted to struggle, she wanted to pull away but she just couldn't bring herself to. So instead she allowed herself to be close to him and tried to ignore her racing heart or the fact that she could easily smell his familiar cologne. "What?" She questioned keeping her voice at least distant and rolling her eyes.

He leant in even closer, his lips millimetres from her right ear and whispered, "I don't live in New York anymore," he told her bringing his face into her view, a grin in place.

It took her a moment to process the information then she suddenly pushed him away from her, "what do you mean?" She demanded to know, confusion lacing her words.

He was a little taken aback by her pushing him away but brushed it off, "exactly what I just said. I don't live in New York anymore."

She laughed in disbelief, "then where do you live?"

He smiled and glanced around him gesturing with his arms. She looked around properly from where she was standing for the first time since arriving.

"I live here." He stated happily.

"No," she shook her head. He looked at her feeling puzzled. "No," she repeated louder this time, "no you can't just come back here and expect everything to go back to the way it was. I moved on Cole!"

"Did you?" He challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, "what do you think I was doing with Lee?"

"So what you moved on to Lee?"

"Yes!"

"Then how come you broke up with him?"

"Because I realised I wasn't over you!" She shouted in frustration with all his questions. Then she calmed down and spoke quietly, "but I need to get over you."

He shook his head slowly, "no you don't. I'm here now."

"But what if you leave again… I just couldn't take it…" her voice cracked.

"I'm not leaving again. Not without you. I love you." He reassured her moving a step forward.

And then a few tears started to spill from her eyes, "why are you doing this…"

"The only thing I'm doing is telling you I love you and I'm going to fight for you, I'm not giving up on us 'cause I want to be with you…"

He was cut off by her body suddenly being pressed against his and her lips crashing into his.

* * *

"Leo look they're kissing!" Piper stated happily as she glanced through the window.

"Maybe we should follow their example," Leo suggested with a grin as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I'm so glad you're not going," she told him seriously.

"Me too," he smiled.

"You know this has all worked out for the best in a way."

"Completely," he agreed as she leant back against his shoulder sighing contentedly.

* * *

A smile crept up on Cole's face as they broke apart; "does this mean…?"

"What do you think?" She asked softly with a sly grin.

He smiled at her and hugged her tightly kissing the top of her head affectionately, "I'm not losing you again," he promised.

"Good 'cause I don't want to be lost," she replied seriously but wore a soft smile on her face. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

* * *

"So have you thought about what I said earlier?" Glen asked a little apprehensively.

Paige looked up from Emma. She had arrived back nearly half an hour ago and she was wondering when he was going to bring that up. She wasn't looking forward to telling him about her and Kyle. She bit her lip and sighed, "yeah," she began.

"And?" He prompted her.

"I… " She hesitated, "I just… I love you… as my best friend but… "

"But Kyle right?" Glen interrupted with a sigh.

She looked at him surprised, "how did you think that?"

"I'm not stupid Paige. I've seen you two together. Am I right?"

She nodded softly.

"Are you two together now?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah," Paige answered softly, "I'm really sorry Glen."

"Don't be. If you're happy then I'm happy for you."

"I am happy," she replied with a bright smile.

"Come here," he commanded as he hugged her, "you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks for understanding. And you know you'll always be my best friend no matter what and now we have a baby together too but that doesn't mean we have to be together." She explained softly.

He nodded, "you'll always be my best friend too," he then hugged her again.

* * *

"Hey Grams how are you today?" Prue asked as she entered Grams hospital room followed by her three sisters.

Grams sat herself upright and smiled brightly at the sight of her granddaughters, "I wish they'd let me out of this place I feel great!"

They all laughed, "well they will soon Grams, they are just keeping an eye on you, you did have a heart attack remember?"

"I know," Grams relented with a sigh but quickly brightened again, "how's everything with you girls?"

They all beamed which Grams noticed; "good I take it. Tell me all and don't leave anything out!" She demanded.

They all laughed again.

"Well Leo and Cole are moving here." Piper began first.

"They are?"

"Yes and so me and Cole are back together." Phoebe added with a smile.

"You are?"

"And me and Kyle are together now?" Paige added too.

"You are?" Wow a lot sure happens in a day!" Grams commented.

With bright smiles the sisters all agreed, "it sure does."

* * *

Next is the last chapter and I'm going to try really hard to update by the sixth because then it'll be exactly a year since I started this story lol 


	33. Congratulate, Celebrate and Confetti

Chapter 33

Congratulate, Celebrate and Confetti

Phoebe gently pushed the door open and poked her head inside the room before opening the door fully causing it to creak loudly though. She glanced behind her to see Piper and Paige look less than happy with her. "Shh!" Piper hushed her quickly motioning to a sleeping Prue that she did not want to wake yet.

"Sorry!" Phoebe mouthed backing away from the door.

"It's ok… ow!" Piper winced in pain as Phoebe backed up right onto her toe. "My toe!" She whispered harshly.

Phoebe offered an innocent smile while Paige stifled a laugh. Piper only rolled her eyes, "let's do this already… on the count of three… 1… 2… 3."

All three began to sing together, "happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…" They were cut off however by a loud groan from Prue.

"Go away!"

"No way it's your birthday!" Phoebe protested jumping onto the end of Prue's bed.

"Exactly my birthday and I want a long lie!" Her voice was muffled as she had buried her head underneath all her pillows in attempt to drown out her sisters.

"Sleep in? You can't do that! You have to make the most of the day. It only comes once a year," Phoebe sing songed while nudging Prue.

"Plus it's you eighteenth." Piper added perkily.

There was still no enthusiastic response from Prue however.

"And we have presents…"

"Presents?" That seemed to make her more awake. She sat up straightaway feeling much brighter, "where?"

The other three exchanged a look and laughed at her before Piper answered, "in my room."

"Why are my presents in your room?"

"Do you want them or not?" Phoebe asked impatiently with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Hell yeah!" Prue exclaimed scrambling out of her bed, the other three laughed again as they followed her to Piper's room exchanging looks of excitement as they pictured how she was going to react to her surprise.

They found her in Piper's room staring at her bed. On it lay a big flat present covered in silver wrapping paper. A purple envelope sat on top. At hearing her sisters enter Prue cast them a curious look.

"Open the card then," Paige prompted with a sly grin.

Prue looked back at the present and moved over carefully picking up the envelope which simply read, "happy birthday." She smiled as she tore it open pulling out a cute card with a simple drawing on the front. She read the inside and then re read thinking she must have read it wrong the first time.

"What's it say?" Phoebe asked innocently.

Prue glanced up from the card, a puzzled look on her face, "it says 'Will you marry me?'" She arched an eyebrow at them, "whats going on?"

"Well don't worry that's not from us. I mean we love you but not enough to want to marry you." Paige grinned.

Piper rolled her eyes at Paige, "I think she knows who it's from."

"I still don't understand he already asked me to marry him." Prue's brow knitted together in confusion.

"Well Prue today's not just your birthday, it's your wedding day too," Piper explained smiling warmly at her, "If you agree of course," she added.

Prue closed her eyes as she tried to process what she was being told, "I'm sorry… what!" Her eyes snapped back open and she looked at them demanding an explanation.

"Open your present," Phoebe commanded tilting her head to the bed.

Prue swung back round having forgotten the present momentarily, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her sisters first before pulling off the paper. All her eyes registered first was the flowing white material randomly covered in red rose petals. She focused more clearly and took in the details of the dress, which was most obviously a wedding dress. The perfect wedding dress she had always imagined getting married in, from the straps that were the perfect thickness to the slightly low cut top that would show a little cleavage and no more. To the neat fitting bodice that flowed out slightly at the waist and came down long enough so that it would trail behind her but so it wouldn't be over the top.

Tears unknowingly filled up in her eyes as she gazed with admiration at the dress. Her dress.

"Do you like it?" Phoebe asked hopeful.

"I love it!" Prue exclaimed turning to face them again, "but I still don't understand how."

"Andy organised the whole thing from the dress to the registry office to the flowers… everything, well with a little of our help." Paige explained smiling brightly.

Prue shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you all did this. I don't know what to say."

"Well yes would be a good answer," Piper laughed.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Prue squealed happily.

"So you're getting married today?" Paige wondered outloud.

"I guess I am," Prue answered giddily, "wow this was not how I expected to spend my birthday!"

They all shared a silent smile for a moment all deep in thought before Piper broke it, "woah come on we really don't have time to stand about! We have to be at the registry office in two hours."

"Woah you're right, okay Prue in the bathroom a baths already been run for you." Phoebe pushed Prue towards the bathroom door.

"But…"

"No buts missy! Everything's taken care of. Just relax and don't worry about a thing." Phoebe ordered.

"Okay," Prue agreed, she smiled excitedly before closing the bathroom door behind her.

She looked at the bath it was brimming with bubbles and rose petals scattered over the water. A glass of champagne stood next to the bath, she shook her head in disbelief when she saw it and smiled. Then when she thought about the day ahead she couldn't help but squeal and do a little dance in the middle of the bathroom.

* * *

"Did you get the flowers?" Phoebe said as way of greeting Cole as she opened the front door to him. 

He looked to the box in his hands and raised his eyebrows, "no I forgot but I brought muffins though." He answered sarcastically.

"Shut up!" She rolled her eyes and then took the box and set it down on the side table in the hall, "I can't believe the florists forgot to deliver the flowers. You're a lifesaver Cole."

"What do I get for being a life saver then?" He asked suggestively wriggling his eyebrows at her.

"Let's see ... you get to feel good about yourself that you helped out," she replied patting his shoulder.

"Yeah I do feel good but you know what would make me feel even better?" He asked her raising an eyebrow.

She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by him pulling her towards him and kissing her.

"No Cole I can't I have lots to do…" She tried to stop him but it wasn't working.

"Yes you can," he told her with a grin.

She giggled and couldn't resist so she deepened the kiss; "did I ever tell you how good it feels to kiss you again?"

"Oh only like every day since we got back together," he answered cockily with a smirk.

"Oh okay you two break it up!" Piper screwed up her face in disgust at the sight of them making out as she walked into the hallway, "seriously ew!"

They stopped kissing, neither feeling embarrassed at having been caught. Phoebe giggled childishly. Piper rolled her eyes at her, "Cole go home and make sure Leo's getting ready and you might want to get ready yourself although there's hardly any point since you and Miss Giggles over there will probably just spend allday making out in some closet!"

"I resent that. I mean we'll make an appearance at the wedding ceremony." He grinned at Piper and sent a wink towards Phoebe.

She sighed but she was grinning slightly despite her best attempts not to, "just go."

"Aye aye captain!" He mock saluted her and quickly kissed Phoebe again before heading out the door.

"What do you see in him again?" Piper asked teasingly.

"Oh I don't know maybe that he's damn sexy or he's a great kisser or…"

"Okay, okay I get it." Piper cut in, "Let's go I told Prue you'd do her hair and make up, I said I'd go help Paige."

"Right boss I'm on it!" Phoebe mock saluted her aswell. Piper stuck her tongue out at her in response.

* * *

"Paige!" Piper shook Paige gently to wake her up. She lifted her head quickly off her dressing table and looked at Piper. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Oh sorry I must have dozed off Emma kept me up last night again." 

"Paige how much sleep have you had?" Piper asked with concern.

She shrugged, "Oh about two hours give or take a few minutes," she laughed a little falsely.

"Paige, "Piper began in a stern voice, "if you need help would you just…"

"All I need right now is some strong coffee," Paige assured her firmly.

The doorbell rang and Paige immediately brightened, "that'll be Glen!"

* * *

"Thank you so much for taking her, you just can't get ready with her around." Paige said to Glen as he took the baby from her. 

"It's fine, really I love having her." He assured her cooing at the baby now in his arms.

She smiled a little forced and felt herself yawn. He looked at her understandingly, "it'll get easier," he reassured her.

She nodded knowing he was right, "I'll see you both at the wedding."

"Okay see you later mummy," he said in a baby voice.

She smiled, "bye Emma, love you." She allowed herself to sigh as Glen left. Turning around she saw Prue walk down the stairs. Her mouth fell open in awe; "wow you look… amazing."

Prue spun around and grinned, "thanks I feel amazing!"

"Paige you're not dressed yet," Phoebe pointed out as she came behind Prue down the stairs.

"Right sorry give me ten minutes, Emma was playing up." She said before walking past them up the stairs.

Phoebe and Prue exchanged a look but neither said anything.

"So you ready to get married?" Phoebe asked after a moment.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Andy in the middle of speaking to some random family member that he hadn't seen in years and quite frankly didn't particularly like but had to invite on insistence from his parents caught sight of Piper walk in through the door. He quickly excused himself and rushed over to her, "is she here?" He asked a little breathless. 

"Who?" Piper asked playing dumb. He looked less than amused. "Of course she's here Andy!" She assured him.

"Well I was just thinking about how bride's get cold feet and nervous on their wedding day, I've seen Runaway Bride…"

Piper laughed, "well it looks to me like the groom gets nervous too. But stop worrying she's here and she isn't going anywhere trust me."

He nodded, "you're right."

"Of course I am," she gave him a quick hug, "now be happy this is your wedding day!"

"Oh I'm happy alright," he assured her.

"Nice pep talk," Leo grinned as he came up to Piper after Andy left her.

She smiled at him; "it worked didn't it?"

He laughed, "I don't think I said this yet but you look beautiful." He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you."

"So are you coming over tonight?" He asked suggestively.

"Is Cole going to be there?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry about him. We have this system. Infact speaking of can I borrow one of your scrunchies?"

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Well we put a different coloured scrunchie on the door handle to represent different activities that are going on in the bedroom since we only have one and neither of us like getting walked in on. Cole saw the idea on some TV show."

"That's a good plan.So what colour of scrunchie would you like me to bring?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Definitely red." He answered.

"What's red mean?" She asked intrigued.

"Basically that Cole won't be spending the night in the apartment," he grinned as she gave him a lingering kiss.

* * *

"Here's your coffee," Kyle handed the polystyrene cup to Paige. 

She accepted it gratefully and sipped it before thanking him.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah of course, I mean it's my sister's wedding day I'm happy." She assured him firmly.

"Okay then well we better get ready the ceremony starts in a few minutes," he reminded her with a smile, "oh wait did I tell you how amazing you look today?"

She grinned at him, "once or twice."

* * *

"You know I've always imagined this day." Grams sighed with happiness as she spoke to Prue moments before they were set to walk down the aisle. She quickly changed her expression however and raised a brow; "Although when I imagined it, you weren't… well you weren't a teenager let's put it that way." She looked pointedly at Prue; a slight look of disapproval on her face that Prue knew was only Grams overprotective nature rearing its head. 

"You know a second ago I was about to say I'm so happy you're giving me away on my wedding day… now I'm not so sure." She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes pretending to be offended.

Grams shook her head and waved her hand dismissing Prue's comment, "_But_," she emphasised continuing what she had been saying before, "Even though you're far too young to be getting married…"

Prue cleared her throat noisily interrupting Grams; she smiled innocently, "Grams do you have a point to make?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes right well… I'm happy for you darling." She finished with a smile.

Prue rolled her eyes playfully and then smiled, "well thank you Grams that means a lot."

"And you look absolutely beautiful by the way." Grams added admiring her grandaughter.

"I take it back. I'm definitely happy you're giving me away." Prue smiled at her then paused looking at Grams with concern, "you're sure you're fit enough to do this right? I mean you did just get out of hospital…"

"I'm fine!" Grams assured her firmly, "besides nothing is stopping me from walking my grandaughter down the aisle on her wedding day!"

Prue smiled appreciatively and nodded her head,

"Are you ready for this?" Grams asked and even though she was smiling brightly at her Prue could tell there was an underlying seriousness to her question and if at that moment Prue said no Grams would be there for her supporting whatever decision she made.

Of course there was no way she was saying no, "I've never been more ready in my life." She answered honestly.

* * *

"Shall we?" Kyle said linking arms with Paige as they heard soft music begin to play knowing that was their cue. 

"We shall," she smiled at him before the two came into the view of all the guests seated on either side of them. They walked gracefully down the aisle, Paige sending Glen who was sat in the front row and Emma who was asleep in his arms a discreet wave.

Once they reached the front Kyle sat down beside Glen and said something quietly to him but Paige couldn't make out what it was, it had made Glen smile though. She didn't really care though she was just glad the two had become good friends.

She stood up the front waiting for the other two bridesmaids to join her. Having been looking at Glen and Kyle she hadn't even noticed Phoebe and Cole enter. They were both grinning like idiots, she wondered what they had been talking about but then she decided with a shudder that she probably didn't.

They too reached the end of the aisle and Cole sat down beside Glen and Kyle while Phoebe stood beside Paige. "You look happy," Paige commented.

"So do you."

Paige smiled at her and nodded as she looked at Kyle, Glen and Emma.

Piper and Leo were now walking down the aisle, Abbie in between them gripping tightly onto each of their hands. At just over ten months old Abbie had been for the last few days walking successfully with the help of someone holding her hand. All of the guests were murmuring at how sweet she looked in her dress that was the same colour as the three sister's bridesmaid dresses, baby blue. She walked slowly forward a huge grin on her face at all time obviously loving all the attention coming her way.

"This will be us one day," Leo whispered in Piper's ear. She looked up at him wearing a warm smile and nodded.

"I know."

"What do you think he said to her to make her smile like that?" Paige asked Phoebe referring to Piper and Leo.

Phoebe studied the two, after tearing her eyes away from her adorable niece. She shrugged, "It's Piper and Leo," she stated bluntly then raised an eyebrow, "he could say do my washing and she'd still smile."

Paige laughed just as Piper joined them at the front still holding Abbie's hand, except now she had both her hands, "whats so funny?" She asked.

Paige and Phoebe exchanged a look and bit their lips to stop laughing again, "nothing we're just happy." Paige stated innocently.

Before Piper could comment the wedding march began to play and out walked Prue escorted by Grams. She looked stunning, all the guests were murmuring compliments to their neighbour but Prue was hardly aware of it. Her eyes had locked on Andy and she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach out of excitement. He was staring at her and wore such a big smile on his face. She smiled back at him and for a split second he forgot that anyone else was even in the room. It was just her and him.

Eventually they were at the front, Grams gave Andy a playful stern look, "You better take care of her," she warned with a smile though.

"I will," he assured her as he watched Grams and Prue hug Grams whispering something into Prue's ear before letting go of her and allowing her to step up opposite Andy. He took her hand and squeezed conveying all he was feeling into the squeeze. She glanced over her shoulder at her sister and smiled at them before facing Andy again and shaking her head in disbelief at what was happening. He grinned at her.

The minister stepped forward and at once the rows of guests became silent. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Andrew Trudeau and Prudence Halliwell. I believe they have written their own vows so we'll start with the groom." He nodded at Andy instructing him to begin.

Prue looked alarmed at the mention of having written their own vows, how in the hell was she supposed to have written her own vows for a wedding she had no idea was even happening! She quickly forgot her alarm however as Andy started to speak.

"Well first of all happy birthday," he smiled at her, "so I knew it was your eighteenth birthday coming up and I wanted to do something special for you but I figured surprise parties are so over done so I decided to throw you a surprise wedding instead!" He grinned as she laughed at him while shaking her head amused. "So I'm guessing it was a good surprise since you're standing in front of me right now," she nodded softly at him.

"So we said a while back that we would write our own vows but I didn't prepare anything in advance because that wouldn't be fair on you. Instead I decided that I would just say whatever I felt when I saw you. You look beautiful by the way. You always do. But not just on the outside on the inside too and that's why I love you. When you walked down the aisle just now you took my breath away and I couldn't believe you were here to marry me. Sometimes I think I don't deserve you 'cause I know I've hurt you and not always appreciated you or treated you aswell as well as I should but today that's going to change. Because from today I plan on spending the rest of my life making you happy and trying to be the guy you deserve Prue." He finished with a soft smile on his face and a determined look in his eye.

"Prudence your turn," the minister spoke quietly just loud enough for her to hear.

She smiled at Andy, "Andy you're already everything I could ever wish for. You're my dream guy. When we were kids we were best friends and I remember on my thirteenth birthday my present from you was a kiss. I'll never forget that moment; it was five years ago today. But after that kiss I knew I wanted to be with you and we did get together. Since then we've been together… mostly." She added her smile falling ever so slightly for a split second, she quickly recovered however and continued, "you've surprised me quite a bit over the years, like getting me pregnant for one," she chuckled softly, "but this definitely ranks high aswell! I still can't get over the fact that you did this, it's amazing and I feel so happy right now… and it's all because of you. You make me feel happy Andy and that's why I love you. Always and forever."

"The rings please," the minister instructed, Darryl Andy's best man stepped forward producing a gold bang to Andy. Andy thanked him and smiled. At the same time Piper had moved forward handing Prue a similar gold band. She studied it that having been the first time she had seen it before.

"Do you Prudence Halliwell take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband,

to love and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health?" The minister asked.

"I do," she answered beaming with happiness as Andy slipped the ring on her finger.

"Do you Andrew take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health?"

"I do," he answered as Prue slipped the ring on his finger too.

The minister broke into a wide smile, "then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He announced.

And he did just that. The sound of clapping and cheering in his ear but he wasn't too aware of much else except that he had just married the girl he loved.

"I love you so much," he told her as their lips parted.

"I love you more," she grinned and then felt a tug on her dress. She looked down to see Abbie balancing herself by gripping onto the material of her dress. "Hey baby girl," Prue cooed bending down to pick her up and then kissing her head, "were you in on this too?" She asked referring to the secret wedding.

"Yes she was, she helped me out, didn't you gorgeous?" Andy tickled her chin and kissed her aswell.

"I hate to break up this little family moment but the photographer wants you outside for some picture," Piper informed them a little apologetic.

"Okay," Andy nodded putting his arm around his new wife as he led his two favourite girls outside.

Andy and Prue kissed for the camera as the crowd around them threw confetti at them as they stood on the top step outside the registry office.

"Okay one of the bride, groom and the little girl please," the photographer instructed.

Andy wrapped his arm around Prue's shoulder as she rested Abbie on her hip and then all three smiled for the camera, a little coaxing needed for Abbie to agree to but eventually the photographer seemed happy he had the perfect shot.

"Okay now one of the whole family."

No sooner had he said that than he regretted it. Everyone was in a big jumble. The girls insisted that the boys were included since they were thought of as family to everyone so they were lots of people scattered about.

The photographer rubbed his forehead, "okay…"

"This isn't very orderly people!" Prue clapped her hands together meaning she meant business, "okay Grams you stand next to me, then I want Piper and Leo beside you, move it people!" Quickly the three moved into place. "Okay Phoebe and Cole next to them please. And then on Andy's side… Andy where are your parents?"

"We're here," she turned to see his parents coming toward them, "Where do you want us?"

"Next to Andy please Julia," Prue stated gesturing with her free hand that wasn't holding Abbie. "And then beside them Kyle, Paige you can hold Emma and then Glen on the end."

With everyone in place she nodded in approval, "that's better!" She looked to the photographer; "you can take the photo now."

He nodded amused, "impressive," he commented.

She smiled at him, "thank you."

"You always wanted to be a photographer right Prue?" Grams remembered suddenly.

Prue just shrugged noncommittally but truth was she had always liked the idea.

"Okay well hold those poses," he instructed while fiddling with his camera. "Now that's perfect." He said looking through the lens.

And it really was. Perfect.

"Smile!" He ordered them all.

But they didn't need to be told to smile, they all already were.

* * *

There it was the last chapter of Just as Terrible Teens. It's been a whole year since I started this story. Can't believe it! 

There is a sequel which I don't have a title for yet, I'm thinking though. If anyone has a suggestions let me know, I want to try and keep it like the first two something with Terrible Teens in it maybe. If you have one then great but if not don't worry I'm sure I'll come up with something!

Here's the summary

Prue and Andy are now married and live together; can their marriage survive once the initial honeymoon period is over? Paige finds herself caught up in a love triangle between Kyle and Glen. Piper starts school again after being away in New York and discovers something very unexpected. She's popular now! Phoebe finds herself joining a band and Cole joins the basketball team, which makes it hard for them to spend time together, can they continue their new interests and still stay together? Sam and Victor return sparking major issues between the sisters, which could end up tearing them apart.

The new story will be poster on the 6th September, I know that's a while away but I start school again soon so I won't have much free time but not every update will take that long to post. And you never know I might post it sooner.

Anyway thank you all very much for reading this story and I appreciate all your reviews and I hope you'll all read the sequel aswell.

Remember the 6th September; look out for it then!


End file.
